Bella est morte
by lucie21
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si, au lieu de sauter de la falaise, Bella s'était rendue sur le territoire des Cullen et, alors qu'elle était allongée, se fait mordre par Victoria. Que pendant sa transformation, tout le monde la croit morte et qu'elle se fait enterrée?
1. Préface de Bella

*} Petite préface _de Bella_

Elle était encore en liberté, je savais très bien que son seul désir était de me tuer. Les loups-garou n'avaient pas réussi à l'intercepter, elle était en train de me prendre ma vie, mais je préférais largement qu'elle me la prenne, je devenais ainsi libre grâce à elle. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un meurt à ma place. J'étais responsable de ce qui s'était passé, et j'étais la seule que l'on pouvait condamner, même si ce n'était pas une grosse condamnation à mes yeux, c'était plus un soulagement. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien j'en avais rêvé. J'allais peut-être manquer à certaines personnes, mais je n'étais pas irremplaçable. Tout le monde avait remarqué que depuis son départ, je n'étais plus la même, je n'étais plus heureuse. Ils allaient peut-être se dire que je m'étais suicidée, que j'avais fait mon choix. Que je les avais abandonné. Je n'avais de toutes manières pas le temps d'écrire de lettre. J'étais en train de mourir. Si j'avais put leur écrire une lettre, je leur aurais mis dedans que je les aimais, mais que la vie était devenue trop difficile à supporter pour moi.

Je savais que ma mort allait servir à quelque chose. Le fait que maintenant, grâce à moi, elle n'attaquerait personne dans cette ville. Enfin, c'était mon plus grand espoir. Je ne voulais pas que mon père meurt de cette manière. J'étais en train de donner ma vie pour lui. J'avais perdu l'espoir en la vie depuis un moment de toutes manières. Avec la perte de mon premier amour. Qui était mon dernier aussi. Comment je le sais ? Je sens mon corps qui s'engourdit. Je me sens partir ... Je ne suis presque plus ...


	2. Préface de Jacob

*} Petite préface _de Jacob_

Cela faisait plus de 20 ans que j'étais partis. J'étais parti et je ne reviendrais pas sur ces terres qui avaient valus ma souffrance. Retourner là-bas serait trop dur pour moi. Ce voulait dire affronter mes responsabilités. Je savais très bien que son père m'en portait en parti responsable, j'aurais dut faire plus attention à elle, l'empêcher d'aller se balader dans la foret. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de lui l'avoir dit. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait put aller si loin à pieds. Elle qui était si maladroite. Cela faisait plus de 20 ans qu'elle était morte, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser à elle. J'avais eu l'impression que c'était peut-être elle dont je m'étais imprégné. Je ne pouvais le savoir. Depuis l'enterrement, je n'avais plus rencontré un seul humain. Je vivais ma vie, reculé dans les bois. C'était comme si j'étais devenu un loup. Je n'étais plus rien d'autre. Je ne redevenais plus humain car c'était humain que je l'avais retrouvé. Je ne voulais plus prendre cette enveloppe dans laquelle je souffrais tellement.

L'enveloppe de loup me préservait de ma souffrance, je me sentais plus fort à l'intérieur, même si je n'avais pas réussi à éliminer celle qui avait tué ma Bella. C'était dans cette enveloppe que j'avais fui il est vrai. Je ne savais même plus l'apparence que je pouvais avoir humain. Il faudrait que je tente l'expérience. Je ne savais pas, si en mourant, je retrouverais mon apparence humaine ou le garderais celle de loup. L'espérance de vie d'un loup est la plupart du temps de 10 ans et peut aller jusqu'à 20 ans. Et moi ? Combien de temps allais-je pouvoir vivre. Allais-je vivre autant de temps qu'un humain le faisait, ou bien comme un loup ? Ou entre les deux ? Selon mes calculs, si je faisais la moyenne de mes deux espérances de vie, j'en arrivais à 45 ans, soit encore 8 ans à vivre. Mais j'avais plus vécu loup que humain, alors peut-être que c'était moins. De faire ces calculs me faisait mal à la tête. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui pouvait me faire mal à la tête étant donné que maintenant j'étais seul à l'intérieur. D'entendre les autres loups était fatigant. Enfin, ce ne sont que mes souvenirs.

Je ne me rappelle plus bien de ce temps avec la meute. J'avais préféré me rappeler de souvenir de Bella pour ne jamais les oublier. Une chose que je ne pouvais oublier : le fait qu'elle soit morte. Trop jeune. J'aurais dut la protéger. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j'étais toujours vivant. J'aurais dut mourir. Sûrement mon instinct de survie me gardait sur cette terre. Je serais peut-être déjà dans le paradis des loups ou des humains. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de paradis pour les personnes comme moi. Je n'en savais rien en fait.

L'odeur d'une biche me réveilla de mes pensées. Je savais que je m'attaquais à plus faible que moi, mais je me faisais vieillissant. Je n'avais plus ma forme d'antan. Je n'était plus capable de me batailler comme j'avais put le faire. Je savais que mon dernier jour n'allait pas tarder. Mon pelage roux commençait à blanchir, comme les cheveux d'un humain l'auraient fait. Mon dernier soupir ne tarderait plus. Je n'étais plus le courage que j'avais put être. Heureusement pour le clan que j'avais refusé le poste d'alpha. Je n'étais pas assez solide pour pouvoir le faire. Je ne les entendait plus, j'espérais que c'était parce que j'étais parti trop loin d'eux, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. J'avais déjà essayé ma vois d'alpha, et il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux alphas dans un même clan. C'était un de trop.


	3. Chapitre 1 Bella, Ma mort

*} Chapitre 1 :

Bella : Ma mort.

Allongée, une brindille d'herbe dans les mains, je m'amusais à la faire passer entre mes doigts tout en réfléchissant. J'étais ici depuis un moment, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je n'entendais que le souffle du vent contre les feuilles et les oiseaux qui chantent. J'avais cessé de compter les jours depuis son départ. Ce n'était pas la peine, il ne reviendra sûrement pas. Et puis, je m'étais rapprochée de Jacob, grâce à lui, un sourire s'affichait sur mon visage. Il m'avait de cette tristesse qui m'envahissait, comme il m'avait sauvé de Laurent. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être amoureuse de lui ? Tout aurait été plus simple.

J'étais comme déconnectée du monde extérieur. Je ne me préoccupais pas du vent qui pouvait faire virevolter mes cheveux. Il devait sûrement être en train de s'amuser, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. C'est en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais que je regarda le ciel et les arbres se trouvant au-dessus de ma tête, dans mon champ de vision. Les feuilles s'agitaient de temps en temps. Je souriais en admirant ce spectacle. J'avais beau l'avoir vu maintes et maintes fois, je le trouvais toujours magnifique. J'en n'avait plus le souffle coupé comme les première fois, mais c'était tout comme. On ne pouvait pas se lasser de le contempler. Ce n'était jamais la même chose, il y avait toujours des petits détails qui différaient, toujours quelque chose que l'on avait pas remarqué. Je me sentais libre. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais. J'étais comme ces feuilles qui virevoltaient à leur grès, faisant une petite danse avant de se poser sur une autre branche ou le sol. Seul les coups de vents pouvaient les perturber, mais en fait, ils leur donnait de l'élan. Je décidai alors de basculer ma tête en arrière, laissant le souffle du vent venir moi aussi m'entraîner. Le souffle arrivait contre ma nuque, la caressant comme pouvait le faire un revers de main. C'était une sensation à la fois douce, fraîche et légère. Je ferma mes yeux pour en apprécier pleinement la sensation. J'étais aux anges. C'était un réel bonheur. Aucun mauvais souvenir ne faisait surface pour me gâcher l'instant présent. Ils étaient comme effacés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Je n'avais jamais aimé me projeter dans l'avenir, préférant vivre dans l'instant présent. Qui sait de quoi sera fait demain ? Nous ne pouvons rien prévoir. L'idée juste du lendemain me terrifiait, allais-je pouvoir enfin le revoir ? Et voilà que mon esprit allait recommencé à galoper tout en pensant à lui. Il fallait que j'arrête ça tout de suite. Avant que je ne puisse plus l'arrêter, avant qu'il ne me fasse trop souffrir. Autre chose pesait lourd dans mes préoccupations du moment. Et ce n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Enfin si un peu, mais bon, je ne m'attarderais pas sur ce point. Il y avait la menace qui pesait sur mes proches. J'avais peur qu'elle s'attaque à eux. J'aimerais que cette menace soit détruite, mais je ne pouvais pas le prédire. Je n'étais pas voyante ni rien qui ne s'apparentait à quelque chose de ce genre. Que mes désirs deviennent réalité ? Ce serait trop beau.

Soudain, la sensation qui opérait sur ma nuque changea pour laisser place à une légère pression, douce et droite, et, comme un automatisme, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce changement. Ce qui avait bien put se passer dans le temps pour que le vent me fasse une telle sensation. Peut-être que quelque chose était tombé sur mon cou. La vision que j'eus quand j'ouvris les yeux n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle je m'attendais. C'était un visage pale qui se trouvait devant moi. Il était magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Il était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais pu l'imaginer. Ses longs cheveux rouges détachés qui encadraient son visage retombaient sur le sol, tellement elle avait dut se baisser pour être à la hauteur de ma nuque. C'était comme si mon rêve allait enfin être exhaussé. Elle allait enfin m'achever. Parce que c'était bien ça, m'achever. Je n'étais plus réellement vivante. Il me manquait cet homme. Il était comme ma drogue. Je ne m'étais pas imaginée un instant vivre sans lui, même si j'aurais dut le faire beaucoup plus tôt. Mais je n'aurais certainement plus la chance d'essayer de vivre sans lui. Je me promis intérieurement, que si je survivais à cette expérience, ce qui serait fort improbable, je vivrais comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je pouvait y arriver après tout. Il est vrai que je me faisais cette promesse parce que je savais que c'était une promesse en l'air, il était impossible que je sorte vivante de cette expérience. Je pouvais sentir ses dents s'enfoncer dans la chair de ma nuque. Elle le faisait assez doucement pour que je ne ressente rien. Ce n'était sûrement pas voulu. Elle aurait sûrement aimé que je me plie sous la douleur. Mais non, je ne le ferais en aucun cas. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Des questions ainsi que des raisonnements commencèrent à affluer dans ma petite tête. Si elle était là, c'était qu'elle avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance des loups. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils faisaient leur maximum pour protéger la push ainsi que tout le territoire environnant. Il y avait une autre possibilité sinon. Étant donné que je ne savais pas où se trouvait la frontière entre le territoire des Cullen et la push, j'avais peut-être dépassé la frontière. Je me trouvais peut-être sur le territoire des Cullen. Avais-je marché tant que ça ? Peut-être après tout. Étrangement, je n'avais pas ressenti de douleur dans les jambes. Comme à mon habitude, il est vrai, j'étais tombée à de nombreuses reprises. J'avais réussi à trouver une technique pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Je n'avais jamais été très bonne pour ça. Comme pour beaucoup de choses. Je n'étais pas parfaite comme l'étaient ces vampires. Ces vampires que j'avais aimé mais qui m'avaient abandonné. C'était grâce à un de leur espèce que je réalisais mon rêve aujourd'hui. Je m'étais donc tenue le plus possible à de solides branches, faisant attention à ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les racines. J'essayais de détecter les dénivellations du sol, en vain. J'aurais certainement dut user de cette technique plus souvent, mais elle était assez fatigante et je me faisait assez lente. Peut-être qu'avec l'habitude, ça deviendrait automatique ? Je ne savais pas réellement de dont je pourrais être capable. J'étais connue pour ma maladresse. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de changer il est vrai, mais le fait de pouvoir marcher sans tomber pouvait être un avantage. Mon père n'aurait plus besoin de se tenir prêt à me rattraper à chaque fois qu'il était avec moi, pour m'éviter la chute imminente qui m'amènerait au sol. Alors que je méditais, mon visage était redevenu paisible et calme. C'était comme si j'avais fait abstraction des dents qui s'enfonçaient dans mon cou. Mes yeux avaient commencés à se fermer. Du sang commença à être aspiré par le vampire qui se trouvait, bouche contre ma nuque. Je m'étonna du fait qu'elle n'avait pas commencé à aspirer plus tôt. C'était peut-être sa technique avec les proies pour les faire souffrir. Comme un automatisme, avec cette sensation, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je ne pouvais retourner à mes rêveries à ce moment précis, faire abstraction du moment présent se révélait pour moi impossible. Pourtant, j'avais très bien réussi quelques instants auparavant. Mais là, l'odeur du sang sortant de ma carotide me perturbait. Je n'avais jamais aimé le sang. Il me faisait avoir des malaises à chaque fois. Je voulais affronter ma mort jusqu'au bout, il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas tomber dans les eaux profondes du sommeil éternel. Mes poings se fermèrent, mes ongles entaillant la chair. Je voulais m'accorder mes derniers instants de vie, même si je ne les apprécierais sûrement pas. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'impression d'avoir gâché tout mon temps. Je voulais aussi voir l'expression du visage de la personne qui m'attaquait. Je n'avais pas peur. Bizarre non ? Et pourtant, j'attendais cette mort avec impatience. Elle était comme une libération. Un jour, Edward m'avait dit, que pour les humains, il existait un paradis là-haut. Peut-être que j'irais là-bas, si je ne tombais pas en chemin. C'était ma manière de penser à lui. Mais voilà que je recommençais à penser à lui. Je ne devrais pas. Une larme perla sur ma joue à l'évocation de son souvenir. Je sentis à ce moment là que le sang qui s'échappait de mon corps avait arrêté de le faire. Que se passait-il ? Je ne sentais plus la présence du vampire à mes côtés. S'était-elle levée ? Étais-je morte ? C'était la seule solution que je voyais s'ouvrir à moi. Mais je ressentais encore le vent sur mon corps. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de minutes, ou peut-être même de secondes. En me levant, le matin même, je ne m'étais pas douté que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui, seule, abandonnée dans les bois. Ce serait sûrement une bête qui mangerait mon cadavre. Une de ces bêtes dont les Cullen aurait aisément mangé. La mort s'approchait à grand pas de moi, et pour les bêtes carnivores peuplant cette foret, c'était l'heure du festin qui arrivait. Quoi que je ne devait pas être si appétissante que ça. J'étais résignée à mon triste sort qu'était la mort. Je savais qu'il n'en pouvait être autrement vu la situation.

Alors que la mort s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, j'eus une soudaine envie de rester vivante. J'étais jeune, je n'avais que 18 ans. Je ne pouvais pas mourir maintenant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on me laisser encore quelques instants de vie. Je n'avais pas assez profité de mes derniers instants sur cette terre. J'avais envie de faire des choses folles, comme sauter de la falaise, j'avais vu Sam et la bande le faire. Ça m'avait donné envie. Jacob aurait sûrement accepté de m'accompagner. J'avais envie de remonter sur la moto, sentir le vent contre moi alors que j'avançais. Cette sensation que j'avais eu quand j'étais sur le dos de Edward et qu'il courait à allure vampirique. J'avais tant de raison de rester encore en vie. J'étais tout ce qu'avait mon père. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas déjà le quitter. Et ma mère ? Elle porterait sûrement mon père responsable. Mais il ne fallait pas. J'avais envie de pouvoir lui le dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas me lever. Je n'avais pas la force suffisante dans mon corps pour pouvoir le faire. Comment allais-je le dire à ma mère ? Et elle, comment ferait-elle pour vivre ? Elle a peut-être un mari maintenant, mais dans la relation qu'on avait, c'était plus moi la mère. Et je repensais à mon père, comment ferait-il pour se préparer des repas ? Heureusement pour lui que j'étais arrivée dans sa vie, j'avais put lui permettre de manger correctement.

J'essayais de pouvoir me lever, en vain, la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était me débattre intérieurement. Mon corps ne réagissait presque pas aux ordres que je pouvais lui donner. C'était comme si mon cerveau n'était pas relié au reste de mon corps. C'était comme ... je me sentis vaciller ... j'étais en train de partir ... non, pas déjà ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir maintenant, et pourtant, c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller, je commençais à tomber dans un grand trou. Je commençais à arriver au fond, j'y arrivais presque ... J'y étais.


	4. Chapitre 2 Victoria, je l'ai tuée

Premier mot de l'auteur pour cette fic ... j'ai préféré d'abord vous mettre les préfaces et le premier chapitre avant de me lancer dans un petit discours. Oui, oui, je sais, Bella est morte ! Enfin diront certains ... j'espère que ma fic va plaire à beaucoup de monde, et n'hésitez pas à me mettre des petits commentaires, ils sont les bienvenus, et ils seront tous lus, sans exceptions ... et je sais pas, mais si l'envie me prend, il se pourrait que j'y réponde ! Bien sûr ... commentaires = une suite assez vite ... et oui, ça motive, donc n'hésitez pas à vous mettre à vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, vos sentiments ... tout quoi ! A plus tout le monde ! Pour les plus impatients, voici un lien pour retrouver mes suites plus vite : http://fanfic-art.

*} Chapitre 2 :

Victoria : Je l'ai tuée.

Une soif de vengeance animait mon corps. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait se déplacer. Son unique mission. Depuis que l'homme de ma vie était mort, j'errais sur terre. Je n'avais aimé que lui. Je l'admirais. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour, le jour de la rencontre avec les Cullen. Nous avions entendu des vampires jouer alors nous avions dévié notre trajectoire pour aller à leur rencontre, dans l'idée de partager une partie avec eux. Mais voilà, quand nous étions arrivés, nous avions tout de suite remarqué qu'ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Laurent, un voyageur qui faisait chemin avec nous avait pris le rôle devant eux de chef. Nous ne le connaissions pas si bien que ça. Ce qui semblait être une famille plus à un clan était composée de 8 membres. 4 filles et 4 garçons. 4 couples. Mais on pouvait entendre un cœur, un cœur qui n'était certainement pas celui d'un vampire, étant donné que notre cœur ne bat plus. Notre corps est comme figé. La seule chose que nous avons gardé de notre temps d'humain, c'est la respiration, enfin, elle nous permet de pouvoir parler et de pouvoir sentir ce qui nous entoure, nous aide à mieux détecter nos proies, mais aussi nos ennemis. Un coup de vent avait suffit pour confirmer notre idée. Son odeur, son odeur ... elle était très alléchante, normal étant donné que c'était celle d'une humaine, mais pour James, c'était encore plus fort que pour moi. Je pouvais sentir par rapport à l'attitude qu'il avait adopté et le regard dans ses yeux qu'il avait faim. Qu'elle lui avait donné faim. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir, même pour moi c'était difficile.

Tout se passa très vite, comme dans une mauvaise histoire où la fin est déjà au début. James était en position d'attaque, il était allé pour boire le sang de cette jeune fille. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put le penser, le vampire qui semblait être en couple avec elle se mit devant elle pour la protéger. C'était difficile de penser qu'on pourrait gagner dans cette situation. Ils étaient deux fois plus que nous. Nous ne pouvions en aucun cas gagner c'était impossible. Je savais qu'elle allait être la réaction de James. Il était devenu obsédé par la jeune fille rien qu'à son odeur. Il allait vouloir goûter de son sang. Il allait la traquer, comme il faisait pour ses victimes. J'étais un peu jalouse il est vrai, elle était tellement ... humaine, et il allait risquer sa vie pour elle. Parce que oui, s'il la tuait, les autres vampires se débrouillerait sûrement pour le tuer, et vu le nombre qu'ils étaient et la force que devaient avoir certains, c'était sûr, il n'en sortirait pas vivant s'il venait à lui d'attaquer la jeune fille. Elle ne devait rester que fantasme, ou alors, il aurait intérêt à courir très vite. Il ne devait pas se faire rattraper par un vampire. Nous sommes peut-être immortel, il existe quand même des manières de nous tuer, et je suis sûre qu'ils connaissent les techniques. Ils ne sont pas ignorants. Je ne savais pas exactement depuis combien de temps ils avaient été transformés, mais le fait qu'ils arrivent à rester impassible à côté d'une humaine montrait que ça faisait un moment. Surtout que un semblait assez proche de la jeune fille. Comment faisaient-ils pour résister et l'appât humain, notre point faible. Leurs yeux étaient couleur ambre, pas rouge comme les nôtres, c'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Ils étaient vraiment spécial et différents de nous.

Nous étions partis, les laissant là. Nous avions remarqué que nous étions pas les bienvenus. L'expression sur le visage de James était équivoque. Ça n'en était pas fini. Il était habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, et là, ce qu'il voulait, c'était le sang de cette jeune fille. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement. J'allais l'aider. Je devais l'aider si je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il change de sentiments pour cette fille, comme, apparemment c'était possible d'en avoir. Je ne voulais pas que notre couple se sépare. Je l'aimais trop. C'était pour ça que je l'avais aidé dans sa traque, à déstabiliser le camp adverse, les faire se diviser. Je me laissais penser, que c'était grâce à moi qu'il avait presque réussi, qu'il avait gouté de son sang. Mais comme je l'avais prédit, il était mort, tué par ces vampires. Il n'avait pas pris assez de précautions, et par le même temps, ils avaient réussi à sauver la jeune fille.

On en arrive donc à la promesse que je m'étais faite, cette promesse était de tuer la jeune fille. Seule manière de faire mal aux Cullen. Ce serait largement trop dur pour moi de tuer un des vampires, que elle, elle était fragile, elle était humaine ce serait beaucoup plus facile. J'avais envoyé Laurent pour qu'il me dise la situation qui était là-bas. Je ne l'avais pas revu. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il était devenu. Je m'étais donc risquée à revenir dans cette ville. Je voulais la tuer à tout prix. Pour que Edward souffre autant que je souffre à ce moment précis. Je souffre parce que l'homme que j'aime depuis plusieurs siècles déjà est mort, tué, par eux. Je veux qu'il sache ce que ça fait. Je ne peux pas, en fait, c'est surtout je ne veux pas souffrir seule. Je ne veux pas être la seule à me sentir mourir de jour en jour, même si je suis immortelle. On m'a enlevé tout ce que j'avais. Je ne restais que pour le venger. Venger cette souffrance qui s'était installée en moi.

Je m'étais donc retrouvée dans cette ville. J'étais allée espionnée la villa et j'avais vu qu'elle avait été abandonnée. J'étais restée plusieurs semaines dans cette foret, prenant pour repas le sang de certaines personnes qui s'aventuraient dans les bois. Elle devait se débrouiller un maximum pour fuir, se cacher, éviter ces bêtes, ces loups. Ils sentaient mauvais, mais surtout, ils lui faisaient peur. La peur qu'ils pouvaient créer en elle ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir cette soif de vengeance qui grandissait en elle. Elle essayait d'imaginer des plans dans sa tête. Après mure réflexion, elle en était arrivée à une autre idée de sa vengeance. Edward avait enlevé le poison du corps de sa belle, cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne vampire. De plus, ils étaient partis, donc si elle la transformait, elle n'aurait personne pour l'aider. Elle allait se nourrir d'humains, et certainement que les Volturi viendraient pour la supprimer. Une mort comme elle la méritait. Elle allait mourir comme James était mort. C'était sûrement la meilleure vengeance qui pouvait exister finalement.

Elle s'était donc arrêtée cette idée. Elle devait continuer à essayer de pénétrer le barrage que constituait les Loups Garous. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver encercler, même si elle était assez douée pour s'évincer et se cacher. C'était une sorte de deuxième nature. Alors qu'elle se baladait après avoir aspiré le sang d'un humain, elle huma une odeur. C'était une odeur qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà senti quelque part. Le vent lui apportait le parfum d'un sang humain, celui de la personne qu'elle cherchait. Ça allait être plus facile que prévu. Sa cible lui était apportée comme sur un gâteau. À l'exception près qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas de nourriture humaine. C'est avec la plus grande discrétion, que sans bruit, elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Elle ne humait aucune odeur de ses protecteurs. Elle allait pouvoir opérer, aujourd'hui même. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas oublié sa caméra. Elle voulait pouvoir montrer le film pour se venger au Cullen. Quand James avait voulu la tuer, il avait lui aussi filmé la scène. Je ferais ça en souvenir de mon amoureux. Même s'il était mort. Je savais qu'en transformant un humain, je pouvais être tuée, mais peu m'importait. La soif de vengeance dominait tout, surtout en ce moment précis où je la sentais, où elle était proche de moi. J'avançais à pas feutré, commença à monter dans les arbres pour trouver un sur lequel je pourrais mettre la caméra. Une fois en haut, je vit son visage. Il était paisible. Elle n'avait pas peur. J'allais pouvoir ainsi voir la différence de sentiments s'établir sur ce visage. Y aurait-il de la peur ? De la panique ? J'allais bientôt le savoir. Ce moment me tardait, et pourtant, alors que j'arrivais à ce moment tant attendu, je voulais prendre tout mon temps pour pouvoir apprécier le moment. Pour pouvoir le graver dans ma mémoire.

La caméra était en place. Je guettais le moment le plus propice à mon attaque. Alors qu'un petit coup de vent frais se faisait sentir, je décidai d'attaquer. En moins d'une demi-seconde, je me retrouvais à ses côtés. Je m'étais baissée vers elle, mes dents sur sa nuque. J'avais attendu qu'elle remarque ma présence pour commencer à enfoncer mes dents dans son cou. Je ne voyais rien dans son regard de ce que j'avais espéré. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ne faisait rien pour se débattre. J'enfonçais encore plus mes dents espérant remarquer quelque chose mais rien, c'était comme si elle dormait et que rien ne se passait. Peut-être que si j'aspirais son sang, alors, elle réagirait. Je commençais alors, à boire de ce sang que mon homme avait bu. Boire de ce sang qui l'avait tant attiré. Ce sang était tellement bon, j'avais connu meilleur, mais on pouvait dire que la jeune fille était assez bonne. Elle était comme on pouvait l'espérer. Elle avait enfin réagit, ses yeux s'étaient ouvert, mais elle adoptait une attitude sereine. La rage continuait de monter en moi. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur ? N'avait-elle aucun esprit de conservation d'elle-même ? De survie ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de la mort comme tout les autres. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait accepté d'être avec les Cullen.

Je perçu un cambrement de sa part. Signe de la part de mes victimes qu'elles n'avaient plus de sang. Mais je sentais qu'il en restait un peu. J'avais prévu de ne pas la tuer, et voilà que je n'avais pas réussi à m'arrêter. Une fois que je commençais à boire, m'arrêter était difficile. Je n'avais pas assez de force mentale, la rage avait dépassé mon envie de vengeance. Je repris mes esprits et arrêta de lui prendre son sang, injectant de mon venin, même si je savais que ça ne servirais à rien, elle était déjà à l'agonie, elle allait déjà mourir. Il fallait que j'arrête, maintenant. Ce que je fis. Je savais que c'était trop tard, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'elle survive, je lui avais pris trop de sang, elle était trop faible. Mais je ne pouvais en boire plus. Je n'avais plus soif. J'eus l'impression d'entendre un bruit. Il fallait que j'y aille, que je m'en aille de cet endroit. Je la laissais donc seule, pour mourir. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Ils ne tarderaient sûrement pas à la chercher, il ne fallait pas qu'ils me trouvent là. Je fuyais il est vrai, mais j'avais enfin fait ce que je désirais, je m'étais vengée. Je n'oublie pas en partant ma caméra. Et c'est ainsi, caméra sous le bras, que je quitta à allure vampirique cette région. Il fallait que je trouve quelque part d'autre où vivre. Je ferais sûrement comme avant : être nomade.


	5. Chapitre 3 Jacob, elle est morte

Merci pour les commentaires. J'espère que j'en aurais d'autre xD. Désolé de l'attente, surtout que j'en ai en réserve. Donc pour me faire pardonner, j'en mets deux ce soir. Pour les plus impatients, voici un lien pour retrouver mes suites plus vite : f a n f i c – a r t . 1 f r 1 . n e t

***} Chapitre 3 : **

**Jacob : Elle est morte.**

Nous avions passé notre journée à chasser. Il fallait que nous retrouvions Victoria, cette vampire puante avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était notre mission. C'était pour cette raison que nous pouvions prendre l'apparence de loups d'ailleurs, pour éliminer les vampires. Une alliance entre loups et vampires n'avait jamais existé. La seule chose qu'il y avait eut était un accord, comme quoi chacun gardait ses terres, avec des conditions de poser. Nous étions là pour protéger les humains, le traité stipulait donc qu'il était interdit aux vampires de tuer un humain ou de le transformer, auquel cas, notre accord était terminé pour laisser place à une guerre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on voulait. Nous voulions vivre tranquillement. Avec le danger qui s'était accru à la venue de Victoria, plusieurs membres de notre village s'étaient transformés. Cette transformation devait rester secrète. Nous n'avions le droit de le dire à personne. Bella l'avait deviné, grâce à des indices que je lui avais donné il est vrai. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bella. Il fallait maintenant que je rentre, la retrouver et passer un peu de temps avec elle avant de retourner me coucher. Tous les autres entendaient ce que je pensais et ils en avaient un peu marre que mes seules pensées se dirigeaient uniquement vers cette fille. J'entendis alors :

« Ça tu peux le dire ! »

Je souris. Il est v rai que ça les agaçait, mais souvent leurs pensées n'étaient pas beaucoup plus intéressantes non plus, d'ailleurs assez stupide.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien mon cher, tu n'avais qu'à pas espionner mes pensées. »

« Si t'as le remède miracle pour ne plus que je les entende, tu me le donnes s'il te plaît, que je le prenne tout de suite. »

Je rigolai à cette dernière remarque. Le fait qu'on puisse se parler de cette manière était très bien, sauf quand on avait besoin d'intimité. Heureusement pour nous, aucune fille faisait partie de la bande. Se retrouver à penser comme une fille ... beurk ! Non, réellement ce n'était pas possible. Penser à manucure ou autre chose de ce style ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi. Je suis un homme, un vrai.

« C'est ça et mon cul c'est du poulet ! »

Je soupirai, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à encore espionner mes pensées. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper un peu de cul pour une fois ? Justement en parlant de cul ...

« Du poulet ? Moi je les mange les poulets ! »

J'entendais le rire des autres. Notre petit duel était assez comique, il est vrai. En aucun cas je ne pensais à le manger. Et merde, il avait entendu ça aussi. Je lâchais un dernier soupir.

« J'y vais les gars ! »

Et voilà que j'étais parti. Je me dirigeais en direction de ma maison, voir si Bella m'attendait devant dans sa voiture, ou peut-être dans la maison, ce qui était assez rare parce qu'elle était assez gênée en la présence de Billy, mon père. J'arrivais donc en lisière de la foret. Je me retransforma en humain, je pris le pantalon que j'avais enroulé grâce à une ficelle autour de ma cheville. Et oui, quand on redevenait humain, on était nu. Ce qui était assez gênant il est vrai, mais comme on était que des mecs, ça ne nous dérangeait plus tant que ça. Au début c'était assez gênant, mais l'habitude avait fait disparaître ce sentiment. La présence d'une fille aurait sûrement refait venir à la surface ce sentiment, mais nous ne savions même pas si ça pouvait arriver. En tout cas, nous n'en avions jamais entendu parler.

Arrivant chez moi, je remarqua que sa voiture n'était pas garée devant la maison; elle n'était sûrement pas là alors. Le seul autre endroit où elle pouvait être alors se trouvait être la plage. J'y alla donc à pieds, elle me ramènerai en voiture après. J'y allais d'une démarche assez nonchalante. Tout le monde me remarquait du haut de mes deux mètres. Je m'en fichais, j'en avais l'habitude maintenant, depuis ma poussée assez vertigineuse. Heureusement que je n'avais pas le vertige, sinon, je risquerais d'être pris de troubles. En arrivant à la plage, je la traversa, à grandes enjambées comme le permettaient la taille de mes jambes et me dirigea vers l'endroit où on avait l'habitude d'aller. N'était-elle pas venue aujourd'hui ? Je ne la voyais nulle part. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Peut-être que je l'avais loupé, mais ça ne m'étonnais, il n'y a qu'un chemin pour venir à cette plage. Peut-être était-elle restée chez elle. Il fallait donc que je fasse demi-tour et rentre à pieds alors que j'étais déjà fatigué et que le soleil se couchait. Le retour me donna l'impression d'être plus long, comme si la route s'était allongée. Ce sentiment venait sûrement du fait que à l'aller, j'espérais une récompense au bout du chemin, mais je ne l'avais pas eue. Et là, si elle était chez elle, elle ne viendrait pas ici. Tant pis. Enfin non, pas tant pis. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la voir.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je pris donc le téléphone et appela chez elle. Je dus attendre trois sonneries avant que quelqu'un réponde, enfin. Ce n'était pas elle mais son père.

« - Salut Charlie, Bella est là ?

- Je croyais qu'elle passait la journée avec toi.

- Ah oui, mais en fait je l'ai laissée un moment avec de ses copines, et je voulais savoir si elle était bien rentrée.

- Elle est peut-être toujours avec ses copines alors.

- Je vais les appeler pour leur demander. Bah merci Charlie.

- De rien. Dis à Bella de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- Je le ferais. »

Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. J'avais menti à son père pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je me dépêcha de courir dans la foret, et une fois arrivé à un endroit d'où je ne serais pas visible, j'enlevai mon pantalon à toute vitesse pour me transformer en loup. Il fallait que je prévienne les autres, immédiatement. Le fait qu'on puisse se parler à distance était très utile dans les moments comme ça.

« Alerte rouge, Bella a disparu ! »

« C'est ça ! C'est qu'elle se cache de toi ! »

« Arrêtez ça, on cherche Bella dans la foret tout de suite. Le premier qui trouve quelque chose prévient les autres. Tout le monde se sépare. »

La dernière parole était celle réconfortante de l'alpha, celle de Sam. C'était un ordre auquel nous étions tous forcés d'obéir. Je commençais alors à courir dans tout les sens, essayant de trouver quelque chose, détecter son odeur. Je ne la trouvais pas. La panique commençait à m'envahir. Je combattais la fatigue de cette manière. J'essayais de me réveiller. Mais le plus important n'était pas ça, c'était de la retrouver. Il fallait que je le fasse le plus rapidement possible. Une voix vient dominer toutes celles de ma tête et toutes celles qui pouvaient m'arriver de la part des autres membres du clan.

« Jacob, arrête. Allonge-toi et attends qu'on te dise qu'on l'a retrouvée. Ce n'est pas en nous faisant arriver ce genre de pensée qu'on va la trouver. Calmes toi mec. Elle doit s'être juste perdue. »

Malgré le fait que ses paroles pouvaient être réconfortantes, je continuais de stresser. Ils allaient chercher. J'avais confiance en eux il est vrai, mais d'être un de plus pouvait permettre de chercher sur une plus grande surface et donc de la trouver en moins de temps. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis qu'on avait commencé à la chercher. J'essayais de capter toutes les pensées des autres et de voir si un des autres avait trouvé Bella. Mais je ne captais jamais ce genre d'idée. J'en étais sur Sam, je voyais ce qu'il voyait. Je le voyais dans les bois. Une odeur empestait. Je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier grâce à son esprit. Plus il se rapprochait de la chose, plus j'étais obligé de retrousser mon museau. Je me concentrais plus sur sa vue maintenant que son odorat. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait puer autant. Sa vision fut mienne aussi. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ce que je voyais. C'était Bella ... elle était pale, dans une marre de sang qui avait déjà commencé depuis un moment à coaguler. Une morsure de vampire était sur sa nuque. Nous n'avions pas réussis à la sauver. L'expression de son visage était assez confuse. Elle qui d'habitude était aussi facile à déchiffrer qu'un livre ouvert, je n'arrivais à rien lire. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'entendait Sam, mais je ne percevais pas de battement de coeur autre que le sien. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, ce n'était pas possible.

De mes grands yeux de loups, des grosses larmes coulèrent. Je n'avais jamais pleuré en tant que loup, c'était la première fois. Première fois que je ressentais cette tristesse. Non, elle n'avait pas put m'abandonner comme ça. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer ? Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais. Elle s'en doutait peut-être. Je ne pourrais plus passer du temps avec elle. Allez faire de la moto. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, pas maintenant.

« Les mecs, vous me rejoignez tous maintenant ! C'est sur le territoire des Cullen ! »

C'était sa voix de alpha qui avait parlé. C'était un ordre. Nous devions tous nous y rentre maintenant.


	6. Chapitre 4 Jacob, je ne peux pas affr

Merci pour les commentaires. J'espère que j'en aurais d'autre xD. Désolé de l'attente, surtout que j'en ai en réserve. Donc pour me faire pardonner, j'en mets deux ce soir. Pour les plus impatients, voici un lien pour retrouver mes suites plus vite : f a n f i c – a r t . 1 f r 1 . n e t

***} Chapitre 4 : **

**Jacob : Je ne peux pas affronter ça.**

J'avais fait le chemin jusqu'au territoire des Cullen, je n'étais pas le premier arrivé. Ils se déplacèrent sur mon chemin pour me laisser passer et je me retrouvai devant, face à Sam, entre nous deux, le corps sans vie de ma meilleure amie. Son visage était devenu blanc comme celui des vampires, sauf que elle c'était de mort. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle morte.

« Jacob, il va falloir prévenir son père. Tu veux que je la porte et venir avec moi ? »

C'était Sam. Il était toujours aussi prévenant avec nous. Je me transforma en humain, passa mon pantalon et me baissa. Je passa mes bras sous le corps froid et sans vie. J'essayais de ne plus y penser. Il fallait que je sois fort. Bizarrement, je n'avais aucunes paroles dans ma tête pour me dire que j'y arriverais. Je ne les entendais plus penser. Et pourtant, ça m'aurait peut-être aidé. J'étais fatigué, et le poids de Bella me faisait énormément ralentir. J'étais presque chancelant, pas qu'elle soit grosse. Elle ne l'était pas du tout. Mais son poids était comme le poids de mes responsabilités. J'avais menti à son père, comment allais-je faire maintenant ? Il fallait que je trouve un plan. J'entendis un peu d'agitation sur ma droite. C'était Sam, il s'était transformé en humain. Il mit un pantalon et arriva à mes côtés. D'une enjambée, il se retrouva devant moi. Je me stoppa. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait. Je la lui laissais. Je n'étais pas en état de la porter de toutes manières.

Il la porta comme si elle ne pesait qu'une plume. Il est vrai qu'elle était légère, et le fait d'être loup-garou faisait qu'on avait beaucoup plus de facilité à porter. Jacob était jaloux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la porter dans mes bras, enfin, son corps, mais je savais très bien que j'en aurais pas la force. Nous nous remîmes donc à avancer, les loups derrière nous. À nous tous, nous formions un petit cortège. Le chemin jusque chez Charlie était assez long, mais c'était bien. Je pouvais commencer à réfléchir à ce que je lui dirais, je l'avais appelé quelques instants auparavant. Et puis, sa fille était toute sa vie, il n'avait qu'elle. Ce n'était pas un de ces silence pesant qui régnait. C'était un silence de circonstance. Nul ne pouvait dire de mots. Des mots auraient été de trop.

C'était Sam qui s'était décidé à briser le silence. Il était obligé de parler à haute voix étant donné que nous étions tous les deux en humain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à son père ? »

Il me posait la question que je me posais intérieurement dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas la réponse, en tout cas, elle n'était pas encore venue à mon esprit. J'aurais aimé trouver une bonne excuse, quelque chose qui ne ternisse pas l'image que l'on pouvait avoir de la belle jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Je regardais Sam, puis allait à la contemplation de mes pays qui s'enfonçaient que légèrement dans le sol malgré ma stature et mon poids.

« Il pensait qu'elle était où ? »

Je devinais qu'on arrivait bientôt chez elle et qu'il me posait des questions pour essayer de trouver une excuse, chose que apparemment, j'étais incapable de faire. Je me décida à lui répondre. Il voulait m'aider, je le savais.

« Je l'avais appelé lui demandant où elle était, il croyait qu'elle était avec moi, alors pour me justifier, j'ai dit que je l'avais laissé avec des copines.

- Avec des copines ? Tu as précisé des noms ?

- Non

- Pas besoin de le faire je pense. Tu vois quelque chose que tu as put lui dire ?

- Je lui ai dis que j'allais appeler ses copines pour leur demander où elle était, et il m'a dit de lui dire de ne pas rentrer trop tard. »

Je le vis baisser la tête après ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle ne devait pas rentrer trop tard, et voilà qu'on la ramenait, morte. Cette pensée ne put pas s'empêcher de me faire souffrir. À chaque pas que je faisais, je me sentais un peu plus mourir. Comme si elle emmenait avec elle ma vie.

« On peut dire qu'elle était en train de s'amuser avec des copines dans les bois, elle s'est perdu. Quand on l'a retrouvée, elle était déjà morte, qu'elle a dut se faire attaquer.

- Et pour la morsure ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'expliquer, ça serait trop bizarre si nous pouvions tout expliquer, surtout si on dit qu'elle était seule à ce moment là.

- D'accord.

- Tu voudras que je lui le dise.

- Je veux bien, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. »

Je jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille se trouvant dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air paisible, comme si elle était en train de dormir, sauf que son cœur ne battait plus, c'était le sommeil éternel. Je me plaisais plus à dire qu'elle dormait qu'elle était morte, parce que la mort paraissait trop ... définitive. Je ne réalisais pas encore. Comment pouvait-on le réaliser d'ailleurs, c'était trop récent, trop soudain. Je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu, ni même préparé. Nous ne pouvions d'ailleurs pas être préparé à faire une telle annonce. Nous arrivions à la Push, à la maison. Les loups restèrent dans la foret et s'arrêtèrent à un endroit avant la lisière pour qu'on ne les aperçoive pas. Ils allaient sûrement aller un peu chasser, voir si la vampire qui lui avait fait ça était toujours vivante. Je savais ce qu'ils allaient faire mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

« Va chercher ton père, je pense que ça va être utile. »

La voix de Sam me sortit des pensées que j'avais à ce moment. Il avait raison, il fallait que j'aille chercher Billy, c'était le meilleur ami de Charlie, il allait sûrement être d'un grand aide et réconfortant. Billy allait avoir besoin de soutien quand on allait lui amener sa fille morte. Enfin, je ne savais pas si on allait lui montrer sa fille morte. Il allait sûrement demander à la voir, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'elle soit morte. C'était tout naturel, même moi, j'avais du mal à y croire. Elle est, enfin, était tout ce qu'il a, avait. Même si elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa jeunesse loin de lui, il nous en parlait souvent, elle lui manquait. On avait put voir en lui un réel changement, il était heureux. C'était elle qui provoquait ce sentiment en lui. Il n'était plus seul, il avait quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui, il devait s'occuper de quelqu'un. On avait vu en lui des responsabilités, il passait moins de temps au poste parce qu'il avait enfin une raison de rentrer chez lui. Elle avait illuminé ma vie à moi aussi, et même si mon père n'était pas des plus accueillant avec elle, je savais qu'il l'aimait bien, mais il est vrai qu'elle empiétait un peu sur son terrain. Et oui, son meilleur ami le délaissait un peu pour pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec sa fille parce qu'il estimait avoir perdu déjà trop de temps pendant sa jeunesse alors qu'elle était loin de lui. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment parce qu'à la fin de l'année, elle irait à l'université. Ses jours avec elle étaient comptés, et finalement, c'était peut-être bien qu'il se soit débrouillé pour passer un maximum de temps avec elle. Il avait put profiter de la vie avec elle avant qu'elle meurt. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle l'avait rendu encore plus dépendant d'elle. C'était elle qui faisait à manger, et quand il voulait lui dire qu'elle pouvait sortir le soir, il lui disait qu'il allait commander une pizza. Elle ne le le laissait pas se faire la cuisine tout seul. L'arrivée d'une femme dans cette maison avait été très bénéfique il est vrai.

Mais là, ce sujet allait être très dur à aborder. C'était même impossible. Déjà quand tout le monde s'était mis à la recherche de la jeune fille quelques mois plus tôt quand elle s'était révélée introuvable, il avait été très anxieux, quand il l'avait cru morte, inconsolable. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? La présence du meilleur ami de Charlie allait peut-être l'aider, mais réellement, c'était impossible de lui annoncer une telle nouvelle. Il faudrait ensuite prévenir la mère de Bella, et il est vrai, que par téléphone, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

Mais avant de devoir le dire à Charlie, il fallait l'annoncer à Billy, mon père, ça allait être dur pour moi. Même si les relations entre lui et ma meilleure amie n'était pas des meilleures, je savais très bien qu'il l'aimait bien, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement quand les deux personnes qu'il préfère aiment tant cette fille. Elle est trop, non, elle était trop gentille. Me dire était à chaque fois que je parle d'elle est dur, ça me déchire le cœur. Heureusement que les autres ne savent pas ce que je ressens, je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent ce que je pense en ce moment. Je sais que quand je me remettrais en loup, ils entendront tout, mais sûrement que mes pensées de ce genre ce seront calmées, enfin, j'espère.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi avec Sam, il est derrière moi, Bella dans ses bras. Je suis devant la porte et je l'ouvre.

« Papa ?

- Oui, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Sam est là, tu peux venir ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »

Je peux entendre le cliquetis du siège roulant alors qu'il arrive à nous. Le bruit se rapproche, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de chemin avant de nous voir. Enfin, de me voir, de voir les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. Sam est en retrait, de manières à ce que mon père de voit pas le cadavre tout de suite, que je puisse lui parler un peu avant. Et là, ce moment arrive, mon père est en face de moi, il me regarde inquiet. Des larmes arrivent de plus en plus à mes yeux, elles s'échappent et roulent sur mes joues. Et c'est avec une voix cassée que je m'adresse à lui.

« C'est Bella ... »


	7. Chapitre 5 Jacob, annonce à son père

Et béh .. pas beaucoup de commentaires je trouve. Merci à ceux qui en ont mis, et j'espère que y en aura plus ! Pour les plus impatients, voici un lien pour retrouver mes suites plus vite : f a n f i c – a r t . 1 f r 1 . n e t

***} Chapitre 5 : **

**Jacob : Annonce à son père.**

Je ne peux en dire plus à mon père, ce serait trop dur, trop dur de devoir dire ces mots à haute voix. Sam s'est avancé pour ne pas que j'ai la peine de le dire à haute voix. Je discerne la réaction de mon père, malgré les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux. Tout pleins de sentiments passent dans ses yeux. À la fois de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse, tout ça est bien confus et me rappelle la douleur que j'endure. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à la perdre si tôt, je m'étais dit qu'on tuerait ce maudit vampire avant qu'elle ne puisse s'attaquer à Bella, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui je voulais protéger plus que tout, c'était bien elle. Ma Bella, comment avait-elle put faire ça ? Elle n'avait pas le droit. J'avais tout fait pour la protéger. Cette femme a bousillé tout les efforts que j'avais fait, que nous avions fait.

Il est toujours inactif, il ne bouge plus. Il est en état de choc, je le vois bien. Il se met à bouger, il pose ses mains sur les roues de son fauteuil pour les mettre en mouvement. Elles commencèrent à grincer. Il arriva à côté de moi, et tapota mon dos. C'était sa manière pour me consoler. Je n'ai plus de mère, personne ne peut me prendre dans ses bras. Et ce n'est pas mon père qui le ferait, pas du tout son style. Même si j'étais amoureux de Bella, elle, elle avait plus l'air de me considérer comme un frère, elle aurait été une personne qui aurait put me prendre dans ses bras, mais voilà, elle était derrière moi dans les bras de Sam, morte.

C'est sans un mot, que j'aidai mon père à monter dans la voiture, je m'installai à l'arrière, Sam déposa Bella sur la banquette, mettant sa tête sur ses genoux. Ma main passa dans ses cheveux mais s'en allèrent immédiatement, de peur. Je ne voulais pas l'abîmer ce qui pouvait être un peu comique étant donné qu'elle est morte. Sam s'installa derrière le volant. C'était le seul qui pouvait être en état de conduire. Dans la voiture, le silence régnait. On aurait put entendre une mouche voler. Personne ne pouvait dire mot, on ne pouvait pas savoir quoi dire. J'avais le regard dans le vide. Je ne regardais pas un point fixe, je ne regardais nul part. Le trajet jusqu'à chez les Swan fut le plus long que je n'avais jamais fait. J'avais l'impression qu'il durait une éternité. C'était comme l'aller vers la mort. Depuis qu'elle était morte, j'avais l'impression de mourir. Sans elle je mourrais. Elle était celle qui me donnait une raison de me lever le matin. Depuis qu'on s'était rapprochés, je souriais plus, c'était comme si, grâce à elle, j'avais retrouvé le sourire.

« On est arrivé. »

Une voix me tira de ma rêverie. C'était Sam. Je regarda à l'extérieur de la voiture et vit la maison dans laquelle j'étais tant allée depuis que j'étais petit. Normal étant donné que c'est celle du meilleur ami de mon père. Mais voilà, je ne la verrais plus jamais autrement, tout simplement parce que Bella y vit, enfin vivait, et que cette maison était pour moi reliée à elle maintenant. J'attendis que Sam m'ouvre la porte, il souleva la tête du corps de la défunte pour que je puisse sortir, ce que je fis. Il sortit aussi le fauteuil de mon père et l'ouvrit pour que mon père puisse se mettre dessus. C'était ce que je faisais moi, tout le temps d'habitude, mais là, je n'étais pas vraiment en état, heureusement qu'il était là. Heureusement que je n'étais pas seul pour un tel moment et qu'il est responsable.

« Ça va aller les mecs.

J - Non, ça ne peut pas.

S - Je sais que ça ne pourra pas aller mieux, mais je vous demande juste de ne pas avoir une tête d'enterrement tant qu'on ne lui aura pas dit. Elle est tout ce qu'il a je vous rappelle.

B - D'accord Sam. »

C'était mon père qui avait dit le dernier mot, de mon côté, je ne voyais pas comment ça pourrait aller mieux. Je ne voyais pas comment cacher la tristesse que j'avais. Ça me paraissait assez impossible. J'essuyai les traces de larmes qui pouvaient apparaître sur mes joues. Je regarda Sam et hocha de la tête. Il frappa alors à la porte. On put entendre un grognement de la part de Charlie et un « oui ». il arriva derrière la porte. Et l'ouvrit. Quand il nous vit tous les trois comme ça, on put voir son regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire et comment réagir. Il nous regarda à tour de rôles, attendant que quelqu'un parle. Il s'attarda plus longuement sur moi. Et parut s'inquiéter.

« Où est Bella ? Tu n'étais pas censé la ... »

Et là, il parut réaliser. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, attendant que l'un de nous confirme ce qu'il pensait. Il s'attarda cette fois-ci sur son meilleur ami, mon père. Je le regardai à mon tour, il était prêt à parler, il allait le faire. Il était le mieux placé pour le faire. C'était le seul qui pourrait trouver les mots justes.

« Son corps est dans la voiture ?

C - Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi !

B - Les garçons ont retrouvé son corps dans la foret.

C - Quoi ? Mais elle n'était pas en train de s'amuser avec ses copines ?

S - Elles jouaient dans la foret, elles a dut se perdre et tomber et une bête l'a attaquée. Jacob a appelé une de ses copines pour savoir où elle était et comme elles ne savaient pas, on l'a cherché avec les garçons ... elle était comme ça quand on l'a retrouvé. »

Charlie commença d'abord par s'appuyer contre le mur, une main contre sa tête. Lui qui n'était pas de nature expansive, la présence de monde dans un tel moment de souffrance, devait être difficile pour lui. Nous étions en petit comité, et que des personnes qu'il connait, il pouvait s'épancher devant nous, même si ce n'était pas du tout son genre. À vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, je ne savais même pas si il en était capable. Mais là, je le voyais dans sa descente aux enfers, il tombait le long du mur gardant une main sur la tête, donnant l'impression qu'elle faisait office de protection ou de barrage contre la foule de sentiments qui était en lui. Il se repliait sur lui même. Billy attendit un moment, puis commença à s'approcher de lui. Il ne le touchait pas, il ne s'approchait pas trop de lui non plus, comme pour le laisser seul dans sa souffrance, mais aussi pour lui signifier sa présence. Pour lui montrer qu'il était là s'il avait besoin. Charlie releva la tête pour nous regarder.

« Elle est où ? »

Les trois que nous étions nous regardâmes pour savoir ce que nous devions répondre. C'était mon père qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, dans ma logique, c'était à lui de lui dire, mais ça avait déjà été très difficile pour lui, il avait déjà dut dire à son meilleur ami que sa fille était morte. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était facile. Ce ne pouvait pas être facile. Il nous regardait d'un air assez sûr. Il avait l'air de vouloir répondre, il voulait s'en occuper. Tout à fait son style ça, on est trop jeune selon lui. Il veut tout diriger, surtout qu'il est son meilleur ami.

« Son corps est dans la voiture. »

Charlie eut l'air d'ingérer la nouvelle. Il regarda le sol, ses mains tremblaient. J'avais toujours vu cet homme comme fort et solide. Il est le chef de la police de Forks après tout. C'était un peu normal que j'ai eu cette vision là de lui. Il se releva, s'aidant du mur. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte. Nous hésitions à le laisser passer, qu'il voie sa fille dans cet était n'était pas bon.

« Je veux la voir !

B - Les garçons, laissez le passer. »

Nous obéîmes à mon père et nous décalions pour le laisser passer. Mon père partit à sa suite, je voulais y aller aussi, mais Sam me retint par le bras, je le regarda et d'un regard il me dit ce qu'il pensait. Même si nous ne pouvions pas nous transmettre ce que l'on pensait, je compris ce regard. Il voulait me dire par là qu'il fallait que je les laisse seuls. Cette étape devait être très dur pour Charlie, perdre sa fille. Nous avions put voir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, déjà avant, il se plaisait à parler de sa fille, à raconter sa vie, à nous dire tout ce qu'il savait sur elle. Elle était sa source de vie, la seule personne qu'il aimait, la seule femme à ses yeux.


	8. Chapitre 6 Jacob, l'enterrement

***} Chapitre 6 : **

**Jacob : L'enterrement.**

Trois jours auparavant, nous avions retrouvé son corps, étendue dans la foret. Trois jours qu'elle était morte, trois jours que nous étions plusieurs à être désespéré. Trois jours que je ne m'étais pas retransformé en tant que loup. Je ne voulais pas parce que je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent à quoi je pense. Ça ne leur plairait sûrement pas. Après que nous ayons annoncé à Charlie la mort de sa fille, j'avais vu le regard accusateur qu'il posait sur moi. Je me posais le même dessus d'ailleurs. Je me sentais coupable, j'aurais pu faire en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas, j'aurais dut. J'aurais dut la protéger, c'était ma mission en tant que loup ? C'était pour ça qu'on l'était et je n'étais même pas capable de m'enticher de ne pas trahir la confiance que l'on avait mise en moi. C'était pour ça que j'étais devenue loup, pour ça que mes ancêtres l'avaient été. J'avais bien fait de refuser l'offre que l'on m'avait fait d'être alpha. J'aurais dut l'être, c'était tel, mais je n'avais pas accepté sa place parce que je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je ne pouvais pas décider pour les autres. C'était leur choix. Je ne saurais prendre une décision capitale pour quelqu'un d'autre, déjà que pour moi je n'arrivais pas. Sam était très bon dans ce rôle. Je lui laissais la place. J'ai confiance en lui.

Nous arrivions tous pour la cérémonie, j'étais entouré des membres de la tribus, mes meilleurs amis avaient chacun placé une de leur main sur mon épaule. Nous nous étions mis dans le fond, je savais que le père de Bella ne voudrait pas me voir devant. Mon père se retrouvait à côté de lui. C'était lui qui avait contacté la mère de Bella, elle se retrouvait ainsi à côté de Charlie, accompagnée de son mari. C'était désolant de se dire que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que toute la famille se retrouvait dans un même lieu, et que l'une d'elle était morte, celle qui faisait qu'ils étaient réunis, la personne la plus chère aux yeux de deux personnes présentes. Elle était morte avant ses parents, ce n'était pas logique. Je me rappelle une fois, après qu'elle soit tombée, comme à son habitude, elle m'avait dit qu'un médecin lui avait dit qu'elle ne dépasserait pas la majorité tellement elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Ce médecin avait eu raison, sauf qu'elle n'était pas morte de ce qu'il pensait.

Son corps avait mis dans un cercueil blanc. Son père avait dut vouloir cette teinte parce qu'elle est jeune, innocente, frêle, c'était sa couleur, tout comme celle de sa peau. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, elle avait une manie d'aimer ce qui était blanc. Elle aimerait ce cercueil. Elle ne pourra jamais le voir, elle était morte. Des tas de fleurs étaient déposées autour du cercueil. Toute la ville se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle était aimée, ça faisait à plaisir à voir, même quand on savait qu'elle était plutôt solitaire et qu'elle ne devait pas encadrer, avoir vu ou se rappeler du nom de la plupart des personnes. Elle ne devait en aimer réellement que très peu. Je le voyais bien à son attitude. Elle était assez distante des lieux pleins de monde, ce n'était pas trop pour elle. Elle était plus attirée par la plage, pouvoir réfléchir seule. Je la soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'être allée dans la foret pour pouvoir réfléchir, marchant jusqu'à être fatiguée, puis s'allonger, regarder le ciel, écouter les oiseaux chanter, tout à fait elle.

Le prêtre parlait, mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait, j'étais ailleurs. Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, tout le monde sortit de l'église, j'en fis autant, toujours entouré des autres. Je ne voulais pas aller voir la mise en terre, ce serait trop dur pour moi. J'étais venu en moto, je me dirigeais donc vers elle, regardant une dernière fois mes amis, enfin, ce que je savais, eux ne le savaient pas.

« Je préfère être seul pendant un moment, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! »

Pendant un moment ? Bon, il est vrai, pour toujours, je ne comptais pas revenir ici, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, pas maintenant. Ils le comprendront bien assez vite de toutes manières, ou peut-être quand ils se transformeront en loup. Je suis celui qui court le plus vite de la bande, ils ne pourront jamais me rattraper, et de toutes manières, je leur ai demandé de me laisser un peu seul, ils ne commenceront pas à me poursuivre tout de suite. Quoi qu'ils puissent penser, ça ne fera pas changer ma décision. Je vais partir, et rien ne pourra me convaincre de rester ici. Je n'aurais pas le courage de revoir tout ces endroits où j'avais passé du temps avec elle.

J'avais donc pris ma moto parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas savoir à quoi je pensais tant que je gardais ma forme humaine, il fallait que je prenne de l'avance. Je savais qu'ils resteraient dans le coin, protégeant le cimetière d'une éventuelle arrivée de vampire, et guettant si elle n'était pas dans les parages. Certains allaient rester dans leur forme humaine, d'autres allaient prendre leur forme de loup. D'un coup de pied sur l'embrayage, je faisais démarrer l'engin que j'avais conçu grâce et avec Bella. Lui aussi me rappelait des souvenirs du temps où elle était encore vivante, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je devais m'efforcer de ne pas y penser. Le vent fouettait mon visage chaud, mais je ne sentais rien. L'air me faisait du bien, j'avais l'impression de me sentir libre. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine liberté. J'essayais d'aller le plus loin possible, de m'éloignant pas trop dans la foret. C'était dans la foret que j'allais reprendre ma forme de loup pour la garder à jamais, tel était mon plan. J'allais vers le sud, vers un peu plus de chaleur. Si il y avait un endroit par lequel ils allaient commencer à essayer de me chercher, c'était le nord, je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent me trouver. Ils devraient comprendre, comprendre que la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire est la solitude, je veux être seul, et si un jour, je souhaite de la compagnie, je les rejoindrais.

J'étais enfin arrivé à une distance correcte. J'avais besoin de me transformer en loup, maintenant. Je laissa tomber l'engin sur lequel j'étais au bord de la route pour courir dans la foret et me transformer. Je n'en avais rien à faire que mes vêtements se déchirent, tout simplement parce que je n'avais en aucun cas l'intention de me rhabiller un jour. Je sentis dans ma tête que d'autres étaient en loup. J'entendais leurs voix en masse dans ma tête, ils ne devaient pas se rendre compte que j'étais là. J'essayais de penser le moins possible et le moins fort possible pour ne pas qu'ils m'entendent.

« Tu penses que Jake va aller mieux ? »

« Les mecs, vous croyez qu'il s'était imprégné de Bella ? »

Voilà une question à laquelle je m'étais refusé de penser.

« Jake ? T'es là ? »

« Et merde, j'ai pensé trop fort ! »

« T'es où là ? On te rejoint tout de suite si tu veux ! »

« Non, je ne veux pas ! Laissez moi tranquille les mecs, d'ailleurs, ne venez plus jamais me voir, je ne reviendrais plus ! »

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Jake, non, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas nous laisser, pas maintenant ! »

Mes deux meilleurs amis essayaient de me convaincre de ne pas les laisser, mais je m'étais convaincu que je ne reviendrais plus, et la force qui m'avais convaincu était bien plus forte que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient me dire. Sam n'étant pas en loup, il ne pouvait me donner d'ordre d'alpha auquel j'aurais été obligé d'obéir, quoi que en y pensant, j'étais fait pour être alpha, par mon sang, je pourrais très bien essayer de contrer son ordre en devenant mon propre alpha parce qu'il ne peut y avoir deux alphas pour un même clan.

« Les gars, n'essayez pas de me convaincre, je ne reviendrais pas ! »

« Arrête mec ! On arrive tout de suite ! »

Je pouvais voir à travers les yeux et je savais qu'ils se mettaient à ma recherche. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le fassent. C'est d'une voix totalement méconnue que je leur dit.

**« Ne vous mettez pas à ma recherche, restez à la Push et ne quittez pas le clan. »**

C'était une voix d'alpha que j'avais prise, je m'éloignais maintenant de plus en plus de l'endroit dans lequel j'étais né, et étrangement, je n'entendais plus de voix, j'étais enfin tranquille dans ma tête. Je n'entendais plus leurs voix et leurs petits traquas. Et pourtant, je savais que j'étais encore assez proche d'eux pour entendre leurs pensées. Peut-être le fait que j'avais décidé de quitter le clan, nous ne pouvions peut-être pas entendre les pensées de tous les membres de notre espèce, mais seulement de notre clan.

J'étais enfin seul, seul pour pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pour les curieux qui veulent savoir ce qui se passe après pour lui, allez voir la préface de Jacob ... c'est le dernier chapitre où on voit Jake. (Mais il reste pleins de chapitres avec d'autres personnes). N'oubliez pas les reviews !!


	9. Chapitre 7 ?, dans une boite

***} Chapitre 7 : **

**??? : Dans une boîte.**

Mes membres étaient engourdis, comme si ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés. C'était le cas en réalité. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Je m'étais réveillée de cette souffrance interne horrible. Ça m'avait donné l'impression que ça avait duré une éternité. Comme si un démon avait pris possession de mon corps. Je n'avais jamais connu auparavant de telle souffrance. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir des accidents, d'être blessée, mais là, ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Je n'avais jamais été préparée à ça. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé. J'étais dans le noir total, je ne savais même pas sur quoi j'étais allongée, tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce n'était pas des plus confortable. J'avais l'impression d'être sur du bois. Je m'étiras pour essayer d'enlever les courbatures qui devaient avoir prises possession de mon corps pendant ma souffrance, mais je ne put à peine bouger, quelque chose m'en empêchait. Ce n'était pas ma volonté, loin de ça. Non, c'était comme si j'étais enfermée dans une boîte. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui avait bien put passer pour qu'une chose telle arrive. Où étais-je ? Qu'était-ce cette boîte ? Non, on n'avait pas put m'enfermer quelque part. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant que je tombe dans cette douleur si horrible. J'essayais en vain, mais rien. Je ne pouvais pas dire ce qui avait provoqué cette douleur. Une douleur qui n'était pas fixée à un endroit, elle avait traversé tout mon corps, me brûlant, me piquant, comme si tout en moi changeait. J'avais une rage en moi qui montait. À cause de quoi ou de qui j'avais enduré une telle souffrance. Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

Je réussis à trouver une faille dans la boîte qui m'enfermait. Elle pouvait s'ouvrir à partir du côté. Je ne savais pas qu'elle énergie m'animait, mais je réussis à ouvrir avec une facilité assez décourageante ce qui me servait de cage. Je me redressa et regarda au dessus de moi, c'était la nuit. Que s'était-il passé ? La boîte était dans un trou. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ils allaient m'enterrer vivante. Non, ce n'était pas possible, que s'était-il passé quand j'avais enduré cette souffrance. M'avait-on crut morte ? Je me mis sur mes deux pieds, alla sur la terre qui se trouvait à côté du ... non, ce n'était pas ça. J'avais été enfermée dans un cercueil. Je sortis donc de la boîte pour me retrouver à côté d'elle. Je la referma pour pouvoir m'appuyer dessus pour essayer de remonter à la surface. Le trou était assez profond. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour en sortir. Allait-il falloir que j'attende que quelque vienne m'aider ? La nuit était noire, combien de temps allais-je devoir attendre. Je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus dans cette tombe, ça me fichait la chair de poule. Je n'avais jamais réellement aimé les morts et j'avais une vraie phobie du sang. Et j'avais rêvé un jour de devenir vampire. Je n'étais pas très logique dans mon raisonnement. La seule chose qui avait animé mon désir à ce moment là, c'était le fait que je pourrais passer l'éternité avec Edward, l'homme que j'aime, enfin, peut-être aimait.

J'émis un soubresaut. Un souvenir remonta à ma surface : j'étais allongée par terre, quelqu'un aspirait mon sang, et je me faisais une promesse. Je m'entendais même la dire : « Je vivrais comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. ». Qu'était-ce cette promesse ? Avais-je réellement cru la mort à ma porte pour pouvoir penser quelque chose comme ça. Je reniais l'amour de ma vie. Mais je m'étais faite cette promesse, il allait falloir que je la tienne. Je savais que ça risquait d'être un peu difficile, mas pour une fois, j'allais être une grande fille et faire un peu preuve de force intérieure. Après tout, j'avais 18 ans. À cet âge, on est majeur dans certains pays, comme la France. Mais chez nous, aux États-Unis, il faut attendre d'avoir 21 ans pour pouvoir enfin boire de l'alcool, pas que j'ai cette envie. Je n'y avais encore jamais touché, et le fait d'avoir vu dans quel état ça avait put mettre ma mère, j'avais préféré ne pas y toucher. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon style. J'étais assez solitaire comme fille, les soirées entre potes où on se bourre la gueule, je n'ai pas connu. Il faut dire aussi que le seul et unique petit ami que j'ai eu ne buvait ni ne mangeait, ce n'était pas lui qui aurait put m'initier. J'ai dis quoi ? Qu'il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, allez ma belle, fais ça ! Tu en es capable !

La petite vision momentanée m'avait fait retrouver mes esprits. Je regardais à nouveau autour de moi, cherchant une solution pour sortir de ce trou. Il n'y avait pas d'échelle que je puisse monter pour pouvoir sortir. Je n'avais jamais été très douée en sport, il faut l'avouer, pas du tout. Si l'on pouvait mettre quelqu'un sur le banc, on m'y mettais la première, je suis trop maladroite. Je m'essayais quand même à sauter pour essayer d'attraper le bord, et à mon grand étonnement, j'étais sur le sol, à côté de la tombe, avant même que je ne puisse réaliser que je venais de sauter. Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne pouvais en aucun cas aller si rapidement. Je regarda l'endroit dans lequel j'étais quelques instants auparavant, c'était assez profond. Je pouvais remarquer que le trou n'avait pas été rebouché, je n'avais dut être enterrée que aujourd'hui. Ça me faisait mal de me dire que l'on m'avait enterré, je voulais rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Je voyais étrangement bien dans le noir, comme si c'était le jour. Je pouvais voir plus loin que je ne voyais avant. Il y avait eu un changement, mais je ne savais pas lequel. Je décidai de quitter cet endroit, je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les cimetières.

J'étais en moins de une seconde à la sortie. Comment avais-je put faire ça ? C'était humainement impossible. Je me rappelai alors de la douleur que j'avais eu quand j'avais été mordue. C'était la même sensation que j'avais eu quand j'avais été inconsciente, enfin, parut parce que intérieurement, j'avais pas eu l'impression d'être inconsciente, comme si j'avais été enfermée, attachée et que je ne pouvais faire mouvement, que je ne pouvais rien faire pour enlever cette douleur qui prenait possession de mon corps. Cette sensation, c'était quand j'avais failli être vampire, et là, je faisais des choses de vampires, en étais-je un ? J'en avais bien l'impression.

Je regardais mes mains, elles étaient plus pales qu'avant. Alors qu'elles étaient déjà pâles auparavant. Je ne ressentais pas la froideur de la nuit. Alors que pourtant elle était fraîche. C'était ça. J'étais un vampire. Alors que j'avais passé des nuits à rêver d'être vampire un jour, pour pouvoir être avec l'homme que j'aimais pour l'éternité, j'avais arrêté de faire ce rêve depuis un moment. Parce que la personne pour laquelle je voulais devenir un vampire n'était plus là. Je ne voyais pas avec qui pouvoir partager cette éternité, la raison qui ferait que je n'aurais pas envie de me tuer. En fait, je ne savais pas comment on pouvait tuer un vampire, je n'étais pas resté assez longtemps à son contact pour pouvoir en connaître beaucoup plus. Ce n'avait jamais été une grande envie de la part de Edward de tout me raconter sur les vampires, il ne voulait pas me donner encore plus envie. Mais voilà, maintenant je fais partie de cette espèce, personne ne sera là pour m'aider, personne ne sera là pour m'empêcher de boire le sang d'humains. Je savais très bien que c'était très difficile pour les vampires de résister, quelque chose d'impossible même.

J'avais envie de me regarder dans une glace pour pouvoir voir la nouvelle apparence que j'avais. J'avais envie de me voir au soleil. J'avais envie d'entendre ma voix.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

J'avais dit ça à haute voix pour pouvoir entendre ma voix. Elle était totalement différente, il faudrait que je m'y habitue et sûrement même que je la change un peu pour la faire redevenir normal. Enfin, à la mesure où elle pouvait l'être. J'aurais bien besoin de me retrouver seule. En tout cas, ce que je savais c'est qu'il faudrait mieux que je parte, les loups allaient sûrement me sentir et allaient vouloir me tuer. Surtout que Victoria rodait peut-être encore. Il fallait que je m'en aille de cet endroit le plus vite possible. J'allais donc vers le nord. Le vent soufflait légèrement sur mon visage, comme si je n'allais pas à cette vitesse assez impressionnante. Je n'avais jamais aimé la vitesse, et pourtant là, je commençai à m'y faire. Je me rappelle des fois où j'avais été sur le dos de Edward, la sensation n'était pas du tout la même, elle était que meilleure là parce que je pouvais aller à ma guise, c'était moi le maître de la situation. Je me sentais libre. Courir était comme un automatisme, je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention de peur de tomber, je ne tombais pas, j'évitais tout danger grâce à ma vue qui était largement meilleure, tout comme mon sens de l'équilibre qui, heureusement pour moi s'était largement amélioré.

J'arrêtai ma course effrénée subitement pour regarder autour de moi, observer la fôret.

« Et bien ma belle, que de changements en toi ! »

Je m'amusais à me parler, j'aimais bien ma nouvelle voix. J'avais envie de l'entendre plus. Je pouvais entendre le bruit d'un ruisseau, je me dirigeai alors dans sa direction. Il était plus loin que je ne le pensais, mon ouïe aussi devait être meilleure. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'était la sensation d'être un vampire. J'aimais ça, j'aimais être un vampire, peut-être une première impression, mais elle était mienne pour le moment. Je pouvais enfin voir on visage, il était assez beau, je dois l'avouer, j'étais pas aussi belle que Rosalie, il faut l'avouer, mais je suis pas mal dans mon style.

Il allait sûrement me falloir du temps pour que je m'habitue à tout les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans mon corps. Pour m'habituer à mes sens et pouvoir vivre avec des humains. Je ne me voyais pas du tout vivre seule comme une ermite pendant des siècles entiers, même si je ne suis pas de nature très sociable, il fallait que je fasse un effort. Je ne voulais pas non plus me retrouver face à des vampires, je n'ai pas confiance en eux même si j'en suis un, je préfère m'intégrer aux humains, de sorte, ils ne se douteront jamais que je fais partie des leurs. Cette envie était sûrement motivée par le fait que je ne voulais pas que Edward soit au courant de cette transformation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, j'espère que la boite de mouchoirs n'est pas vide ... pas que je vais vous refaire pleurer après mais bon ... la suite bientôt, même si ce que tout le monde attend est dans 3 ou 4 chapitres je crois xD


	10. Chapitre 8 Bella, première chasse

***} Chapitre 8 :**

**Bella : Première chasse.**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais toujours rêvé de chasser, mais lui, il avait refusé, il ne voulait pas que je le vois faire ça. Je savais que ça me serait indispensable maintenant, ce serait mon mode de vie depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire, depuis que j'avais ressentis cette brûlure dans la gorge et que la seule chose qui pouvait me donner envie était le sang. Heureusement que j'étais loin de la ville, je ne savais pas si j'aurais put résister à l'homme sinon, je ne savais pas si j'étais assez forte pour ça. J'avais recommencé à penser à lui, mais tout ce qui concernait les vampires me faisait penser à lui, ça passera, ça me fera penser à moi avec le temps, je me ferais mes propres idées et mes propres souvenirs. C'est toujours mieux quand on se fait nous-même nos souvenirs. J'étais en train d'oublier ma propre soif, je me reconcentrais alors pour pouvoir m'appuyer pleinement de mes sens.

Je pouvais sentir la brise, sentir les arbres autour de moi, je ne savais pas les différencier, je pourrais me mettre à la botanique un jour. Il y avait tant de choses que je pourrais apprendre, et j'avais tout mon temps pour le faire. Voilà que je recommençais à penser à autre chose. On m'avait décrit cette douleur comme quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose qui passerait par dessus tout, mais ça ne l'était pas, j'arrivais facilement à oublier ma soif, bizarrement. Je ne ressentais pas à part cette chaleur dans la gorge un besoin de boire, c'était juste le fait que je pense à rien qui me faisait penser à ça. Il faudrait que je me concentre un peu plus dessus alors. Je me concentrais maintenant sur ce que j'entendais, il y avait le bruit du vent, le bruit d'oiseaux, je ne reconnaissais pas les chants, je devrais aussi étudier ça, ça peut être très intéressant. Bon, je ne vais pas apprendre leur langue non plus ! Ce serait un peu trop étrange. Rhaa ... c'est trop difficile de me concentrer là-dessus, l'idée de tuer ne me ravissait pas vraiment même si je savais que c'était obligé. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Edward disait qu'il est un monstre, mais je commence à comprendre.

On peut voir les choses d'un autre angle de vue : les vampires végétariens tuent un animal par semaine environ, un humain, pour se nourrir tue aussi des animaux. Sauf que ce ne sont pas les mêmes, enfin, parfois si. Les hommes sont plus attirés par les veaux, les cochons et les volailles, de temps en temps les biches pour de grande occasions, ce qu'on peut appeler à ce qui paraît, le jambon des végétariens. Personnellement, j'avais toujours trouvé les cochons mignons, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec leur petite queue en tire-bouchon. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir tirer la queue d'un cochon juste pour savoir ce que ça fait. Le fait qu'ils soient tout rose m'a aussi attiré, j'aime bien le rose, une de mes couleurs préférées d'ailleurs, oui, je sais, c'est une couleur un peu fifille, mais bon, je suis une fille après tout. Le rose du cochon n'est pas trop layette pour faire gamin mais pas non plus trop flashi, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un beau rose. Le fait que les cochons se roulent dans la boue m'a toujours fait rire, c'est vrai, ça dégoute tout le monde, mais pourtant, quand ils sont passés sous un jet d'eau, leur peau est très belle, signe que la boue doit avoir des effets bénéfiques. S'il y a bien un animal que je ne tuerai pas pour boire son sang, c'est bien le cochon. Comment tuer un pauvre petit cochon inoffensif ? Et puis l'idée du sang qui puisse couler sur leur peau douce et rose, non, ça m'étais impossible, je ne pouvais tuer l'animal qui ressemblait le plus à l'homme à l'intérieur de son corps, même si c'était sûrement celui qui aurait le plus assouvi ma soif. Mais voilà, ma soif ne prenait pas une ampleur énorme pour moi, je pouvais donc laisser les cochons continuer leur petite vie, se rouler dans la boue, s'amuser avec leur groin à faire de petits bruits. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de leur groin, la seule envie qu'il me donnait c'était de lui faire un bisou dessus. Oui, je sais, je suis un bizarre, mais à quoi bon ? J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une ferme, j'aime bien les animaux, ils sont de bonnes compagnies. Et là j'allais devoir en tuer. Heureusement que je n'ai aucune attache avec eux. Les animaux de la ferme étaient de toutes manières raillés de mon régime alimentaire, je pourrais me faire prendre si je m'y tentais, c'est trop proche des humains, et la mort de bétail se fait remarquer très facilement, une battue peut-être organisée. Non, je ne ferais pas ça. Je me rappelle ce qui s'était passé quand des humains avaient été tués par des vampires, je ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui soit l'objet de cette battue. Certains animaux sont comme des hommes aux yeux de certaines personnes, et étant donné que je m'étais promis de ne pas tuer d'homme, je ne les tuerai pas non plus. Certains trouveraient sûrement ce raisonnement bizarre, mais il était mien.

Je m'étais encore éloignée du sujet. Combien de temps j'avais pensé à ça ? Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'avais dut être assez immobile et n'émettre aucun bruit parce qu'une biche se trouvait devant moi. Je ne bougeais pas, je commençais même à stresser. Comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Je ne savais même pas comment faire, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'en détectant sa présence, ma soif se mit à se faire remarquer, elle m'obsédait maintenant. J'étais capable de la contrôler et de ne pas sauter sur la bête immédiatement, mais pour encore combien de temps en serais-je capable ? Il fallait que je mette au point une technique le plus rapidement possible. Je savais très bien que j'étais rapide, je pourrais la rejoindre avant même qu'elle ne le réalise. Mais je n'avais pas encore testé ma force, je ne savais pas à quel point elle pouvait être forte. Je m'en doutais il est vrai, mais je ne pouvais résolument pas m'attaquer à une bête ne sachant pas si j'allais pouvoir la maitriser.

Les vampires ont beaucoup de force non ? Ils peuvent arrêter une voiture, cette bête ne devait pas être si lourde que ça, et si je la prenais par surprise et m'attaquant directement à son cou, je devrai être précise. Je n'étais pas habituée pour ce genre de choses, ça allait être ma première fois. La première fois que j'allais tuer un animal. Ce n'était pas bien du tout. Ma conscience était contre, mais je savais très bien que c'était la seule et unique technique que j'avais pour pouvoir dans le futur aller habiter avec des humains. Je savais très bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre, parce que je le voulais. Je me donnais un an isolée pour prendre mes habitudes, pour apprendre à me maitriser, pour apprendre à prendre leur apparence. C'était beaucoup de temps il est vrai, mais je tenais à être parfaite. Je n'aurai personne pour me conseiller, personne pour me dire si ce que je faisais était bien ou pas, il faudrait que j'essaie toute seule pleins de techniques pour voir laquelle est meilleure. Je ne bénéficierai de l'aide de personne. Je serai un peu comme Carlisle à ses débuts. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvions pas comparer, il était sûrement plus fort mentalement que moi, mais e me le donnais comme modèle. Un bon modèle à suivre selon moi.

Je m'étais encore déconcentré, il fallait que je vise ma cible, j'observais les oscillations que formait son corps à chacune de ses respirations. On pouvait apercevoir un gonflement et petit élèvement de son buste à chaque inspiration et le contraire pour ses expirations. J'essayais de me rentrer en mémoire la fréquence qu'adoptait son cœur dont je distinguais parfaitement, essayais de retenir le bruit qu'il faisait pour le comparer aux autres animaux. Pour voir si je pourrais les différencier de cette manière. Sa respiration me semblait calme. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué, elle ne devait pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Elle allait mourir en étant paisible, enfin sûrement pas. Mon attaque ne serait pas assez bonne pour ne pas qu'elle réalise ce qu'il se passe, ça viendrait avec le temps, je ne ferai pas souffrir les bêtes de cette manière. Je ne voulais pas le faire. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je sois la meilleure possible le plus rapidement possible. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ces petites bêtes. Enfin, grosses bêtes comparées à moi.

Il fallait que j'agisse, je n'allais pas rester éternellement ici à attendre, surtout qu'elle risquerait de partir. Une sorte de force m'empêchait d'y aller. C'était sûrement la peur, la peur de tuer car c'était la première fois que j'allais le faire, j'avais toujours mangé des animaux morts. Je n'avais jamais donné la mort, sauf à des araignées et des mouches, elles m'énervent celles la ! Je ne les aime pas ! Elles ne m'ont rien fait à part envahir mon espace, je ne pouvais sortir dehors par très beau temps, ce qui n'est pas du tout rare là où j'habitais, sans avoir peur de me piquer et je ne pouvais aller à la cave sans avoir peur qu'une araignée me tombe sur la tête. Des peurs un peu enfantines il est vrai, mais présentes tout de même.

Je commençais à me mettre en mouvement, très lentement pour que l'animal de m'aperçoive pas. Je faisais ça de sorte à délier mes membres, un peu par peur qu'ils ne restent bloqués à cause de la terreur qui m'envahissait. J'arrivais à bouger, je n'avais plus d'excuse, il fallait que je me lance, il faut que je me lance !

« Vas-y ma belle ! Tu vas y arriver ! Tu es la plus forte ! »

Ces mots que je me répétais inlassablement dans la tête ne faisaient rien, je n'arrivais pas, je suis nulle je le sais. Un vampire qui a peur d'une biche ? C'est le comble il est vrai, c'était moi qui venait de le créer alors. J'allais me sentir comme un monstre si je faisais ça, je pouvais voir le sentiment que j'allais avoir après. Mais il fallait que je le dépasse. Il fallait que j'y arrive.

J'étais là, debout devant la bête morte. Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je vais vous le raconter. Je le vois plus comme un rêve, refusant certainement la réalité. Après m'être décidée à aller attaquer la bête, je lui avais sauté dessus, mettant mes bras autour de son cou, mais voilà, tellement j'avais d'élan, je l'emporta à la renverse avec moi. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux par terre, moi au-dessus de la bête. Elle réalisé ce qui se passait et commença à se débattre, il fallait que ma bouche atteigne le plus rapidement son cou, ce qu'il fit, malgré les sabots qui essayaient de m'éloigner de son corps en appuyant sur mes cuisses et mon buste. Je pouvais ressentir la détresse de la bête et ça me fendait le cœur de devoir faire ça. Au fur et à mesure que je buvais son sang, elle commençais à perdre de l'énergie, elle commençait à mourir. Je préférais ça pour elle parce qu'elle ne souffrait plus. Son sang avait enlevé la douleur que j'avais eu à ma gorge, elle avait fait disparaître la soif que j'avais put avoir. Ça m'avait fendu le cœur de devoir la tuer. Je me demandais comment les autres pouvaient supporter de faire ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils arrivaient peut-être à se détacher du fait que c'est un animal, qu'il vit, qu'il est innocent, peut-être que j'arriverai avec le temps. Peut-être que je ne me sentirai plus si mal quand je ferai ça. J'espérais de tout cœur que ça arriverait, et vite.

Je regardais avec peur ce que j'avais fait. J'étais un monstre. Je venais de tuer un animal, je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ça, c'était trop horrible. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée ressentir ce sentiment quand je tuerai un animal. Je n'avais pas prévu cette option. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça allait être ça le plus difficile pour moi. Je n'avais voulu voir que les bons côté, je m'étais refusée à voir un côté qui aurait put être mauvais. Je m'imaginais que pouvoir vivre pendant l'éternité avec Edward n'allait être que vrai bonheur. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Je suis seule, et j'ai peur de moi maintenant. Il faut que je parte, je ne veux plus voir ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas possible.

Je prends donc la direction du nord, je vais aller encore plus dans le nord, m'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, je ne veux plus voir cette image même si elle reste gravée dans ma tête, elle a l'air de ne pas vouloir s'enlever. Elle me donne mal à la tête, je veux que tout ça s'arrête. Je ralentis ma course pour m'arrêter, tomber adossée contre un arbre. Si je pouvais pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Mes mains retenaient ma tête qui tombait entre mes genoux. Je n'étais pas bien, pas bien du tout. J'avais l'impression d'être une meurtrière.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà la suite, si y a beaucoup de reviews, vous aurez le droit à plus aujourd'hui.


	11. Chapitre 9 Bella, un an déjà

Et voilà, je réponds ici aux commentaires de ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement xD :

caro : j'ai hate de lire la suite j'ai un stock de mouchoirs cia

_Je sais pas pourquoi, t'es pas la première à me dire ça :)_

Sil :Je découvre ta fic...comment est ce possible? je l'ai loupé? en tout cas, très bien! merci

_Mieux vaux tard que jamais !_

nathalie : géniale ta fiction j'espère qu'il y aura la suite aujourdhui bisoux a biento et bonne continuation

Et bien voici la suite xD ... de toutes façons, j'en ai une bonne réserve, donc je peux en mettre à gogo, et oui, encore une réserve de 13 après celui-là xD

Et voilà la suite !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

***} Chapitre 9 :**

**Bella : Un an déjà.**

**Partie 1 : Un an dans la foret.**

Je me présente, je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis vampire depuis un an. Ça fait aussi un an que j'ai toujours 18 ans. Je n'ai pas grandi ni pris une seule ride. Je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil pour les vendeurs de cosmétiques, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Qu'ai-je fait pendant toute cette année, c'est ce que vous vous demandez, mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre tout de suite. Je préfère faire attention en courant à ne pas tomber. Et oui, la jeune fille humaine qui ne savait pas courir a laissé des traces sur celle qui sait courir. Une fille maintenant habile, qui a toutes ces qualités qui font un vampire. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment comme les autres vampires. Ça fait seulement une année que je suis vampire, je suis toujours restée seule, dans personne pour m'aider. Ce qui fait ma différence ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Une question doit vous trotter dans la tête : Que s'est-il passé pendant toute cette année, ma première année.

Et bien pour tout vous dire, enfin non, je ne vous dirais pas tout tout de suite. Mais pour ce que je peux vous dire et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, après avoir tué la biche, la première fois, ça a été horrible pour moi. Cette image m'est restée pendant plus de un mois dans la tête, je ne pouvais pas l'enlever. Heureusement pour moi que les vampires ne dorment pas. J'aurais fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits sinon. Ça me permettait aussi de ne pas avoir besoin de trouver de logement. Il est vrai que je m'étais souvent allongée à même le sol pour éveiller mes sensations et faire passer le temps, mais il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas penser à ça. Mes forces avaient commencé à diminuer à cette période. Je ne courais plus aussi vite, mais assez pour moi. Je n'avais jamais put courir sans tomber, alors pour moi, le seul fait que je puisse courir était bien. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Il est vrai que je ne pouvais plus avoir ce sentiment du vent qui nous soufflotte sur le visage, et de voir tout défiler à grande allure. Mais ce n'était pas si important à mes yeux. Je préférais largement ça que de devoir tuer à nouveau une bête. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ça me fendait le cœur.

Comique n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que les vampires sont censés boire le sang d'humain, elle, elle ne le supporterait pas. Il y avait une autre alternative trouvée par certains, ceux qui voulaient se mêler aux humains : boire du sang d'animal, mais voilà qu'elle ne le supportait pas non plus, il faudrait que je trouve une technique. Je savais très bien que je saurai résister au sang humain, mais je savais aussi que dans certains cas, l'odeur du sang vous attire tellement qu'il vous est impossible de vous retenir. Je ne voulais en aucun cas me retrouver dans cette sensation. Je risquerai de mettre en péril mon espèce, mais surtout, ma conscience. Je me sentirai mal à vie. Et je ne voulais pas de ça. Je savais qu'on était immortel, pas la peine de gâcher ma vie pour une petit humain non ? Aucun d'eux ne peut valoir la peine que je souffre. Je ne tomberai de toutes manières amoureuse de aucun car je sais déjà que c'est peine perdue. Je le sais parce que quand j'étais encore humaine, je suis sortie avec une personne de mon espèce. Ce n'était pas bien. Je n'aurais pas dut. Peut-être que j'aurais put continuer de vivre normalement, même si avec lui j'avais vécu tellement de belles choses, j'en avais aussi vue avec d'autres. Je pourrais sortir avec lui maintenant que je suis aussi une vampire, mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne le ferai pas. Je me suis jurée que je ne le ferai pas.

C'était avec ces idées que j'avais put passer cette année. Je ne m'étais pas résignée totalement à l'oublier ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait encore à lui, mais il fallait que ça se coupe le plus rapidement possible. Ce serait plus facile à supporter pour moi ainsi. Je ne voulais pas le revoir, je voulais tout faire par moi même aussi je pense. Me prouver que j'en étais capable, que je suis assez forte. Tout faire par moi même était sûrement me surestimer. Je n'avais jamais été très forte. Il est vrai que j'avais assez materné ma mère, mais je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans une situation où j'avais dut tester ma résistance. Voir de quoi j'étais capable.

**Partie 2 : Première sortie**

Pour la première fois de mon existence en tant que vampire, je vais sortir de cette foret. C'était une grande première pour moi. J'avais trouvé des vêtements qui m'allaient dans une tente de campeurs. Je n'aimais pas voler, mais c'était la seule technique. Ceux que j'avais eu jusque là étaient en lambeaux et étaient assez sale. Avant d'enfiler mes nouveaux vêtements, je m'étais douchée à l'aide d'une rivière, et je m'étais laissé sécher avec le vent assez présent. C'était comme ça que je m'étais trouvée dans cette tenue. J'avais observé mon reflet dans la rivière. Je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais pas dans une tenue aussi belle. Je savais que j'étais éblouissante et que je n'avais pas besoin de ça, mais au fur et à mesure de m'observer, je m'étais habituée à l'image que je pouvais refléter et j'avais essayé de ne pas prendre la grosse tête, de faire comme si j'avais la même apparence qu'avant. Ce n'était pas réellement possible il est vrai. J'allais pouvoir mettre en pratique mon année d'entrainement. Je m'étais entrainée à marcher, parler comme des humains. Mes yeux avaient une teinte noire, dut au fait que je n'avais pas chassé depuis longtemps. Que je n'avais bu le sang de aucun animal ni humain. J'avais mangé de la viande auparavant, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à boire le sang de ces animaux. C'était trop pour moi.

La sortie de la ville m'éblouit un peu. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, sinon, je n'aurais put me montrer. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qui se produisait quand un vampire se mettait à la lumière du soleil. Ce qui m'éblouit fut peut-être le fait que c'était la première fois que je retournais en ville. C'était une petite ville charmante. Je pouvais entendre beaucoup de cœurs battre. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang d'humains. C'était une bonne odeur il est vrai, mais je n'avais pas envie de courir pour boire. Jusqu'à ce que ma gorge commença à me bruler. Je ressentais de la soif. Je ne savais quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester planter là. On allait se douter qu'il y avait un problème si je restais immobile. Je me décidai donc de bouger, pour faire en sorte qu'on ne devine pas ce que j'étais. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention des autres même si je savais très bien que mon inhumaine beauté le ferait pour moi.

Si je voulais me nourrir du sang d'une de ces personnes qui passaient autour de moi, j'aurais put le faire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ma conscience qui m'empêchait instinctivement de me nourrir du sang d'animaux n'était pas aussi forte au contact d'humains. Peut-être parce que leur odeur était beaucoup plus alléchante. Je me devais de respirer même si c'était tentant de ne pas le faire, juste pour ne pas avoir à inhaler toutes ces effluves de senteurs. Je ne comprenais que maintenant la difficulté de laquelle on m'avait parlé. Ma gorge me brulait intensément pour la première fois depuis que j'étais vampire. J'avais besoin d'assouvir ma soif. Je serrais mes poings pour me contrôler. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau. J'aurais été encore humaine que j'aurais saigné, mais là, ma peau de pierre ne pouvait se briser.

Ces humains passant devant moi me donnaient l'impression de me narguer. Le vent soufflant dans leurs cheveux m'envoyaient la réalité de la situation encore plus violemment dans la fasse. Il m'était difficile de rester en place, mais je devais le faire. Je ne veux pas être une meurtrière, je ne veux pas à m'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Sûrement le fait que j'ai été en contact avec des vampires végétariens affectait mon jugement. Me donnait cette décision. Qu'elle autre raison aurait put me stopper à sauter sur le premier humain et boire de son sang. Assouvir cette envie. Enlever la brulure qui reste dans ma gorge. Il fallait que je trouve une technique pour contrer cette envie.

Je continuai de marcher pour ne pas qu'on me remarque. Je ne voulais pas être le centre des attentions. Et étrangement je ne l'étais pas. Je n'avais pas encore réellement regardé autour de moi et observé cette ville. Je m'autorisais à le faire. C'était une ville assez riche. On aurait dit un beau quartier de Phoenix, un très beau même ! Les voitures étaient des plus belles. Dignes de millionnaires. Je comprenais pourquoi on ne s'intéressait pas tellement à moi. Une bonne partie de la population avait des chauffeurs. Ils étaient habillés avec des vêtements digne de la haute couture. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils vivaient dans une ville comme celle-ci, au nord, où il ne fait jamais beau. Je remarquais ensuite qu'il n'y avait pas de paparazzi, peut-être pour ça en fait. Peut-être que c'était une résidence pour être tranquille. Ils avaient leurs enfants à leurs basques. Des enfants qui n'allaient pas vivre dans les pattes des médias. Ils voulaient sûrement que leurs enfants est une belle vie.

J'avais toujours rêvé d'être mère. Je m'étais refusée à ce rêve idiot, sachant très bien que ça ne pourrait jamais arriver. Je suis vampire depuis un an et tout le monde sait que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, enfin les vampires le savent. Je pourrais très bien m'occuper d'enfants de riches, je serais logée de cette manière. Restait un problème assez gros : il fallait que je contrôle ma soif. J'arrivais à le faire là, mais ça restait difficile. Qu'en serait-il quand j'aurais un enfant à mon contact ? Quand je serais seule en contact d'un être si frêle ? Je ne pouvais le prédire tout de suite. Je continuais alors de déambuler dans les rues de cette ville. Aucune odeur de m'attirait plus qu'une autre ce qui était peut-être une bonne chose finalement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour toutes les reviews, je sais pas pourquoi, j'adore ça xD ... encore deux chapitres et après y a de l'action !


	12. Chapitre 10 Bella, 1 siècle

Et voilà, je réponds ici aux commentaires de ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement xD :

didji : Vraiment sympas  
Petite question : en 1 ans elle n'a chassé qu'une seul fois ?  
alors qu'il sensé chassé une fois par semaine  
autre question : va t'il avoir chapitre sur le moment où les cullens apprenent la mort de Bella ?  
j'attend vraiment la suite

_Et oui, mais elle est très affaiblie. Et ils peuvent chasser une fois toutes les deux semaines mais bon ... . Et oui, il va y avoir un chapitre où ils apprennent sa mort, et dans pas longtemps !_

EmyMasenCullen : J'attends la suite ! Par contre, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de dialogue. Et, en fait, elle s'est nourri qu'une fois depuis qu'elle fait parti des vampire et là, elle est en ville, sans avoir commit de meurtre ?! Si non, je trouve ça bien, je le redis, j'attends la suite !

_Je l'ai pas encore fait folle qui se parle à elle toute seule en fait ... :) ... mas ça va arriver, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, il y en a pleins dans les prochains ... même si j'aime bien mettre ce que pensent et ressentent les personnages à ces moments là._

Et voilà la suite !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*} Chapitre 10 :

Bella : Un siècle déjà.

Un siècle que j'avais été transformée. 99 ans depuis lesquels j'étais allée en ville. Presque 99 ans que je travaillais en ville. Bien évidemment, j'avais changé plusieurs fois de villes pour ne pas qu'on remarque le fait que je n'évoluais pas. Je m'étais un peu vieillie dans mon âge pour qu'on accepte de me faire travailler et que je puisse rester plus longtemps dans les villes. Faisant croire que je faisais très attention à ma peau et que j'avais peur de vieillir, ce qui expliquait le fait que je ne prenais aucune ride. Ma beauté ne s'était pas tant que ça fait remarqué dans la première ville dans laquelle j'avais été, mais plus dans les suivantes. Je ne prêtais guère attention aux attentions que l'on pouvait me porter. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient peur de m'aborder, mais ceux qui étaient les plus surs d'eux, et sûrement les plus arrogants le faisaient, croyant impossible que je les éconduise. Et pourtant c'était ce que je faisais. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à capter mon attention. Pas que je sois toujours amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Non, j'étais bien trop concentrée dans mon boulot en fait, peur de faire un faux pas. Je voulais être le plus parfaite possible.

Étant humaine, faire ce travail m'aurait été impossible. J'étais bien trop maladroite. Je risquais de me brûler et de me couper à chaque fois que j'étais dans la cuisine et de tomber à chaque fois que je faisait un pas. Il n'était donc pas question que je m'occupe d'enfants. Je m'occupais surtout de bébé. Le fait qu'ils ne puissent dire la température de ma peau était un avantage. Leur sang bouillant ne me faisait plus rien. J'aimais justement sentir cette chaleur contre moi. Je n'avais pas été que baby-sitter dans ma vie. M'avait pris l'envie de changer un peu. J'étais une vraie femme d'intérieur. Parce que j'avais été bonne aussi. Toutes ces activités étaient assez pratiques pour moi. Selon l'endroit, je choisissais le métier.

Dans les villes un peu plus chaudes, relativement parce qu'elles étaient un peu toutes comme Forks, mais celles dans lesquelles il était le plus susceptible d'y avoir plusieurs beaux jours, je préférais un métier d'intérieur, qui ne m'obligerai pas à sortir. Je préférais donc ainsi d'être bonne. De nettoyer. Ça m'était beaucoup plus aisé que pour beaucoup d'autres étant donné du fait que je ne fatiguais jamais. Je n'avais pas besoin de contrôler ma soif, je travaillais seule, personne autour de moi. C'était beaucoup plus facile. Je me concentrais sur ma tâche, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de moi. C'était un bon échappatoire, pas que j'en ai réellement besoin. Ma vision meilleure que les autres était un avantage, je pouvais voir les saletés les plus petites. J'étais assez efficace dans mon boulot. J'avais même gagné une médaille de la meilleure employée dans un hôtel dans lequel j'avais travaillé.

J'avais été confronté une fois à du sang. Du sang d'humain. Quelqu'un qui avait saigné. Je m'étais moi-même étonnée en résistant. Je ne me croyais pas aussi forte que ça. J'avais réussi à ne pas rentrer dans une transe. En fait, je n'étais jamais rentrée dans une de ces transes qu'on m'avait décrite. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était de ne pouvoir s'arrêter de boire le sang. Lorsque j'avais bu le sang d'animal, je ne m'étais jamais trouvée dans une transe. Je m'étais obligée à boire même si tout en moi me disait de m'arrêter. J'avais arrêté ce supplice. Je ne le referai jamais. Je ne le voulais pas, et rien ne pourrait m'obliger à me nourrir de leur sang. Quand j'avais vu ce sang d'humain donc, rien ne s'était passé pour moi. Je n'étais pas rentrée dans une transe. J'avais justement était heureuse de voir ma réaction, de voir que je résistais aussi bien. Ça avait été comme un accomplissement pour moi.

Dans les villes un peu moins chaude, ou aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait passer, je m'autorisais à être nourrisse. J'étais sûre ainsi que je pourrais balader l'enfant ou les enfants sans avoir craindre le moindre rayon de soleil, parce que comme ça l'est bien connu, au premier rayon de soleil, tout le monde sort, surtout les enfants. Et je ne pouvais pas me retrouver devant les enfants comme ça, devant d'autres personnes non plus.

J'avais peut-être beaucoup travaillé pendant ce siècle, mais j'avais aussi été heureuse. Pendant mes temps libres, je m'étais occupée à des choses, je m'étais intéressée. Je ne restais pas cloitrée, je découvrais le monde extérieur sous un autre angle. J'aimais la vie que je menais. J'aimais tout ça. Ce que j'aimerai ? Que tout ça reste. Que je n'ai pas à changer de vie. Que je puisse travailler comme je l'aime, passer mon temps libre à faire des choses que j'aime. Ce que j'aime ? Les fleurs par exemple. Les regarder pousser. C'est fascinant. Je n'y avais jamais réellement porté attention, mais depuis que j'étais vampire, j'essayais de découvrir le monde, tout ce que je n'avais pas vu. J'étais devenue maintenant une fan de fleurs. J'aimais aussi me balader dans les bois. Non pas pour chasser bien sûr, je ne le faisais pas du tout. Mais pour cueillir des fleurs.

Je ne m'aventurais pas trop dans les forets sinon, de peur de rentrer un de mes semblables, de peur de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait tout dire aux Cullen, car je ne le voulais pas. J'aime la vie que je mène, et je ne veux pas qu'un d'eux la détruise. Ce ne serait pas juste. J'avais mis tellement de temps à la construire. Même si on pouvait croire que j'étais rentrée dans une sorte de routine, de mon point de vue, ça n'en était pas une. Je rencontrais des personnes différentes, je m'occupais d'enfants différents, je découvrais de nouvelles choses. Et ça me plaisait. Quoi de mieux que de vivre heureux de cette manière ? Parce que j'étais heureuse. Je n'avais peut-être personne à aimer réellement, qui serait toujours à mes côtés, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. J'ai toujours très bien vécu sans personne. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait changer ? Personne ne me demandait de changer ça, heureusement. Je comptais bien continuer de vivre le plus longtemps possible comme ça. Parce que oui, je savais bien qu'un jour, je rencontrerai un vampire. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour les reviews ... et bientôt l'action tant attendue einheinheinh ... xD ... enfin, des réponses à vos questions dans deux chapitres et des nouvelles de Edward dans le prochain. N'oubliez pas les reviews, sinon pas de suite


	13. Chapitre 11 Edward, retour dans cette v

Et voilà, je réponds ici aux commentaires de ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement xD :

EmyMasenCullen : Elle n'aime plus du tout Edward ?!!

_Tu le sauras dans la suite miss ... je ne vais pas tout dévoiler non plus ..._

mimicam : la suite la suite!  
bon courage

_Elle arrive !_

didji : chapitre simpas,  
Question sur un chapitre précédent : comme la meute (jacob en autre) n'a pas remarqué que bella était en mutation ?

continu...

_Je le dirais dans un chapitre ... je pense sûrement le 30e, ou le 31e ... et oui, dans longtemps pour vous, mais moi, c'est ce que je suis en train d'écrire ..._

frisonponey : à moi!à moi!

alors,d'abord:J'adore ta fic!

deuxiemment:(un peu en ret

_Et oui, je suis désolée, mais j'avais un peu zappé et comme je recevais aucune review pour me le rappeler ... mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, il suffit de m'envoyer pleins de reviews !!!_

Et voilà la suite !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**}* Chapitre 11 :**

**Edward : Retour dans cette ville.**

Ça faisait plus d'un siècle que nous avions quitté cette ville. Nous étions partis parce que je ne voulais plus mettre sa vie en danger, je l'avais déjà trop fait. Elle devait avoir le droit de vivre sa vie d'humaine, je ne voulais pas la priver de ça. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé après mon départ, j'avais préféré ne pas chercher. Elle avait dut se marier, avoir des enfants. Peut-être une fille et un garçons, je ne sais pas. J'aurais aimé avoir des enfants avec elle, mais voilà, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants de toutes manières, et faire l'amour avec elle aurait été trop dangereux, ça m'est déjà difficile de maitriser ma force, alors pour un acte tel que celui-ci, si passionné, non, c'était juste inimaginable. La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie ? J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ma jalousie si je savais qui m'avait remplacé. Je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas penser à ça. Elle, elle devait avoir gardé sa beauté, jusqu'à sa mort. Elle est si belle à mes yeux, enfin, était vu qu'elle est morte maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'est amusé à faire un record pour l'âge, surtout qu'elle est très maladroite, d'ailleurs, j'espérais qu'elle ne s'était pas cassé trop de choses depuis mon départ. Ça, c'était tout elle. Penser à elle me faisait toujours souffrir, même si plus de cent années étaient passés. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais tourner la page, je ne savais même pas si j'en serais capable un jour. J'aurais aimé profiter d'elle plus longtemps, de rester avec elle jusqu'à sa mort ...

Nous sommes chacun dans nos chambres, enfin, je suis le seul à être seul dans la mienne étant donné qu'ils sont tous en couple. Rosalie est toujours avec Emmet, Alice avec Jasper et Carlisle avec Esmé. Je n'étais sorti avec personne depuis elle. En fait, elle était la seule fille avec qui j'étais jamais sorti. Ça faisait bizarre de me dire ça. Elle était la seule fille que j'avais aimé. Elle était la seule pour tout ce qui concernait l'amour et moi. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais un jour retrouver ce sentiment avec une autre fille qu'elle. Elle avait été tellement pour moi que je ne pouvais pas penser à la remplacer un jour. Ce n'était même pas concevable. Je restais en vie pour les autres. En réalité, je ne savais pas réellement ce qui me tenait en vie, mais j'y restais. Je n'avais bizarrement pas envie de mourir, je ne voulais pas créer la tristesse des autres.

Nous allions déménager, encore et comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, la destination, nous la connaissions bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on y allait. Nous connaissions bien l'endroit. Tout simplement parce que cette destination n'est autre que Forks. J'avais bien lu dans leurs pensées qu'ils voulaient retourner là-bas. Je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Enfin, j'y étais obligé parce que malgré moi, j'entendais ce qu'ils pensaient. Alice était celle qui y pensait le plus souvent. Elle avait vu la possibilité en elle d'une meilleure amie. Elle nous avait changé les idées, parce que pour une fois, nous n'étions pas qu'entre nous. Il est vrai qu'on commence à connaître par cœur les 6 autres membres de la famille, connaître leurs réactions, et même si on change souvent de lieu de vie, une certaine routine s'était installée. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de retourner là-bas ? Tout simplement parce que j'étais sûr qu'elle serait morte maintenant, que je ne pourrais jamais plus la rencontrer, que je ne pourrais pas être blessé en la voyant. C'était ça la raison. Ça m'éviterait comme ça d'entendre leurs pensées et d'entendre à longueur de journée qu'ils voulaient retourner là-bas.

J'avais envie de voir sa tombe intérieurement. Je ne le leur avais pas avoué bien sûr, mais ça m'aiderait peut-être à faire son deuil, voir le nom qu'elle portait au moment de sa mort. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas Newton, ni un de ces noms de ces personnes que j'ai tant détesté tellement ils lui faisaient du rentre dedans. J'aurai la réponse dans peu de temps, car les bagages étaient prêts. C'était maintenant l'heure de partir.

Nous étions chacun placé dans notre voiture respective, ou par couple, tout dépendant, Esmé n'avait pas sa propre voiture, elle n'en voulait pas, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin apparemment, elle partageait donc la voiture de Carlisle. Toutes nos voitures trouveraient un emplacement qu'elles n'avaient pas encore connu, mais que d'autres voitures avaient connu auparavant. Et oui, nous avions tous changé de voiture. Plusieurs fois même. Normal en un siècle non ? Nous adorions tous la vitesse, c'est pourquoi nous avions tous des voitures de sport et que nous avions évolué avec le temps. Je n'avais plus rien avec l'odeur de ma tendre, même si j'aurais aimé. Oui, je l'appelais ma tendre, parce que c'est la seule que j'ai aimé, et pour moi, elle sera toujours mienne, il ne peut en être autrement, comment je pourrais penser qu'elle soit autre chose pour moi ?

Contrairement aux autres, je n'allais pas directement vers la maison que je connaissais si bien. Je bifurquais de la route pour prendre un autre chemin. Je voulais voir sa tombe. Je voulais voir où elle avait été enterrée. Je voulais voir tout de suite. Je n'avais jamais put lire dans ses pensées et ça m'avait toujours un peu agacé, surtout qu'elle aimait être secrète là-dessus. Et là, elle ne pourrait rien me cacher, parce que ce serait gravé dans la pierre. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle ne me disait pas ce qu'elle pensait, malgré le fait que je lui le demande. Je ne le saurai jamais parce que je savais très bien qu'elle devait être dans ce cimetière. Je n'avais jamais osé penser au fait qu'elle pouvait être dans un autre cimetière, qu'elle avait put être enterrée autre part. Et pourtant, j'aurais dut y penser. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le froid ni la pluie. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Forks. La seule raison que je connaisse qui l'avait motivée à rester était moi. Je ne savais pas si quelque chose d'autre lui avait donné envie de rester. Je me surprenais à avoir envie que quelque chose l'ai retenue. Je voulais voir sa tombe. Je me garais. Il allait falloir que je prenne une allure humaine pour marcher. Pas que je n'en avais pas l'habitude, mais je voulais savoir le plus vite possible la réponse à ma question.

Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert la portière. En fait, je n'arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas parce que je ne savais plus si je voulais savoir. Est-ce que je voulais savoir si elle avait été heureuse avec un autre que moi ? Non, ça m'était trop difficile. Tout ça n'était vraiment pas pour moi. Mon cœur, même si je n'en avait plus réellement, était déchiré en deux. D'un côté, l'envie de savoir, et de l'autre, celle de ne pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Mais si, je voulais savoir. Le mieux peut-être serait que je rentre maintenant, histoire de réfléchir à tête reposée, et je pourrais revenir à un autre moment. Pendant la nuit par exemple. Il y avait trop d'humains de présents là. Je devrais contenir ma réaction et je ne savais si ça serait possible. Jasper n'étant pas dans le coin pour contrôler mes sentiments, qui savait si je n'allais pas m'emporter ? Alice peut-être, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle prédisait. Je ne l'entendais pas penser. Elle est trop loin de moi pour l'instant.

Je décidais alors d'aller dans cette maison que je connaissais si bien. Cette maison dans laquelle elle avait été. Des souvenirs remonteraient sûrement à la surface, mais il allait falloir que je m'y habitue de toutes manières. Dans cette ville, il était forcé qu'une tonne de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Elle était la seule que j'avais aimé. Celle que j'avais attendu pendant toutes ces années. Je m'étais enfui pour son bien. Je voyais très bien que nous causions sa perte. Que c'était à cause de nous si il lui arrivait pleins de problèmes – même si elle avait tendance à s'en apporter pleins toute seule et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour ça – c'était de ma faute si ça vie avait été mise en danger de nombreuses fois. À son anniversaire, quand elle avait saigné et que Jasper avait sauté, ça avait été la fois de trop. Je ne voulais plus que ça arrive. Je ne voulais plus avoir peur que ce que je fasse puisse la tuer. J'étais un trop grand danger avec ma famille pour elle. Chaque jours depuis notre départ, j'essayais de me convaincre que ce c'était pour son bien que nous étions partis. Et pourtant, je regrettais aussi de l'avoir fait souffrir en partant. Je n'avais put respecter la promesse que je lui avais faite, de rester toujours à ses côtés. En même temps, j'avais émis une condition en la faisant. Je lui avais dit que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, je partirais. Et c'était ce que j'avais fait.

Je me retrouvais sur la route, route que j'avais tant empruntée. Je ne prêtais aucune attention au compteur. Je ne l'avais jamais fait d'ailleurs. Bella se plaignait souvent de la vitesse, de peur de faire une infraction ou je ne sais quoi, mais je n'avais jamais eu d'accident. Je conduis très bien d'ailleurs. Et c'est donc en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, enfin, à allure humaine parce que je peux parler très vite, que je me retrouvais dans cette maison qui était la notre. Tous les autres étaient déjà présents, ils avaient réinvestis la maison pour pouvoir y poser toutes leurs affaires. Je sortis donc de la voiture, pris les miennes pour les remettre dans ma chambre. Tout y était déjà prêt, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'on était partis. Ça me faisait à la fois du mal et du bien de revenir dans cet endroit. Je ne savais pourquoi. J'entendis des bruits dans le couloir, la seule chambre de ce couloir était la mienne. J'aurais put prêter attention aux pensées de celui qui arrivait si je le voulais, mais je ne le fis pas. En arrivant dans la chambre, j'avais mis en route ma chaîne et depuis, je ne me lassais d'écouter la musique qui sortait des enceintes, je me concentrais sur cette musique datant d'un siècle. Un siècle, ça me paraissait à la fois hier et comme une éternité, pour moi qui avait vécu deux siècles.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père. Je prêtais attention maintenant à ses pensées parce que je savais très bien que c'était son moyen de communiquer avec moi. Quand on est seul, il ne prend même pas la peine de parler, il pense ce qu'il veut me dire. Et je lui réponds. Ça peut paraître étrange aux yeux des autres, mais peu importe, puisqu'on est seuls quand on le fait.

« Alors, tu l'as vue ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de ... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, je sais ce que ça peut être. Mais tu verras, tu y arriveras. Mais je me demande autre chose. Peut-être qu'on aurait dut venir plus tôt pour voir, ils ont peut-être enlevé sa tombe. »

« Ils n'auraient pas enlevé une tombe de quelqu'un qui a de la famille et qui est mort il y a 30 ans. »

« As-tu pensé au fait qu'elle avait put mourir plus tôt ?

« Non, elle n'a pas put mourir plus tôt. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, elle a dut se marier ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas put mourir. »

« Si tu le dis. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Mettez en pleins si vous voulez le chapitre suivant ... disons ... dans 13 heures ... je pense que je pourrais le faire ;)


	14. Chapitre 12 Victoria, petit tour en ter

Et voilà, je réponds ici aux commentaires de ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement xD :

EmyMasenCullen : Bah vivement dans treize heure alors !

_And there is..._

Frisonponey : saluut!

je dois te dire que quand j'avais écrit:(en ret...  
Alors je voulais écrire ça!  
(un peu en retard)Mais quand Bella se transforme, elle ne respire pas donc Jacob la croit morte,c'est ça?

C'était un bug ;)

Et j'attend impatiemment la suite!^^

_Oui ... enfin, vous saurez tout dans le chapitre ... 30 31 ou 32 ... xD, normalement ..._

Jellew : coucou. tout d'abord très bonne fic! vraiment simpa à lire!! :) et laisse curieuse! et j'ai une petite question, de quoi se nourrit bella ?? ^^ dsl je n'ai pas compris ce point!  
bonne continuation

_normal, je n'en ai pas encore parlé xD_

Et voilà la suite !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

***} Chapitre 12 :**

**Victoria : Petit tour en terres connues.**

Plus d'un siècle que je l'avais tuée. Plus d'un siècle qu'elle était morte et que j'avais eu ma vengeance. Même si son sang m'avait envouté et que je m'étais sentie bien en la tuant, ça n'avait rien arrangé. La douleur de la perde de l'homme que j'aime n'était pas partie. Elle était restée. En fait, ma vengeance n'était pas totale, il n'était peut-être pas au courant de sa mort. J'étais revenue dans cette ville, mais je n'avais pas senti leurs odeurs. Il n'avait pas souffert comme j'avais souffert. Je voulais qu'il souffre. Je ne suis pas humaine non, il ne faut pas essayer de me chercher de l'humanité. Il est vrai, j'en ai gardé quelques traits, comme la souffrance, l'envie de vengeance. Et alors ? N'avais-je pas le droit ? C'était donnant donnant. La seule chose était qu'il ne savait pas comment elle était morte. Après tout, elle est humaine, elle serait morte aujourd'hui, mais il ne peut y avoir aucune souffrance en lui pour cette raison. Pourquoi souffrirait-il du fait qu'elle soit morte de sa belle mort. De la mort normale d'humain. Non, il fallait qu'il sache, le plus vite possible. Je ne savais pas où il se trouvait à ce moment précis.

J'avais voyagé pendant plusieurs jours à travers le pays, j'étais maintenant dans cette foret à proximité de Forks. Une des vampires de leur clan a un don de voyance. Je les haïssais pour ça aussi. Pas parce qu'elle pouvait savoir que j'allais arriver, mais parce que cette fille, je savais très bien qui c'était. Il avait tenté de la tuer elle aussi. Elle aussi avait un vampire qui s'était épris d'elle. Elle avait des dons de voyance et était dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Je n'avais pas eu besoin qu'on me le dise pour comprendre que c'était pour elle. C'était pour ça que le challenge en était d'autant plus important pour mon amant. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir cette fille, et les deux appartenaient en quelque sorte à la même famille. C'était une sorte de challenge pour lui, un retour dans le passé aussi, quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Je n'avais rien put faire. Je l'avais aidé comme j'avais put parce que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer l'amour que je portais pour lui d'une autre manière. J'aurais peut-être dut lui mentir; le mener vers une mauvaise piste. Il ne serait pas mort ainsi. Non, j'aurais fait ça qu'il n'aurait plus voulu de moi. Qu'il soit mort était une chose, mais il était mort m'aimant encore, qu'il me déteste aurait été trop horrible pour moi. Finalement, je préférais qu'il soit mort qu'il me déteste. Un peu égoïste non ? Mais je savais très bien que sa haine était trop horrible pour toute personne à supporter, pas que pour moi.

Je me rappelais encore où habitait la famille de vampires végétariens. Je n'avais pas oublié avec le temps. Je me rappelais aussi où habitais l'humaine pour avoir visité sa maison. Pour avoir traqué son père et toute trace qui pourrait me dire où elle s'était enfuie. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour l'homme que j'aime. J'aime à croire que ça a servi à quelque chose. Il fallait que je m'arrête de penser à ça. J'arrivais devant cette maison.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelqu'un soit là. Ils devaient être partis et attendre que suffisamment de temps ce soit passé pour pouvoir retourner en contact de la population de cette ville. Mais je me trompais. Je pouvais entendre des discussions, je pouvais sentir leur odeur. L'odeur des vampires est différente des humains. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je humais leur odeur non plus, je pouvais la reconnaître. Il en est ainsi, nous avons une bonne mémoire. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'approcher ou non de leur maison. Je le faisais quand même. Je pouvais voir leur maison, deviner l'entrée. Et sur le seuil, sur le seuil, étaient là plusieurs membres de leur famille. Alice devait avoir vu mon arrivée, ça ne m'étonnait guère, je m'y étais attendue après tout. Certes, je n'étais pas très présentables, avec des feuilles qui devaient s'être coincées dans mes cheveux, une tenue pas aussi classe qu'eux, et sans chaussures, mais après tout, qui y prête attention ? Telle est ma vie, et telle elle continuerait. Je m'approchais donc de leur maison. J'étais maintenant sortie de la foret pour me retrouver face à eux.

J'étais seule face à 6 vampires, j'avais clairement le désavantage. De toutes manières, peu m'importait, je n'étais pas venue ici pour le combat. J'étais venue pour ma vengeance personnelle. D'ailleurs, celui que je voulais voir n'était pas là. Il devait être resté dans sa chambre. Je m'en fichais, il allait voir cette vidéo de toutes manières. J'allais me débrouiller pour que ça se passe. Je gardais une distance d'environ 10 mètres avec les autres vampires, de manière à pouvoir réagir si l'un deux décidaient de m'attaquer.

« Bonjour à vous, je suis venue pour vous apporter quelque chose. »

J'avais pris la parole en premier. Je pouvais sentir la tension qui était présente, je savais qu'il fallait que je prenne la parole, Carlisle l'aurait sûrement fait, mais le fait de prendre en premier la parole me donnait un peu d'avantage, un bon point pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

C'était Carlisle qui avait répondu en premier, de la tension était présente dans ses mots. Il devait avoir un peu peur. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu était quand James avait décidé d'attaquer la jeune humaine qui les accompagnait. Depuis ils l'avaient tué. Ils devaient pensé que j'étais une menace, que j'allais vouloir me venger, et c'était vrai, mais ce n'avait pas l'air d'être de la manière à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir que Bella avait été tuée par un vampire. Ils n'avaient en aucun cas essayé de reprendre contact avec elle ? Ils ne devaient pas l'aimer tant que ça en fait, je devais m'être trompée. Je ne voyais pas qu'elle pouvait être une autre raison pour laquelle ils se seraient éloignés d'elle et n'auraient pas essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles, ou au moins de voir ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était en forme. Finalement, j'avais dut me tromper. Je la plaignais aussi parce que ça ne devait pas être agréable de le savoir si elle l'apprenait un jour. Enfin, non, elle ne pourrait l'apprendre, de toutes manières, elle est morte, je l'ai tuée. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. En fait, j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit transformée car je savais que les Cullen, enfin, surtout Edward ne voulaient pas qu'elle devienne de notre espèce. Il m'en aurait voulu à mort. Quoi que, en réfléchissant, il ne m'aurait pas tant que ça détesté vu qu'il aurait eu la femme qu'il aimait pour la vie. Enfin, s'il l'aimait toujours. Je l'espérais parce que sinon ma vengeance ne servirait à rien.

« Un petit quelque chose de la part de James »

Je savais très bien que James était mort, mais ce que je savais aussi, c'est que son nom allait les faire réagir. J'étais contente et fière de mon effet, je n'aurais espéré mieux. C'était comme si un vent froid était passé. Ils auraient put qu'ils seraient devenus livides. Ils ne peuvent juste pas être plus blanc qu'ils le sont. Je pouvais sentir l'énervement qui étaient en eux. Se demandaient-ils si c'était possible que James soit encore en vie ? J'avais aimé mettre le doute en eux. C'était assez hilarant, mais je n'allais pas rire comme ça devant eux, ils m'auraient sauté au cou sinon et m'auraient tuée. Quoi que ... peut-être que ça aurait été bien. J'en avais marre d'être en vie. Je me demandais à quoi elle servait si c'était sans lui.

« En tout cas j'ai quelque chose pour vous et vous feriez mieux de regarder. Juste un petit conseil, très beau film pour toute la famille. Tiens, en parlant de famille, où est Edward ? »

Je m'amusais à les provoquer. J'étais retournée comme j'étais avec James. Comme s'il était à côté de moi et qu'il m'observait. Je pouvais sentir la fierté qu'il pouvait éprouver pour moi. Non, je n'allais pas mourir, je pouvais sentir qu'il me disait de continuer de vivre, vivre pour nous deux. Je déposai un CD par terre. Ce n'était pas mon seul exemplaire, j'en avais fais plusieurs, par précaution, je ne voulais pas que toutes les preuves puissent disparaître comme ça. Je n'avais pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans les parages, même si j'étais curieuse de connaître leurs réactions, je savais qu'ils allaient m'en vouloir beaucoup, et ce n'était pas peu dire, ce serait donc sûrement préférable que je ne reste pas traîner par là, juste pour quelques temps. Même, que j'essaie d'éviter leur chemin à jamais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Mettez en pleins si vous voulez le chapitre suivant ... disons ... ce soir... je pense que je pourrais le faire ;)


	15. Chapitre 13 Edward, non

Et voilà, je réponds ici aux commentaires de ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement xD :

EmyMasenCullen : J'ai une question ! Comment Victoria a fait son CD ? Si non, j'espère avoir la suite ce soir ?!

_Bah ... on va dire que ... elle est allée dans un truc de CD et elle a tué le mec après qu'il lui ait fait le truc ?? Je sais que c'est pas très cohérent mais bon ... elle aurait très bien pu la faire, honnêtement, je n'y avais pas réfléchi xD_

lou59 : salut ta fiction est genial depeche toi de metre le suite je veux savoir allez depeche sil te plait ele est vraiment genial mais tu devrait mettre plus de dialogue ça en manque beaucoup au mieu de marquer ce qu'il dise . mercie . lou

_Et bien miss, c'est mon style de dire ce qu'ils ressentent, et tout ce qui est dit à l'oral, je le dis, même ce qui est pensé des fois, avec Edward. Mais je préfère mettre les sentiments des personnes parce que ça vaut toute une discussion. Je mets du dialogue dans la suite, mais y a aussi les sentiments des personnages entre eux quoi._

Et voilà la suite !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

***} Chapitre 13 :**

**Edward : non.**

J'avais entendu des voix en bas, et maintenant il y avait un grand silence. Je me concentrais sur les pensées de ceux qui étaient en bas étant donné qu'ils ne parlaient pas. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre pour savoir ce qui se passait. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils ne supportaient pas quand je faisais ça, mais moi, je ne supporte pas du tout ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. Ce que j'entends est un peu confus et je ne comprends pas très bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire là ? »

« Comment ça ? Un message de sa part ? »

« Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si contente ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ce CD ? »

Ce dernier mot retint mon esprit. Apparemment quelqu'un qu'on aime pas est venu apporter un CD. Je ne sais pas à quoi il correspond, mais je veux être là, avec les autres quand on découvrira ce que c'est. Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart, même s'il me suffit de lire dans leurs pensées pour savoir à quoi ça peut correspondre, je veux être là aussi. De toutes manières, en quoi un CD pourrait me faire mal, je me le demande bien. Toutes les personnes que j'aime vont bien et sont en parfaite santé. Ça ne pourra pas me perturber plus que ça.

Je descends donc, ils sont tous là sur le palier de la porte. Je vais à vitesse vampirique récupérer le CD. Je rentre immédiatement dans la maison pour pouvoir le mettre dans le lecteur DVD. C'est un ancien lecteur DVD, nous sommes passés à de nouvelles technologies maintenant, mais nous aimons bien garder les autres choses, et nous avons bien fait parce que ce disque ne serait pas lu par les appareils modernes. Il en est ainsi quand nous récupérons des CD d'autres vampires qui ont connus les anciens temps. Le fait que ça ne rentre que dans ces lecteurs me fait un peu réfléchir. Ce CD datait d'un siècle. Il y a un siècle c'était la venue des Blue-ray, ils n'étaient pas très populaires à leurs débuts, mais ils ont fait leur place et ont obtenus le marché au bout de plusieurs années. Ils ont dû attendre que les humains changent un peu leurs habitudes. Ils peuvent se faire un peu lent des fois.

Je m'assoie sur le canapé, télécommande en main. Les autres sont aussi assis à côté de moi, assis sur le canapé. Ils ne disent mot. Ils sont tous immobile. Ils ont vraiment l'air perturbé. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, c'est qu'ils ne pensent pas, je ne peux donc savoir ce qui se passe à travers leurs têtes. Je reconcentre mon regard sur l'écran, guettant le moment où je devrais avoir à appuyer sur le bouton lecture pour pouvoir voir le film. Les engins humains sont tellement lents. On a l'habitude d'attendre, mais il y a des moments comme celui-ci où on est assez pressé et irrité que c'est assez agaçant que ça ne se mette pas en route.

Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre le lecteur en route que nous pouvons voir une image sur l'écran. Mon souffle se coupe. C'est Bella, elle est allongée dans l'herbe, en pleins milieu de la foret. Elle a l'air heureuse. Elle n'avait pas changé. Cette vidéo devait avoir été prise après que je sois parti. Cette image me brisait le cœur. Elle avait l'air d'avoir réussi à se remettre de mon départ tellement vite. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, mais en fait, elle le pouvait. J'avais bien fait de partir, pour la laisser vivre. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle rêvait. Elle avait l'air sereine. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. On aurait dit de la maturité et du bonheur. J'étais content pour elle, après tout, c'est ce que je voulais pour elle. Mais pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi avait-elle était heureuse si vite après mon départ. Je me mettais à avoir envie qu'elle n'aille pas bien directement. J'aurais peut-être espéré qu'elle soit mal un peu plus longtemps. C'était totalement égoïste, je le savais. J'avais toujours eu envie qu'elle soit mienne, qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi. J'étais jaloux du moindre regard qui pouvait se poser sur elle ou de la moindre pensée la concernant.

Une autre image arrive sur l'écran. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis horrifié par la vision qui s'offre ainsi à mes yeux. C'est Victoria, elle dépose ses dents sur le cou de Bella. Elle les enfonce doucement. Je devrais voir de la douleur dans le regard de Bella, mais rien. Je lui avais déjà reproché plusieurs fois de ne pas avoir d'instinct de survie, mais là, elle y allait un peu fort. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle se serait laissée tuer comme ça. Peut-être que j'avais mal interprété l'expression de son visage. Je ne savais ce qui se passait. J'étais inquiet. J'avais envie de casser le téléviseur. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me calme, que je finisse de regarder le film. Je n'allais pas être satisfait. Il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était passé dans la foret. Je ressentis une vague de tranquillité. C'était Jasper, il essayait de me tranquillisé, de me contenir. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement. C'était un peu bête étant donné que j'étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres. Je ne voulais dire mot. La situation n'était pas telle que l'on puisse parler. Je ne faisais même pas attention à ce qu'ils pensaient, pour une fois, je ne voulais surtout pas savoir ce qui pouvait passer par leur tête.

Je souffrais de voir les dents s'enfoncer dans la peau si douce de Bella. Je n'avais pas été là pour la protéger. J'avais l'impression de me briser. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça. Sûrement parce que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle allait mourir comme ça. Je pensais qu'elle avait été heureuse dans la vie, et là, tout ce que je m'étais imaginé se révélait faux. Parce que oui, je savais que l'issue de ce film serait sa mort. Parce que tout vampire qui goute au sang humain rentre dans une transe et il est presque impossible de s'arrêter, c'est plus que difficile. Carlisle avait déjà réussi, j'avais déjà réussi, mais ce qu'il faut, c'est de la volonté et de l'amour. Peut-être aussi, qu'il est beaucoup plus facile de le faire quand on est végétarien, et cette fille ne l'est pas du tout. Ses yeux sont noirs. Je peux le voir d'ici. Elle a soif. Elle va boire tout le sang de ma belle. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça, et pourtant je continue de regarder.

Je peux voir que Victoria commence à aspirer le sang de la belle jeune fille. Cette dernière ouvre les yeux. C'était comme si elle commençait à réaliser, il lui en aura fallu du temps. Je m'attendais là à ce qu'elle crie, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne donna pas ce plaisir à son agresseur. Comment faisait-elle pour retenir en elle tant de souffrance. C'était sûr qu'elle souffrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le venin devait commencer à paralyser son corps, peut-être qu'elle en avait déjà depuis un moment et que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait s'activer plus. Non, je ne pouvais pas penser que cela pouvait être ça. Elle devait ressentir tout. Pourquoi jouait-elle à être forte ? Savait-elle qu'elle était filmée. J'en doutais plus que fortement étant donné qu'elle ne donnait aucun regard à la caméra. Je pouvais voir son expression se durcir un peu, distinguer ses poings se serrés. Oui, elle souffrait. Ça se voyait. Elle essayait de ne pas respirer. J'avais toujours sut qu'elle avait une certaine aversion pour le sang, mais là j'avais un peu du mal. Était-ce à cause de l'odeur qu'elle serrait ses poings et qu'elle se concentrait. Cette humaine n'avait jamais été comme les autres. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réactions classiques, prévisibles. Ce n'était jamais pour les raisons qui auraient dû être qu'elle avait peur. J'avais toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce côté en elle, surtout que je ne peux lire dans ses pensées. Ça m'avait toujours gêné, je voulais ainsi toujours savoir à quoi elle pensait, mais elle ne voulait jamais me répondre. Voilà ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ça en était fini. Son corps s'était cambré. Je savais très bien ce que cela voulait dire, comme tout ceux de la pièce qui avaient bu du sang humain. Elle était morte. Je pouvais voir ses yeux se fermer doucement. Elle n'était pas totalement morte, elle était en train de rendre son dernier soupir. Je pouvais le voir et l'entendre. Ça en était fini pour elle. Je ne pouvais y croire.

J'aurais pu pleurer que je l'aurais fait, mais voilà, aucune larme n'est jamais sortie de mon corps froid. Je viens de voir cette vidéo, mais je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Le film s'est arrêté, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis resté à fixé l'écran, mais je n'en ai que faire. Je suis énervé contre Victoria. Mais la personne contre laquelle je suis le plus énervé, c'est moi-même. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'abandonner. J'aurais jamais dû partir. Je croyais que ça aurait été le mieux pour elle. Je croyais que ainsi, elle ne courait aucun danger à cause de vampires. Mais voilà, je l'avais oubliée dans mon équation. J'avais oublié cette vampire qui avait tant de haine contre nous. J'avais oublié que le fait que nous avions tué James allait l'irriter, qu'elle allait se venger. J'avais eu faux partout. Je ne savais comment je pourrais vivre aujourd'hui en ayant vu ça. Je me sentais coupable, je me sentais coupable car c'était de ma faute si elle était morte. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner. Je savais que Jasper était encore un jeune végétarien, on aurait peut-être dû rester. Non, la situation se serait reproduite, et je m'en serais voulu aussi. Je ne savais comment faire pour vivre avec ça.

J'avais décidé dans la fin de l'après-midi que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, enfin, avec qui elle s'était mariée ... Mais là, je savais maintenant ce qui s'était passé. Je ne m'étais pas du tout préparé. Comment j'aurais pu être prêt pour ça d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas possible du tout. Les sentiments en moi étaient plus que confus. J'étais perdu. J'avais mis du temps à l'oublier, je tenais en me disant qu'elle était sûrement heureuse, mais voilà, que je découvrais qu'elle était morte que quelques mois après que je l'ai laissée.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu ... »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Mettez en pleins si vous voulez le chapitre suivant ... disons ... demain ... je pense que je pourrais le faire ;), mais ce sera assez tard, ou vendredi soir sinon.


	16. Chapitre 14 Edward, ce n'est pas possibl

Et voilà, je réponds ici aux commentaires de ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement xD :

Bon, je vais faire une petite réponse collective xD Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me complimentent sur mon style, et pour ceux qui aiment les dialogues, ils arrivent ... mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de rendre les personnages fous et les faire se parler à eux-mêmes ... ce serait juste un peu beaucoup bizarre. Il y aura toujours des pensées parce que j'aime les mettre. Et pour ceux qui me souhaitent bon courage ... ouaip xD ... mais je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 30 je crois bien xD ... donc vous avez de la chance, ça va continuer à arriver, le seul truc qui ferait que vous n'auriez pas de suite est ... que je sois absente, ou qu'on soit arrivé au stade où je n'ai plus de réserve ... mais je continue d'écrire xD ... et je ne sais pas quand sera la fin ...

Et voilà la suite !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

***} Chapitre 14 :**

**Edward : Ce n'est pas possible.**

C'était Alice qui m'avait dit ça. Je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Je l'aurais lu dans ses pensées sinon. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle n'y était pour rien.

« Je ne me suis pas concentrée sur Bella ... j'aurais dû. »

Elle avait l'air de se sentir coupable. Je baissais la tête. Je me levais vers elle pour m'assoir à ses côtés, je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je sais que tu ne l'avais pas vu. On ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que Victoria pourrait revenir pour la tuer.

C – On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle allait revenir la tuer. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Carlisle essayait de me rassurer ou je ne sais quoi pour que j'arrête de penser que c'était de ma faute ce qui était arrivé, mais je savais que c'était le cas. C'était parce que je l'avais voulu qu'on était tous partis de cette ville. Je passais mon visage entre mes mains, serra mes cheveux et mon crâne, comme si j'avais envie de le briser, même si je savais que c'était impossible. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle était morte si jeune et que je n'avais rien pu faire contre. Mais j'essayais de rassurer tout de même ma sœur. S'il devait y avoir un responsable c'était bien moi. C'était de ma faute à la base si une humaine était rentrée dans la famille. Je l'avais mis en danger, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent coupable à cause de moi. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Tout ça était à cause d'un pauvre imbécile que j'étais qui n'avait pas sut rester à l'écart d'une humaine. J'avais pourtant réussi à le faire jusqu'à ce moment là, en fait, je n'en avais jamais ressentis le besoin, c'était la première fois pour moi. C'était la première fois que j'étais tombé amoureux.

« Tu comprends pas Carlisle ... tout ça est de ma faute !

C – Ce n'est pas que parce qu'elle était avec nous qu'il a voulu la tuer. Il l'aurait senti qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Son sang l'attirait, et Bella a une tendance a ne pas avoir peur et aller faire des petits tours en foret si je me souviens bien.

E – Peut-être mais ...

C – Il n'y a pas de mais Edward. De toutes manières, tu savais qu'elle serait morte quand tu reviendrais.

E – Oui mais ... »

Je n'ajoutais aucun mot, je ne pouvais dire plus. Il avait raison, il avait toujours raison, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ressentais ce besoin de rejeter toute la faute sur moi. Esmé vint me retrouver pour essayer de me réconforter. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir aussi Jasper qui essayait de nous enlever notre culpabilité. Je savais que ce devait être difficile pour lui. Ce devait être un de ceux qui se trouvaient le plus coupable. C'était parce qu'il avait voulu sauter sur Bella alors qu'elle s'était coupée que j'avais décidé que l'on devait partir, j'avais décidé que l'on ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus ici. Il s'était déjà senti coupable de voir ma tristesse tout les jours, loin d'elle. Il ne me l'avait pas dit, mais je l'avais lu dans ses pensées. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je savais très bien que ça arriverait un jour. Je savais qu'il allait falloir que je la laisse pour qu'elle continue sa vie. Je m'y attendais, mais pas si vite, il est vrai. Et là, je ne m'attendais pas au fait que l'avoir laissée seule l'avait rendue encore plus vulnérable. Je croyais que c'était en étant près d'elle qu'elle risquait de mourir tous les jours, mais en fait, peut-être que c'était en étant loin d'elle. J'avais pu remarqué des égratignures sur son corps, même si ce n'étaient pas elle qui avaient tout d'abord attiré mon esprit. Je ne savais ce qu'elle avait fait, mais je savais qu'elle ne s'était pas améliorée dans son équilibre. J'aurais dû être là pour l'accompagner. Je ne la méritais vraiment pas. Je n'avais pas été celui qui lui fallait. Mais personne n'avait eu la possibilité de l'être et c'était vraiment dommage pour elle. Son enterrement avait dû en ébranler plus d'un. Tout ceux qui voulaient sortir avec elle et qui croyaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir l'emmener au prochain bal, se marier et avoir des enfants avec elle déjà. Et oui, il y en avait plusieurs comme ça. Je pouvais en dénombrer trois. Je ne savais pas si la liste s'était allongée après mon départ, mais j'espérais que non, en fait, j'en oubliais un dans la liste. Il n'était pas allé à son enterrement, mais il avait rêvé de tout ça, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. C'était moi. C'était moi cette personne qui rêvait de passer ma vie avec elle. J'avais préféré qu'elle reste une humaine, c'était égoïste. Elle voulait devenir vampire. Je ne l'avais pas voulu, je savais trop bien ce que ça pouvait faire de se faire voler sa vie. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle s'en fichait tant que ça. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence. J'avais envie de savoir, mais maintenant, aucun moyen n'existait pour pouvoir le savoir. Ça faisait trop longtemps. Il n'y avait plus personne de vivant l'ayant connue.

« Pourquoi elle ? »

Ma question dû surprendre tout le monde. À vrai dire, nous étions dans un moment de silence complet, et je venais de le briser. J'avais dit tout haut ce que je pensais. C'était une question à laquelle j'aurais aimé une réponse, même si personne ne pouvait nous en donner.

« Victoria a sûrement voulu se venger. Nous avons tué James, l'homme qu'elle aime, elle voulait te faire subir la même chose. »

J'encaissais les mots avec difficulté. C'était tout ce à quoi j'aurais dû penser avant de la laisser seule ici, dans cette ville. Esmé augmenta la pression qu'elle faisait sur moi pour que je me rapproche d'elle et me réconforter. Je pouvais sentir tout l'amour émanant de ma mère. Cet amour me faisait du bien. Je savais que elle aussi avait vu mourir quelqu'un qui était pour elle comme sa fille. Bella était considérée par Esmé comme sa fille, par Alice comme sa meilleure amie étant donné qu'elle considérait plus Rosalie comme une sœur, et pour moi, comme la femme de ma vie. Pour les autres, je ne savais pas trop comment juger leur relation. Carlisle n'était pas comme son père, et il n'avait jamais ressentis de sentiment telle pour elle. Il la voyait plus comme ma femme à moi.

« Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas bon qu'une humaine se rapproche de nous ! Vous voyez que j'avais raison !

Es – Rosalie ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Edward était amoureux d'elle, il était heureux avec elle.

R – Et maintenant il est triste à cause d'elle.

Ed – Non, pas à cause d'elle, à cause de moi, je n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener sur le terrain ce soir là.

C – On ne pouvait rien prévoir, arrêtez de vous chamailler pour ça. Nous ne pouvons pas changer ce qui s'est passé, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est vivre avec. »

Le silence nous retrouva. Rosalie n'avait jamais apprécié Bella, j'avais raison sur ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Je me demandais aussi, si elle n'était pas jalouse que Bella soit encore humaine. Je savais que Rosalie n'avait jamais apprécié le fait qu'on lui vole sa vie comme elle le disait. Elle aurait aimé rester humaine. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête c'est que humaine, elle serait morte, on lui avait sauvé la vie en la faisant devenir vampire. Et puis, elle n'avait rien à dire après tout, elle avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Elle passait son temps avec lui, et franchement, elle n'avait pas l'air plus malheureuse que ça. J'ai beau l'aimer comme ma sœur, elle a souvent tendance à m'agacer.

« J'ai une idée ! »

C'était la petite voix fluette de Alice qui s'était élevée. Tout le monde la regarda. J'essayais de capter ses pensées, mais c'était une chanson. Elle usait de ce stratagème pour ne pas que je puisse savoir ce que c'était avant les autres. Bonne technique, il est vrai, mais j'étais très impatient de savoir ce que c'était.

« Et si on faisait un petit truc en souvenir de Bella, en hommage à elle ?

Ed – Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

A – On pourrait retrouver l'endroit où elle s'est fait tuer et faire un petit monument.

Ed – Parce que tu sais où est cet endroit toi ?

A – Non, mais avec la vidéo, on peut trouver ! »

Alice avait toujours des idées assez extravagantes, personne ne pouvait penser comme elle. Il est vrai que c'était une bonne idée, nous pourrions essayer après tout. Il fallait que nous trouvions ce lieu. Je regarda les autres pour détecter leurs réactions, mais ils attendaient tous ma réaction, savoir mon avis. Ils avaient l'air de penser qu'ils allaient faire ce que je voulais. Je ne m'amusais pas à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, je ne voulais pas être influencé, même si leur avis m'aurait été bien utile pour savoir quoi décider.

« D'accord. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Alice. Elle avait l'air heureuse de ma décision. Je ne savais pas à quoi on aurait le droit. Elle a toujours tendance à faire dans la démesure, à en faire trop, mais après tout, elle serait heureuse de cette manière. Ça allait l'occuper, et peut-être, que l'endroit serait reposant pour moi. Peut-être qu'il aurait un effet bénéfique pour moi. J'espérais juste que personne n'irait à cet endroit. Je n'avais pas vu de trace de sentier, les gens n'ont pas tendance à s'éloigner du sentier, ce qui va dans notre sens. Il faudrait quand même qu'on vérifie, je ne veux pas qu'un humain trouve notre petit endroit d'évasion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Mettez en pleins si vous voulez le chapitre suivant ... disons ... demain ... je pense que je pourrais le faire ;), mais ce sera assez tard, ou vendredi soir sinon.


	17. Chapitre 15 Bella, retour au point de

Et voilà, je réponds ici aux commentaires de ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement xD et je le fais collectivement pour pas me répéter :

Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements.

Et voilà la suite !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

***} Chapitre 15 :**

**Bella : Retour au point de départ.**

Je revenais souvent dans cet endroit. C'était de là d'où je venais. Selon les fois, selon l'argent que je disposais, je pouvais déposer ici des choses. Je ne gagne pas des masses avec l'argent de mon métier. Je suis peut-être logé, mais il faut tout de même que je paie certaines choses. Je m'efforçais tout de même à chaque fois de planter une plante. À chaque fois que je revenais, elle était morte, peut-être parce que c'était tout les ans que je venais, au printemps, période de l'année où les fleurs peuvent commencer à bourgeonner, à grandir. C'était sûrement pour ça que j'avais choisi cette période de l'année, ou peut-être aussi parce que j'étais morte, enfin, l'humaine que j'étais était morte à cette période de l'année. J'avais mes petites habitudes en venant ici.

Quelque chose me perturba un peu dans cette foret, je sentais quelque chose qui m'était un peu inconnu, une odeur qui ressemblait un peu à ... la mienne ... non, ce n'était pas possible ? Ils sont revenus ? Il faut que je me dépêche, je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent. J'avais pris l'habitude de tout faire tranquillement, à vitesse humaine, voir plus lentement, mais je devais aller plus vite.

Je me mis à vitesse vampirique à enlever les restes de l'ancienne plante pour la jeter au loin. Ensuite, je creusais dans la terre pour faire une place aux racines de ma plante. Je pouvais enfin la planter. J'admirais le travail, j'étais fière de moi. Je repensa au fait que je ne pouvais m'attarder plus longtemps ici, je devais partir avant qu'ils ne me trouvent, avant qu'ils ne sentent mon odeur. Il est beaucoup plus facile de trouver un vampire dans la foret qu'en ville et je le savais très bien. C'était sûrement pour ça que je faisais attention à chaque fois que je passais dans la foret. En fait, j'y allais qu'une seule fois par an. Il est vrai que des fois j'y allais pour une petite balade ou pour me ressourcer, mais c'était très rare. Ma peur de voir un vampire était beaucoup trop forte pour que je me laisse cette autorisation.

Sans l'avoir remarqué, je m'étais retrouvée à la lisière de la foret. J'étais devant ma maison. Cette maison dans laquelle j'avais passé de bons et mauvais moments. Cette maison dans laquelle j'avais souffert. Si j'étais humaine, quelques larmes auraient glissées sur mes joues. J'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer car, selon moi, pleurer fait du bien, ça sert à évacuer beaucoup de choses, peut-être que ça serait un soulagement pour moi. Quoi que, j'ai réussi à surmonter tout ce que j'avais à surmonter. J'étais vierge de regrets, de remords, d'amour, de douleur, de peine, de cauchemars ... tout ce travail fait pendant 1 siècle, un petit siècle qui m'avait été tant bénéfique, un siècle qui avait servi à me forger. Je pouvais observer une famille ... un père, une mère, et un bébé, c'était une fille. Je pouvais le remarquer étant donné qu'elle était habillée de rose, les parents ne font pas la bêtise d'habiller leur fils de rose. Enfin, ils le laissent décider, s'il veut le faire ou pas, mais à cet âge, on est juste capable de demander à ses parents à manger.

Cette vision me faisait penser à ce qu'on avait dû être, mes parents et moi. Ma mère a quitté cette ville alors que je devais être un peu plus vieille que ce petit bout de chou. Ils avaient l'air heureux, je me disais que sûrement, nous aussi nous avions été comme ça, unis. Je ne me souvenais plus de cette période. Ça m'était impossible. Déjà, il était difficile pour moi de tout me rappeler dans ma vie d'humaine. Elle remontait à longtemps, mais en plus devoir se rappeler d'une période dont on ne se souvient plus 1 an après, ce serait impossible, pour toute personne, à moins d'avoir des vidéos, mais ce sont des souvenirs par substitution uniquement, nous ne pouvons pas nous rappeler exactement ce qu'on pouvait penser ou ressentir à ce moment précis.

Je ne restais pas plus longtemps ici. Je partis, à allure humaine, mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je les mettais tout le temps quand j'allais en foret, et là, je les gardais, je ne préférais pas les enlever quand je suis dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu, je ne voulais pas dévoiler cette sensibilité qui était mienne. Pourquoi je trouvais que c'était une zone sensible ? Parce que pour nous, les vampires, nous pouvons lire dans nos yeux le régime d'une personne, et sa faim. Savoir ce qu'il peut ressentir. C'est un moyen de savoir des choses importantes d'une personne, et je faisais toujours en sorte d'être sure qu'il n'y avait aucun vampire pour la dévoiler, parce que les humains ne pouvaient pas comprendre cette signification. Pour eux, j'avais simplement de très beaux yeux. Des yeux comme ceux qu'ils aimeraient avoir. J'aimais aussi à mettre mes lunettes pour ces raisons, la première fois qu'on rencontre mon regard, on a tendance à s'y noyer dedans, et je ne voulais en aucun cas faire ressentir un sentiment de désir ou quoi que ce soit autre dans la tête d'un humain. Je ne voulais aucune relation. J'avais déjà vu comment ça pouvait être difficile et je ne voulais pas reproduire cette expérience. C'était pour ça que je les considérais tous pareil.

J'arrivais devant mon ancienne école. Aucun souvenir ne remonta à la surface et j'en étais heureuse. Je n'avais plus ces cauchemars ou ces pensées qui lui étaient toutes dédiées, ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi. J'avais dépassé le cap de la tristesse, de le manque que je pouvais éprouver en son absence. Cette douleur que mon cœur mort pouvait ressentir. Personne ne se trouvait ici, et j'étais contente de me retrouver seule avec moi même pour pouvoir constituer un bilan, bilan de ma dernière année mais pas que. Elles avaient souvent tendance à se ressembler, même si je faisais tout pour qu'elles ne le fasse pas. Personne n'était au courant de mon secret, et oui, pour moi être vampire constituait mon secret, et j'en étais heureuse, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagit. Je ne voulais pas que, un jour, quelqu'un me demande de le transformer en ce que je suis. Étrangement, j'étais très bien seule. J'étais civilisée. Par mon peu de connaissance que je connaissais sur la façon de vivre de mes paires, je savais qu'ils ne supportaient jamais de vivre seuls, ce besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ça se voyait encore mieux dans la famille Cullen composée de 7 membres. Ils n'auraient jamais compris ma façon de vivre de toutes manières, elle était bien trop complexe à leurs yeux. Cette famille qui se prend pour des anges, qui se prend pour des parfait samaritains parce qu'ils ne tuent pas d'humains. Ces personnes qui se croyaient plus forts que tous. Mais ils aimaient le fait que les humains les craignent. Contrairement à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu dire, ils n'étaient pas mieux que tout les autres. En tout cas, c'était la vision que j'avais d'eux. Et oui, le sentiment que j'avais pour eux était de la haine. C'était la seule chose que j'étais capable de ressentir pour eux.

Soudain, une douleur me fit tomber à terre, tellement elle était violente. Je ne m'y étais pas attendue. C'était la première fois. Je savais que c'était de leur faute, à eux, à elle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Mettez en pleins si vous voulez le chapitre suivant ... disons ... demain ... vers le midi, ça vous va ? Ou si y a beaucoup de reviews, et bah je mets plus tôt ... donc moi je dis, à vos claviers !


	18. Chapitre 17 Bella, vision

***} Chapitre 16 :**

**Bella : Vision.**

Ça ne m'étais pas arrivé souvent, mais des fois, je voyais des choses. Ce n'était pas un rêve non, c'était la réalité. Je pouvais voir ce qui allait se passer. Un peu comme Alice. Sauf que ce n'était pas la même chose. Je ne voyais pas ce qui allait se passer pour les humains ni les vampires, c'était pour les animaux. Et là, la vision que j'eus était un peu horrible. Je ne m'approchais jamais de la foret de peur de voir la mort d'un animal de cette manière. Mais là, c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas accepter. C'était un vampire, Jasper, qui allait tuer un bébé faon devant sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se faire. Il ne pouvait pas maitriser sa soif un peu plus celui-la ? Une haine commençait à se créer en moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se faire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre son sang. Je savais très bien pourquoi il allait tuer le bébé. Son sang est très attirant pour eux, enfin, surtout lui, ce sang est plus proche de l'humain que celui des plus âgés. C'est ça qui les rend beaucoup plus vulnérables face aux vampires. Mais celui là a de la chance, il a sa bonne étoile, c'est à dire moi qui vais venir le sauver.

Je considérais ça un peu comme un devoir. Le fait que je puisse voir ce qu'il allait se passer pour eux, comme la mort, c'était pourquoi j'avais été créée, c'était ce don que j'avais. Enfin, c'était comme ça que je le considérais. Et là, c'était le protéger contre ma propre espèce. Comme des personnes que je considérais comme des monstres. Ils se disaient peut-être végétariens, mais peu m'importait. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me faire changer d'avis sur ce que je pensais d'eux. Je les détestais aussi parce qu'ils m'avaient abandonnés. Mais là, ce n'avais plus d'importance face à ce qu'il allait faire à ce petit faon. Il était innocent et tout mignon.

Je courrais, sans m'en rendre compte, vers l'endroit où allait se passer le crime, enfin, j'allais l'empêcher. C'était la première fois pour moi que je devrais faire ça, et pour ça, je devrais m'attaquer à un vampire que je connais. Je savais très bien que Alice allait avoir une vision, mais peu m'importait. Je ne les laisserais pas m'embobiner, ils n'y arriveront pas. Même Edward, surtout lui. Il ne m'aimait pas, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il aura beau dire le contraire, je savais pertinemment que ce serait pour sauver sa peau. Il ne m'aimait pas, je le savais très bien. Et d'ailleurs, ça tombait bien, moi non plus, je ne l'aimais plus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Mettez en pleins si vous voulez le chapitre suivant ... disons ... cet aprèm ou ce soir, ça vous va ? Ou si y a beaucoup de reviews, et bah je mets plus tôt ... donc moi je dis, à vos claviers ! Parce que je sais, celui là est court ... mais bon, après vous allez être content !


	19. Chapitre 18 Alice, non, ne le tues pas

Merci pour les commentaires, et comme une gentille, je poste la suite. Alors, pour les questions ... je ne suis pas végétarienne ... quoi que, je ne suis pas fan de viande et y en a faut même pas espérer m'en faire manger ... par exemple, je n'aime pas le porc xD

Par contre désolé ... pas de T-shirt sauvons la nature ...

pour ceux qui sont trop impatients, jusqu'au chapitre 30 ici : h t t p : / / fanfic – art . 1Fr1 . Net sans espaces bien sûr.

- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - --

***} Chapitre 17 :**

**Alice : Ne le tues pas.**

Après l'annonce de Rosalie qui m'avait plus que bouleversée : Bella serait vivante, j'essayais d'avoir des visions d'elle, mais rien. Rien ne venait. J'arrêtais donc de penser à elle en arrivant à proximité de la maison pour ne pas que Edward puisse entendre mes pensées, enfin, celles-ci. Je repense à la beauté de l'endroit où Bella était morte. Je paraitrait beaucoup moins suspecte qu'en récitant l'alphabet dans toutes les langues que je connaissais. Il avait tendance, quand je le faisais, à se dire que je lui cachais quelque chose, ce qui était vrai en fait. Il n'avait pas tord ... j'allai donc, avec Rosalie, m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Rosalie se dirigea directement dans les bras de Emmet, elle devait penser à lui, et se blottit contre lui alors qu'il regardait la télé. Enfin, quand elle fut dans ses bras, il la regarda accessoirement un peu, enfin, beaucoup plus que la télé mais bon. Ils étaient très mignon comme ça. J'allai donc moi aussi m'asseoir dans le canapé, à côté de Esmé. Carlisle devait être dans son bureau. Edward était assis dans un fauteuil, il avait l'air dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude. Je cherchais du regard mon amoureux mais ne le voyais pas.

« Où est Jasper ?

Il est partit chasser.

Ah d'accord. »

C'était Esmé qui m'avait répondu avec un petit sourire. J'aurais aimé lui parler de ce que j'avais appris, le prendre à part, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je lui dirais plus tard. Enfin, peut-être que le mieux était que je ne lui dise pas. Il souffrait aussi d'avoir abandonné Bella, il croyait que c'était de sa faute, et il devait se mettre sa mort sur le dos. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était partit chasser. J'avais peur qu'il s'attaque aux humains, mais il fallait que je lui fasse confiance, il ne le ferait pas. Je devais croire en lui.

Mais je le vis, pas en face de moi, mais dans une vision. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre vampire. Je ne pouvais distinguer sa tête ni qui c'était. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que ce vampire attaquait mon Jasper dans la foret. J'étais affolée, qui pourrait faire ça. Edward avait tout de suite relevé la tête en voyant ça. Il me regardait. J'étais affolée. Je regardais partout autour de moi, les autres me fixaient aussi. Ce fut Edward qui prit la parole, je ne pouvais parler en ce moment précis.

« Un vampire va attaquer Jasper.

R – Qui ?

Ed – La personne était flou.

Em – Et bien on est parti pour une chasse au vampire. »

Carlisle qui devait avoir entendu la conversation était descendu immédiatement et tout les vampires sortirent de la maison pour aller à l'endroit où j'avais vu l'attaque. Il ne nous fallu que deux minutes, mais c'était trop tard. Le vampire était déjà là. Enfin, j'aurai dû dire la vampire. J'étais restée sur place. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Ce n'était pas Jasper qui avait le dessus, c'était elle. Elle le bloquait, elle avait l'air de le faire souffrir aussi, mentalement. Elle connaissait son pouvoir et elle l'utilisait contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'on l'utilisait contre lui de cette manière et ça avait l'air très fort. Il me regardait, implorant, n'arrivant pas à regarder le visage de son agresseur, nous n'arrivions pas à le voir même. Rosalie fut la première à réagir, elle s'avança, doucement, ne regardait pas Jasper mais la vampire.

« Bella, tu n'as pas compris en voyant comment on avait tué James que tu n'as aucune chance face à nous ? »

Pourquoi Rosalie faisait comme si elle parlait à Bella, tout le reste de la famille était figé. Je la regardais, je me rappelais de notre discussion et jetait donc un coup d'œil à l'inconnue. La vampire ricana. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ma Bella ça. Elle se releva, mais restait attentive. Jasper était toujours à terre, il n'arrivait pas à bouger tellement ce qu'elle devait lui infliger comme sentiments étaient horrible. À la regarder, je pouvais reconnaître Bella. Elle était vampire. Elle était toujours vivante. Je la regardais. Et puis, soudainement, je lui sauta dans les bras, enfin, atterris sur Jasper. Elle s'était déplacée vite, elle avait pris un faon que je ne voyais que maintenant pour le mettre derrière elle, dans sa nouvelle position. Elle était en train de le protéger ou je rêvais.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis seule ? Et puis, j'arrive très bien à maîtriser Jasper, je suis sûre que je pourrais faire de même avec Alice et Edward ... et après ça, il ne vous resterait plus de pouvoir, je me trompe pas ? Trop facile de vous attaquer. »

Pour sa dernière phrase, elle avait penché la tête, et avait fini par rire. Nous étions tous paralysés. Nous ne pouvions bouger. Elle avait changé. Nous ne la reconnaissions pas. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle devienne comme ça ? Avec quel vampire s'était-elle alliée ? Toutes ces questions qui arrivaient dans ma tête. Toutes ces questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse. Je la regardais fixement et essayais de retrouver ma Bella en elle. J'essayais de retrouver celle qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Tu veux ... nous tuer ? »

C'était Edward qui avait parlé. On pouvait sentir qu'il avait eu du mal, juste à prononcer ces mots. Les émotions avaient l'air trop fortes pour lui. Jasper avait l'air de souffrir encore plus. Carlisle s'approcha, arborant toute sa sagesse, même s'il avait peur, nous pouvions le voir. Il aimait beaucoup Bella, il ne voudrait pas lui faire de mal, comme aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Personne ne voudrais ni oserait s'attaquer à elle. Ça nous était tout simplement impossible. Même pour Emmet qui était content dès qu'il fallait attaquer quelqu'un.

« Je comprends que nous t'ayons fait souffrir, mais c'était il y a un siècle. Ta haine contre nous est-elle si grande ? »

Un sourire s'ébaucha sur son visage. J'étais inquiète, que c'était il passé ? Avec qu'elle sorte de monstre de vampires avait-elle vécu ? Comment avait-elle pu changer autant ? Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, avec quel monstre elle s'était alliée, quels étaient ses amis qui l'avaient fait devenir comme ça, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je les détestais déjà. Je ne pouvais pas la détester elle. Je l'adore. Je me sens un peu responsable il est vrai de ce qui s'est passé mais bon. Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait se passer. J'aurais convaincu Edward de ne pas partir sinon. Je l'aurais fait.

« Oh que oui, ma haine contre vous est immense. Mais tu ne dois sûrement pas comprendre toi qui aime tout le monde. Enfin, au premier abord, je suis sûre que c'est très hypocrite. »

Elle met sa main devant sa bouche, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise.

« Oh mainse, je l'ai dit devant eux ... je suis désolée, j'avais promis de garder le secret ! Tu m'en veux pas j'espère. »

Un nouveau rire, elle a l'air de s'amuser, elle se joue de nous, de celui qu'on respecte le plus dans la famille, celui dont on ne contestera pas les rires. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Elle nous regarda cette fois-ci chacun notre tour, n'en loupant aucun, puis, elle atterrit sur Jasper. Elle le regarde et penche la tête.

« Tu souffres hein ? Ce n'est même pas moi qui te le fais, qui est le coupable alors selon toi ? Peut-être tes amis ? Au fait, pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir gouté de la chaire fraîche de faon, du sang qui ressemble tant à celui des humains. Je me demanderai toujours pourquoi tu ne les as pas quitté d'ailleurs pour pouvoir voire ce nectar, franchement je te plains ... ne pas pouvoir en boire, je ne pourrais pas à ta place. »

Elle avait caressé le faon, comme s'il ne l'attirait pas. Je voyais le regard perdu de Jasper. Elle lui rappelait sa soif d'humains. Elle l'empêchait de boire celui du faon, et il avait soif. Mais apparemment, elle allait tout faire pour qu'il ne boive pas. Puis, son regard passa sur les autres, elle s'arrêta cette fois-ci sur Rosalie.

« Wow, toi, tu as été la seule à me reconnaître, et pourtant tu es celle qui me déteste le plus ... est-ce pour ça, parce que tu as gardé ce visage en toi, tellement la haine que tu avais pour moi était forte, ou parce que les autres m'ont oublié, ou les deux ? Je devrais être flattée que toi tu ne m'aies pas oubliée. »

Non, comment elle pouvait penser ça, je ne l'avais pas oublié moi, je n'aurais pas pu. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'oublier. Elle était trop importante pour nous, elle était comme de la famille, nous avions toujours été triste de la quitter, nous pensions que c'était pour son bien. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça allait lui arriver, sinon, nous serions restés. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir eu de vision, j'aurais pu empêcher son malheur. Parce qu'elle devait aller mal intérieurement.

« En fait, je sais pourquoi tu me détestes ... tu étais jalouse, tu n'étais plus le centre, et surtout, j'étais humaine. Tu as toujours conservé une certaine haine contre Carlisle pour t'avoir transformé. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas par contre, tu veux toujours être la plus belle alors que ... ta mort est due à ta beauté non ? À ce que t'as fais ton mari et ses amis. ... En y pensant, toi et Emmet, vous ne pouvez pas être réellement marié non ? »

Comment est-ce qu'elle savait ? Tout le monde restait sans voix, on ne lui avait jamais dit ça, personne ne le savait, Rosalie n'aimait pas son histoire. Nous étions les seuls à être au courant. Et elle avait l'air d'être bien informée. Plus qu'elle n'aurait dû sûrement. Avait-elle enquêté sur nous ? Nous étions tous perturbés. Mais mes pensées furent coupées par elle, elle reprit la parole, mais cette fois-ci, son regard était sur Esmé, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire souffrir notre mère. La plus parfaite. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose contre elle, ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu sais Esmé, aucun de ces vampires ne pourra remplacer ton bébé. Ce n'est pas possible de remplacer l'être qui aurait dû sortir de ton corps, l'être à qui tu as donné tout ton amour, l'amour véritable. Ton bébé n'aurait pas été comme l'un d'eux, il aurait été unique. Inutile d'essayer de le voir à travers eux. Fais moi confiance, aucun bébé n'est le même. Ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre c'est vrai, seule une maman peut le faire ... »

Maman ? Elle avait été maman elle aussi ? Elle avait eu un bébé avant d'être transformée ? Le père qui était-ce ? Ce ne pouvait pas être Edward non, j'étais de plus en plus perturbée. Elle utilisait tout ce qu'elle savait sur nous pour l'utiliser contre nous.

« Et puis toi, Emmet ... »

Elle s'était retournée vers lui.

« Je sais que tu aimes bien les ours, mais je te conseille vivement d'arrêter. On ne sait pas ce qui peut t'arriver après tout, et tu ne voudrais pas qu'un membre de ta famille souffre ? Et où est partit ta rage de tuer celui qui agressait Jasper ?Je croyais que tu voulais lui faire sa fête ! »

Elle savait ce qu'on avait dit ... ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de tant de choses. Il ne restait maintenant plus que moi et Edward. J'allais sûrement être la prochaine sur la liste, elle garderait Edward pour lui faire son bouquet final. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, mais quand son regard se posa sur moi, j'eus la confirmation, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Je regardais Jasper. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Je pensais à de belles choses pour essayer de soulager Jasper. Je ne pensais plus à elle, je n'écoutais rien, je faisais comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de moi, je ne voulais rien entendre. Bouches toi les oreilles Alice, je me disais ça. Penses qu'il n'y a personne autour de toi, comme si t'étais à la mer, dans l'eau, en train de ressentir les vagues sur mon corps. De sentir qu'elle m'entrainait, mais de rester en place. J'entendis un petit rire. Non, il fallait que je me reconcentre. Il ne faut pas que je pense à quoi que ce soit en dehors de ce qu'il y a dans moi. Je me concentrais maintenant sur le sol, l'herbe, comptait le nombre qu'il y en avait. Regardait attentivement les défauts qu'il y avait sur certains. Il ne fallait pas que je vois autre chose, je ne devait même pas penser à autre chose. Tiens, il y en a une un peu bizarre, on dirait des siamoises, elles partent de la terre pour se rejoindre et ne former qu'une, assez rigolo, et après, elles partent en trois ... je n'avais jamais vu ça, je sais pas pour combien je devrais la compter, pour une, pour deux ou pour trois. Je laisse mon regard passer sur la scène, mais sans écouter. Elle est en train de parler à Edward, il est effondré intérieurement et presque extérieurement aussi. Ses lèvres ne bougent plus, elle a l'air d'en avoir terminé, enfin. Ses yeux sont masqués par ses lunettes de soleil. On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle pense. Mais une chose dont je suis sûre, ses yeux sont rouges. Dommage, j'avais toujours imaginé qu'elle aurait les mêmes que nous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Et certaines même rire xD ... la suite demain, sauf si j'ai 15 reviews avant xD


	20. Chapitre 19 Edward je t

Je sais, j'avais promis de mettre dimanche, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ... comme je l'ai dis à certains, ça met un peu de temps pour pouvoir préparer un chapitre pour le poster sur le site, et je ne l'ai pas eu ... je suis en semaine d'examen, et donc c'est difficile quand on rentre à 21h30 de poster alors qu'on doit travailler et qu'on a une journée similaire le lendemain ... donc je vous la poste, et désolée encore du retard. Ceux qui veulent absolument la suite, il y a sur mon forum, mais pareil, je n'aurai pas le temps de mettre la suite tout de suite, c'est à dire le chapitre 31 ...

Merci pour les reviews !! ça m'a fait plaisir d'en avoir pleins xD ... je suis fan de ça moi xD

- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - --

***} Chapitre 18 :**

**Edward : Je t'aime toujours tu sais.**

Elle avait dit tant de choses, tant de choses pas forcément plaisant. Les autres avaient tous l'air blessés, ils souffraient de ce qu'elle leur avait dit, parce que ce n'était que la vérité. Elle ne leur avait rien dit qui ne soit faux. Mais elle avait un peu exagéré. Elle en avait trop dit, trop pour eux, beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter. Ça aurait été une autre personne, je l'aurais sûrement tuée, mais c'était elle. C'était la femme que j'aimais, et elle était sûrement la seule personne qui avait le droit de dire des choses comme ça sans que je réagisse. Les autres étaient assez pétrifiés, et je ne savais quelle serait leur réaction. J'espérais juste qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient le faire. Ils étaient comme moi, ils l'aimaient beaucoup trop. Je le savais pour avoir sondé leurs pensées de temps en temps. Je ne m'abusais pas avec ce pouvoir, surtout penser à elle. J'essayais d'y penser le moins possible parce qu'à chaque fois ça me faisait mal, la blessure qui s'était ouverte en moins se rouvrait. Mais de la voir comme ça, c'était comme si elle venait mettre du baume sur cette blessure, comme si elle mettait des points de suture.

Nous étions tous immobile, mais un petit sourire se fit sur les lèvres de la femme de ma vie. Ce sourire illuminait tout mon monde. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Mais vous avez de la chance en fait. »

Un grognement nous vint aux oreilles. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, c'était comme si c'était pleins d'animaux qui grognaient, mais ce n'était pas possible. Ce bruit s'arrêta aussi tôt. Nous la regardions. Je ne savais pas si c'était de sa faute ou pas. Je ne savais pas si c'était d'autres vampires. Je ne savais pas si ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour vous tuer. En fait, je suis même venue seule, mais vous êtes trop naïfs. »

J'étais soulagé, elle n'avait rien prévu contre nous. Elle n'avait rien prévu qui soit contre nous. Toute la famille se détendit un peu. Il n'y avait plus la menace qui planait sur nous. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle nous avait dit ça. Peut-être pour ne pas qu'on l'attaque. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, je ne pense pas qu'on l'aurait fait un jour. C'était Bella après tout, on ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, c'était impossible pour nous. Selon moi, elle était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Il n'y avait personne qui pouvait compter plus pour moi. Je savais qu'ils ne feraient rien qui puisse me blesser, et là, me blesser serait la tuer. Ils ne le feront donc pas. Carlisle prend cependant la parole, même si ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas forcément sympa pour lui. Elle sait très bien que nous le vénérions tous, bonne technique si elle voulait nous déstabiliser que de commencer par cet affront.

« Je pense qu'on sera mieux pour parler à la maison, si tu veux bien venir.

B – Je vous rejoindrais. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. »

Tout le monde partit en direction de la maison, ils ne voulaient pas rester là, ils voulaient partir de cet endroit dans lequel ils s'étaient sentis faible, mais moi, j'étais resté, espérant qu'elle voulait me parler, seul à seul. Je ne lui en voulais pas du tout de ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur moi. J'espérais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que je ressentais pour elle. De l'amour. J'espérais que ce qu'elle m'avait dit n'était pas totalement vrai, sinon, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Elle me regardait, me fixait, puis, secoua la tête.

« C'est valable pour toi aussi. »

Je la regardais, j'étais désemparé. J'aurais aimé resté avec elle. J'avais cru que ... mais elle voulait que je la laisse seule. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Et pourtant, moi, je ne voulais que d'elle.

« A tout de suite à la maison alors. »

Sur ces paroles, je partis en direction de ma demeure, priant pour qu'elle vienne. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais j'espérais aussi que ce ne soit pas quelque chose qui soit contre ma famille. Je ne pourrais lui en vouloir, mais ça serait à moi que j'en voudrais si il arrivait quelque chose à ma famille. Pas à elle. J'étais le responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait. J'étais le seul. C'était moi qui l'avait embarqué dans nos histoires de vampires à la base. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si tout ça lui arrivait. Je me débrouillerais toujours pour que personne ne lui fasse du mal. Il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord.

J'étais maintenant arrivé à la maison. Les autres me regardaient, des sentiments différents dans chacun de leurs yeux. Mais je n'y prêtais pas plus que ça attention. J'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé. J'attendais qu'elle arrive, ne faisant rien, juste attendant. Et ce que j'attendais arriva. Elle arriva. Elle frappa à la porte. Carlisle alla lui ouvrir immédiatement. Il la regardait, je pouvais voir une satisfaction en lui, il était content qu'elle vienne. Il était content de la voir, tout comme moi. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit là. J'avais douté pendant un moment qu'elle viendrait. Mais de revoir ce visage, de revoir ces cheveux. Même en vampire, elle avait une bonne odeur. J'aimais son odeur. Elle avait ce je ne sais quoi qui faisait son unicité. Le fait qu'elle serait toujours unique, et surtout la seule, pour moi, la seule dans mon cœur. La seule qui l'avait conquit.

« Tu peux t'asseoir. »

Je la vis regarder tout autour d'elle pour voir où il y avait une place. Je me décalais pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, sur le canapé, à côté de moi. Sa présence à côté de moi ... si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait tellement battu vite, qu'en l'écoutant, ça aurait été comme un bruit continu.

« Salut toi ! »

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, elle s'était mise à parler, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était à nous, je la regardais, mais elle ne me regardait pas. Elle ne regardait aucun de nous. Enfin, je ne pensais pas. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux donc je ne pouvais pas savoir dans quelle direction ils étaient dirigés. Je regardais les autres, ils me regardaient aussi, ils se posaient des questions sur ce qui se passait. Tout comme moi.

« Oui t'es beau, arrêtes de complexer ! »

Mais à qui elle pouvait bien parler ? À qui disait-elle qu'il est beau ? J'aurais aimé que ce soit à moi, mais apparemment, ça ne l'était pas. J'écoutais attentivement, mais je n'entendais aucun bruit. Rien du tout. Entendait-elle des voix ? Je sondais les pensées des autres pour voir si elle n'avait pas le même pouvoir que moi, mais non. Je les voyais tous avec cette question dans les yeux.

« Que je sois ta chérie ? Mais tu sais très bien que c'est pas possible. »

Sa chérie ? Mais à qui parlait-elle ? C'était inlassablement la même chose qui revenait dans ma tête. J'étais heureux d'une certaine manière, heureux qu'elle ait refusé les avances d'un homme, même si je ne savais pas qui c'était. Mais j'avais envie de pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait. J'avais envie de ne pas connaître seulement une partie de la discussion, mais les deux. Le fait de ne pas lire dans ses pensées me frustrait un maximum.

« Bah mon coco, il faut que t'essaies de la séduire un peu. Par exemple, en faisant de grandes réserves pour l'hiver et un petit nid douillet. »

Était-ce ça, est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ça moi aussi pour pouvoir la séduire, pour pouvoir la reconquérir à nouveau ? Pour pouvoir enfin être heureux ? Parce qu'il ne me manquait qu'elle pour que mon bonheur soit. J'ai attendu 1 siècle avait de rencontrer une fille comme j'avais pu en rêver. Depuis mes 2 siècle de vie de vampire, elle avait été la seule à m'avoir attiré. Aucune autre n'avait sut le faire. J'entendis la pensée de Alice et cela me fit rire.

« Mouais, et bah pas chez toutes les filles, t'inquiètes pas Edward, pas besoin de faire ça. »

Après m'avoir vu rire, les autres se posèrent des questions. Alice me fit un sourire complice. Elle savait que je l'avais entendue.

« Bien sûr que ça marchera, c'est ce qu'aiment les filles, elles voudront même des bébés avec toi je suis sûr. »

Je regardais maintenant Alice avec un air interrogatif, mais elle secouait la tête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait Bella, si elle s'amusait à nous tourner en bourrique, j'étais perdu.

« Oui, souvent quand on a des bébés, c'est qu'on est papa. »

Papa ... j'aurais tellement aimé être papa. Papa et qu'elle soit la maman. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Un vampire ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, il faut que je m'enlève ça de la tête. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, sinon, je me ferai mal, encore.

« C'est un peu l'essentiel que de trouver la fille, mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras. »

Moi, tant que ce n'était pas elle la fille pour lui, ça m'allait. Pour moi, elle était la fille.

« En venant ici, j'en ai vu une mignonne, à dix minutes d'ici par l'ouest, dans la direction de l'hêtre là-bas, tu vois ? »

Je regardais par la fenêtre. De quoi parlait-elle ? Je n'avais rien vu à moins de dix minutes d'ici. Aucun vampire ne peut habiter ici. Je suis de puis en plus perdu, et je ne suis pas le seul. Je le vois aux têtes des autres. Je sens que Emmet est à la limite de rire, il doit croire qu'elle parle toute seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis intimement convaincu qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, que ce n'est pas un dialogue de sourd. Mais je suis heureux d'un autre côté. Emmet semble avoir oublié les paroles qu'elle lui a dite. En tout cas, pardonné.

« Mais de rien, c'était avec plaisir ! »

« Ça aussi été un plaisir de te rencontrer pour moi, j'espère qu'on se reverra et que t'auras des enfants. Mais dépêches toi de retrouver celle qui sera la femme de ta vie j'en suis sûre; »

Cette discussion avait l'air d'être terminé, j'étais soulagé. Nous allions enfin pouvoir lui parler. Elle nous regardait, elle faisait le tour de la salle pour voir les expressions que nous avions. Ça la fit rire. Je ne l'avais peut-être jamais vu autant rire auparavant. Mais je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire dans ce cas précis. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce rire, et j'aurais aimé savoir. J'aurais aimé être la cause de ce rire, j'aurais aimé être celui qui la fasse rire. Celui qui provoque cet étirement de ses lèvres pour former un sourire. Parce qu'il fut un temps, j'étais celui-la. J'étais celui qui la faisait rire. Mais de voir que ce n'était plus moi, me donnait une sensation d'éloignement d'elle. Un éloignement non souhaité de ma part. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais essayer de la reconquérir. J'ai tout mon temps.

« Je suis désolée, il va falloir que j'y aille. »

Nous la regardions tous. Elle s'était levée. Carlisle avait fait de même.

« Tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ?

B – Désolée, mais il faut que je rentre, ma famille va s'inquiéter s'ils ne me trouvent pas, surtout à l'heure du repas.

C – Vous vous nourrissez en famille ?

B – Oui, on trouve ça beaucoup plus plaisant. »

Plaisant ? J'avais l'impression de rêver. Non, pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer se nourrir de sang humain, et surtout en famille. Combien d'humains tuaient-ils en même temps ? Ils devaient être effrayés en voyant leur mort arriver. Et puis, plusieurs morts d'un coup, ça se remarque, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut passer inaperçu. J'avais envie qu'on me rende ma Bella. Pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Je voulais retrouver celle que j'avais connu. Cette femme, avait l'enveloppe de Bella, mais toutes les valeurs, tout ce dont elle était persuadée ... non, ce n'était pas du tout ça.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allez, lâchez vous sur les reviews pour me motiver à vous mettre la suite xD


	21. Chapitre 20 Esmé, elle est revenue

Je vais répondre aux questions que j'avais eu sur les deux chapitres précédents :

Pour ceux qui se demandent si Bella n'aime plus Edward, et bien, vous verrez ! On m'a fait une remarque sur le fait que Bella était sadique et méchante envers les Cullen, référez vous au chapitre 1 pour avoir les réponses à vos questions ... et oui, tout ce qui se passe maintenant et dans les prochains chapitres n'est que la conséquence. Il y a seulement pour l'épisode « LSD » ou assez inconnu pour certains que je vais vous dire un peu plus ... tout sera dévoilé bientôt, dans un chapitre, je vous donne juste des petits indices et certains les ont bien vu, mais quand il y aura la révélation (ainsi que les yeux), je suis sûre que certains auront tout prédit. Et donc si il y en a qui trouvent que ça gache ma fic l'attitude de Bella ... je dis juste que dès le premier chapitre, c'était dit qu'elle serait comme ça. Les paroles ne sont pas innocentes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le chapitre ... 32 je crois xD, vous aurez un peu de ces sentiments que vous voulez voir. Et puis là, dans ce chapitre, et dans le suivant, vous l'aimerez un peu plus xD

* * *

***} Chapitre 19 :**

**Esmé : Elle est revenue.**

Bella ... grâce à elle, mon fils, Edward avait été heureux. Il avait connu l'amour. En voyant qu'il n'allait jamais vers les filles, qu'il refusait les attentes de toutes, j'avais eu peur. Mais dès que j'ai vu ce sourire sur ses lèvres, j'avais été heureuse. C'était grâce à elle que mon fils avait été heureux. Elle était rentrée dans la famille à cet instant -ci. J'avais commencé à l'aimer à cet instant-ci. Mais les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé étaient blessantes. Et je me demandais par ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle aussi comprenait ce que pouvait être la perte d'un enfant. Ça me désolait que elle aussi ait eu à subir ça. Je savais que ça faisait mal. Elle avait sûrement raison dans ses propos. Elle avait totalement raison en fait. Je considérais les 5 vampires comme mes enfants depuis le temps que je les connaissais. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'espérais en eux voir une partie de mon enfant perdu. Depuis qu'elle me l'avait dit, j'y avais réfléchi, et j'étais obligée d'avouer qu'elle avait vrai. Qu'elle avait vu juste. Cette jeune fille était sage et savait deviner les sentiments des autres. Elle voulait sûrement nous faire comprendre que nous n'étions pas aussi invincible que nous le pensions. Elle nous avait fait croire qu'elle n'était pas seule alors qu'elle l'était. Mais à aucun moment nous avions douté de sa parole. Parce que nous lui faisons confiance. Peut-être une confiance trop aveugle. Mais comment faire autrement devant cette jeune fille que l'on connait et qui nous avait jamais menti. Nous avions tout de même été heureux qu'elle soit seule. J'avais été plus que heureuse quand elle avait accepté de venir à la maison. Et quand elle était là ... j'avais pu voir, pour la première fois depuis un siècle, sur les lèvres de mon fils, un sourire. Ce sourire m'avait réchauffé le cœur, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais été soulagée.

J'avais été triste il est vrai quand, deux semaines plus tôt, elle était partie disant aller rejoindre sa famille. Je savais que mon fils voulait être sa famille. J'avais espéré, il est vrai, moi aussi, qu'elle fasse partie de la famille. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule. Certains l'avaient déjà adopté comme sœur, c'est à dire, tout les enfants Cullen. Les Hale eux étaient un peu plus dur sur le sujet. Rosalie disait ne pas l'aimer, mais j'étais sûre que c'était de la jalousie mal placée et qu'elle avait été heureuse de la revoir. Jasper, il s'était sentit coupable de notre départ. Mais ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre connaissant Edward. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. J'étais sûre même qu'il attendait un moment comme celui-ci pour partir. Mais je savais aussi que son retour parmi nous l'avait rendu heureux. Parce que sans elle, il ne vivait pas. Il était un peu comme un zombie. Son cœur mort souffrait. Il avait hâte maintenant de la revoir, comme tout le monde. Dire que nous avions planifié de l'attaquer quand nous avions sut qu'un vampire attaquait Jasper. Heureusement que nous l'avions pas fait dis donc. Nous nous en serions tous voulu. Mais c'était grâce à Rosalie que nous ne l'avions pas attaquée. Elle l'avait reconnue. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait pour croire un moment que ça pouvait être elle. Elle qui était censée être morte. Je soupçonnait la belle de savoir que Bella n'était pas morte, de l'avoir vue auparavant. J'aurais tellement aimé le savoir, mais il est vrai que j'aurais tout dit à Edward, mais de voir la vidéo, ça m'avait vidée, fait tellement souffrir. Voir la mort de celle que j'avais considéré comme ma fille. Ça m'avait fait penser à mon bébé qui était mort. Et elle m'en avait reparlé.

C'est trois coups sur la porte qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Il est vrai que nous avions tendance à nous ennuyer des fois. Les fleurs allaient bien, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour elles. Et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais de la cuisine à faire. Je n'appréciais peut-être pas l'odeur, mais ça m'occupait, et c'était toujours marrant de pouvoir créer d'autres choses, même si on ne pouvait pas y goûter. J'avais pu le faire pour Bella et elle avait apprécié tout ce que je pouvais lui faire. Je faisais peut-être dans la démesure, essayais de faire ce que les humains appréciaient le plus. Ce qu'elle allait préférer. Il y en avait toujours pour elle quand elle venait. Le fait que j'aille faire des courses faisaient en plus croire aux gens du village que nous mangions comme eux. Et puis, ce que j'aimais aussi, c'était de faire de belles présentations. C'était marrant. Bon, il est vrai, j'étais obligée d'en jeter une partie, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir à Bella. Elle savait que nous n'allions pas en manger et que c'était que pour elle. Elle était à chaque fois reconnaissante.

C'était Edward qui était allé ouvert la porte. Et ce que je vis me fit chaud au cœur. Elle était là, elle était revenue. Pour la première fois, je fis attention à ses vêtements. Elle était belle, avait du goût, c'était comme une vraie petite femme d'affaire. Alice n'aurait rien eu à redire en voyant sa tenue. La jeune fille que j'avais connu autrefois prenait son envol, et ce qui était dur à assumer, c'était qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à grandir, elle était déjà grande. Nous n'avions rien fait pour l'aider, alors que c'était notre plus grand souhait, vivre à ses côtés. La revoir était comme un rayon de soleil pour nous. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon et assis dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle, elle était restée debout.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

B – Je peux repartir si je dérange.

Ed – Non, reste. »

Carlisle avait été un peu trop sec, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait du mal à digérer ce qu'elle lui avait dit et qu'il la considérait un peu comme une ennemie. Elle avait fait du mal avec ses paroles aux membres de sa famille. Je lui avais dit que ça ne me faisais pas mal, mais il était toujours tendu, je savais aussi que le fait qu'elle soit un mystère pour lui était difficile. Elle ne disait jamais vraiment les choses. Elle sous-entendait juste et c'était un peu perturbant. Tout le monde était convaincu qu'elle se nourrissait de sang humain, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, quelque chose en moi me disait que non.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

B – La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu rester, je pensais juste que vous vouliez qu'on termine la discussion que l'on avait.

C – Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue avant ?

B – Je ne pouvais pas. Ça paraitrait louche que je disparaisse comme ça, alors que je ne me suis jamais éloignée pendant un siècle de ma famille. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, quand elle disait ça, je ne savais pas s'il fallait la croire. J'avais toujours rêvé qu'elle fasse partie de notre fille, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

« On t'écoute alors.

B – Je me disais ... non, c'est idiot.

Ed – Dis toujours !

B – Je veux bien montrer des choses sur moi, mais seulement à une personne.

C – Vas-y Edward.

B – Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit Edward. Ma haine en un siècle n'a que fait se renforcer, et surtout contre lui. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez qu'il meurt.

C – Je viendrais alors.

B – Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit vous. Je n'ai rien contre vous Carlisle, mais de là à vous confier des choses ... et de plus, vos yeux sont noirs, signe que vous avez soif. Je ne veux pas devoir faire une pause pour que vous puissiez boire du sang. »

Une pause se fit. Je comprenais tout à fait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas y aller avec Edward, mais je pouvais aussi voir la douleur qu'il avait. Il aurait aimé se retrouver seul avec elle pour lui dire combien il l'aimait et qu'il était partit pour la protéger de lui. Carlisle lui, avait dû être un peu blessé dans son égo. Le regard de Bella se posa sur moi, je le sentais malgré ses lunettes de soleil.

« En fait, je pensais y aller avec Esmé. Je suis désolée pour les autres, mais je ne pensais à personne d'autre pour y aller. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et je la regardais. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa décision. J'aurais plus pensé qu'elle choisisse Alice. Elles étaient comme des sœurs. Mais c'était moi qu'elle avait choisi. Elle voulait que ce soit moi, et j'en était très honorée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Carlisle s'était levé et mis devant moi. J'avais beau avoir mis une main sur son dos, il était toujours nerveux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille. Et là, la seule crainte qu'il avait était qu'elle me fasse du mal. Elle n'avait pas hésité à sauter sur Jasper. Et moi, j'étais largement moins habituée au combat que lui. Comment ferais-je face à elle si Jasper n'avait pas réussi à se défendre. Ce devait être ce qu'il se demandait. Mais elle prit les devants.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Carlisle, je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je sais très bien me contrôler. Si elle veut partir, elle pourra, je ne l'empêcherai pas. Je ne la toucherai pas si elle ne veux pas. Tu peux me faire confiance. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de rester ici, de ne pas aller vous nourrir tant qu'on ne sera pas là. Emmet, pas d'ours. Alice, n'essaie pas de voir ce que l'on fait. Je vous promet que j'en prendrai soin, et si on croise d'autres vampires qui nous en veulent, je la défendrai. »

Elle avait fait un long discours. Elle acceptait de ne pas me toucher si je ne le voulais pas. Mais la seule chose que je voulais, c'était la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais confiance en elle. Je savais très bien qu'elle ne me ferait rien. Je mis ma main dans celle de Carlisle et me leva.

« On y va ? »

Ils me regardaient tous partagés entre l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient et l'amour qu'ils me portaient. Je leur souris, signe que tout allait bien se passer. Elle ne me ferait pas de mal. Je me dirigea alors vers la porte pour qu'elle me suive.

« Je vous rappelle, pas de sang tant qu'on n'est pas revenu, sinon, elle risque de souffrir énormément. »

Elle sortit de la maison. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais je; savais qu'elle les avait convaincu de ne pas boire tant que je ne serais pas revenue.

* * *

Allez, lâchez vous sur les reviews pour me motiver à vous mettre la suite xD


	22. Chapitre 21 Esmé, la première fois

*} Chapitre 20 :

**Esmé : La première fois.**

Je l'avais suivi. Elle ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois, mais n'allait pas si vite que ça pour un vampire, sûrement pour être sûre que je la suive. Je restais derrière elle. Nous avions couru 30 minutes et étions dans la foret. Je reconnaissais cet endroit parce que Emmet aimait bien venir chasser dans les parages. Il y a beaucoup d'ours. Je me demandais pourquoi on s'était arrêté ici, mais je n'osais lui demander, je préférais qu'elle me le dise.

« A partir de maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te dis. Si tu as envie de partir, tu me le dis calmement, et je te dirais quoi faire pour partir. Aucun geste brusque ni rien. J'ai confiance en toi, alors ne me déçois pas.

Bella, où va-t-on ?

Voir des bébés ours ... ils viennent de naître il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne bois pas le sang d'animal, mais toi oui, tu risques d'être tentée, si c'est le cas, pense comme une mère. »

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi c'était moi qu'elle avait choisi. Je doute que l'un deux sache résister face à l'appel du sang d'un bébé animal. Il nous brûle tellement la gorge qu'on saute dessus. Elle devait apprécier les bébés. Peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait défendu le faon face à Jasper.

« Si tu veux, il est encore temps de partir.

Non, je reste. Si tu vois que j'ai du mal à résister, tu peux m'emmener plus loin. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais pas aux autres. »

Je ne savais pas si c'était de la curiosité mal placée, mais j'avais envie de voir ces bébés. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais résister, c'était pour ça que j'avais préféré lui dire de faire ça. Je ne voulais pas tuer un bébé devant elle, elle avait l'air de tellement les apprécier. Et je m'en voudrais aussi, il est vrai. Je voulais savoir ce que ça pouvait être. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de bébé moi même. Et d'en voir satisferait sûrement mon instinct maternel. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être puéricultrice ou quelque chose comme ça, mais j'avais toujours eu peur de leur faire mal. Je ne voulais en aucun cas être une menace, un danger pour eux, et je savais très bien que j'en étais un. Elle repartit. Je la suivis. Elle avait attendu un peu avant de commencer à y aller. Elle avançait très doucement. Sûrement pour ne pas faire peur aux ours. Je pouvais voir dans sa démarche que ce n'était pas la première fois pour elle. Elle était plus angoissée pour moi que pour elle. Elle savait très bien que ça ne lui ferait rien à elle. Elle avait cette aisance que je n'avais pas. Je l'enviais pour ça.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. C'était la première fois que j'allais approcher des ours sans le but de les vider de leur sang. Sans le but de leur fait du mal. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux, mais me fit par un geste de la main, signe de ne pas bouger. Elle enleva ses lunettes, mais elle était de dos. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux et pourtant j'aurais tant aimé. Tant aimé pouvoir me confirmer qu'elle e buvait pas de sang d'humains. Tant aimé voir ses yeux d'une couleur différente du rouge. Elle regardait le plus gros des ours et tous la regardaient. Je la vis baisser la tête. Elle savait comment faire avec eux. Elle attendait qu'ils la laissent s'approcher d'eux. Elle savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avec des animaux. Je pouvais voir en elle la douceur qu'elle mettait dedans. Je pouvais voir l'habitude dans ses gestes. Un des ours fit un pas en avant, mais ça ne lui fit rien. Elle n'eut pas peur. Elle s'avança même. Et une fois assez proche de lui, elle mit sa main près de lui. Je pus voir sa tête faire un petit mouvement vers la main, et elle le caressa. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je ne l'avais jamais fait non plus. Tout ça avait l'air magique. Comme si ça venait d'un autre monde. J'aurais aimé en faire partie. Et là, je pus voir une de ses mains qui était posée sur la tête de l'animal me faire signe. Je m'approchais lentement de l'animal, guettant tout signe qu'elle pouvait me faire, et m'arrêta, comme elle l'avait fait, près de l'animal. Je fis de même avec ma main, mais il hésita. Il mit plus de temps que pour Bella. J'étais une inconnue. Il la regarda, et elle lui sourit. Elle devait lui inspirer confiance parce qu'il me laissa le caresser.

Je pus voir alors la plus magnifique des choses que je n'avais jamais vu, des oursons. Ils avaient l'air heureux et de s'amuser. Bella se dirigea vers eux et se mit genoux à terre, à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils l'approchèrent, comme si elle était une amie, et elle fit des câlins à ceux qui venaient la voir. Un s'écarta de ses frères et sœur pour venir dans ma direction. Je me mis dans la même position que Bella. Il s'approcha et me renifla. Puis, comme pour celui qui devait être son père, après quelques hésitations, il s'approcha de moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule. Je la lui caressais et grattait derrière ses oreilles. J'étais aux anges. J'avais un bébé dans mes bras. Pas un bébé humain, il est vrai, mais la chaleur que m'apportait ce cœur et l'innocence qu'il avait était là. Je n'avais aucune envie de boire son sang. Ça me donnait même l'impression que je ne serais plus jamais capable de boire le sang d'ours. Ils étaient trop mignon. On aurait dit des peluches grandeur nature. Alors que j'étais encore en train d'admirer l'ourson, je vis Bella à côté de moi. Je la regarda. Je vis ses yeux pour la première fois. Je n'avais jamais vu cette couleur, elle était magnifique. On aurait dit des émeraudes. J'étais soulagée, j'étais heureuse. Je le savais, elle ne buvait pas de sang humain. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle se nourrissait, mais je m'en fichais. Ça n'avait guère d'importance pour moi.

« Esmé, il va falloir y aller. Il faut le laisser rejoindre ses parents. On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes avec ta famille. »

Elle alla caressa l'ours et lui fit une petite tape dans le flan, remit ses lunettes, puis me rejoint. Je m'étais levée et était allée un peu plus loin. Elle me dépassa et couru pendant 2 minutes.

« Alors ?

C'était impressionnant.

Ils sont beaux einh ?

Oui, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne bois pas de leur sang.

Mais tu te demandes ce que je bois.

Oui.

Du sang de vampire. »

Ce qu'elle me dit me glaça le dos. Du sang de vampire ? C'était pour ça qu'elle nous avait approché. C'était pour ça qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle m'avait attiré ici. J'étais tiraillée entre mon amour et la confiance que je lui accordais et ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je reste ou fuis.

« Je rigole. Vous êtes les premiers vampires que je croise depuis que je suis ... vampire. C'est marrant, j'ai vu plus de vampires en étant humaine que en étant vampire.

Les premiers ? Où est-ce que tu vis ?

Pas dans la foret. Dans des endroits où les vampires ne vont pas. En fait, mon objectif à la base était que vous ne découvriez jamais ce que je suis. Mais j'ai encore plus d'amour pour les bébés animaux que de haine pour vous.

C'est grâce à ça qu'on t'as retrouvée.

À cause de ça tu devrais dire.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ce n'est pas bien pour vous de m'avoir rencontrée.

Arrêtes tes bêtises. Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Je vais te ramener chez toi. Il faudra que j'aille me nourrir ensuite.

Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais venir avec toi.

Si tu veux. »

Cette discussion m'avait soulagée. Elle ne vivait pas avec des vampires. Elle était bonne. J'avais peur par contre qu'elle souffre de solitude, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Elle ne voulait pas venir vivre avec nous. Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'on l'aurait accueillie avec joie. Personnellement, je l'avais toujours considérée comme étant de la famille. Elle avait sa place. Elle l'aurait toujours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle disait que ce n'était pas bien qu'on est découvert qu'elle soit vampire. Je pourrais peut-être lui en parler. J'avais hâte de voir de quoi elle se nourrissait. Elle courait devant moi et je la suivais. On arriva alors dans la ville. Je ne savais pas où elle m'emmenait. Elle se dirigea à allure humaine, avec une démarche qui l'était encore plus que la notre. Elle se mêlait beaucoup mieux que nous. Elle était largement meilleure pour ça. En la regardant, on pouvait douter qu'elle soit vampire.

« Bonjour, une table pour deux s'il vous plaît. »

Elle allait manger dans ce restaurant. Je la suivis et m'assis en face d'elle. Beaucoup de monde nous regardait, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Je faisais comme elle, je voulais l'avoir seulement pour moi. Avec ses yeux, je pouvais voir toute sa beauté. J'avais envie de plonger mes yeux dans les siens et de ne jamais les faire repartir. Je la contemplais, mais fut interrompue par un serveur. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Deux steak frîtes s'il vous plait.

Serveur – La cuisson ?

B – Bien saignant. »

Le serveur repartit. Il avait l'air perturbé par sa beauté. Elle me regarda avec un sourire.

« Mon père venait manger ici tout les midis.

Tu sais comment il est mort ? »

J'avais posé cette question parce que j'avais peur d'une chose, que ce soit la première personne dont elle ait but le sang. Mais elle fit un petite sourire triste.

« De vieillesse.

Tu te nourris de viande ?

Oui, matin, midi et soir. C'est sûr que c'est encore moins nourrissant que ce que vous prenez, mais au moins, je me mêle plus aux autres, je me sens coupable de rien, et je n'ai pas des absences à justifier.

Tu as une bonne maîtrise face aux humains je trouve.

Je n'ai jamais tué d'humains ... en fait, je n'ai jamais été attirée par leur sang, ni par celui des animaux. Je sais, je ne suis pas comme tout les autres.

Mais tu as de la chance. Tu sais, beaucoup de notre famille voudrait pouvoir se contrôler. Carlisle a mis beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Ça lui a prit un temps monstre à pouvoir se contrôler.

Alors que moi j'aurais pu le faire dès mon réveil ... »

Cette aptitude me fascinait. C'était comme un pouvoir, ne pas être attirée par leur sang. Moi je l'étais, j'arrivais à me contrôler bien sûr, mais des fois, ça pouvait se révéler difficile. Je ne voulais pas mettre la vie d'humains en péril, c'est pour ça que je restais souvent à la maison, en vraie maîtresse de maison. C'était devenu un passe-temps, même si j'avais rêvé de pouvoir faire d'autres choses. Notre discussion continua sur des choses futiles, mais jamais, le thème de sa vie n'étais abordé, elle ne voulait pas en parler et je n'allais pas la brusquer. Elle m'en avait déjà dit beaucoup aujourd'hui. Lorsque nous reçûmes nos assiettes, je fis comme elle, et il s'avérait que même si ce n'était pas excellent, je sentais que ça pouvait assouvir une partie de la soif que j'avais, elle n'était pas grande non plus, il fallait bien l'avouer. J'étais contente, j'avais l'impression ainsi de me rapprocher d'elle. Elle mangeait les frîtes aussi, je m'essaya, ce n'était pas excellent, il est vrai, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça changeait, c'était salé, le salé du sang.

« Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un repas me fasse cet effet.

Qui ne teste rien, n'a rien. Ne dis rien aux autres sur tout ce que je t'ai montré, tu as le droit de dire tes sentiments par rapport à ce qui s'est passé, mais rien d'autre.

D'accord. »

Je le lui devais bien, et elle ne devait pas être prête pour ça, pour que tout le monde soit au courant de sa vie. Nous étions revenus dans sa vie que depuis 2 semaines après tout, après plus d'un siècle d'absence. Et elle nous en voulait toujours, même si j'avais l'impression qu'une partie d'elle nous aimait encore, et je voulais faire grandir cette partie, parce que moi, je l'aimais toujours, comme ma propre fille. Et peu m'importe le mal qu'elle pourrait me faire subir, tout lui sera excusé. Et puis, on avait passé une excellente journée. Peut-être la meilleure depuis que j'étais vampire, parce que j'avais retrouvé quelqu'un que j'aimais, et j'avais réalisé mon rêve. C'était grâce à elle tout ça.

Un serveur arriva pour nous faire payer la note, je sortis mon porte-feuille. Je n'allais pas la laisser payer alors que nous débordions d'argent et que je ne savais même pas combien elle en avait. Si ça ce trouve, elle travaillait avec acharnement pour gagner sa vie. Je lui devais bien ça après tout. Je savais que pour son égo, elle n'accepterait pas que je lui en donne plus. Mais pourtant, je voulais que la vie soit facile pour elle, qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve aussi. Je voulais lui payer un voyage pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Toutes ces choses que je voulais qu'elle ait, pour pouvoir voir sur son visage, le bonheur. Elle avait été heureuse avec les oursons, mais ce n'était pas du grand bonheur, je l'avais déjà vue plus heureuse.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant en silence. Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur elle, alors qu'elle remettait ses lunettes de soleil. Elle cachait ses yeux aux yeux de tous, mais je les avais vu et je m'en sentais d'autant plus privilégiée. Je la vis partir, elle n'avais sûrement pas envie de revoir les autres. Je me dirigea donc vers la foret, repassant dans ma tête toute la journée, puis concentra mes pensées vers les fleurs quand je fus près de la maison. Je ne voulais pas que Edward capte mes pensées, j'en avais fait la promesse. J'arrivais devant la maison, et je les vis tous, sur le seuil de la porte. Ils me sautèrent tous dans les bras, heureux que je sois de retour. Et pourtant je ne comprenais pas très bien. Bella ne m'aurait jamais fait du mal. J'étais triste pour elle qu'ils aient pu douter de ça. Une fois qu'ils m'eurent relâches, je regardais le sol, d'un air triste.

« Elle est repartie. »

Un silence se fit, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit repartit qui les importait, c'était ce qu'on avait fait. Et ils me posèrent la question. Je les regarda, cherchant en eux l'amour qu'ils portaient pour elle, mais je voyais d'abord l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient eu pour moi.

« Elle m'a fait passer la plus belle journée de ma vie. Elle a exhaussé mon rêve. »

Tous me regardèrent, pour la plupart jaloux de ne pas être celui qui m'avait fait passé la plus belle journée de ma vie et de ne pas avoir exhaussé mon rêve, et Edward lui ... jaloux de ne pas avoir été à ma place.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a emmené moi, parce que c'est seulement mon rêve à moi. »

Et c'est dans un sourire que je rentrais dans la maison. Je pensais maintenant à mes fleurs qu'il allait falloir que j'arrose, ma routine à moi quoi.

* * *

Allez, lâchez vous sur les reviews, je répondrai aux questions de ce chapitre et du précédent dans le prochain. Appuyez sur le bouton vert !


	23. Chapitre 22 Bella, les revoir

Comme promis, réponse aux questions xD

J'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi c'était Esmé qui avait été choisie ... sinon, vous comprendrez plus tard. Enfin, sûrement dans ce chapitre. Donc, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et le met. Je compte sur vous pour mettre beaucoup de commentaires pour mettre le suivant ... qui sait, vous l'aurez peut-être avant que je me couche !

* * *

***} Chapitre 21 :**

**Bella : Les revoir.**

Après avoir eu ma vision de Jasper attaquant un faon, j'étais allée l'arrêter, ils étaient tous arrivés, et là, j'avais déversé toute la haine que je portais pour eux. Tout ce que je leur en avais voulu. Allant un par un. Je m'en fichais des conséquences, comme ils s'en étaient bien fichus de mes pauvres sentiments d'humaine, un siècle plus tôt. Je leur avais déversé tout ce qui était resté enfoui en moi depuis des années. J'avais profité de ce que savaient les animaux autour de moi pour leur faire encore plus mal, me basant sur leurs douleurs personnelles pour les rouvrir et les attaquer encore plus. Je voulais qu'ils sachent ce que c'était de souffrir. Mais, je ne savais pas pourquoi, au lieu de me fuir, ils voulaient que je vienne chez eux. Mais là, j'étais repartie immédiatement, je ne pouvais pas rester, il fallait que je rentre, que je me nourrisse aussi. Je n'avais pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec eux parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais réagir, ce que j'allais faire. Je ne savais pas réellement de quoi j'étais capable. Je voulais rester moi-même. Depuis un siècle, je prévoyais tout, mais là, j'étais un peu déstabilisée. Je n'aimais réellement pas ça.

C'est pour ça que deux semaines plus tard, alors que j'avais un jour de congé, j'avais décidé d'aller les revoir, mais là, j'avais tout planifié. J'emmènerais seulement Esmé, et j'irais voir des ours. J'étais passée les voir avant pour être sûre que tout irait bien. Pourquoi l'avais-je pris elle ? Parce que je savais que son amour inconditionnel allait m'être utile. Elle était la seule qui pouvait s'approcher d'oursons. Je savais aussi que c'était son rêve. Je voulais leur prouver à tous que je pouvais être gentille, que je n'étais pas mauvaise. Que contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu croire, je n'étais pas si froide. Bien sûr, je savais très bien qu'ils auraient du mal à me laisser aller seule avec elle, mais je m'en fichais, je pourrais bien me débrouiller, j'y arriverais. Et j'avais réussi. Je l'avais emmenée. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi heureuse et je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait. Elle avait tenté l'expérience de manger de la viande, et même si ça avait été bizarre pour elle au début, elle avait continué, sans rechigner.

Et je l'avais laissée pour partir. Il fallait que je rentre. Je ne voulais pas affronter le regard des autres. Je ne voulais pas avoir à les revoir comme ça. C'était normal qu'ils aient douté de moi, il est vrai, je n'y étais pas allée de main morte avec eux. Mais bon, je m'en fichais après tout. Je ne les aimais pas. Je ne les aimais pas. J'essayais de m'en convaincre, mais j'avais apprécié ce moment avec Esmé, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'étais bien avec eux, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que je le leur avoue. Je ne le devais pas. Je ne voulais pas aller vivre avec eux parce que j'avais peur d'être blessée à nouveau. J'avais plus que tout envie de leur faire payer, de les faire souffrir. Une idée germa dans ma tête, je pourrais aller les voir, me réconcilier avec eux, être gentille, sans pourtant livrer des choses sur moi. J'étais comme Victoria dans ce moment-là, mais peu m'importait. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, et s'ils croyaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire excuser comme ça, il se mettait un doigt dans l'œil ! Il me suffirait de penser à mes plans de vengeance au dernier moment, comme ça, je serais sûre que Alice ne les verra pas, et rien ne pourra se faire contre moi. Aucune barrière ne se présentera.

C'était décidé, à mon prochain congé, je retournerai chez eux et ferai amis amis.


	24. Chapitre 23 Edward, elle lui e

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -fanfic-western { margin-left: -0.03cm; text-indent: -0.03cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; color: #00008b; font-family: "Georgia", serif; font-size: 16pt; text-align: center } -fanfic-cjk { margin-left: -0.03cm; text-indent: -0.03cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; color: #00008b; font-size: 16pt; text-align: center } -fanfic-ctl { margin-left: -0.03cm; text-indent: -0.03cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; color: #00008b; font-size: 16pt; text-align: center } -fanfic-western { margin-left: -0.03cm; text-indent: -0.03cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; color: #00008b; font-family: "Georgia", serif; font-size: 16pt; text-align: center; text-decoration: underline } -fanfic-cjk { margin-left: -0.03cm; text-indent: -0.03cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; color: #00008b; font-size: 16pt; text-align: center; text-decoration: underline } -fanfic-ctl { margin-left: -0.03cm; text-indent: -0.03cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; color: #00008b; font-size: 16pt; text-align: center; text-decoration: underline } --

Voilà la suite ... j'espère avoir un peu plus de commentaires quand même ...

* * *

***} Chapitre 23 :**

**Edward : Elle ... lui ... eux ?**

C'était aujourd'hui que Adrien rentrait à la maison. Il était allé quelques temps chez les Denali pour qu'il se maitrise un peu plus, il avait toujours du mal avec le sang humain, et là-bas, il y avait moins d'humains, plus pratique pour lui. Mais c'était aussi pour une autre raison : apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir. Ça ne fait que 5 ans qu'il est vampire. Son pouvoir ? Il peut infliger des douleurs aux personnes, juste en y pensant. Je n'avais jamais réussi à lire dans ses pensées, comme pour ... elle, et là aussi, ça m'avait perturbé. Bella était présente dans la salle, nous ne savions pas du tout comment elle allait réagir. Adrien n'avait pas été transformé par l'un de nous, mais par un autre vampire. Nous ne savions pas lequel.

Je pouvais déjà entendre ses pas, signe qu'il arrivait. J'allais ouvrir la porte et me mettait sur le palier pour lui annoncer qu'il y avait un autre vampire à la maison. Nous n'avions pas prévenu Bella sur la nature des pouvoirs de Adrien, ni même sur la relation que nous entretenions avec lui. Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps, certes, mais je savais aussi que certains membres de la famille avaient peur qu'elle croit qu'on l'avait déjà remplacé. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, nous l'avions tous gardé dans notre cœur. Elle n'en était jamais ressortie. Je pouvais enfin voir Adrien, devant moi.

« Salut toi, alors, bon voyage ?

Oui, oui !

Nous avons un invité de présent, je vais te présenter ! »

Nous rentrions maintenant à l'intérieur de la maison, et ce faisant, je commençais à les présenter, l'un à l'autre.

« Bella, Adrien. Adrien, Bella. »

J'avais fait court, certes, mais je ne savais pas réellement quoi dire. Je ne connaissais pas tant que ça la nouvelle Bella. J'aurais aimé qu'on soit seul avec notre petit frère, pour savoir tout ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était loin de nous, mais je ne savais pas si le fait qu'elle soit présente soit approprié. Je regardais la scène d'un point de vue extérieur, et le fait de ne pouvoir lire dans les pensées de aucun des deux nouveaux présentés était assez frustrant. Jasper était crispé, et je pus le voir aller se mettre entre les deux vampires. Il regardait Bella, il la tenait même. Je me concentra alors sur ses pensées pour savoir ce qui se tramait là, devant nous.

« Bella est très énervée depuis qu'elle a vu Adrien. C'est peut-être elle qui l'a transformé, j'en sais rien. »

J'étais prêt, maintenant, moi aussi pour sauter s'il y avait le moindre problème. J'avais le regard rivé sur Adrien pour intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose. Tout le monde les regardait à tour de rôle. Nous pûmes voir Adrien s'avancer, nous ne savions pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il avançait doucement, il était maintenant devant elle. Il ne restait que Jasper entre eux deux. Il le regarda avec un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Elle ne me fera rien. »

La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Après quelques hésitations, Jasper avait cédé sa place. Il s'était écarté et était malgré tout, prêt à réagir, pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Adrien, lui, avait maintenant pris dans ses bras Bella, qui après ne pas avoir bougé, l'avait aussi pris dans ses bras.

« Maman »

Ce mot venait de Adrien. Nous ne comprenions plus rien à partir de maintenant. Il n'avait jamais dit maman à Esmé, mais là, Bella. Nous nous regardions tous avec des regards interrogateurs. Il l'avait appelé maman. S'ils avaient pu, ils auraient tout les deux pleuré. Ils se connaissaient, mais depuis quand ? Bella le prit par les épaules et le regarda, droit dans les yeux, même si elle avait toujours les mêmes lunettes qui nous empêchait de voir ses yeux.

« Depuis quand tu es vampire ?

Ça va faire 5 ans.

Tu avais 15 ans alors. Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était la première fois depuis que je l'avais revue qu'elle me paraissait si humaine. Elle m'avait paru jusqu'alors comme un monstre. Je pouvais entendre les pensées des autres dans la salle.

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle sache son âge ? »

« Est-elle réellement sa mère ? »

« Comment elle peut faire pour être sa mère ? Elle est une vampire. »

« On s'est trompé, elle ne se nourrit pas de sang humain, comment ça se ferait sinon qu'elle arrive à se contrôler comme ça devant des humains ... enfin, Adrien quand il était humain. »

Et là, nous pûmes entendre alors, le son de sa voix. Je ne savais pas qui était le monstre qui l'avait fait devenir vampire et qui l'avait laissé se transformer et vivre seul. Heureusement que nous avions Alice parmi nous qui nous avais permis de le trouver.

« Je ne sais pas ... Tu étais déjà une vampire à l'époque ? »

Alors qu'il répondait, il avait baissé les yeux. Comme si il se faisait gronder. Ils se connaissaient, et ça me faisais mal. Mal de voir que je la connaissais encore moins que ce que j'avais pu penser. Je m'étais imaginée pleins de choses sur elle, mais ça donnait l'impression que c'était plus du rêve que de la réalité. J'avais mal, mai de m'être trompé, même si une partie de moi, et je ne savais pas qu'elle taille elle faisait, était heureuse de voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Celle que j'avais tant attendu et que je considérais comme l'amour de ma vie. Nous attendions tous sa réponse avec silence, même si nous connaissions déjà la réponse. J'avais aussi mal parce que même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, je l'avais laissée pour qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants, mais elle en avait eu en temps que vampire, je ne savais comment, et j'aurais voulu être le père. Mal parce que je ne voulais pas la partager et qu'il la connaissait, il ne me la laisserait certainement pas pour moi tout seul, même si c'était ce que je voulais plus que tout. Car elle était celle que j'aimais et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, la distance qui était entre nous m'insupportait, je voulais aller dans ma chambre avec elle, pouvoir toucher sa peau, sentir l'odeur dans ses cheveux, tout ces petits rituels que je faisais auparavant.

« Oui, ça fait un siècle que j'en suis une ...

Comment tu fais pour résister autant ? Même Carlisle n'est pas aussi fort que toi ... »

Le jeune homme venait de mettre une autre interrogation dans nos têtes ... elle était plus forte que Carlisle pour résister à l'attrait du sang, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel dans toute ma vie de vampire. J'idéalisais Carlisle pour sa retenue, mais je ne savais pas que ça pouvait exister, que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait aussi ... Je ne pouvais m'imaginer cette personne être Bella étant donné que, depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, j'étais sûr qu'elle se nourrissait de sang humain. J'en étais persuadé, mais voilà, que je venais d'apprendre de la part d'un autre que ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais jaloux de la proximité qu'ils pouvaient avoir. J'étais jaloux parce que j'aurais aimé avoir une relation comme celle-la avec elle. Ça aurait dû être moi. Je pensais être celui qui la connaissait le mieux, mais non. Mon univers si fragile avait été bouleversé par elle. Par celle que j'aimais. J'avais essayé de me reconstruire après son départ, mais j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à le faire. Elle était la femme de ma vie, et si je ne l'avais pas à mes côtés, je ne me sentais pas entier. Elle avait beau être là, je n'étais pas entier. C'était comme si ce n'était pas ma Bella. Ce n'était plus du tout l'humaine que j'avais connu. L'humaine que j'aimais. J'essayais de la retrouver, en vain. La femme que je voulais s'était effacée pour laisser place à cette femme qui avait l'air heureuse et épanouie. J'aurais aimé que ce soit grâce à moi. J'aurais aimé faire son bonheur, mais était-ce trop demandé ?

J'avais évité pendant plusieurs années de lire les pensées des autres, mais là, de savoir ce que eux pouvaient penser m'était important. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir entendre les deux que je voulais entendre était déjà assez frustrant pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été habitué à ça. Ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées de deux personnes. C'était encore plus frustrant que de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce que seulement une personne savait. Je ne pouvais savoir ce que l'un ou l'autre pensait, savait. Je ne connaissais pas la vraie nature de leur relation. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa mère. Non, c'était impossible.

« Intéressant. »

Je ne pouvais entendre aucune jalousie de la part de Carlisle. À sa place, j'aurais été jaloux, mort de jalousie, c'était évident. Je n'avais pas la force qu'il pouvait avoir et je l'admirais d'autant plus. Il était sûr qu'il voulait en savoir plus, mais il attendait qu'elle lui en parle, qu'elle nous dise. Moi, j'étais impatient, j'avais envie de lui demander, les mots étaient sur ma langue, prêts à partir. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et savoir qu'il ne fallait que je ne dise rien même si la tentation était beaucoup trop grande pour moi. J'étais toujours habitué à savoir ce que je voulais savoir quand je le voulais, je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Je brulais d'impatience, même si la peur que j'avais de savoir la réalité était là. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait être. Peut-être était-ce miexu que je ne sache pas. Je ne savais pas. J'hésitais. Je ne pouvais dire ce qui aurait satisfait mon esprit.

« je n'avais rien vu de tout ça ... c'est frustrant dis donc ! »

C'était Alice. Ça me faisait rire, elle pensait exactement la même chose que moi. C'était assez comique. Mais c'était tout de même assez bizarre . Aucun de nous deux ne pouvait savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ou ce qui allait se passer. C'était sans doute une première pour nous.

« C'était pour ça qu'elle est revenue ? Semer le trouble chez nous et nous prendre Adrien ? »

J'étais assez triste pour Rosalie, qu'elle pense ça ... c'était tout à fait légitime, mais me dire qu'elle pouvait avoir vrai me faisait mal, me déchirait le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas penser que la femme que j'aime voulait faire ça. Parce que oui, même si elle avait changé, elle était toujours celle que j'aimais. Elle était plus belle qu'avant, même si, à mes yeux, elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait pris mon cœur, et maintenant, un trou s'était formé, il ne cicatrisait pas. Je ne le voulais pas non plus, il est vrai. Je savais aussi que Rosalie devait être morte de jalousie. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit elle que Adrien appelle maman. Elle aurait accepté qu'il le dise à Esmé, mais à Bella, ça en était trop pour elle. C'était trop dur.

« Pourquoi ne nous asseyons tous pas dans le salon pour parler de votre rencontre.

En fait, je pense que c'est plus à moi de savoir comment vous avez rencontré Adrien ... »

Carlisle avait, comme à son habitude, essayé d'apaiser la situation étant donné que Jasper n'avait pas réussi, mais là, c'était un peu le comble chez nous tous ... elle réclamait des explications sur notre rencontre avec Adrien. Et nous qui brulions de savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça n'allais pas satisfaire notre soif ça. Nous nous étions tous assis autour de la table, Adrien s'était mis entre Esmé et Bella et lui tenait la main, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. Comme si la retrouver avait été un bonheur immense pour lui. Mais après tout ... apparemment, elle était sa mère, nous ne savions juste pas dans quel sens. Carlisle répondu, pour que nous puissions alors, de droit, poser des questions.

« En fait, quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était vampire depuis quelques jours. Nous l'avons aidé à se maitriser, à ne boire que du sang animal, à savoir imiter les humains. »

Elle avait rit quand il avait dit ne boire que du sang animal. Elle avait ensuite caressé la joue du jeune homme pour y déposer un baiser. Elle avait dit aussi, d'un ton presque inaudible, sauf à nos oreilles bien sûr.

« Je t'aime, tu m'as manqué. »

Elle avait l'air sincère dans ses propos. Maintenant, nous ne savions pas qui allait lui poser une question en premier, nous attendions que Carlisle le fasse, après tout, c'était lui qui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Nous n'avions de toutes manières, aucun mot qui ne pouvait sortir de notre bouche. Aucun mot pour dire ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Aucun mot tellement on avait peur de pouvoir dire des bêtises.

« Je me demandais, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tout les deux. »

Les deux vampires sourirent. Ils avaient l'air complice. Cette complicité m'obsédait, je voulais tout savoir, mon regard était rivé sur eux deux et ne pouvait s'en décoller. Il y avait tellement de questions que je voulais poser et auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. J'avais toujours été comme ça, mais le fait d'être vampire avait fait que je pouvais avoir des réponses à toutes les questions que je pouvais penser. C'est Adrien qui répondit, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse, comme s'il voulait que ce soit son point de vue qu'on ait. Il avait dû percevoir toute l'anxiété qu'on pouvait avoir sur qui elle était. Il avait l'air de vouloir nous persuader qu'elle était bonne. En vain pour certains d'entre nous qui ne l'aimaient pas. Comme Rosalie.

« C'est ma maman, c'est elle qui me donnait le biberon et tout ça quand j'étais petit ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. »

Un moment de silence se fit dans la salle. Il avait répondu à la question qui nous obsédait tant ... elle était sa mère. Mais elle ne l'avait pas transformé, elle avait eu assez de force pour ne pas le faire. Je l'admirais pour ça. Elle avait réussi seule à se contrôler, personne pour l'aider à le faire, tout comme Carlisle l'avait fait. Mais elle me donnait aussi l'impression d'avoir beaucoup plus de force intérieure que lui, je ne savais comment ça pouvait se faire.


	25. Chapitre 24,25,26

On m'a demandé de faire des chapitres plus long, le problème c'est que je suis rendue au chapitre 40 ... mais je vais vous en mettre deux pour que ça vous plaise xD Mettez pleins de reviews

* * *

***} Chapitre 24 :**

**Edward : Son pouvoir.**

« Maman, tu te rappelles quand t'avais soigné Peggy ? Je ne voulais que toi pour le faire comme t'es infirmière et que je savais que tu allais tout faire pour le guérir.

Et tu avais raison, je l'avais soigné ... il avait une côte de cassée. Il avait fallu que je l'ouvre et que je le soigne. Je me rappellerait toujours la souffrance qu'il a pu ressentir, mais aussi le soulagement qu'il a eut quand il a vu que tout était terminé et qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il s'est amusé à courir partout. Ça te faisait rire. »

La complicité qui existait entre eux était encore plus forte après ce souvenir. Mais moi, j'étais impressionné, elle avait opéré un lapin, et à aucun moment, elle n'avait parlé de comment ça avait pu être dur pour elle. Elle avait l'air de faire passer les autres avec elle. Peut-être que sa force était de pouvoir aimer sans compter, comme Esmé.

« J'ai trouvé !!! »

C'était Esmé qui avait dit ça. Enfin, plus crié. Nous la regardions tous étonné, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle me bloquait ses pensées. Elle que j'avais toujours admiré pour sa maturité avait l'air là comme une gamine de 10 ans qui a eu un bonbon. Esmé s'était maintenant retournée vers Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur Bella ? Nous la regardions tous attendant sa réponse, même Bella et Adrien attendaient. C'était pour dire.

« Je sais quel est ton pouvoir Bella. »

Nous les regardions tous étonnés. Elle a un pouvoir ? Nous étions impatients de savoir ce que c'était, sous le regard amusé de Bella. Elle n'avait pas peur que son secret soit découvert. Peut-être parce qu'il étai tellement énorme que c'était impossible de le trouver;

« Et il explique tout ! De ton régime alimentaire à tes manies bizarre.

Merci pour mes manies bizarres ! »

Elle prenait tout ça avec le sourire, alors que nous, nous étions plus que impatient de savoir ce que c'était. Esmé avait l'air de s'amuser à nous faire languir, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son style. Cette mère que nous aimions tant, qui aimait tout le monde d'un amour inconditionnel s'amusait là à nous faire languir, et il est vrai que je ressentais un peu de haine pour elle en ce moment précis.

« Tu as le même pouvoir que Edward. »

Attendez, attendez, retour en arrière, elle avait dit que Bella, ma Belle, avait le même pouvoir que moi ? Elle savait donc ce que pensait tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, comme moi. Elle devait bien rire alors intérieurement quand elle avait tout entendu. Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'elle savait peut-être ce que moi aussi je pensais. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas ... Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu ni même fait de commentaires à ce qu'avait dit Esmé. Je voulais savoir maintenant si c'était vrai. Ça brûlait tout mon corps. Cette envie de savoir. Envie de savoir si c'était vrai. Je la regardais, mais je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux et déceler le vrai du faux à l'intérieur.

« Et celui de Jasper et Alice. »

Quoi ? Le même pouvoir que Jasper et que Alice. Je pouvais sentir un peu de fureur en eux. Ils s'étaient crus unique et ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait nos trois pouvoirs. Elle est puissante, plus que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Elle nous avait bien manipulé, sachant exactement ce qu'on pensait, ressentais, et comment nous allions réagir. Je me sentais trahis par celle que j'aimais. J'avais l'impression d'être le seul d'entre nous à avoir ce sentiment pour l'autre. Adrien aussi avait l'air surpris et la regardait d'un air étonné, mais il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il ne l'avait pas quittée. Comme si peu lui importait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir comme pouvoir.

« Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil. »

Les mots de Esmé étaient dit au fur et à mesure, laissant un espace insoutenable. C'était frustrant de ne pas connaître la suite, d'en savoir plus. Ce n'est pas pareil ? Dans quel sens, je voulais savoir, le plus vite possible. Je n'étais pas le seul, tous dans la pièce voulait savoir.

« C'est pour les animaux ... c'est pour ça que les ours t'aiment bien et te laissent les approcher, la dernière fois, quand tu parlais à on ne savait qui, c'était un animal non ? Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu ne tues pas les animaux vivants, que tu as empêché Jasper de le faire, sinon tu aurais souffert comme il peut souffrir quand l'un de nous a mal. »

Ce n'était pas possible de ressentir les sentiments des animaux. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer comment ça pouvait être. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'avait dit Esmé était possible. Elle avait regroupé tout ce qu'elle avait pu observer de Bella. Elle était la seule à lui avoir apporté autant d'attention. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas avoir été brouillée par tout ses sentiments. Bella, ma Bella, qui s'éloignait de moi intérieurement de plus en plus, je pouvais ressentir le fossé qui s'agrandissait. Mais elle, elle souriait. On ne pouvait pas lire ce qui se passait sur son visage, et pourtant, nous avions besoin d'une réponse. D'un oui ou un non, mais un quelque chose.

« C'était un écureuil. »

Elle n'avait pas dit un oui ou un non, mais nous avions tout de même compris la réponse. Elle pouvait lire, sentir et voir les pensées, sentiments et futur des animaux. C'était assez étrange. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de similaire dans mon passé de vampire. J'étais à la fois content qu'elle partage un de mes pouvoirs, mais frustré. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus. J'étais maintenant curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait penser un écureuil, une fourmi ou tout autre de ces animaux. Je voulais être comme elle, je la jalousais.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le même régime que vous ... lorsque vous tuez un animal et que je ne suis pas très loin, je sais tout ce qu'il pense. Je peux voir sa mort, et c'est trop horrible pour moi à supporter. Je n'ai tué que trois bêtes dans ma vie, toutes ma première année. La première fois, c'était tellement dur que je n'ai pas but de sang pendant presque 4 mois, je ne pouvais fermer un œil sans voir le massacre que j'avais pu faire. »

Adrien qui était à côté d'elle la prit dans ses bras. J'avais envie de le faire aussi, mais je ne savais pas si elle l'accepterait. Je voulais juste pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, mais était-ce trop en demander ? Pouvoir sentir son parfum. Il est vrai que je voudrais certainement en faire plus, l'embrasser et tout ce qui m'avait manqué. Toutes ces petites choses auxquelles j'avais rêvé. Toutes ces petites choses qui me titillaient. J'avais envie de le faire. Elle reprit la parole.

« Je pense que je peux enlever mes lunettes maintenant. »

Elle joignit la parole au geste. Elle enleva ses lunettes pour les mettre sur sa tête, comme un serre-tête qui retenait ses cheveux. Je les regardais, comme s'il n'existait plus rien autour, comme si elle était la seule dans la pièce. Comme si personne ne pouvait venir me déranger dans la contemplation. Ils étaient magnifique. Je n'en avais jamais vu de tel. Ils étaient verts émeraude. Je pouvais me plonger dedans, mais je n'arrivais tout de même pas à lire en elle. Je ne connaissais plus les expressions qu'elle pouvait avoir. Je ne connaissait plus la teinte que pouvaient prendre ses yeux selon qu'elle soit heureuse ou malheureuse. Ce que je voulais faire. J'en avais envie. J'avais envie de pouvoir regarder ses yeux pendant des heures et des heures. Mon regard s'en dévia un peu pour retomber sur sa bouche. J'avais envie de pouvoir la caresser, de pouvoir l'embrasser. Elles me faisaient envie plus que toute autre chose au monde. Le fait qu'elle enlève ses lunettes et de voir ses yeux m'avaient rassurés. J'étais maintenant sûr qu'elle n'avait tué aucun humain. J'en étais content. Je ne me laissais pas à écouter les pensées des autres, j'étais bien trop occupé par les miennes. Toutes lui étaient dédiées. J'aurais aimé être à la place de Adrien qui était dans ses bras, blotti comme le serait un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Mais elle l'était apparemment. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle me regarde comme elle le regardait. Je ne voyais que par elle, mais elle ... c'était comme si elle m'avait oublié. Je n'avais jamais réussi à le faire. Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Jamais rien au monde ne pourra venir la remplacer dans mon cœur, même avec la plus grande volonté.

Je me laissais maintenant à regarder la réaction que pouvaient avoir les autres. Ils étaient comme moi stupéfaits. Je m'attardais plus sur Carlisle. Il était vampire depuis assez longtemps, et le fait de voir une vampire avec de tels pouvoirs était assez stupéfiant. Je me doutais qu'il voulait en savoir plus quand à la couleur de ses yeux. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tel.

« Bella ... ça peut paraître indiscret, mais je voudrais savoir ce de quoi tu te nourris.

B – T'as envie de savoir hein ! »

La jeune fille rigola. Ce rire était magnifique. C'était une douce mélodie que j'avais envie d'entendre et d'entendre à l'infini. Rien ne pourrait reproduire un si beau son. Il émanait d'elle et c'était ça qui le rendait encore plus spécial. J'aurais envie de l'entendre des heures et des heures, mais j'étais aussi jaloux, je n'étais pas le seul à l'entendre, j'aurais aimé qu'il me soit destiné, qu'il soit seulement mien, comme j'avais envie d'être sienne. Elle était toute ma vie et plus je la voyais, plus je m'en rendais compte. Je m'en voulais encore plus d'être partis et de l'avoir laissée seule dans cette foret un siècle plus tôt. Je n'aurais pas dû. Et je le regrettais amèrement maintenant.

« En fait, je mange de la viande, bien saignante ... je ne peux pas tuer un animal, sinon ça me tuerais intérieurement aussi. Je n'ai pas voulu tuer d'humains non plus ... donc, c'est ma nourriture.

C – Mais tu n'es pas attiré par le sang ?

B – Ça me brûle la gorge, il est vrai, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'en ai jamais goutté, donc je ne suis pas plus que ça tenté, je ne sais pas le goût que ça peut avoir.

C – Mais ça m'étonne quand même, il m'a fallu des années pour pouvoir exercer mon métier et pouvoir me contrôler.

B – Mais moi, ça s'est fait tout seul. Je peux éponger des litres de sang sans que ça ne me fasse rien.

C – J'aimerais bien en parler plus longuement avec toi.

B – Peut-être , un jour, il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

A – Maman ?

B – Oui Adrien, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vis toute seule. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme tout en se relevant. Je le suivais et la couvais du regard. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me fasse un signe, le plus petit ferait l'affaire. Juste histoire de savoir si elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi. Savoir si je n'étais pas totalement parti de son cœur. Si, comme pour moi, j'étais la prunelle de ses yeux, car pour moi, elle l'était. J'étais curieux aussi de savoir si, sa couleur préférée était toujours la couleur de mes yeux. J'aurais aimé. Mais elle semblait si distante et détachée de moi. Comme si le lien qui nous avais uni autre fois avait disparu. Mais je ne le voulais pas, ça faisait trop mal. Je la regardais de ce regard implorant. L'implorant de juste me regarder. Et ce fut comme si mon rêve était exhaussé, elle me regarda. Je pouvais me plonger dans ses yeux, dans sa prunelle. Je l'avais tant vu faire autrefois dans les miens et je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans ces moments, mais là, je savais. C'était tout ce bien être intérieur que l'on pouvait avoir. J'espérais qu'elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ressentir quelque chose pour moi.

* * *

***} Chapitre 25 :**

**Bella : Déménagement.**

J'avais commencé à exécuter mon plan, mais là, quelque chose d'assez inattendu arriva : Adrien, j'avais été sa nourrisse pendant 3 ans. Ses parents n'étaient presque jamais là, et je fus la première à qui il dit maman. J'étais restée plus longtemps qu'avec les autres, mais il avait fallu que je parte, ma peau est froide, et à son âge, il pourrait se poser des questions du genre « Pourquoi ta peau est froide et pas celle des autres ? ». Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu répondre à ça. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de mentir à un gamin que j'appréciais sans lui faire mal. J'avais fait comme à mon habitude. Mais là, le revoir me faisait bizarre. Il m'appelait maman, comme auparavant, et j'avais pu lire, dans les pensées de certains animaux, que c'était la première fois qu'il le disait, ça se voyait aussi sur la tête des autres à vrai dire. Après mon départ, j'avais été remplacée, aisément, mais je ne savais pas s'il avait dit ce mot à la personne qui le gardait. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire maman à sa vraie mère. Je ne savais même pas s'il l'avait dit un jour. Je n'étais jamais allée voir ce qui s'était passé pour lui après, après tout, ce n'était qu'un gamin parmi tant d'autres. Mais il allait me servir. Je savais très bien qu'il n'avait rien fait pour me briser, mais eux si, et il faisait partie de leur famille. J'avais très bien pu lire dans leurs yeux qu'ils tenaient à Adrien. Si je le faisais souffrir, ils en souffriraient sûrement d'autant plus. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais procéder, ni même quand. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de le faire. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable. Après tout, j'étais restée la même faible humaine. Non, il est vrai, j'avais changé. Je n'étais plus la Bella de l'époque. Cette fille était morte, en même temps qu'il m'avait quittée. Il ne fallait pas espérer la ressusciter non plus. Je ne savais même pas si une part d'elle était restée en moi.

Une fois arrivée dans la demeure où je logeais, je pus voir que la mère était dans un fauteuil, tenait n'importe comment le gamin, le père lui était en train de travailler, comme d'habitude. Je fis un sourire à la femme, mais elle ne me répondit pas. C'était comme si elle ne me voyait pas. J'en avais marre de cette famille. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi toutes celles qui m'avaient précédées avait déposé leur lettre de démission. C'était la première fois que je tombais sur une famille aussi désagréable. Je n'avais pas envie de rester. C'était décidé, j'allais me trouver un autre boulot. Essayer de trouver quelque chose qui me permettrait d'avoir mon appartement, mon chez moi. Ça me manquait d'avoir un endroit où personne ne viendrait me déranger. Où je n'avais pas à penser à mon travail. J'avais mis assez d'argent de côté pour pouvoir avoir un appartement. C'était décidé, j'allais en chercher un et après déposer ma démission.

Je pris une carte pour voir où je pourrais déposer mes bagages. Je vis une ville, assez grosse pour être éloignée de la foret et des vampires tueurs d'animaux, et assez proche pour que je puisse les revoir et me venger. Mon doigt pointa sur Colombia. Parfait. C'était ma destination. Il fallait que je m'achète une voiture aussi. Depuis que j'étais vampire, j'aimais la vitesse, en courant, mais j'étais encore assez précautionneuse pour ne pas aller trop vite en voiture. Pas que j'ai souvent eu à conduire, mais je ne voulais pas trop changer mes habitudes. J'allais donc chez le garagiste du coin pour commander ma voiture. Je fis le tour, pour trouver celle qui me plairait et qui n'était pas trop cher, et pas trop consommatrice d'essence. Pourquoi pas une hybride tiens ? Il y avait une hybride Indsight de Honda, grise. Elle était assez grande pour mettre toutes mes affaires, je pourrais ainsi déménager sans problème. Elle était un peu classieuse il est vrai, mais je pouvais me faire plaisir pour la première voiture que j'achetais avec mes sous, gagnés par mon dur labeur, ce dernier siècle. Après avoir trouvé celle qui me correspondait, j'allais dans le cabinet d'avocat qui me faisait mes faux papiers, et oui, j'avais trouvé un avocat qui, moyennant une grosse somme d'argent me faisait des papiers. J'avais décidé de prendre un nouveau nom, 21 ans, et oui, j'arrivais à paraître cet âge. Cette identité pourrait me permettre de passer au moins, 4 ou 5 ans inaperçue .je pouvais aller jusqu'à 27 ans, mais c'était un peu exagérer, je prétendais avoir gardé ma tête de jeune fille ou disais utiliser de ces crèmes pour rajeunir. C'est avec tout mes nouveaux papiers en mains, carte d'identité, permis, que j'eus ma nouvelle voiture. Je souscrivis à une assurance classique. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais faire trop d'accidents, malgré ma maladresse humaine, je l'avais tout de même perdue en étant transformée. C'était un bon point ça. Un bon point parmi tant de mauvais.

J'eus ma voiture immédiatement et j'en fus contente. Pour une fois, je n'allais pas passer mon jour de congé chez les Cullen, mais j'allais aller à Colombia. Il me fallut quelques heures pour y arriver, mais ce n'était pas grave. J'allais mener là-bas, une nouvelle vie. Enfin, juste pendant la semaine, parce que je devrais retourner voir les autres sinon. Le fait d'avoir un peu de compagnie et de ne pas être tout le temps seule était assez agréable il faut l'avouer. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie son but premier, même si elle avait une sacrés tendance à le faire en leur présence. Ça lui rappelait tout ses bons moments quand elle était humaine, et son cœur prenait le dessus sur son esprit dans ces moments-là.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, je me dirigeais vers la première agence de voyage, et en fit plusieurs avant de trouver quelque chose de pas trop cher, dans un endroit assez fréquenté où je pourrais facilement trouver du travail. C'était mieux d'être dans des endroits où je pourrais avoir des opportunités, voir en sortant de mon appartement là où il y a besoin de personnel. Mon appartement se trouvait dans le centre. Il comportait un séjour, avec un bar cuisine ouvert sur le séjour. Une chambre à coucher et une salle de bain. Ce qu'il me fallait. Il était pile de la taille dont j'avais besoin. Je l'avais visité et j'avais signé les papiers, une bonne chose de faite. J'avais maintenant un toit. Ils ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer, faire mes bagages et donner ma démission. J'eus une idée, peut-être que je pourrais leur dire leurs quatre vérités en face, ça ne pourrait leur faire que du bien, et peut-être qu'ils seraient plus agréables avec la prochaine nourrisse qu'ils engageraient. Sinon, elle ferait comme les précédentes. À ce que j'avais entendu, j'étais celle qui étais restée le plus souvent, et bien j'allais marquer mon départ.

Conduire était un peu comme un automatisme, je n'avais pas réellement besoin de réfléchir. J'étais arrivée devant la grande bâtisse qui appartenait à mes employeurs. Je rentrais dans la maison, et sans leur jeter un regard, je montais et préparais ma valise à vitesse vampirique. Je n'avais pas tellement d'affaires, et en une minute, elle fut bouclée. Je prenais aussi tout les objets que j'avais pu accumuler avec le temps. Je descendais avec mes valises sous le bras, allais les mettre dans le coffre de ma voiture qui était garée juste devant et rentrait. Je fus interrompue par la femme.

« Dîtes, c'est quoi cette voiture dans l'allée ?

B – C'est la mienne, je déménage. »

Elle avait un soda à la mais et recracha le tout. Elle me regardait avec un air ahuri.

« Vous pouvez répéter ?

Vous avez très bien compris, je démissionne.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas ...

Bien sûr que si je peux ! Votre gamin est chiant, chiale tout le temps il ne veux même pas être propre. C'est le pire que j'ai vu de ma vie. Et vous. Parlons en de vous ! Vous ne savez même pas comment tenir un gamin dans vos bras ! Vous auriez dû prendre un animal de compagnie au lieu de faire un gamin vous savez ! »

La bonne femme avait l'air soufflée qu'on ne la vénère pas. Tout le monde le faisait dans son entourage, espérant pouvoir obtenir sa villa pendant une semaine, des bijoux, des robes, des invitations ou tout autre. Mais moi, je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça. Aucune raison de jouer la lèche-botte. J'étais partie, sans un regard de plus pour elle, la laissant seule, les bras ballants. Elle l'avait bien mérité après tout. Je montais dans ma voiture, mettais le son à fond et partait. Je quittais enfin cette prison. Je balançais ma tête et chantais à tue tête sur le chemin de mon nouvel appartement. De mon chez moi. Ça faisait du bien de dire ça : mon chez moi. Une nouvelle sensation, agréable. Bien sûr, il faudrait que je trouve un travail pour pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins, mais j'avais encore un peu d'argent de côté pour pouvoir vivre un mois ou deux. Je ne voulais pas dépenser toutes mes économies non plus. Il fallait que je les garde au cas où. J'avais déjà beaucoup dépensé entre la voiture et les trois mois de loyer de mon appartement.

* * *

***} Chapitre 26 :**

**Bella : Ma nouvelle vie.**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je changeais de vie, au grand non. Mais c'était un peu nouveau pour moi que d'habiter dans mon chez moi. De devoir faire le ménage que pour moi. De n'avoir à me préoccuper que de moi. De n'en avoir rien à faire des autres. Personne pour me donner d'ordre, personne pour me déranger. Enfin, ça avait été comme ça la première semaine, parce qu'à ne pas dormir, je m'ennuyais réellement. J'étais passée voir les Cullen, faire un petit bonjour et me balader un peu avec Adrien, ces balades avaient l'air de lui faire plaisir, son sourire s'étirait de jour en jour comme sa confiance en lui. Je ne leur avais pas parlé de mon déménagement. Je ne voulais pas que les filles décident de se faire un week-end chez moi pour pouvoir faire du shopping dans le coin. Je n'avais pas oublié Alice et sa manie du shopping. Je n'étais pas du tout prête à lui servir de poupée barbie une nouvelle fois. Je me rappelais trop bien quand elle m'utilisait. Ça pouvait durer des heures et des heures, et avec elle, mieux vaux céder tout de suite, sinon, on en a pour des heures et des heures. Et de toutes manières, au final, elle y arrive.

Alors que je marchais dans les rues, à la quête d'un bon boucher, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que la viande du supermarché du coin soit extra, et puis ça faisait un peu bizarre de venir seulement pour acheter de la viande, sans acheter de garniture pour aller avec. Je rentrais dans une boucherie que j'avais repérée dans un coin de rue. Une personne était déjà devant moi, et discutait avec le boucher, qui devait être aussi le patron de l'établissement. J'en captais des bribes.

« Tu pourrais pas mettre ça en affiche ? Une des serveuses m'a lâché, et là, faut que j'en retrouve une d'urgence parce que c'est un peu le bordel, manque de personnel.

Ouais, je te fais ça. Mais tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ?

Elle est tombée enceinte et est allée retrouver son petit copain ailleurs ... la prochaine, je la prends célibataire ! »

Le mec devant recherchait une employée, et justement, il fallait que je me trouve un boulot. Je me racla la gorge et les deux hommes me jetèrent un coup d'œil.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai entendu votre discussion, et je cherche un emploi en ce moment justement, alors je me demandais ...

Vous êtes célibataire ?

Euh ... oui.

Vous avez déjà fait serveuse ?

Oui.

Alors vous êtes engagée ! Demain 8h00 à cette adresse. »

L'homme arborait un grand sourire. Il avait l'air content, et je l'étais aussi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup fait de service, on m'y avait mis une fois dans un hôtel dans lequel je travaillais parce qu'il manquait une serveuse, et je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillée. Il m'avait tendu une carte de visite que je pris. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Bien sûr, ce job ne m'occuperait peut-être pas assez, mais je pourrais peut-être m'en trouver un autre. Comme ça, je gagnerai assez pour me payer un petit voyage. Parce que oui, je rêvais de faire un voyage, de voir du monde. Ça faisait un siècle que j'étais vampire et je n'avais même pas vu le monde. J'étais restée dans l'état de Washington sans jamais m'écarter des rocheuses. Ce n'était déjà pas une vie des plus agréables quand on est humain, mais quand on est vampire, le besoin de voir du pays se ressentait vraiment. Mais j'arrivais tout de même à ne pas me créer de routine en déménageant, en rencontrant du monde, faisant des boulots différents et toutes autres choses du style. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de job, ce serait nouveau pour moi. J'aimais tout ce qui était nouveau, les nouvelles expériences. Ça pouvait arrêter de me faire penser pendant un instant que je vis mes 17 ans depuis un siècle. Que je ne vieillirai jamais. Je resterai continuellement au même âge.

Je fis ma commande au boucher, puis partit rejoindre mon appartement. Certaines personnes me regardaient un peu bizarrement étant donné que je portais des lunettes de soleil, mais je pouvais entendre ce qu'ils se chuchotaient. « Tu penses que c'est une actrice ou un mannequin ? ». Ces réflexions me faisaient rire. Surtout quand on voyait comment j'étais humaine. J'étais ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, la fille qu'on ne remarque pas, et ça m'allait très bien. Maintenant, il fallait que je me débrouille pour essayer de ne pas me faire remarquer; mes lunettes de soleil étaient certes voyantes, mais de ne pas les mettre, était un peu risqué. Et oui, mes yeux verts rugby ne passaient pas inaperçus. Si je me mettais à regarder quelqu'un qui me regarde, il risquerait de plonger son regard dans le mien, et alors, de se poser des questions. Et je ne préférais pas que ça se fasse. C'était aussi mon intimité de vampire. Ils regardaient déjà tout mon corps en l'enviant, je n'allais pas leur donner autre chose à envier non ?

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris mon repas, c'est à dire de la viande, j'allais au rendez-vous. C'est avec un peu d'avance que j'arrivais, mais ça faisait toujours mieux d'être en avance que d'être en retard. L'établissement était un café qui vu de l'extérieur avait l'air assez sympa et chaleureux, mais en rentrant à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas un simple café. Au fond, il y avait des pistes de danse pour permettre sûrement aux jeunes et couples de s'amuser. Enfin, je verrai ça avec le temps. Le patron que j'avais rencontré la veille vint m'accueillir.

« Bonjour, vous avez des préférences pour les heures de service ?

Non, je n'ai pas d'obligations donc c'est bon.

Alors pour aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler de 10h à 17h, mais demain, vous ferez le service de 17h à minuit, ça vous va ?

Parfait.

De petites pauses, pas deux serveurs en même temps, et juste pour aller aux toilettes. Vous fumez ?

Non.

Bien. Sinon, le salaire est de 2000$ par mois.

D'accord.

Alors au travail ! »

Ça allait être le travail qui me paierait le mieux. Finalement, j'allais peut-être pouvoir encore mettre de l'argent de côté. Et sûrement trouver un autre travail aussi, comme ça, je me ferais plus d'argent, pour le jour où je voudrait m'acheter une maison. Et oui, je comptais m'acheter une petite maison, rien de plus. C'est vrai, une maison quand on est seul, mais je voulais avoir un chez moi qui le reste pour l'éternité. Pas besoin de payer tout les mois, ce qui me reviendrait plus cher, et pourrait éveiller les soupçons si je reste 100 ans dedans. Bon, il est vrai, il faudrait que j'ai plusieurs maisons pour pouvoir alterner entre elles pour ne pas paraître suspecte mais bon ... je pourrais toujours faire croire que je suis la petite fille après. Mon nouvel employeur vint m'interrompre dans mes songes.

« Au fait, vos jours de congés sont le dimanche et le lundi, ça vous convient ?

Parfait ! »

J'étais aux anges. Bien payée et en plus de ça, j'avais deux jours de congé par semaine, pas un toutes les deux semaines, c'était vraiment le meilleur boulot que j'avais eu depuis longtemps.

Ma journée se passa normalement, bien sûr, en étant la nouvelle, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers moi, mais je les ignorais tout simplement. J'avais entendu des remarques sur ma beauté, mais n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça. Je n'avais renversé et cassé aucun verres. Une personne normale ne s'en réjouirais pas, mais une personne qui était aussi maladroite que moi ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Ne pouvait être que heureuse et fière de ne plus avoir deux mains gauches et deux pieds pareil.

Alors que je rentrais à mon appartement, je pus voir une affiche qui attira mon œil. C'était une petite maison à vendre. Je tombais tout de suite sous le charme. Je notais l'adresse dans ma tête et allait à ma voiture pour me rendre dans la petite ville où se trouvait la maison. Je trouvais assez aisément la maison. Et pourtant, elle se fondait dans le paysage. C'était comme si elle était née en même temps que la foret. Elle me plaisait. Je le savais, c'était la maison que je voulais. Je ne pourrais peut-être passer que 5 à 10 ans par siècle dans cette maison, faisant croire que j'étais la petite fille de la précédente, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je me trouverais d'autres maisons comme ça, peut-être qu'il me faudrait plusieurs siècles pour me constituer ma panoplie de maisons, mais je m'en fichais. Je pourrais aller dans des villes différentes en attendant, m'amuser un peu. En fait, il faudra toujours que j'aille visiter de nouveaux endroits pour ne pas tomber dans la routine. Ça avait peut-être ce côté rassurant, mais c'était d'un ennuyeux pas possible. Et oui, la gentille humaine Bella n'était plus dans moi. Je ne bégayais plus, et surtout, je ne m'inclinais plus au premier regard de Edward, une première pour moi. J'avais été contente de voir que je n'ai plus cette seule envie de tomber dans ses bras, que j'étais aussi soignée de ce côté là. Je n'avais plus cette influence. Il ne m'éblouissais plus comme il avait pu le faire avant.

En rentrant à mon appartement, j'allais voir l'agence pour pouvoir acheter la maison, j'étais la seule à être venue pour cette maison, et ma proposition fut acceptée directement. Je n'avais pas joué avec les prix. Je ne voulais pas risquer de ne pas avoir cette maison. Elle était devenue si importante à mes yeux. Une fois sûre que j'avais ce nouveau chez moi, je rentrais à mon appartement et faisait les cartons que j'avais déballé peu de temps auparavant. J'irais voir le lendemain après midi le propriétaire pour lui dire que je partais et pour lui demander de me rembourser ma caution. J'en aurais sûrement besoin pour me payer ma nouvelle maison.

_J'avais décidé d'aller faire une petite surprise aux Cullen et d'aller les voir. Ils venaient de recevoir leurs diplômes la veille, et j'étais à peu près sure que ma venue leur serait agréable. Ma voiture était restée garée devant ma nouvelle demeure. C'est en courant que je me dirigeais vers chez eux. L'euphorie d'avoir ma nouvelle maison était toujours présente. Mais soudain, une douleur me prit dans la jambe et me fit tomber. Ma vision devint floue, pour voir une scène que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. C'était un ours, un de ceux que j'avais présenté à Esmé quand il était encore bébé. Il se faisait attaqué, par un vampire. Je pouvais voir la scène, ressentir les sentiments de l'ours et entendre toutes ses pensées. C'était comme si j'étais moi-même présente. Je pouvais ressentir tout les coups. Je vivais la scène. Le vampire avait largement le dessus sur l'animal. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans le cou de sa victime pour l'achever. Je me sentis défaillir, et m'effondrais sur le sol. J'étais à terre, inconsciente._


	26. Chapitre 27,28,29

***} Chapitre 27 :**

**Edward : Elle nous manque.**

Vingt. C'est le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles on ne l'a pas revu. Je pourrais vous dire le nombre de jours et d'heures, mais ça n'intéresse personne. Je n'ai jamais cessé de compter. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Adrien a été aussi très affecté et nous nous sommes serrés les coudes. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire d'amour qui nous avait liée avec Bella. Il m'avait écouté. Il avait été un peu en colère contre moi pour l'avoir abandonné, mais m'avait vite pardonné, comprenant pourquoi je l'avais fait. Je ne pouvais pas oublier cette femme qui était mon âme sœur. Elle était vampire, et je savais que je la reverrais. Je suivais ma famille, espérant la revoir dans tout les endroits où nous allions, mais je ne la voyais jamais. Alice faisait son possible pour la voir dans ses visions, mais jamais elle n'y apparaissait. C'était comme si elle était morte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être morte, non ? Je n'avais pas entendu parler de meurtre de vampires. J'avais sondé tout les esprits que j'avais pu, pour juste voir sa tête dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, mais jamais, jamais ça ne s'était passé. Rien n'y faisait, mon rêve ne se réalisait pas. C'était ma simple espérance. Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi facile ne pouvait pas se réaliser ?

Les autres en avaient eu marre de ma déprime. Rosalie et Emmet étaient allés se faire un petit voyage de quelques années en amoureux, Alice et Jasper de même. On les avait tout de même au téléphone, quoi que, Rosalie et Emmet nous joignaient moins souvent, sûrement trop occupés au lit. On paraissait comme ça comme une famille un peu plus normale. Deux parents, deux enfants, garçons. Toutes les filles nous tournaient autour, il est vrai, et on n'avait pas Alice pour nous dire celles qui allaient nous aborder. Mais heureusement que je pouvais lire leur prévisions de nous aborder à l'avance et détourner notre chemin pour ne pas leur répéter le même refrain, nous ne voulions pas d'elles. Adrien avait beau être assez fort, il ne l'était sûrement pas pour avoir une relation amoureuse avec une fille. En tout cas, il n'en avait pas trouvé pour l'instant. Le fait que je ne puisse pas lire ses pensées me perturbait toujours. Mais c'était aussi reposant. D'un calme. Quand nous étions seuls, je n'entendais aucune pensée, mais je préférais le calme quand j'étais avec elle. C'était elle que j'aurais aimé pour avoir ce calme. Parce qu'elle était la personne que j'aimais. Parce que je voulais pouvoir sentir la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne, même si elle était froide maintenant. Le temps où je pouvais la regarder dormir me manquait. Entendre les battements de son cœur était une chose unique. Comme de pouvoir l'entendre parler quand elle dormait. Toutes ces choses me manquaient.

Je savais que pour Adrien c'était différent. Tout les moments qu'il avait vécu avec elle, elle était vampire. Il avait aussi eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle quand elle venait. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle allait faire des balades. Des fois elle emmenait Esmé pour qu'elle puisse aller voir des bébés animaux. Nous pouvions la voir revenir avec un sourire encore plus grand sur son visage et ses yeux étaient encore plus comblés d'amour. Il avait aussi connu des moments avec elle où elle était maternelle. C'était la présence d'une mère qui lui manquait. Et je savais que même si Esmé essayait de combler ce vide qui se faisait en lui, ce n'était pas suffisant. Parce qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il voulait. Même si ça la blessait un peu, Esmé comprenait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas pareil pour lui que pour nous, parce qu'il avait une mère vampire, éternelle, qui ne mourrait jamais.

Elle comptait dans l'existence de tous les membres de la famille. Elle était de la famille. Mais elle n'était pas là. Nous avions fait quelques recherches, essayé de retracer ses derniers moments avant de disparaître, mais nous n'avions pas aboutti à grand chose. Nous savions qu'elle avait quitté son travail en donnant sa démission, qu'elle était allée ensuite à Colombia où elle avait habité seulement deux semaines dans un appartement pour ensuite déménager dans une maison à la lisière de la foret où sa voiture demeurait encore. Et oui, nous avions engagé des détectives pour la trouver. Le patron du bar dans lequel elle travaillait n'était pas au courant non plus de pourquoi elle avait disparu, apparemment, elle n'était pas revenue de son week-end de congé. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, il l'avait engagé depuis seulement une semaine, et elle n'avait même pas été payée. C'était assez bizarre, parce que apparemment, à ce que j'avais pu savoir, elle ne roulait pas sur l'or et avant besoin d'argent pour survivre, pour pouvoir se nourrir de viande. Et oui, avec le temps, j'avais enfin pu apprendre de quoi elle se nourrissait. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle arrivait à en manger, moi je trouvais ça assez infâme il faut bien l'avouer. Je n'avais pas changé mon régime alimentaire.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Carlisle qui rentra du travail. Tout de suite après, Esmé descendit pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle devait être là-haut en train de faire de la couture ou tout autre chose. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle aimait bien faire des petits trucs comme ça, ou du trico. Elle nous avait même obligé une fois à porter des bonnets qu'elle nous avait fait. Bon, bien sûr, pour lui faire plaisir nous les avions mis. Une fois à l'école, nous ne les avions pas enlevés parce que nous savions qu'elle était capable de venir vérifier que nous les avions bien gardés sur la tête. En fait, nous avions plutôt eu du succès, certains nous demandaient quelle marque c'était et où on les avait trouvé. Nous, ça nous avait plutôt fait rire.

**Flash back :**

« Edward, Edward !! »

Oh non, pas elle. Cette fille est un vrai pot de colle, elle m'énerve, elle croit que je vais être son copain, faudrait qu'elle arrête de rêver trop. Elle arrive à ma hauteur pour mon plus grand désespoir. Je ne peux pas utiliser ma vitesse assez impressionnante ici. Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu. Et de plus, le couloir est bondé. Je soupçonne aussi mon frère d'avoir un peu ralentit la marche pour qu'elle puisse nous atteindre assez aisément. Je soupira et la regarda.

« C'est de quelle marque ton bonnet ? »

Attendez, retour en arrière ... elle me court derrière pour savoir de quelle marque est mon chapeau. C'est avec un regard d'exaspération que je lui jette. Elle ne pourrait pas juste laisser tomber, couler, lâcher mes basques, tout quoi, mais ne plus me suivre. La solution serait sûrement qu'elle s'éprenne d'un autre garçon, mais je ne voyais personne d'autre que moi dans son esprit. Et pourtant, je ne voulais être que dans un esprit et je n'y étais pas, et même si j'y avais été, je n'aurais pas pu le lire.

« Je crois que tu as un ticket Edichounet ! »

Là, c'est mon frère que je regardais avec un regard exaspéré, il savait très bien de qui j'étais amoureux et ... je réalisais comment il avait pu m'appeler, non, il n'avait pas osé ! Edichounet ? C'est moche comme pas possible ! Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller déloger ce surnom. Je lui lance une tape derrière la tête ce qui le déstabilisa sur ses pieds mais pas trop non plus. J'avais tapé assez fort pour que ça puisse lui faire mal, mais pas assez pour qu'on me remarque parmi les autres, ça faisait petite tape amicale, alors que si je l'avais fait à un humain, il se serait retrouvé à terre.

**Fin du flash back.**

Ça me faisait rire de repenser à ces moments fraternels. Ce n'était pas comme avec Jasper et Emmet quand j'étais avec lui, parce que nous avions une personne qui nous liait et que nous aimions par dessus tout. Ce n'était pas pareil non plus parce que nous étions que tout les deux, ce n'était plus la bande, nous ne pouvions plus aller jouer au baseball tous ensemble. Il y a des choses comme celles-ci qui me manquaient. Ces moments en famille, et quand je parlais de famille, je parlais de celle de 8 membres. C'était souvent l'enfer, mais c'était joyeux, ça partait tout le temps en grand bazar, on pouvait assister à des combats et tout ce genre de chose, l'animation de la maison commençait à me manquer en fait. Un comble quand on sait qu'elle avait tendance à m'exaspérer. Je n'étais pas le seul à qui ça manquait. Tout simplement, mes frères et sœurs me manquaient.

Le téléphone sonna et Esmé se précipita dessus, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait que les deux couples les plus impossibles que je connaisse qui avaient le numéro de cette ligne. Ces deux couples étaient bien évidemment constitués de mes frères et sœurs. Je pouvais entendre d'ici la conversation comme toutes les personnes précédentes dans la salle. Pas besoin de mettre le haut parleur, notre ouïe surdéveloppée s'en chargeait. C'était Rosalie.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Elle savait très bien que tout le monde l'écoutait, et elle eut comme réponse des « Salut », « Bonjour ma chérie » venant de un peu partout dans la salle. Enfin, des quatre membres présents. On pu entendre Emmet prendre le téléphone pour parler.

« Alors Edward ? Une nouvelle conquête ? »

Je soupirais, comme Esmé et Carlisle. Adrien lui, en profita pour parler.

« Y a une fille qui arrête pas de le suivre, il a un gros ticket avec elle !

Ah nan, elle est comment ?

Blonde, bien foutue, un peu barbie.

Rosalie, t'as entendue ça ! Adrien, faut que tu me la montres ! »

On avait pu entendre ma belle-sœur grogner derrière. Un soupçon de jalousie par hasard. Les deux là, quand on les lançait sur le sujet, ce n'était pas terminé. Enfin, heureusement que l'autre couple n'était pas en ligne parce que sinon, ça en était fini pour moi, ils allaient me tuer.

« Alice, Jasper, vous avez entendu ? Edward a une fan !! Au fait Ad, tu m'as pas dit comment elle l'avait abordé !

Ad – Elle lui a demandé la marque de son bonnet alors que c'était celui qu'avait fait Esmé.

J – Et il a réagit comment ?

Ad – Il l'a regardé et est partit.

Em – Pff, Edward t'es nul !

Ad – Eh, je lui ai trouvé un nouveau surnom : Edichounet. »

Tout le monde était assez excité au téléphone. Mon propre cauchemar était en train de se réaliser, ils avaient l'air tous intéressé par cette fille et ce que j'avais bien pu faire avec. Mais quand est-ce qu'ils grandiraient ? Oui, c'est vrai, on ne peut pas mais bon ... Carlisle riait sous cape, tout comme Esmé. Ils avaient l'air heureux d'entendre toute cette bonne humeur. Il n'y avait que pendant ces coups de téléphones qu'on en avait. J'avais donné une tape derrière la tête de Adrien qui avait dit ce surnom. Tout les autres riaient, sur mon dos ... ils pouvaient pas trouver autre chose ?

« Au fait, c'est pas que je voudrais vous interrompre dans votre délire, mais papa, maman, on revient la semaine prochaine vous voir avec Emmet, Alice et Jasper. »

Enfin, la bonne parole, ma belle-soeur, heureusement qu'elle avait été là pour me sauver, parce que je crois que j'en aurais tué un sinon. Mon choix était assez restreint dans la salle, il n'y en avait donc que un pour subit mes foudres. Et pas beaucoup de monde pour me rattraper.

« Edward, ne t'attaques pas à Adrien ! »

Je soupirais, tout le monde dans la salle me regarda. Alice avait eut une vision de ce que je préparais.

« T'es pas drôle Alice !

Em – Moi, j'ai hâte de voir ta belle mec !

Ed – Mais je suis pas avec elle, elle me harcèle cette fille, elle est énervante ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et je m'enfonça dans mon siège.

« Oh bébé Edichounet boude. »

Alors là, c'en était trop ! Je sautais sur Adrien pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Edward, arrête. »

Esmé m'avait reprise, c'était un ton autoritaire et maternel, je me remettais à ma place. Lançant des éclairs à travers mes yeux à Adrien.

« On vous voit donc la semaine prochaine. »

C'était Esmé qui avait fini la conversation et raccroché le téléphone pour ne pas qu'une autre catastrophe arrive. Je montais dans ma chambre pour écouter de la musique.

* * *

***} Chapitre 28 :**

**Edward : Elle est de retour.**

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Esmé avait prévenu, on ne devait pas parler de cette fille ... sinon, je n'aurais pas hésité pour en tuer un. Je savais que les garçons s'empêchaient d'y penser et n'avaient qu'une envie, d'en parler. Mais je préférais les entendre s'empêcher de parler que parler. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans mon cœur, et jamais nul autre pourrait prétendre prendre cette place. Nous étions en train de rire quand Emmet évoqua une de ces talentueuses expériences, où il faisait l'idiot comme d'habitude. Rosalie qui était à coté de lui et qui connaissait déjà toute l'histoire souriait. Mais soudain, nous le vîmes tomber à terre et crier. Il avait mal. Je pouvais voir Jasper qui se concentrait. Emmet souffrait réellement. Ça en jetait un coup à sa répuation de gros dur dis donc ça. J'essayais de capter les pensées d'un vampire qui aurait pu faire ça. Parce que c'était sûr, c'était un vampire. Un vampire qui était assez fort parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir l'autre. Un vampire que je ne repérais pas. Je sondais Alice qui essayait d'avoir une vision, mais elle en eu aucune. On se regardait tous effrayés.

Rosalie qui était à côté de lui essayait en vain d'atténuer la douleur qui était en lui. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Je ne savais pas qui s'était. Je ne savais pas que les Volturi avaient un vampire capable de faire ça, enfin, la seule personne capable n'était pas dans mon champ, je n'entendais pas ses pensées, et si elle était plus éloignée que mon champ d'entente, alors elle ne pouvait pas activer son pouvoirs. Et puis, Alice n'avait eu aucune vision. On se regardait tout les deux, pour surveiller si notre pouvoir avait une réaction. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle, puis on se regardait de plus en plus inquiet. Je n'entendais pas les pensées de cette personne. Et elle était à côté. Carlisle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Et là, sur le seuil, nous vîmes une personne que nous n'avions pas vu depuis 20 ans. Bella. Elle rentra et fusilla Emmet du regard. Il se mit à souffrir encore plus. Adrien la regardait choqué, comprenant que c'était elle qui exerçait cette douleur sur lui.

« Mais maman ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

B – Arrête de m'appeler maman ! Je ne suis pas ta mère, j'étais juste ta nounou. »

Il fut blessé par ces paroles, mais comme pour en rajouter, il tomba lui aussi à terre sous la douleur. La douleur qu'elle lui infligeait.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

B – Demande à ton frère ! »

Elle le regardait fixement et s'avançait vers lui. Il était à la limite de crier sous la douleur et je voyais qu'il se retenait. Elle avait un pouvoir que nous ne connaissions pas. Je me mis en travers son passage et elle me regarda dans les yeux. Et là, la douleur m'envahis. La même douleur qu'elle avait envoyé aux autres. Elle ne partait pas. Cette douleur me faisait penser à celle que nous avions lors de notre transformation. Elle me contourna et se posa en face de Emmet. Rosalie lui mit une main sur le ventre pour la pousser, mais Bella la fit tomber elle aussi à terre sous la douleur. Il ne restait plus que quatre personnes qui n'avaient pas subis ses foudres. Je les regardais et vis qu'ils n'allaient pas s'interposer, ils avaient bien compris qu'elle leur ferait subir la même douleur. Mais je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi elle s'attaquait à Emmet ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Je ne voyais vraiment pas. Elle aurait pu s'attaquer à moi, j'aurais très bien compris, mais là, c'était vraiment étrange comme situation. Elle avait l'air de vraiment lui en vouloir. Et lui, il était écroulé par terre. Elle le prit par le T-shirt et le redressa pour qu'il soit à son niveau.

« Tu pourrais pas te tenir mieux non ? »

Elle le regardait fixement. Je pouvais entendre la peur dans ses pensées. Lui qui était d'habitude ravis à l'idée d'un combat ne l'était pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Je pouvais voir à travers lui le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Et ça me fit mal. Ce n'était que haine, vengeance. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir une once d'amour, elle ne ressentait aucun sentiment positif pour nous.

« Alors ça fait quoi de souffrir tellement qu'on a l'impression de mourir ? »

Elle lui avait craché ces mots à la figure. Elle l'accusait Emmet de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Emmet ne l'avait jamais touchée, et en aucun cas ne lui avait fait du mal. J'étais toujours à terre, elle n'avait pas enlevé la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait, comme à Adrien et Rosalie. Carlisle avança de un pas et la regarda. Je lus dans ses pensées qu'il allait se mettre à parler.

« De quoi tu parles Bella ? Emmet ne t'a jamais fait de mal !

B – Ah ouais ? C'est ce que vous croyez tous ? »

Elle retourna son regard sur mon frère.

« Tu vois, ils ont tous confiance en toi ! Mais je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver que tu es un monstre. Il y a cet ours aussi. »

Esmé fit un bond en arrière et se mit la main sur le visage. Je la regardais, mais ses pensées étaient trop perturbées pour que je ne comprenne quelque chose.

« Tu l'as ... as vu tuer un ... ours ?

B – Oui Esmé, et tout ressenti, pensé aussi ... c'est celui que tu avais caressé, tu te rappelles ?

Es – Il l'a tué ?

B – Pas que lui ... »

Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas comprendre. Esmé avait caressé un ours ? C'était ça qu'elles étaient allées faire ? Nous n'avions jamais su, elle avait jamais voulu nous le dire. Mais Bella avait vu mon frère tuer un ours. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était assez proche de nous pour que son pouvoir fasse effet. Elle était venue nous voir par surprise, mais elle avait vu mon frère tuer un ours ... cela voulait dire qu'elle avait dû ressentir toute la peur et la douleur de l'ours, qu'elle l'avait vu en temps réel sûrement lui boire le sang, et peut-être que ça lui avait même donné l'impression que c'était à elle qu'on prenait ce sang. Elle avait du souffrir terriblement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella ? »

Carlisle essayait de comprendre et de l'apaiser, pour qu'elle arrête. Je pouvais voir à travers Emmet que si elle avait pu sangloter elle l'aurait fait. La douleur que je ressentais s'apaisa un peu, mais pas assez pour que je puisse me relever. Mais assez pour que je puisse me détendre un peu. Carlisle arrivait à la déconcentrer et percer un peu sa carapace.

« Ce qu'il arrive ? Emmet m'a tué ! Mais c'est vrai, je suis un vampire, donc immortel !

C – Bella, où étais-tu tout ce temps, on t'a cherché.

B – Pas au bon endroit apparemment ... j'étais pendant 20 ans dans cette belle foret.

C – Bella, on a cherché partout.

B – Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris. J'étais pendant 20 ans dans un malaise. Pendant 20 ans j'étais inconsciente, mais j'ai acquis ce pouvoir, pour pouvoir me venger comme il le fallait. En fait, ça fait bien longtemps que j'attendais de me venger, j'étais encore humaine quand j'ai commencé à le vouloir. »

La douleur qu'elle m'infligeait s'augmenta et je ne pu empêcher un cri s'échapper de ma bouche, puis soudain, plus rien. Je ne ressentais plus rien, plus aucune douleur. Je me relevais. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie. Je regardais les autres qui étaient encore choqués par ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut Adrien qui prit la parole en premier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là ?

Ed – Emmet a tué un ours mais Bella était dans les parages, et donc ça lui a été fatale à cause de ses pouvoirs. Elle est venue se venger pour ce qu'elle a ressentis.

Ad – Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas ma mère ...

Ed – Oui, qu'elle était ta nourrisse. Elle t'a utilisé, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était nous faire mal, pour qu'on souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert ...

Ad – Mais, elle n'est pas comme ça ... et nos balades ?

Ed – Elle a dû chercher à se rapprocher de nous pour nous faire encore plus mal, comme on lui avait fait mal. Je suis désolé pour toi, tu n'étais responsable de rien, tout ça est de ma faute. »

Emmet était toujours à terre, encore sonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait que je la retrouve. Pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Pour lui dire qu'elle m'avait manqué. Pour lui dire tout ce que je pensais depuis plus de 120 ans. Depuis que je l'avais quitté dans cette foret. Il fallait lui dire toute la douleur que j'avais ressentis en la quittant. Je voulais lui le dire pour pouvoir à nouveau la prendre dans mes bras. Pour pouvoir l'embrasser, pour pouvoir mêler ma langues à la sienne, pour pouvoir mettre ma tête dans ses cheveux et sentir son odeur. Toutes ces choses qui me manquaient depuis trop longtemps. Je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner. Je ne la laisserai pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas dit qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Et peut-être même que j'essaierai de la reconquérir parce qu'il m'était inconcevable de vivre sans elle.

* * *

***} Chapitre 29 :**

**Edward : Je t'aime.**

J'étais allé à sa maison. Nous avions découvert qu'elle l'avait acheté en faisant des recherches sur elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'elle allait être là. Je ne savais pas si c'était un faux espoir que je me faisais, mais je m'en fichais qu'il soit faux, j'explorerai tout les recoins de la planète pour la retrouver, même si ça doit prendre des millénaires. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, telles ont été mes conclusions de ces dernières années, des années d'éloignement. Je n'étais pas agréable pour les autres, et je ne me supportais pas moi-même. Ce n'était bon pour personne, et la seule personne qui pourrait permettre de guérir ce phénomène, c'était elle. Elle était sa drogue, ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre. C'était un besoin plus fort que celui de boire du sang. Il se retrouvait donc en moins de une demi heure de course devant ce qui était chez elle. Il s'approcha, il voulait pouvoir l'observer comme il le faisait quand elle dormait, chez elle. Il était là depuis dix minutes et cherchaient le lieu où il aurait la meilleure vue, mais une douleur le prit. Il savait d'où elle venait, de elle. Elle l'avait remarqué, elle viendrait sûrement le voir. Ils se retrouveraient tout les deux seuls, la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait menti pour la protéger de lui. Il avait hâte. Il voulait lire sur son visage des sentiments qui ne seraient adressés qu'à sa personne.

« Bella ... »

Il ne la voyait pas encore, mais il savait qu'elle l'entendrait et qu'elle arriverait, enfin, il l'espérait. Ce rêve devint réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis venu te voir.

Tu n'as pas compris après ce que je vous ai montré et dit tout à l'heure ? Je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes.

Et moi, je t'aime plus que toute autre chose au monde et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Je vis son regard monter au ciel, mais je m'en fichais, j'allais lui dire mes sentiments, et je le ferai jusqu'à ce qu'elle le comprenne, qu'elle l'imprime en elle. Je ne me lasserai pas de le répéter, encore et encore.

« Arrête d'essayer de me prendre par les sentiments, je ne reviendrai pas dans votre famille, je ne suis pas des vôtres. Tu ne te rappelles pas il y a 120 ans quand tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre avec vous et que tu ne m'aimais pas ?

Si, je m'en souviens très bien, c'est le jour où je suis mort intérieurement parce que j'ai dit à la personne que j'aimais que je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai voulu lui dire un millier de fois que je l'aimais, que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Mais je l'ai fait pour elle, mon amour était tellement grand pour elle que je préférais me détruire moi-même que la détruire elle. Quand j'ai vu la vidéo où elle mourait, c'était comme si je cessais de vivre, jusqu'à ce que je la vois, et là, je recommençais à être heureux.

Arrêtes de dire des bêtises Edward, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, j'étais qu'une simple humaine en plus ...

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il y a ça aussi : j'ai vu ma raison de vivre me croire quand je lui disais que je ne l'aimais pas alors que je lui avais répété des milliers de fois que je ne l'aimais pas.

Ton regard était très convainquant.

Et j'ai réussi à te faire croire ce qu'il fallait pour que tu puisses vivre.

Non, pour que je me détruise, mon père avait peur que je me suicide. Je mourrais intérieurement, j'ai perdu tout le semblant d'amis que j'avais ... »

Je baissais la tête. J'étais responsable de toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait pu vivre. Je m'en voulais tellement. Mais j'avais tout simplement pensé que ce serait le mieux pour elle, elle était humaine après tout.

« C'était la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire pour toi, il fallait que tu m'oublies, et puis, tu étais humaine, c'était facile pour toi.

C'est en invoquant le fait que je sois humaine que tu justifies le droit de me torturer ? Tu m'as tout simplement tué avec tes paroles, et en plus de ça, je n'avais pas le droit de me faire du mal, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Justement j'étais humaine, et surtout faible.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je croyais que ...

Tu croyais quoi ?

Que tu allais facilement m'oublier et que tu allais faire ta vie avec un autre. Tu avais le droit à ta vie Bella, un mari qui soit humain, et des enfants. Pleins d'enfants qui courent autour de toi et qui font ton bonheur.

Mais j'étais heureuse avec toi, te voir tout les matins à mes réveils, je t'ai attendu, mais jamais tu n'étais là. Tu étais tout ce que j'avais. Tu étais ce qui était le plus important pour moi. Je ne pouvais même pas envisager la vie sans toi. Un mari et des enfants ? On aurait pu adopter et tu le sais très bien. Mais tu as toujours refusé de me transformé. Et tu vois dans quelles conditions je me suis transformée ?

Je suis désolé, je me sens responsable tout les jours pour ce qui s'est passé. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner.

Arrête de mentir et de prétendre m'aimer. »

Une nouvelle douleur m'envahis, je savais que c'était elle qui me l'avait envoyée. Elle m'avait cloué sur place pour ne pas que je réponde. Pour pouvoir partir, parce que quand l'onde était partie et que je me relevais, elle n'était plus là. Je partis vers sa maison.

« Bella, s'il te plait ... je ne prétends pas t'aimer parce que je t'aime réellement, de tout mon cœur, depuis le premier jour. Ça n'a jamais cessé. Je pensais tout le temps à toi. Tu peux demander aux autres, ils me trouvaient insupportable. Je n'ai jamais souris quand tu n'étais pas là. Je n'ai pas eu d'aventure avec d'autres.

Parce que tu crois que j'en ai eu ?

Ça t'aurait permis de m'oublier ...

Mais je ne voulais pas t'oublier. La seule manière a été de te détester, toi et ta famille.

S'il te plait, ne les déteste pas. Tout ça est de ma faute, je suis le seul coupable, je suis le seul qui soit coupable. Tu peux me faire souffrir autant que tu le voudras, je l'accepterai, parce que de toutes manières, je souffrirai moins près de toi que loin de toi.

Arrête de mentir s'il te plait, ça me fatigue.

Je ne mens pas.

Peut-être et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais toujours amoureuse de toi, après tout, toi et moi ce n'était qu'une petite amourette, des histoires qui ne durent jamais.

S'il te plait, ne décrit pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous comme une amourette !

Tu veux que j'appelle ça comment alors ? Une erreur de jeunesse ?

La rencontre d'âmes sœurs et la plus belle histoire de ta vie qui sera éternelle.

On n'est pas dans des comptes de fées avec des histoires de princesses et de princes Edward. Redescends sur terre s'il te plait.

J'ai cessé d'y croire depuis que j'ai prévu de te quitter ... mais depuis que je t'ai revu j'y ai recru.

Tu n'aurais pas dû. Nous deux c'est impossible.

Et pourquoi ça ? »

Un rire sortit de sa bouche. J'aimais entendre cette douce mélodie que je serais incapable de reproduire au piano. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi elle riait. Le sujet de nous deux était sérieux.

« Parce que je ne suis plus ton petit toutou, tu ne peux plus m'éblouir. Je suis vampire et tu ne peux pas m'avoir par la force et la vitesse. Mais surtout, tu te nourris de sang animal. Et je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui boit de ce sang.

J'irai chasser assez loin.

Mais tu sens le sang d'animal, tu me dégoutes juste.

Je changerai de régime.

Tu ne peux pas, tu n'en es pas capable, je le sais très bien.

Je ferai tout pour pouvoir te reconquérir.

Arrêtes.

Je ne rigole pas. »

Un temps de silence se fit. Elle avait l'air de me prendre enfin au sérieux.

« Je suppose que ta famille a envie de me parler ?

Oui, ils aimeraient te parler, tu leur as manqué.

Encore un mensonge. Mais bon, je t'excuse pour une fois. Dis leur alors de me rejoindre sur le terrain de baseball.

On y sera.

Et vous ne buvez pas de sang animal.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Elle s'en alla à vitesse vampirique. Mais moi, j'étais heureux de la revoir. Elle voulait tous nous voir. Je ne savais pas ce qui motivait cette envie, mais je n'en avais que faire, elle voulait me revoir. Je ne l'aurais pas laissée me laisser de côté de toutes manières. J'allais reconquérir son cœur et lui montrer que j'en étais digne, même si moi-même j'en doutais. Elle était trop bien pour moi, mais elle était la seule dont je voulais. La seule qui ait attiré mon regard pour ne pas qu'il s'en détache. Je savais très bien qu'elle croyait, quand elle était encore humaine, que j'étais trop bien pour elle, mais elle avait tord, c'était le contraire.

**Voilà, trois chapitres pour la forme, mais comme je vous en poste pas mal, je m'attends à beaucoup de commentaires, parce que mon stock commence à se vider là ... et si on m'encourage pas, ça va pas le faire ;). Donc la suite quand il y aura ... 170 coms sur la fic xD ... et si vous êtes tentés d'en poster pleins et bah ... à partir de plus de 5 pour une personne ça compte pas (sur le dernier chapitre bien sûr). Et puis, mettez des trucs bien long ... moi aussi je veux un peu de lecture, c'est pas beaucoup demandé xD ... et puis, comme je suis très gentille, et bien, la fois d'après, vous aurez le droit à 4 ou 5 chapitre !! xD**

**Donc appuyez sur le bouton vert ... 2 secondes !  
**


	27. Chapitre 30,31,32,33

**Je vais donc commencer par répondre à toutes les questions qui ont pu être posées lors des derniers chapitres et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. Je voulais tout d'abord remercier tout ceux qui me soutiennent dans mon style d'écriture et à qui ça plait et qui m'ont fait tout pleins de compliments ... c'est justement grâce à eux que je poste ! Bon, voilà, je vais bientôt vous laisser à la lecture de ces 4 prochains chapitres, mais justement, comme il y en a beaucoup, j'ai le droit de faire mon petit roman pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont fait des commentaires plus que agréables xD. Et oui, j'aime bien casser tout ce qui est courant, il n'y a que moi pour casser l'image des Cullen et pour tuer Bella au premier chapitre.**

**Pour ceux qui trouvent Bella aveugle face à Edward ... vous avez vu ce qu'il lui a fait ? Et puis ... elle n'aurait pas dit quelque chose dans le premier chapitre ... enfin,vous comprendrez avec les chapitres qui arrivent, et ceux qui seront postés la prochaine fois. En parlant de ça, j'ai fait une suite, mais il y a un moment qu'on peut considérer comme une fin, voulez-vous que je poste la suite à la suite ou dans un nouveau chapitre ? Et sinon, je suis pas très fleur bleue donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je jette des fleurs sur leur passage.**

**Dans les prochains chapitres, j'ai décidé de vous mettre des scènes inédites, ce que vous n'avez pas vu, comme comment était la vie de Bella avec Adrien (ceux qui ne savaient pas se placer sur leur relation le pourront)... si vous avez des idées, je suis preneur, je ne dis pas que je vais toutes les faire (désolée), mais je verrai en fonction des scènes que je fais et de l'inspiration que je peux avoir. Mais j'essaierai d'en faire un maximum pour faire plaisir au maximum. C'était plus pour l'intrigue que je ne pouvais pas les mettre, mais maintenant, ça va être bon.**

**Pour répondre à des questions, cette intrigue, même si on la verra pour la suite, mais il y a une nouvelle intrigue qui arrive au chapitre 40, et donc, on peut dire que la première partie de la fic est composée de 39 chapitres ... et oui, on y arrive bientôt ... et il y en a des beaucoup plus long pour finir !**

**

* * *

  
**

***} Chapitre 30 :**

**Rosalie : C'est quoi cette blague ?**

Edward était revenu en nous annonçant qu'elle voulait bien nous parler, sur le terrain. Mon frère est maso : elle lui fait mal, le rejette et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ouvre les bras et court plus vite vers elle. Je n'étais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout pour aller la voir, surtout après ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, et ce qu'elle avait fait à Emmet. Il n'était pas question que je sois gentille avec elle ni rien de tout ça. J'y allais en fait parce que j'étais obligée. Et puis, si elle recommençait, il faudrait mieux que nous soyons beaucoup pour pouvoir espérer la contrer. Parce que si ça se trouve, elle avait un maximum de personne sur qui son pouvoir pouvait s'exercer à un moment précis. Enfin bon, on en apprendrait plus à ce moment-là. Nous y arrivions tous à vitesse vampirique. Elle était là, assise par terre, en train de jouer avec une brindille d'herbe, comme une gamine. Ça me donnait envie de rire. C'était tellement pitoyable comme situation. Elle avait l'air si confiante. Elle ne devrait pas parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui va lui arriver. Bon, c'est vrai, on va pas pouvoir lui mettre parce que y a la majorité qui l'adore et ne la déteste pas. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour leur prendre à tous leur cœur. Elle a ce pouvoir là aussi ? Pff ... pourquoi y en a qui ont pleins de pouvoirs alors que d'autres n'en ont pas.

Une odeur des plus désagréables envahis l'air, on est tous à commencer à se boucher le nez, mais elle, elle ne fait rien, comme si elle ne sentait pas. Et là, des loups qui sortent de la foret. Elle l'avait prévu ça aussi ? Elle l'avait vu ? Ou je ne sais quoi, elle a un pouvoir sur les animaux après tout. Elle se lève. Elle ne nous rejoint pas non. Elle ne reste pas loin. Elle les regarde, les examine. Et puis, on ne sait pas pourquoi, tombe à terre, mais de douleur. Elle se replie sur elle. Edward a envie de la rejoindre, mais Carlisle lui fait signe de ne pas s'éloigner. Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte du rang. Les loups sont dangereux pour nous. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir nous tuer à part nos paires. Nous avons signé un traité avec eux, mais pas elle après tout. Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille. Elle se releva doucement ... pathétique !

« Il est mort ? »

Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien ! Elle les connait ces cabots ? Elle a eu une relation avec un ou quoi ? C'était quoi ce qu'elle disait là ? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être étonnés, en fait, tout le monde est étonné.

« Bella, de qui tu parles ? »

Elle se retourne et le fusille du regard, puis elle se met dos à nous pour pouvoir regarder les loups à nouveau.

« De Jacob ... c'est de ma faute ... il croyait que j'étais morte, ils m'ont enterrés même ... Il est devenu son alpha pour ne plus qu'ils l'entendent et pouvoir mourir en paix »

Elle était amoureuse d'un cabot de son vivant ? Alors là c'était la meilleure ? Elle était passée à nos pires ennemis. Pour une vengeance ? Possible. Je pouvais voir la douleur de Edward, celle qu'elle avait aimé un autre. Qu'il n'avait pas été le seul dans son cœur, il avait trop espéré et à tord.

« Bon, je vais faire l'interprète ... ils veulent savoir qui de nous l'a transformé. »

Tout le monde regarde Edward, on voit la douleur dans son visage, qu'il a envie d'en finir au plus tôt. Comme nous tous, on ne supporte pas leur odeur. Je ne les ai pas compté, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas tous là. Ils ne seraient pas venus en troupe non plus. C'est Bella qui répondit.

« Victoria ... Jake était en retard alors j'avais décidé de faire un petit tour, j'ai marché, et puis à un moment, je me suis arrêtée et allongée ... je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là ... et elle est arrivée, et m'a vidée de mon sang. »

De l'émotion pouvait ressortir de sa voix. C'était la première fois que j'entendais de l'émotion en elle depuis qu'elle était vampire et c'était pour ces chiens puants ?

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos grands-pères ... je faisais partie de la bande, j'ai même assisté à un feu de camp ... »

Alors là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre. Elle était de quel camp là ? Elle est une vampire ou une boule de poils ? Elle va se transformer en bête de foire maintenant ? Hâte de voir le spectacle, on pourrait la dompter et monter un cirque pour vampire ? Je suis sûre que Alice serait contente d'être danseuse, elle en rêve tout le temps ! Je vois bien Emmet en dompteur de loup. Et puis moi, je sais pas, un truc gracieux ... peut-être un tour de magie ... ou assistante ... il faudrait trouver un rôle pour chaque membre de la famille quoi.

« Non »

Tout le monde regarda Bella avec étonnement. Même Edward le faisait. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas entendus la même chose dans les pensées des loups.

« C'est pas tout, mais nous on n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent ... je vous rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas sous forme humaine. »

De ne pas avoir toute la conversation m'agaçait, j'en entendais qu'une moitié et c'était d'un énervement. C'était le truc le plus agaçant que je connaissais. Déjà quand Edward le faisait avec certains, ça avait tendance à faire monter ma colère, mais là, ce n'était pas la même situation. Il fallait être en alerte si elle lançait une attaque contre nous. Comme nous faire tomber sous la douleur pour qu'ils puissent nous démembrer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie »

Je regardais mon frère en lui jetant des éclairs. Comment ça ne t'inquiète pas. Elle allait rien nous faire ? Mon cul oui ! Elle avait attaqué Jasper, Emmet ... et ça allait être tout le monde cette fois-ci. Elle m'énervait cette fille. Et je pouvais voir que le fait qu'il n'ait pas tout su l'énervait aussi ... il était habitué à tout savoir avec son don, mais là, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait et elle captait plus de choses que lui ... assez frustrant.

« Les garçons, et la misstinguette, m'ont demandé si je faisais partie de votre clans. »

Enfin, elle avait répondu une bonne chose. Elle ne faisait pas partie de notre clan, et je ne crois pas qu'elle en ferai partie un jour. Elle peut se mettre un doigt dans l'œil en tout cas ! Moi, je ne l'accepterai jamais. Je savais que les autres étaient blessés, mais alors ? Ils n'avaient pas encore compris ? Elle ne savait faire que ça, les blesser ! Elle faisait comme si elle était proche d'eux, mais ils ne pourraient pas l'accepter de toutes manière.

« Pourquoi je ne fais pas partie de leur famille ? Tout simplement à cause de mon don ... je peux lire, voir l'avenir et influer sur les sentiments des animaux ... je ne peux donc pas vivre avec des sangsues qui aspirent le sang de pauvres petites bêtes. »

Et comme pour illustrer sa parole, elle recueillait dans sa main un petit oisillon. Elle m'agaçait vraiment à se croire supérieure aux autres. On aurait dit qu'elle se croyait au théâtre. Fallait redescendre sur terre !!

« Hey, tu veux leur montrer ton nouveau pouvoir Bella ?

B – Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je l'essaie sur toi ? Mais tu sais qu'il marche pourtant !

R – Nan, je pensais sur eux.

B – Ça ne marchera pas, ils sont animaux, je peux le faire qu'aux humains et vampires.

R – Les pauvres, ils n'auront pas cette expérience !

B – De toutes façons, je ne leur aurais rien fait, ils ne m'ont pas fait du mal eux !

R – Comme si on t'avait fait du mal.

B – Oui, et ils étaient là pour me soutenir ... enfin, leur grands-pères ... je me rappellerais toujours de la fois où ils m'ont sauvé la vie alors qu'un vampire voulait me tuer ... et aussi, la fois où j'étais allée les rencontrer tous pour leur dire que c'était contre moi que ce vampire en avait ... et quand ils m'avaient ramenés chez Sam, ils me considéraient vraiment comme de la famille, et je passais mon temps avec eux. »

Oh, elle allait me faire pleurer dis donc ! Elle avait réponse à tout, et par contre, ça ça m'énervait ! Elle était rha ... je ne sais pas comment on peut qualifier ça ! C'était comme si elle était la petite fille parfaite. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle alors que d'habitude ... d'habitude on me regarde moi ! Et là, aucun regard pour moi. Ils sont tous rivés sur elle, il faudrait peut-être que je lui trouve une faille, je sais que ça ne plaira pas aux autres, mais bon ... il faut que je nous débarrasse de ce qu'elle nous fait il faut qu'on en sorte indemne. Je ne veux pas perdre Emmet à cause d'elle.

* * *

***} Chapitre 31 :**

**Sam : Qui est-elle ?**

Cette fille prétendait être Bella, la Bella qui faisait maintenant partie de nos légendes étant donné qu'elle avait été retrouvée tuée par une vampire alors que la meute la chassait. Elle avait été retrouvée morte par mon grand-père. Il s'appelait comme moi et était l'alpha. Il avait pris la place parce qu'il était le premier de la génération à s'être transformé, et Jacob n'en avait pas voulu quand il lui avait proposé. Et oui, Jacob était celui qui, par ses origines, aurait dû prendre cette place. Il était parti vivre en hermite, ne voulant pas que les autres le suive. Bon nombre avaient été blessés, surtout ses deux amis de toujours. Et je pouvais voir ceux qui étaient leurs petit-fils qui avaient l'air plus que étonnés. Ils en voulaient à cette fille : elle était toujours vivante, enfin, vampire, et elle n'était même pas allée le retrouver. Jacob avait manqué à leurs grands-pères. Mais ils ne savaient pas non plus comment réagir. Et elle pouvait lire nos pensées en plus ... et influer nos sentiments et connaître notre futur. Beaucoup de choses pour une seule personne, et surtout un vampire. Je savais que Alice ne pouvait pas voir notre futur, mais là, qu'il y en ait une qui puisse le faire.

« Je suis désolée Sam ... mais même moi je n'arrivais pas à me regarder en face après ma transformation. Je ne pense pas que Jake aurait aimé me voir comme ça, c'était peut-être mieux pour lui de me croire morte, ça l'aurait fait trop souffrir que je sois ce qu'il appelle être froid pour être gentil. »

Elle avait raison. À ce que je savais, Jake les détestait pour le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait, à elle, et le fait qu'elle en soit ... non, il ne l'aurait pas aimé. Je me décidai à lui parler comme si elle était en face de moi, pour ne pas qu'elle ait à espionner mes pensées.

« Merci. »

Je souris, elle avait l'air sympa finalement. Elle m'a entendu là ? La réponse fut un oui, elle me fit un signe de la tête. Il restait quand même le fait qu'elle était une sangsue.

« En fait, je ne bois pas de sang ... je me nourris uniquement de viande, trois fois par jour, bien sûr, pas dans les mêmes quantités de vous, je ne crois pas que mon estomac apprécierait 10 hot dogs. »

Elle avait l'air de bien connaître nos habitudes alimentaires. Mais elle ne buvait pas de sang, assez étrange. Elle restait toujours une sang froid, et je ne savais pas si elle serait capable de résister si bien que ça à l'attrait du sang.

« La dernière fois que quelqu'un a bu le sang d'un animal alors que j'étais dans les parages, je suis tombée dans un coma de deux mois ... et pour ce qui est des humains, je n'y ai jamais gouté. Et j'ai été infirmière, on me faisait surtout nettoyer et recoudre des plaies ... j'espère que ça te prouvera que je ne ferai pas de mal à un des tiens ... »

Je savais que Carlisle, le père de la famille de vampire était médecin, et elle, elle avait été infirmière, et apparemment le sang ne lui faisait rien. Je me demandais l'effet que ça lui ferait si un de nous se faisait une entaille.

« Je ressentirai toute sa souffrance, mais je ne suis pas attirée par le sang. Même quand je n'avais pas mon pouvoir, je n'étais pas attirée. »

Voilà une autre chose qui me perturbait, sa jeunesse en tant que vampire. Je veux dire, mon grand-père l'aurait remarqué si elle devenait vampire non ? Il aurait su qu'elle était en pleine transformation et pas morte.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer ... après qu'elle m'ait mordu, je n'ai pas ressenti la douleur que j'avais ressentie quand je m'étais faite mordre par James. Mais j'étais paisible, même quand ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans ma gorge, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, de mourir. Et je me suis évanouie, je ne me suis pas tordue de douleur. Je n'ai pas du tout souffert. Et puis, ils n'auraient pas pu le deviner, je pense que le début de ma transformation s'est fait assez rapidement et que mon cœur est vite mort, elle m'avait enlevé beaucoup de sang, et elle a essayé de me sauver en m'envoyant du venin ... et après, j'étais blanche et froide, comme les morts. Je sentais le vampire, mais ils savaient que j'avais été tuée par un vampire donc c'était normal ... »

Je n'avais jamais su comment la transformation pour être un vampire se passait, mais maintenant je la connaissais, enfin, pas réellement parce que la sienne ne s'était apparemment pas passée comme une normale. Je pouvais voir à travers les yeux des autres que tout les vampires étaient assez étonnés et particulièrement Carlisle. Il devait être le plus vieux, c'était lui qui avait transformé les autres. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire. Mais je me demandais toujours comme une jolie jeune femme comme elle était avait pu avoir eu envie de mourir. Je me rappelais une photo que j'avais vu où elle était avec la bande, et à force de bien l'observer, je pouvais reconnaître ses traits, même si elle était plus belle. Elle avait toujours cette peau blafarde, c'était assez étonnant qu'elle l'avait même quand elle était humaine.

« J'ai toujours été assez blanche, même en vivant au soleil, je ne prenais pas de couleur. »

Je souris, elle continuait de guetter mes pensées. Il est vrai que je lui avais parlé par ce moyen, elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que je continue de lui parler de cette manière. Je parlais en quelque sorte pour toute la meute. Elle me regardait, elle était plus proche de nous que les autres vampires. Elle leur tournait le dos, c'était comme si elle ne les aimait pas.

« Parce que c'est le cas, et encore, le mot est trop faible. »

Cette fille me faisait rire, elle préférait être avec des personnes qui devaient puer pour elle que être avec ses paires.

« Vous êtes propres et vous vous lavez donc ça va, vous sentez pas mauvais, par contre, eux, ils boivent du sang d'animal ... je plains ces pauvres bêtes. »

L'oiseau qu'elle avait récupéré plus tôt se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Elle le caressa doucement, le porta à ses lèvres pour lui faire un petit bisou.

« Mmmm ... comment on va régler ça tu penses mon coco ?? Je te trouverais de quoi manger tout à l'heure, tu veux quoi ? ... Oh bah monsieur a des gouts de luxe dis donc ! »

Toute la troupe se mit à rire après l'avoir vu parler à l'oiseau. Les autres derrières avaient l'air d'être agacés et étaient prêt à s'énerver. Il est vrai que seulement l'un deux pouvait intercepter nos pensées, et encore, apparemment pas toutes. Les autres n'entendaient rien. Alors que pour nous, c'était plus facile, étant donné que nous entendions toutes les pensées des autres. En fait, ça m'amusait de les embêter, je ne les aimais pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

« Merci. »

Ah, apparemment, ça, l'autre sangsue avait entendu. Ce buveur de sang avait l'air assez torturé, je ne savais réellement pas pourquoi.

« Parce que la fille que j'aime ne m'aime pas et passe son temps à se moquer de moi, elle préfère parler aux oiseaux qu'à moi ... »

Bah c'est balo pour toi mec ... attends, ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux de Bella ? Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je me regardais Bella. Elle ne disait rien. Elle avait l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regardait l'oiseau. Elle se redressa et fit un grand sourire.

« C'est pas tout, mais monsieur a faim et ne veut pas attendre.

Ed – Bella, on était censé parler !

B – Je vous ai juste dit de venir ici, pas que je vous parlerai.

Ed – Bella. »

Ouh là, ils sont compliqués ceux-là. Je me rappelais alors que selon la légende, la jeune fille avait été abandonnée par un homme qu'elle aimait. C'était lui alors ? Et apparemment il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu envie de lui faire du mal. Mais maintenant c'était elle qui lui faisait du mal. C'était un juste retour des choses, mais des fois, surtout en amour, il faut savoir faire des concessions pour pouvoir être auprès de celui qu'on aime. Enfin, pour moi c'était beaucoup plus instinctif, pas besoin de réfléchir avec l'imprégnation. Notre corps s'en occupe pour nous et nous demande même pas notre avis. Mais c'était tellement bon de pouvoir être avec la personne qu'on aime.

« Mec, s'il te plait, on n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais avec ta copine, on pourra plus la regarder en face sinon. »

Je souris à la réflexion de celui qui se trouvait à côté de moi et arrêtais de penser à ce sujet si agréable.

* * *

***} Chapitre 32 :**

**Edward : Bella, s'il te plait.**

Le pouvoir de Bella lui permettait peut-être d'entendre plus de pensées des loups que moi, mais il n'empêchait que je les entendais. Que tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire comme quoi elle ne m'aimait pas m'affectait. Je l'aimais moi. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être faciles ? J'avais l'impression que c'était un jeu pour elle de vouloir me faire souffrir. Qu'elle voulait me faire payer pour tout ce que j'avais fait. Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question du loup qui était de savoir pourquoi elle voulait mourir. J'aurais pourtant moi aussi aimé connaître la réponse. Savoir pourquoi elle allait mal à ce point là. Mais peut-être que c'était de ma faute en fait. Ce devait être ça. Et la souffrance qui était en moi se fit plus vive.

Il fallait que je la suive, que je la rejoigne. Je ne voulait pas l'abandonner, c'était inconcevable pour moi. Je savais qu'elle saurait très facilement quand je serai là. Des animaux me verraient, elle le verrait à travers eux, mais peu m'importait. J'espérais pouvoir l'observer, qu'elle me laisse le faire. Qu'elle me laisse observer sa démarche si gracieuse. Elle était la plus belle des vampires que je n'ai vu de toute mon existence. Mais planait toujours un doute en moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de moi. Je savais que je l'avais blessée, mais était-ce à ce point. Ne m'aimait-elle réellement plus ? Elle avait toujours été dans mon cœur, elle avait toujours été celle qui hantait mon esprit. Elle n'avait jamais perdu cette place qu'elle avait prise la première fois que je l'avais vue.

Elle était là, magnifique, comme à son habitude. Je pouvais voir sa chevelure tomber dans le creux que formaient ses reins. Mon regard se perdaient dans la cambrure que formait son corps pour pouvoir observer à sa guise le ciel. De fines gouttelettes provenant du ciel tombaient sur ses cheveux, jouaient au toboggan sur les ondulations, pour arriver sur sa peau mise à nue et s'y reposant, ne voulant pas en repartir, mais les autres arrivaient et les repoussaient. Elles se succédaient. Puis, elle se firent plus rapide, mais elles suivaient toujours la même trajectoire. Bella ne bougeait pas. Je remontais mon attention jusqu'à son cou, là où elle avait été mordue, mais aucune trace n'y était. Elle se voyait sûrement à la lumière, le ciel était grondant, il était noir, mais cela ne m'altérait pas du tout étant donné que je voyais aussi bien de jour comme de nuit. Ne suis-je pas un être de la nuit après tout ?

Son corps bougea. Ses genoux fléchirent pour ne plus la porter et qu'elle tombe à terre. J'avais eu une envie immense de la retenir dans sa chute, mais ça ne servait à rien. Elle était vampire maintenant, plus une humaine. Elle ne se blesserait pas. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses genoux et la seule envie que j'avais était de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas d'où venait ce sentiment, sûrement de l'amour que je lui avais toujours porté, il avait été toujours présent pour ne jamais partir. Pourquoi arrêterais-je de l'aimer alors qu'elle était ma raison de vivre, que sans elle je n'étais rien. Parce que oui, quand elle était loin de moi, j'étais un zombie. Effectivement, j'avais eu souvent l'occasion de l'être ces derniers temps, mais je ne pouvais pas guérir de l'obsession qu'elle me provoquait. Je ne pouvais pas vivre un moment sans penser à elle, c'était comme si elle s'était immiscée dans mon esprit, qu'elle m'avait pris mon cœur et qu'elle ne voulait pas me le rendre. Je le lui avais donné il est vrai, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rende pour partir. Tout ce que je voulais était elle et c'était pour ça que je lui l'avais donné, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, c'était aussi simple que ça, même si beaucoup avaient du mal à le comprendre. Même elle. Je m'avançais. Je savais qu'elle savait que j'étais là, mais elle ne faisait aucun mouvement, ne bougeait pas. Je m'approcha alors pour que la distance nous séparant ne soit que quelques malheureux mètres. J'aurais aimé pouvoir briser cette distance, mais les moments que nous avions passés ensemble précédemment m'étaient toujours en tête. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. C'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais faire. Je voulais juste qu'elle m'aime comme je pouvais l'aimer. J'avais l'éternité pour le faire, mais je souhaitais que ça se passe le plus rapidement possible, je ne voulais plus souffrir de l'éloignement qu'il y avait entre nous. Je voulais pouvoir satisfaire mon besoin éternel de courir pour la rejoindre. De la prendre dans mes bras pour les sanglots qui pouvaient être en elles puissent disparaître. Je voulais être celui qui la réconforterai. Je lâchais un petit soupir comportant son prénom, « Bella », je ne savais pas si elle m'avait entendue, même pour un vampire, ma voix était assez basse. Elle ne réagit pas, je me dis qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Mais une voix me sortit de mes songes, c'était la plus belle que j'avais pu entendre, parce qu'elle était sienne.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. »

Je la regardais avec cet air suppliant. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'abandonner. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser à elle même. À ces vampires. Surtout que je savais très bien que des loups étaient dans le voisinage. Moi qui avait toujours eu cette haine envers eux et je l'avais laissée à leur proximité. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris à ce moment là, j'avais dû être trop aveuglé pour voir que sans moi elle risquait plus qu'en étant avec moi. Mais j'avais toujours eu cette peur de la blesser, de lui faire du mal. Je n'aurais pas pu, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, me regarder en face. J'aurais certainement fait quelque chose que personne de ma famille n'aurait aimé. J'aurais certainement fait une bêtise par amour pour elle et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'en avais pas encore fait. Je ne savais qu'elle force m'en avait retenue. Peut-être tout simplement mon corps qui me disait qu'elle m'aimait toujours et m'attendait quelque part. Mais ce n'était pas le cas apparemment. Je ne la lâcherai pas tant que je ne serai pas sure qu'elle n'a plus de sentiments pour moi. Qu'elle n'éprouve pas cette même flamme pour moi que celle que je peux avoir dès que je la regarde. Mon cœur mort se remet à revivre, et tout ça, grâce à elle.

« Bella, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça ... je serai toujours là pour toi, je ne partirai plus, je te suivrai comme ton ombre si tu le veux, mais je ne te laisserai plus seule, je ne m'éloignerai plus de toi. J'ai tant souffert loin de toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne le voulais pas ... s'il te plait, Bella, pardonnes-moi. »

J'étais à genoux en train de la supplier. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle, pour qu'elle me revienne, pour qu'elle redevienne mienne. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait bien l'en empêcher. Je la regardais espérant retenir son attention, pouvoir lire dans ses yeux ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne les remontait pas vers moi, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes étaient toujours fixés sur le sol. Revoir ses magnifiques yeux était aussi dans mes espoirs. Je les avais regardé à travers les loups-garous tout le temps de sa discussion avec eux. Ils m'enchantaient. C'était comme si elle détenait un pouvoir à travers eux. Pas qu'elle n'en ait besoin vu la quantité qu'elle en détenait. Elle était la plus forte des vampires que je connaissais, et je savais n'avoir aucune chance face à elle, mais je préférais mourir de sa main, parce que je savais qu'elle le voulait. Je savais que c'était son désir si elle le faisait. Et de toutes manières, ma vie sans elle était impossible. Je me jurais intérieurement de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. De tout faire pour que plus rien ne vienne altérer le bonheur que nous nous forgerons. Je voulais qu'un sourire se fasse sur ses lèvres pour ne plus jamais en partir parce que c'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il m'avait été donné de voir jusque là. Elle était la plus belle chose et j'avais été chanceux déjà d'avoir pu la tenir dans mes bras. Qu'elle se soit mise contre mon torse, qu'elle ait caressé mon corps. Et je demandais certainement trop en voulant qu'elle retrouve cette place. J'avais eu trop de chance en l'ayant déjà à cette place. Peut-être n'avais-je pas le droit d'avoir ce bonheur encore une fois. Mais elle était tout ce que je demandais, tout ce que je voulais. Tout ce qui m'était possible de vouloir.

Mais je voyais cette réticence en elle. Elle ne levait pas le regard vers moi. J'avais envie de prendre sa tête entre mes deux mains et de plonger mon regard dans le sien. D'essayer de l'éblouir comme j'avais pu tant le faire, mais son regard se dirigeait obstinément vers l'herbe.

« Bella »

C'était un appel à l'aide que j'avais lancé, je l'appelais à l'aide parce qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait me faire vivre. La seule qui puisse rendre ma vie heureuse. Elle était mon soleil et j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle éclairait les étoiles et je pouvais les voir grâce à elle. Toutes ces étoiles étaient ce qui faisait la vie, mais la chose principale, c'était elle. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais surtout pas vivre sans elle.

Elle était si proche de moi, il m'aurait suffit de quelques secondes pour être à ses côtés. Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer, et si elle me repoussait ? Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me repousse. Je serai toujours là pour elle, ça je le savais, j'allais la faire se réhabituer à moi. J'allais la faire retomber amoureuse de moi. C'était déjà arrivé une fois, ça pouvait arriver à nouveau. Je savais très bien qu'elle avait changé, mais son cœur, il ne pouvait pas avoir changé à ce point non plus.

* * *

***} Chapitre 33 :**

**Bella : Pourquoi me tentes-tu ?**

Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. J'avais bien parlé avec les loups, avait été triste d'apprendre que Jacob était parti et était mort en solitaire à cause de moi. Je me sentais coupable de sa mort, de son isolation. Je savais qu'il avait dû manquer à Quil et aux autres. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé me voir vampire. Il n'aurait pas aimé savoir que j'avais été transformée par Victoria. Il l'aurait su, je savais très bien qu'elle aurait été sa réaction, il l'aurait traqué jusqu'à en mourir et je ne voulais pas qu'il donne sa vie pour moi. J'avais espéré qu'il soit heureux, mais mes espoirs n'avaient pas été exaucés. Ça n'avait servit sûrement à rien que je m'éloigne ... au moins, j'aurais pu passer du temps avec lui ... quoi que j'étais dangereuse pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait pu m'aider et je n'aurai pas été seule. Ils auraient été tous là pour moi, même s'il fallait qu'ils fassent attention en permanence. J'aurai été moins dangereuse. Et il n'aurait pas été triste de ma perte et n'aurait pas ressentit de culpabilité à mon égard. Il n'aurait pas dû de toutes manières, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Jamais je ne lui en avais voulu pour ne pas m'avoir protéger. Je m'étais en quelque sorte moi même jetée dans la gueule du loup. Ce qui pourrait paraître comique quand on sait que justement c'est dans celle de son ennemi.

Ils étaient tous là, je les avais fait venir parce que je savais que les loups viendraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir étant donné que Alice ne voit pas les loups. Edward et ses paroles, c'était trop dur pour moi, j'avais des fois l'impression avec ses paroles qu'il me portait en tant que coupable, mais il était seul. C'était lui qui m'avait abandonné. Non, je devais arrêter de penser à lui. De toutes manières, je ne retournerai jamais avec lui. Je ne le ferai pas un point c'est tout. Il avait beau espérer, il n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas possible nous deux. Je n'étais plus la Bella qu'il avait connu et aimé. Non, j'étais une autre. J'avais évolué avec le temps. Tout ce qu'il avait pu aimer en moi n'était plus. J'avais trop changé. Bella était bel et bien morte. Pour donner ce que j'étais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait haïr.

Je pouvais voir par les pensées des animaux qu'il était en train de me regarder. Je le détestais pour ça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me suive ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas avec les autres et rendre la situation plus facile pour moi. C'était impossible pour lui ou quoi ? Il avait ce besoin constant de me suivre. Je ne pouvais pas rester seule, sans qu'il vienne. Déjà quand j'étais humaine, je n'aimais pas quand il me regardait sans mon autorisation. Je n'aimais pas quand il me surprenait parce que je savais que en étant une pauvre humaine, je ne pouvais pas moi-même le faire. J'avais envie à ce moment précis de lui crier de s'en allait, mais aucun mots ne pouvaient sortir de ma bouche. Mes genoux plièrent sous mon poids et je tomba à terre. J'étais un peu fatiguée, je n'avais pas mangé de bon steak depuis un moment. Il fallait que je retourne en ville manger si je ne voulais pas devenir trop faible. Je ne voulais pas être aussi faible que j'avais pu l'être pendant ma première année. J'avais sûrement été plus faible qu'un nouveau né aurait pu l'être étant donné que Victoria m'avait pris beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Je ne savais même pas par quel miracle j'avais pu me transformer. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette année avait été assez horrible. Me déplacer était un effort. Je ne pouvais pas tester mes nouvelles capacités vampiriques étant donné que je n'avais pas bu de sang. En fait, si, 3 fois exactement, réparties sur un an. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était ça qui nourrissait un homme. Enfin, une femme, vampire.

Je ne voulais pas regarder Edward dans les yeux. Enfin, je le faisais déjà grâce aux animaux, me faufilant dans leurs esprits, mais lui, ne le savais pas. Il ne savait pas que je l'espionnais certainement plus que lui ne m'espionnais. Je pouvais voir ses yeux, voir les sentiments qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Non, il fallait que j'arrête ça tout de suite. Ne pourrait-il pas rendre les choses plus faciles pour moi ? Et je l'entends prononcer mon prénom. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Je sens la supplication à l'intérieur. Je le fais souffrir, je le sais, mais alors ? N'est-ce pas juste ? N'est-ce pas le simple retour des choses. Mais je ne veux pas céder à sa supplication. Je ne le ferai pas.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. »

Non, je ne peux pas redevenir celle qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas moi. Je suis une vampire. Elle était humaine. Une grosse différence. Un humain n'est pas le même quand il devient vampire. Sa vie change. Et pour moi, tout ce qui le faisait et le déterminait changent aussi. Je ne veux pas redevenir le faible petit être que j'avais pu être. Je ne veux pas être celle que tout le monde a envie de protéger. Je suis forte. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un m'aide. J'ai toujours été capable de m'occuper de moi moi-même d'ailleurs. J'étais maladroite, certes. Mais alors ?

« Bella, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça ... je serai toujours là pour toi, je ne partirai plus, je te suivrai comme ton ombre si tu le veux, mais je ne te laisserai plus seule, je ne m'éloignerai plus de toi. J'ai tant souffert loin de toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne le voulais pas ... s'il te plait, Bella, pardonnes-moi. »

Pourquoi a-t-il encore parlé ? Ne pouvait-il pas se taire seulement ? Pourquoi me suppliait-il à ce point. Cet homme arrogant, aucune fille n'étais assez bien pour lui. Et quand j'étais humaine, j'étais seulement un jeu. La nouvelle. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Wow ... quoi de plus pour ravir un homme. Il avait dû se dire : et si on allait jouer un peu avec elle. Sauf qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. J'avais été à la limite de la mort pleins de fois. J'avais souffert jusqu'à vouloir me tuer. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert de ma vie. Il m'avait tout pris. Et il était partit. Et maintenant, il osait dire que j'étais sa raison de vivre ? Son petit joujou, son petit toutou d'humain ? Non, on ne m'a pas aussi facilement. Il faut qu'il arrête de croire que je suis si faible. J'ai changé, je suis vampire, et surtout, ce n'est pas à son premier mot d'amour, qu'il s'est entrainé à faire devant une glace pour le rendre plus convaincant, que je retournerai dans son piège. Il est très bon acteur. Il aurait dû penser à faire ça comme travail d'ailleurs. Non, il ne m'aura pas cette fois. Il fallait que je m'en convainque. Je ne voulais pas partir. J'avais envie de rester ici. Sentir sa présence, mais en même temps, j'avais envie de fuir, je savais que ce serait certainement la chose la plus intelligente que je ferai. Je me faisais mal à rester ici. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder ses distances. À croire que le seul but de sa présence sur terre était de me faire mal.

Je ne voulais plus le regarder, je ne voulais plus voir ses yeux. Je ne voulais plus voir cette comédie préparée à l'avance. Je ne voulais tout simplement pus avoir à faire avec lui. Je ne suis plus son petit jouet. Ne l'a-t-il pas compris ? Je suis vampire maintenant, et plus forte que lui. Il ne devrait pas jouer avec le diable. Il ne devrait pas me tenter dans ce chemin. Si je le veux, je peux le mettre à terre comme je le veux. Je peux le sentir se rapprocher de moi. J'ai envie de lui crier de s'arrêter. De courir. De m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Une force invisible m'en retenait. Je ne savais pas qu'elle réaction je pourrait avoir si je me levais, si je perdais de la concentration que j'avais.

Je suis certainement une vampire très calme, sage, au contact des humains, ils me trouvent même très sociale. Mais avec les vampires, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Je n'ai pas eu de contacts avec des vampires pendant mon premier siècle de vie. Cela ne faisait que 21 ans que j'en avais. Enfin, sauf pendant les 20 ans où j'étais dans une sorte de coma entre temps. De leur faute en plus. C'était pour ça que je ne les aimait pas. Une certaine aversion envers eux était née en moi depuis que j'étais humaine. Depuis qu'il m'avait lâchement abandonnée. Depuis qu'il m'avait fait risquer ma vie pour son bon plaisir. Pour pouvoir s'amuser un peu plus avec moi. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il ne m'ait pas tuée et ait bu mon sang avant de partir. Après tout, c'était totalement son style. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi penser de cette famille, et plus ils resteraient éloignés de moi, plus ce serait raisonnable.

« Bella. »

Je n'en pouvais plus, pouvait-il un jour arrêter sa comédie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche encore plus de moi. Je savais qu'il allait le faire si je restais là. Je m'élançais alors dans la foret, du plus vite que je le pouvais, même si ma soif m'empêchait de pouvoir aller à mon maximum. Il fallait que je parte le plus vite possible. J'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas suivie, parce que sinon, je n'avais aucune chance. Il était assez rapide pour un vampire, et moi assez lente. Ce n'était pas égal. Mais si je voulais me défendre après, je n'avais peut-être pas la force d'un vampire au maximum de ses capacités, mais mes pouvoirs pouvaient se révéler assez utile. Après tout, je pouvais voir ce qu'il se passait dans un monde silencieux pour lui. Il n'entendait pas du tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans les têtes environnantes, alors que moi, je savais tout. Il y avait beaucoup d'animaux dans la foret. Et contrairement à la plupart des vampires, moi, les animaux ne m'évitaient pas non, ils venaient même des fois se déposer sur mon épaule. Ils devaient sentir que je n'étais pas un de leurs ennemis. Qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en moi. Et c'était ce qu'ils faisaient.

* * *

**Et n'oubliez pas, j'attends beaucoup de commentaires pour poster la suite !**


	28. Chapitre 34,35

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps que vous attendiez la suite, mais j'étais pas trop motivée pour la poster étant donné que je n'ai presque pas de commentaires, alors que je vous en poste beaucoup à chaque fois, donc je vous en poste là, mais quand deux chapitres, et si j'ai plus de commentaires la prochaine fois, et bien j'en posterai plus ! Nah !**

**Sinon, pour une miss, Jacob est mort isolé, se reporter au prologue de Jacob où il meurt ... je n'ai pas voulu faire de chapitre à proprement parlé sur sa mort, étant donné que je précise dans le prologue qu'il n'a vu personne depuis son départ, et étant donné que j'ai fait son départ, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de faire un chapitre pour dire la même chose, et je ne sais pas où il aurait pu avoir sa place en plus.**

**Pour la non appartenance de Bella aux visions de Alice, vous le saurez plus tard, et pour le fait que Rosalie reconnaisse Bella ... et bien, peut-être parce qu'elle a tout simplement toujours jalousé sa beauté et donc qu'elle connait des détails de son visage.**

*} Chapitre 34 :

Jasper : Dans la foret.

Nous nous trouvions dans la foret. Les loups étaient encore là. Ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps. Nous ne supportions pas l'odeur du clan adverse. Quoi que, à mon plus grand étonnement, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'étonner, ils supportaient très bien celle de Bella. Après tout, elle lisait dans leurs pensées et pouvaient ressentir leurs sentiments, et aussi voir leur avenir. C'était grâce à ça qu'on avait pu la revoir, elle m'avait peut-être attaqué, mais à mes yeux ce n'était pas si important que ça. J'avais pu voir un sourire chez Alice. J'avais pu la voir réellement heureuse depuis qu'on l'avait quittée. C'était comme un soulagement chez elle. Je pouvais ressentir que ses émotions étaient vraies, plus sereines. Mais elle était encore perturbée, elle n'arrivait pas à voir Bella, comme les loups. Peut-être que son pouvoir ne s'étendait pas à une personne comme elle qui avait tant de points communs avec les animaux. Alice avait été heureuse de pouvoir revoir Bella, et ce qui était marrant avec elle, c'était que quoi que Bella fasse de mal à notre famille, elle lui pardonnait immédiatement. J'étais comme elle à me sentir coupable de notre départ et ce qui s'était passé pour elle, mais contrairement à elle, j'avais du mal à avaler tout ce qu'elle nous faisait. Je n'avais pas apprécié tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Alice. Je savais que celle-ci s'était enfermée dans sa bulle pour ne rien entendre, mais je ne savais pas si jouer à la sourde oreille était mieux. Elle était dans mes bras. Je la tenais. J'étais possessif, il est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas la voir partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. C'était tout simplement l'amour que je portais pour elle. Elle était tout ce que j'avais. Elle était le meilleur que j'avais.

Je la vis le regard dans le vide. Tout le monde nous regarda à ce moment-là, attendant que sa vision ne se termine pour pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras pour qu'elle sente ma présence, pour qu'elle sente que j'étais là au cas où ce soit une mauvaise. Après tout, Edward était parti à la suite de sa belle, et je savais que ça ravissait pas tout le monde, enfin, surtout ma sœur n'était pas heureuse à l'idée. Mais la seule chose à laquelle on eut le droit fut un sourire de mon amour. Elle me regarda et m'embrassa sur le bouche. J'aimais cette sensation. Ces douces lèvres sur les miennes, mais j'aurais aimé un baiser plus approfondit, quelque chose d'un peu plus ... Mais je savais très bien qu'elle gardait ça pour nos moments où nous étions seuls, ces moments que j'adorais. Des fois, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi ma sœur avait le droit mes bon, il est vrai que des fois c'était assez énervant quand elle et Emmet ne se décollaient pas. Même un pied de biche ne servirait à rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, après m'avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres, qui soit dit en passant était très agréable, elle sautilla un peu partout et se mit à faire un bouquet de fleurs. Je restais immobile en me demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir. Quelque chose qu'elle appréciait apparemment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses visions, elle ne sont pas si fiable que ça. Et puis, si c'était à propos de Bella et Edward, Bella est tellement changeante, son caractère et comportement avec nous est toujours changeant. Elle n'a aucune constante. On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans le moment suivant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, mais elle était assez perturbée comme fille, ses sentiments étaient indéchiffrables, tellement il y en avait qui s'immisçaient en elle.

Je reçus un coup dans le dos, de la part de Emmet. Je restais impassible, et il s'amusa à s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

« Alors mon beauf', on pense ? »

Je fis un petit sourire intérieur, et à vitesse vampire passait derrière lui et le mettais à terre. Je rigolais, mais lui non. Il se releva et pris le dessus. Je jouais alors avec ses émotions et il couru directement dans les bras de Rosalie. Je rigolais. Celle-ci avait l'air heureuse de récupérer son amoureux dans ses bras et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Je n'allais pas laisser ça se faire, je voulais m'amuser un peu et les embêter ne leur ferait aucun mal. Je leur donnais donc le dégout de l'autre. Ils se repoussèrent, et je me pliais de rire en voyant les têtes qu'ils faisaient en se regardant. C'était trop hilarant de voir leurs mines dégoutées alors que d'habitude leurs regards n'étaient que emplis d'amour pour l'autre. Esmé nous regarda et fit un soupire.

« Quand est-ce que vous aurez fini de vous comporter comme des gamins ?

J – Jamais je pense. »

Une tornade que je n'avais pas vu arriver se jeta sur moi dans mon dos. Je me retournais vite et réussi à mettre celui que je considérait comme mon petit frère par terre. Il n'était pas aussi habitué que moi des combats, et il n'avait pas de force démesurée comme Emmet.

« Si ils s'y mettent à trois, on est perdu ! »

Nous rigolâmes tout les trois et allèrent dans ses bras. Je savais que Adrien ne la considérait pas comme étant sa maman, mais plus une mère adoptive, surtout depuis que Bella avait en quelque sorte pété un plomb. J'étais sûr que quand elle irait mieux, elle voudrait de lui dans sa vie, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait se faire prier, il était sous son admiration, c'était celle qu'il aimait et j'étais en quelque sorte pressé qu'il se trouve une femme à aimer parce que sinon ça allait pas le faire pour Edward. Il n'était pas du tout le style à partager, surtout la femme qu'il aime. Et vu la tête qu'avait fait Alice, il y avait de grande chances pour qu'il se passe de nouveau quelque chose entre eux. J'étais heureux pour lui il est vrai, mais vu comment elle était instable, je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chance, elle pourrait le rendre encore plus malheureux, elle pourrait lui faire du mal. Et vu ce que j'avais compris, il serait obligé de changer de régimes et même si apparemment il voulait bien, ça allait être dur pour lui, il était habitué à boire le sang d'animal. Je n'avais pas tout compris quant à l'alimentation qu'elle avait adopté, mais ça devait être quand même assez contraignant.

Alice arriva avec un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains alors que nous nous retirions des bras de Esmé et nous fit sa petite moue, elle était trop mignonne comme ça.

« Et moi, on ne me prévient pas quand il y a un câlin collectif ? »

Elle nous fit encore plus rire, et je la pris dans mes bras et tout le câlin se fit autour d'elle. Rosalie nous rejoint aussi. Après le câlin, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son ours qui fut content. J'hésitai à leur redonner la répulsion de l'autre mais ne le fis pas. Le bouquet qu'avait fait Alice était tout écrasé, elle le regardait avec un petit air triste. J'allai alors vers elle et pris mon petit lutin dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

« T'inquiètes pas, on va aller t'en refaire un de bouquet.

Al – Mais c'était pour Esmé !

Es – T'inquiètes pas Alice, mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies voulu m'en faire un, et il était très beau.

Al – Mais ...

Es – C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Alice voulu répliquer, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle avait beau être têtue et réussir à nous faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, avec Esmé ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. Elle était d'une gentillesse et très dévouée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait peur pour elle ou qu'on perde du temps à lui faire des cadeaux, elle nous avait déjà dit plusieurs fois que le plus beau cadeau que nous faisions était d'être là. Je l'admirais pour son sens de la famille et du pardon. Des fois je pensais que c'était pour ça que Bella l'avait emmenée elle et pas une autre personne. Elle savait que Esmé était la seule qui pouvait la pardonner. Alice pouvait le faire, mais elle allait lui poser pleins de questions, Esmé non. Mais elle avait attristé ma belle, et il n'y avait qu'une bonne nouvelle pour qu'elle récupère le sourire si vite. C'était un sourire tel que celui qu'elle ferait si ... non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça ! Elle espérait amener Bella pour faire du shopping. Je ne savais pas vraiment si ça allait être possible, elle se faisait de fausses idées.

« Vous savez quoi les mecs ? Je ne veux jamais être amoureux ... juste à voir vos têtes ça fait peur !

Em & Ja – Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont nos têtes ?

Ad – On dirait des toutous ... »

Il courut tout en disant cette phrase et nous courûmes après lui, nous espérant pour pouvoir mieux le surprendre et nous arrivions alors tout deux, chacun d'un côté, courant comme des fous sur lui. Il allait nous la payer celle-la. Mais au lieu d'arriver sur lui, nous nous rentrâmes dedans, il s'arrêta pas loin et nous regarda en explosant de rire. Les filles qui nous avaient suivies pour voir la scène éclatèrent aussi de rire en voyant nos têtes. Esmé se dirigea vers nous, tendant à chacun de nous une main que nous prenions pour nous relever. Il nous regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Hé les gars, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles vous ont embobinées et que vous faîtes tout ce qu'elles veulent ! »

Alice se positionna devant moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrassai langoureusement. Je pouvais voir Rosalie qui était allée faire de même pour Emmet, et il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui pour qu'elles se rejoignent dans le bas du dos du jeune homme. Adrien se racla la gorge, mais nous ne fîmes pas attention à ça. Même Carlisle avait dans ses bras sa bien-aimée. Adrien devait enrager à un point. Mais c'était rigolo de l'entendre grogner. C'était un peu comme Edward avant. Ils avaient dû être heureux, ces deux célibataires ensembles. Pas de couple pour les embêter, à part les parents, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient les plus expansifs devant nous. Après, je ne voulais pas savoir. Même Alice retenait ses visions, alors qu'elle adore savoir ce que les autres font, et je savais très bien qu'elle avait même dû avoir un petit aperçu de ce que Rosalie et Emmet faisaient. Personnellement, ce qu'ils nous cachent doit rester caché, et tout le monde sera plus heureux. Emmet reposa à terre Rosalie et regarda assez étrangement Adrien, il avait l'air assez sérieux, et Emmet sérieux, ce n'est juste pas possible.

« Elle est comment la fille au fait ? »

J'éclatai de rire, c'est sûr, pour ça, il pouvait être sérieux. Adrien rigola aussi mais Rosalie grogna. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'il ait interrompu leur tendre baiser pour ça. Enfin, tendre ... hrem hrem, ce n'est vraiment pas le style de fille très douce, et ce n'est pas avec Emmet qu'elle aurait besoin de l'être, c'est un gros nounours, et ce doit être sûrement le plus doux des deux. Quand je dis des fois que ma sœur n'est pas une vraie fille ... Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose qui se dit sur sa sœur, mais bon, je suis même sûr que ça ne la dérangerait même pas.

« Tu sais, le genre qui se croit belle et qui s'habille comme une pouf ...

Em – Tout le style de Edward quoi !

Ja – Tu t'es trompé avec toi Emmet ... lui, c'est plus petites filles sages, assez inconscientes,qui attirent tout le temps les problèmes, et si elles le repoussent et qu'il ne peut pas lire ses pensées, c'est encore mieux !

Em – C'est pas Bella ça ?

Ja – Ah ouais ... mais t'as déjà vu une autre fille dont il est tombé amoureux ?

Em – Ouais, tu te rappelles, cette fille dans la boîte de nuit ?

Ja – Tu te trompes encore avec toi là ! »

Je rigolais, il ne faisait que s'enfoncer face à Rosalie qui était à côté et qui lui donnait des coups de poings dans le bras, ce qui ne lui faisait pas mal du tout, je savais très bien que le bruit qui sortit de sa bouche était là pour lui faire plaisir, et qu'il adorait qu'elle le tape. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'étendre non plus sur ce sujet, comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas, mais alors pas savoir du tout.

*} Chapitre 35 :

Edward : Je te veux.

Elle était là par terre, et sans que je m'y attende, elle se releva, pour fuir à nouveau, elle partait. Je pouvais voir que sa vitesse était basse pour un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'éloigner de moi à nouveau. J'avais déjà trop souffert. Je ne la laisserais plus jamais seule, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse disparaître à nouveau. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à sa hauteur, mais elle continuait de courir, comme si elle ne me voyait pas. Je savais très bien qu'elle sentait ma présence. Elle essayait de courir plus vite, mais c'était vain. Je me mettais devant elle quelques mètres plus tôt. Je pus la voir freiner sa course pour s'arrêter devant moi. Elle regarda autour, pour trouver une porte de sortie, elle commença à se tourner vers sa gauche, mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps de courir que je la pris par les bras et la mis contre un arbre, mes bras l'encadrant, j'étais si près d'elle. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccadée. Je n'osais pas affronter son regard de peur de voir toute la haine que je lui inspirais. Mais je m'en fichais. Quoi qu'elle puisse penser, j'allais rester là. Attendre qu'elle arrête de me fuir, qu'elle me parle, fasse au moins quelque chose, réagisse. Je n'étais pas fait pour rester impassible devant elle. Surtout devant cette odeur qu'elle dégageait qui envahissait tout mes sens. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir son regard, et pourtant j'aurais tant aimé. Je ne pouvais pas lire en elle et j'en avais toujours été frustré. Mais elle tomba à terre, elle avait l'air résignée. Je ne pus empêcher mon corps d'être attiré par le sien, ce besoin en moi de la protéger à tout moment. Je la pris alors contre moi, la tenant, essayant de soulager les choses pour elle. Mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle se battait pour sortir de cette étreinte. Non, je ne voulais pas la laisser. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me repoussait. Fut une époque où je croyais que nous deux ce serait pour toujours. Mais là, elle me repoussait. J'avais sûrement espéré à tord qu'elle ait les mêmes sentiments pour moi qu'elle avait.

Je ne supportais pas cette lutte qu'elle menait contre moi. Je ne voulais plus de ça. Je voulais avoir une belle vie. Ne pas avoir à faire des efforts si vains pour la garder auprès de moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas me battre, avec elle. Je la prenais alors par les bras, la tenant toujours, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper, mais que je puisse voir ses yeux. Ils étaient magnifique. Quand on les voyait, on était tout de suite attiré par eux. Je me concentrais alors après plus sur elle. Elle avait cette tristesse qui émanait d'elle, une certaine peur.

« Bella, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Des larmes auraient pu couler sur mes joues qu'elles l'auraient fait, elles auraient été présentes en masse. Cela me tuait de voir qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, qu'elle ne me croyait pas, alors que la seule chose que je voulais était qu'elle soit mienne.

« S'il-te-plait, je suis fatiguée.

E – Je t'emmènerai là où tu voudras.

B – S'il te plait, laisse-moi. Arrêtes de me suivre, arrêtes ...

E – Je le ferai volontiers, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je t'aime, je ne veux plus que tu partes. Je ne veux plus souffrir autant que je peux le faire quand tu t'éloignes de moi.

B – Arrête !

E – Bella, s'il te plait, crois moi !

B – Tu ne m'aimes plus, tu me l'as dis ...

E – Et tu m'as cru ? Tu m'as cru alors que j'avais passé tout mon temps à te dire combien je t'aimais. Je suis parti pour ton bien, je suis parti pour que tu puisses vivre, je voulais que tu m'oublies et c'était la seule solution que j'avais. De voir que tu me croyais m'a fait mal, mais je l'ai fait pour toi. De te dire que je ne t'aimais plus m'a fait mourir.

B – Mais tu l'as fait, et il est trop tard pour regretter tes paroles. Je t'ai oublié maintenant.

E – Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

B – Pour me venger.

E – Tu n'es pas comme ça !

B – Qu'en sais-tu ? Je ne suis plus le petit être fragile, je suis vampire je te rappelle. Et quand on devient vampire, beaucoup de choses changent.

E – Pas les sentiments. »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir oublié comme ça, j'essayais de me résonner intérieurement, de me convaincre que lorsque l'on devenait vampire, les sentiments ne pouvaient pas change, mais elle essayait de me convaincre du contraire. De quel droit le faisait-elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, c'était juste inconcevable pour moi. Elle était tout ce que j'avais. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. C'était me mettre un couteau dans le cœur. Un vampire ne peut peut-être pas mourir de cette façon, mais alors, c'est ce qu'elle me faisait. Je la regardais dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

B – Alors ne vis pas. »

Elle me faisait souffrir avec ses mot. C'était comme si un couteau dansait dans la plait et me faisait si mal. Elle me faisait mal. Mon cœur était déjà mort, il ne l'aurait pas été qu'il serait mort à ce moment précis. La regarder devenait trop dur. La tenir devenait trop dur. Je perdais pieds. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert, même quand j'avais dû la laisser seule. J'avais espéré quelque chose pour elle. J'avais aussi secrètement espéré que je garderai une place dans son cœur, comme elle gardait la première place dans le mien.

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tues-moi alors ! »

J'étais à genou par terre, je sanglotais. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans ce monde. J'étais égoïste, mais mourir dans ses bras était peut-être comme un dernier rêve. Elle me remarquerait pendant ce moment. Elle serait là. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ma famille, à la réaction qu'ils auront quand ils l'apprendront. Je ne savais pas si l'amour qu'ils pouvaient porter à Bella suffirait pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Quoi que, Alice verrait sûrement la scène et saurait. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent faire du mal à la personne que j'aimais. Je voulais mourir il est vrai, mais de sa main. Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que je sois sûr qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi. C'était la seule technique pour que je puisse prouver que je n'étais pas le bon pour elle. Que je n'étais pas celui qui allait pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Et ça me torturait. De savoir que je ne pourrais pas rendre la personne que j'aime heureuse. La personne pour qui je donnerai ma vie. Je me suis toujours promis que je lui donnerai ma vie, et c'est ce que je ferai, justement, lui donner ma vie, même si ça veut dire mourir. Je ne veux pas vivre jusqu'à l'éternité dans la souffrance. Aucune raison ne serait présente pour que je fasse face, pour me relever. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait été heureuse. Et puis, quand je l'avais retrouvée, tout était revenu, et je m'étais dit que je voulais être celui qui serai là pour elle, celui qui pourrait partager de l'intimité avec elle, qui pourrait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Toutes ces petites choses que je pouvais rêver de faire. Ou même, la prendre dans mes bras, déjà ça, c'était beaucoup pour moi. Je ne voulais plus avoir à être éloigné d'elle. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Elle est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Elle était celle qui m'avait fait sentir un peu moins comme un monstre. Elle était celle qui m'avait donné envie de vivre, et là, elle me dégoutait de la vie. Ses paroles me faisaient mal. Je ne voulais pas, pas sans elle ... ce serait trop dur.

**C'est bientôt la fin de cette première partie, et j'attends des commentaires pour mettre la suite. Je rappelle sinon que vous pouvez aller voir le forum Fanfic-art, où elle est postée en intégralité, enfin, tout ce que j'ai écris quoi !**


	29. Chapitre 36 à 48

**Bonjour, alors je vous poste tout ce que je ne vous ai pas encore posté d'un coup, donc ça fait beaucoup ... xD ... si vous voulez, vous pourrez retrouver le lien sur mon profil de la fic entière ne pdf. Je ne réponds pas aux commentaires cette fois-ci, mais j'essaierai de le faire la prochaine fois !**

**Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à tout poster ... j'avais un peu beaucoup la flegme ... j'espère que la quantité que j'ai mise va compenser ...**

* * *

Chapitre 36 Bella : Laisses moi tranquille !

Courir, c'était la seule chose que je devais faire, priant pour ne pas qu'il me rattrape, mais il arriva à ma hauteur. Je courais autant que je pouvais, essayais de mettre toute l'énergie que j'avais. Mais il me dépassait maintenant, ce mettant devant moi, me forçant à m'arrêter. Il fallait que je parte, que je fuie, je savais que c'était lâche mais peu m'importait réellement à ce moment précis, la seule chose que je souhaitais était quitter cet endroit. J'essayais de fuir, mais il était plus rapide que moi, il m'avait poussé contre un arbre, ses bras étaient déposés de sorte à me faire barrage si je tentais de fuir. Il me regardait mais ne parlait pas. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard, j'avais baissé le mien. Ma force diminuait, je le sentais. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis trop longtemps. J'avais usé ma force. Il fallait que je trouve quelque part où il y avait de la viande. La fatigue me prendrait sinon et je mettrai beaucoup de temps pour retourner là-bas. Je tombais à terre pour essayer de garder mes forces. Et là, il me prit dans ses bras. Mais je ne voulais pas être dans ses bras, je ne pouvais pas. J'essayais d'en sortir, je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon pouvoir, je n'avais pas assez de forces. Je n'entendais plus les animaux. Je ne voyais plus ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, ce qu'ils ressentaient et quel serait leur avenir. Edward eut l'air de comprendre que je ne voulais plus être dans ses bras parce qu'il m'éloigna de son buste, mais toujours pour me garder avec lui, il me tenait. Ses mains formaient des étaux autours des mes bras.

« Bella, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il me faisait mal avec ses doigts. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste me laisser seule, me laisser. Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin d'être tout le temps à côté de moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'aimait, je ne pouvais pas le croire, c'était tout simple. Il fallait que je reste convaincue.

« S'il-te-plait, je suis fatiguée.

E – Je t'emmènerai là où tu voudras. »

Le seul endroit où j'ai besoin d'aller c'est un endroit qui me servira de la viande bien cuite, mais apparemment il ne peut pas comprendre ça. Il ne m'a jamais vu me nourrir, mais tout de même. Il ne pourrait pas juste me laisser. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'emmène pour me nourrir, comme lui n'a jamais voulu m'emmener le voir quand il chassait, et d'ailleurs, je n'assisterai jamais de ma vie à une telle scène, je ne peux tout simplement pas voir ça. Je voulais qu'il me laisse. Je ne savais pas si sa famille serait capable de se retenir de se nourrir, et je ne voyais pas l'avenir des animaux, je ne pouvais donc pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais à y réfléchir, je ne sentirai pas leur douleur non plus, alors c'était en quelque sorte bon, je ne resterai pas dans un état d'inconscience très longtemps.

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi. Arrêtes de me suivre, arrêtes ...

E – Je le ferai volontiers, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je t'aime, je ne veux plus que tu partes. Je ne veux plus souffrir autant que je peux le faire quand tu t'éloignes de moi.

B – Arrête !

E – Bella, s'il te plait, crois moi !

B – Tu ne m'aimes plus, tu me l'as dis ...

E – Et tu m'as cru ? Tu m'as cru alors que j'avais passé tout mon temps à te dire combien je t'aimais. Je suis parti pour ton bien, je suis parti pour que tu puisses vivre, je voulais que tu m'oublies et c'était la seule solution que j'avais. De voir que tu me croyais m'a fait mal, mais je l'ai fait pour toi. De te dire que je ne t'aimais plus m'a fait mourir. »

C'était trop dur d'entendre ces paroles. Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi me disait-il qu'il m'aimait alors que c'était ce que j'avais rêvé à une époque. Mais il était partit, il m'avait laissée seule avec ma tristesse. Il m'avait laissée mourir à cause de son absence. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il était devenu tout ce que j'avais, que c'était lui que j'aimais. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il m'avait quittée et je ne le laisserai pas me faire plus de mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence, je ne supporterai pas qu'il m'abandonne encore une fois. Et de toute façon, c'était trop tard. La machine était déjà enclenchée.

« Mais tu l'as fait, et il est trop tard pour regretter tes paroles. Je t'ai oublié maintenant.

E – Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

B – Pour me venger.

E – Tu n'es pas comme ça !

B – Qu'en sais-tu ? Je ne suis plus le petit être fragile, je suis vampire je te rappelle. Et quand on devient vampire, beaucoup de choses changent.

E – Pas les sentiments. »

Les sentiments, si, les sentiments changent, j'avais voulu qu'ils changent. Enfin, ils étaient peut-être restés les mêmes au fond de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas les lui montrer. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je devais respecter ma parole.

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

B – Alors ne vis pas. »

Même mes paroles me faisaient mal. J'avais pensé mourir de nombreuses fois à mourir à cause de son départ. Je savais très bien que je ne voulais pas intérieurement qu'il meurt, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me tue moi.

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tues-moi alors ! »

Le tuer ? Il me demandait de le tuer ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il me demandait. Je voyais très bien le piège, si je faisais ça, je me ferais tuer par toute le famille Cullen-Hale. Je n'étais pas du tout suicidaire. Et le tuer ... non, ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas tuer celui que j'avais aimé plus que tout. Celui que j'aimais toujours au fond de moi, même si je ne pouvais pas lui montrer mes sentiments. Je devais d'ailleurs les oublier, parce que juste d'y penser, c'est mal. Mais tout ça avait l'air tellement vrai. Tout ce qu'il me disait n'avait pas l'air d'être un tissus de mensonge. Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonnée ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée s'il m'aimait ? Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cela, et je ne savais pas s'il en serait capable.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Je me relevais. Je ne voulais plus voir cette douleur en lui. Il fallait que je fasse le point sur mes sentiments. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais cette impression qu'ils allaient pouvoir ressurgir. J'essayais de les garder enfoui au fond de moi pourtant. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sortent, sinon, tout ce que j'avais bâtis en un siècle s'effondrait. Bella, convaincs t'en toi. Je n'avançais pas très vite et je savais qu'il pourrait me rattraper aisément. Je ne me dépêchais pas pour autant parce que je ne pourrai rien faire contre. Ce n'est pas comme si par magie, j'allais courir plus vite que lui.

Des bras qui entourèrent mon corps m'arrêtèrent. C'était lui. Je pouvais sentir son odeur. Cette odeur. Non, il fallait que je me reprenne. Tout les deux, ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour aller ensemble ... et pourtant, nous sommes comme des aimants qui s'attirent ... mais à chaque fois, on est blessé, on a mal ... et en même temps quand on est ensemble c'est si bien ... mais la souffrance qu'on subit après efface tout le bonheur qu'on a pu avoir. J'essayais de voir les pour et les contre, mais je ne pus continuer, Edward m'avait retournée et je me retrouvais face à lui. Il me regardait dans les yeux, j'essayais d'éviter son regard, mais il déposa ses doigts sous mon menton pour me relever la tête.

« Bella, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi ? »

Pourquoi je ne veux pas de lui ? Parce que je ne peux pas, tout simplement. Mais je ne peux pas lui le dire comme ça. Je ne veux pas. Si je lui le dis, il me dira que c'est idiot. Il me fera sentir bête et je ne voulais plus avoir ce sentiment. Heureusement que j'étais vampire. Je ne rougissais plus de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas lire la confusion sur mon visage. Enfin, peut-être dans mes yeux, même si j'essayais de garder un masque de neutralité.

« Edward ... j'ai faim là ... »

Idiote, j'avais envie de me taper là ... quelle belle réponse que je venais de faire, nan mais franchement Bella, à quoi tu pensais là ?

« D'accord! »

Alors là, ce n'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. Il accepte ma réponse. Enfin non, je suis sûre qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas. Mais il reste toujours que sa réaction m'étonne et que j'ai du mal à la comprendre. Il me regarde intensément, ce regard qui autrefois m'éblouissait et qui lui donnait l'autorisation de tout me faire. Mais là, ça ne marchait pas. Je ne laisserai pas ce regard marcher sur moi.

« Tu veux monter sur mon dos ? »

Cette proposition. Elle était bien tentante il est vrai, mais depuis que j'étais vampire, je ne tombais plus, je n'avais donc aucune raison de monter sur son dos, sauf pour pouvoir respirer son odeur, son parfum, mais il fallait mieux que je ne me laisse pas trop tenter.

« C'est bon, je sais courir, je ne tombe plus. »

Je me dirigeais donc maintenant en direction de la ville pour trouver un restaurant où je pourrais m'alimenter et récupérer des forces. J'en avais besoin, surtout si je voulais m'éloigner de lui, mes sens surdéveloppés et mon pouvoir devait être présent pour moi, là pour m'aider contre lui. M'aider à tenir ma promesse ...

* * *

Chapitre 37 Emmet : Le fantôme.

Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Bon, il est vrai, seule l'autre petite brune pouvait le savoir, mais vallait mieux pas lui demander. Son hystérie faisait peur, comme les moments où elle devenait inquiète. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle voyait et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous le dire. Et quand elle ne veux pas faire quelque chose, quelle têtue ! Faut qu'on fasse tout ce qu'elle veut, mais elle veut pas faire ce qu'on veut nous. Heureusement que c'est pas ma copine à moi et qu'elle m'oblige pas à faire les magasins avec elle, ce serait trop horrible. Bon, je veux bien aller avec Rosalie pour l'aider à choisir des petites tenues, même si, quand je les vois, j'ai envie de les lui enlever tout de suite tellement elle me donne envie, mais j'ai le temps d'assouvir mes envies à d'autres moments ce qui fait que j'arrive à avoir encore de la retenue. Mais je n'y peux rien si ma belle est tellement belle. Et dire que c'est ma femme à moi. Elle se tient là, dans mes bras. Elle m'embrasse et je réponds avec plaisir à ce baiser. J'aimerais aller plus loin, mais on peut pas réellement le faire en public. Surtout que je savais que Jasper n'hésiterait pas à nous faire ressentir de la répulsion pour l'autre pour qu'on s'écarte de celui qu'on aime. Quel rabat-joie celui-là. Moi je dis, horrible ce couple ! Au moins, Bella et Edward sont plus drôle, bon, c'est vrai, Bella est drôle. Edward est chiant lui, à lire dans les pensées et vouloir toujours la protéger. Au moins, maintenant qu'elle est vampire on va pouvoir s'amuser. Je dois toujours me venger de son attaque qu'elle m'a fait, quoi que, c'était de la vengeance qu'elle a fait aussi donc je crois qu'on est à égalité. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un petit combat contre elle quand elle serait vampire. Je l'ai eu et j'ai perdu. Je dois dire que ça doit pas se passer comme ça ... C'est pas de ma faute si elle a ce pouvoir et que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle gagne contre moi. Pff ... c'est pas juste ... j'ai pas de pouvoir moi. Même ma force face à elle ne fait rien. C'est pas du combat loyal. J'espère au moins que Edward va nous la ramener et pas l'occuper en permanence. J'ai des années à rattraper avec elle aussi. C'est la seule qui doit pas avoir entendu toutes mes blagues, il faudra que je les lui les dise. Les autres, ça les fait même plus rire. Pourtant elles sont drôles mes blagues !

C'est pas tout, mais rester dans les bois, c'est pas gentil, mais moi j'ai envie de rentrer, de mettre ma belle dans notre lit et de faire toutes ces choses dont j'ai envie. Que c'est bien d'avoir un chez soi et de pouvoir le faire quand on veut sans être interrompu par la voyante et celui qui lit dans les pensées ... des vrais chieurs ceux-la. On ne peut même pas être tranquille et avoir de l'intimité avec eux. Le jeu favoris de ma sœur étant des fois de rentrer pile quand on vient de finir où en train de le faire. Elle ne pourrait pas nous laisser seul ? Je sais que je suis beau et que j'ai de beaux muscles, que toutes les filles rêvent de le faire avec moi, mais de là à venir me déranger quand je le fais avec Rosalie. Je sais qu'elle est jalouse, mais bon, elle pourrait attendre un peu. Et puis, faudrait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle est avec Jasper. Je sais que je peux le battre, mais bon ... je préfère largement Rosalie aussi, ses longues jambes, et quand elle est avec ses robes rouges qui lui collent au corps ... mmm ... à croquer ... enfin, plus à sauter, mais bon. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ça quand on a une femme si magnifique. Parce que oui, je me suis mariée avec elle. Hey, elle est vachement belle quand même ! Faut bien que je me la réserve, je préfère largement le faire avec elle. Elle est juste, wow, de ce canon extraordinaire. Aucune fille ne lui arrive à la cheville, franchement, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais, surtout qu'au lit elle est ... comme une tigresse, parfaite pour moi. Elle n'y paraît peut-être pas comme ça, mais quand on est seul tout les deux ensemble, c'est juste, on ne peut même pas qualifier ça.

Je regardais les autres et n'osais pas dire un mot de peur que Jasper ne le retourne encore contre moi. Je ne savais pas comment ma tigresse réagirait, mais je préférais la garder que d'avoir une petite pouffe. Je regardais Jasper et soudain, me mit à éclater de rire, j'aurais été humain que je me serais fait dessus.

« Tu pourrais nous faire partager ton hilarité ? »

Jasper essayait d'utiliser son don pour me calmer et me soutirer des informations mais je riais tellement que ça n'était pas assez pour que j'arrête. Alice me regarda avec des gros yeux.

« Emmet, c'est ta plus nulle celle là je crois ! »

Mais oh, quelle rabat-joie celle-là, faut toujours qu'elle me gâche mes plaisirs. Nan, mais faut avouer, elle est bonne, c'est une des meilleures. Je m'en fous, c'est pas elle qui va m'enlever l'idée que ma blague est bonne.

« Pff ... t'es nulle le lutin, elle est super ! »

Hey tiens, ça me donne une idée aussi ... Jasper le fantôme avec Alice le lutin ... un peu Alice au pays des merveilles ... et voilà, je ris encore plus.

« Je ... je ... je t'interdis de penser ça !!

Em – Rho Alice ... tu te mets à lire les pensées maintenant ?

Al – Non, mais je t'ai vu avouer et franchement ... franchement ...

Em – Tu vas te mettre à pleurer ?

Al – Non, je suis un vampire je te rappelle !

Ad – Bon, vous allez nous faire partager votre hilarité là ... enfin la tienne Emmet ?

Al – Non !

Em – Tu as remarqué comment s'appelle Jasper ?

Al – Mmmm ... Jasper ?

Em – Wép ... comme le petit fantôme blanc qu'on peut voir à la télé ... et Alice ... dans alice au pays des merveilles ... »

Et je me pliais de rire à nouveau. Je voyais que Adrien était prêt à faire la même chose que moi, mais Alice se posa devant lui avec sa petite mine énervée, son doigt devant elle qui faisait pleins de mouvements, signe qu'elle allait s'énerver.

« Al – Toi, toi, t'as pas intérêt à rire ! »

Et voilà, à cause d'elle je riais encore plus et mon petit frère me rejoint dans mon hilarité. Alice n'avait pas réellement l'air d'aimer ça.

« Mais t'as quoi contre Alice au pays des merveilles ?

Al – J'aime pas ... trop mièvre ?

Em – Toi tu trouves quelque chose trop miévre ?

Al – Oui.

Em – Alors pourquoi t'appelles Jasper mon lapin ?

Al – Grrr... »

Hey, pour une fois j'avais gagné à la parole avec ce lutin qui prévoit tout ... j'étais content et fier de moi. Elle tourna les talons et tapa ses pieds au sol tout en partant pour rentrer à la maison.

« Oh bébé Alice n'est pas contente !! »

Esmé se positionna devant moi et me regarda en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ne contrarie pas trop ta sœur, tu sais que c'est difficile pour elle.

Em – Hey mais, pour une fois que je gagne une dispute contre elle ! Et puis, c'est vrai de toute façon. »

Elle partit en direction de la maison, sûrement pour réconforter l'autre qui, quand tout va bien ne se gêne pas pour m'énerver. J'avais eu ma petite vengeance. Bientôt, il ne restait que moi et Rosalie dans la foret. Je la regardais et la pris dans mes bras, son visage face au mien, et mes mains sur le bas de ses côtes.

« Alors dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé ton mari ? »

Elle soupira en me donnant un petit coup sur le torse tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir m'embrasser. Un de ses baisers torrides. Qui a dit que j'étais un homme comblé ? Et bien il avait raison : je me suis vengé de la petite peste, et j'ai une de ces femmes ... la meilleure du monde.

« On rentre ?

Em – Déjà ? »

J'eus le droit à un petit sourire de ma femme et elle m'embrassa encore. Décidément j'allais faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi, c'était ça son pouvoir. Je lui pris la main et nous rentrâmes comme ça à la maison. Alice était assise sur le canapé en train de bouder, Jasper et Esmé autour d'elle. Jasper avait déposé sa main sur le genoux de sa belle, et quand j'arrivai m'envoya un regard noir. Puis, on ne sait pas pourquoi, elle se mit à sourire toute contente. Elle devait encore avoir eu une vision.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? »

C'était Jasper qui avait posé la question, je savais que de toutes manières je n'aurais pas obtenu la réponse.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aime encore !

Ja – Pourquoi ça ?

Al – Il lui a demandé de le tuer, et elle ne l'a pas fait ...

Es – Heinh ???

Al – T'inquiètes pas, elle lui a rien fait, en fait j'ai l'impression qu'elle était trop faible pour lui faire quoi que ce soit, elle a l'air d'avoir soif, ses yeux sont foncés. »

Et bien, Alice avait réussi à inquiéter maman, ce qui était assez facile si on associait un de ses enfants avec la mort. Non mais franchement, Edward mourir pour Bella ? Ok, c'est possible. Mais bon, il aurait pu nous faire un petit discours d'adieu ou quoi que ce soit avant. J'étais fier de ma Bella. Je l'avais bien dis, c'est la meilleure !!

« C'est la meilleure ! »

J'eus le droit à un petit coup de Rosalie et d'un regard assez interrogatif des autres.

« Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Em – Nan, mais elle m'avait promis que quand elle serait vampire, on aurait une petite bagarre.

R – Mais ce n'était pas très sympa de sa part d'utiliser son pouvoir non ?

Em – Bah, les autres l'utilisent bien alors ... »

Les autres n'avaient pas trop l'air de comprendre ma logique. Je suis un incompris dans ma famille moi. Je lui avais déjà pardonné oui. C'est ma petite sœur après tout, et la seule à qui je peux faire des blagues. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait rit aussi de la blague que j'ai faite. Bon, peut-être pas avec Alice à côté de peur des représailles. C'est qu'elle est petite celle-la, mais elle peut faire peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jasper l'aime. Peut-être qu'il utilise son pouvoir pour la rendre plus sage au lit et pour qu'elle se taise. Oh que oui, ce doit être super quand elle se tait, quand elle n'ouvre pas sa bouche.

* * *

Chapitre 38 Edward : Amoureuse d'un oiseau ?

Je l'avais suivi jusqu'en ville. Elle n'allait pas vite. Elle avait l'air de manquer de forces. C'était donc à ça qu'elle ressemblait quand elle avait faim ? Nous étions rentré dans le seul petit restaurant qu'il existe dans cette ville et elle avait commandé ... pour deux. Je la regardais attentivement, guettant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Tu sais que je ne mange pas comme toi ... je veux bien essayer mais bon ... »

Oui, je veux bien essayer si c'est pour la récupérer, mais je ne savais pas comment je réagirais en en mangeant, et je ne voulais surtout pas la blesser de quelque manière que ce soit.

« C'est pour moi, j'ai faim. Fallait le dire si tu voulais manger aussi !

E – Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai pas soif.

B – Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai juste faim. »

Elle utilisait le mot faim alors que nous utilisions le mot soif. Je voyais ces différences et de me dire qu'un monde nous séparait réellement était dur. Mais il fallait bien que j'accepte la réalité. Nous n'étions plus ensemble. Son amour pour moi avait disparu, mais elle n'avait pas voulu me tuer. Elle n'avait pas accepté de mettre fin à mes jours et juste pour ça, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, ce qui avait motivé sa décision. Ce qui l'empêchait de faire ce qui aurait enlevé la douleur de mon corps. Je n'ai pas d'âme. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose allait m'arriver. Même l'enfer serait plus beau qu'un monde sans elle, parce que c'est déjà l'enfer. Un enfer où je vois le regard des autres sur moi.

La commande arriva. Elle avait le droit à un steak frites et moi un steak, que je ne mangerai pas bien sûr, lui le laissant pour qu'elle puisse assouvir sa faim. L'odeur me dégoutait, mais elle non. Elle avait même l'air d'apprécier. Elle mangeait le steak, mais aussi des frites qui étaient à côté et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

« Tu arrives à manger des pommes de terre ?

B – Oh l'habitude. Ça paraitrait bizarre de ne manger que de la viande. »

Elle se mêlait vraiment aux humains. Et à la voir comme ça, elle avait l'air dans son élément. Elle était la plus humaine des vampires que j'avais pu rencontrer jusque là. De toute ceux qui essayaient de se mêler aux humains, elle était celle qui réussissait le mieux, celle qui devait le moins attirer les soupçons. Elle ne partait pas pour chasser, elle mangeait pendant les repas. Seul problème était peut-être le soleil.

« Comment tu fais avec le soleil ?

Oh ... et bien, je travaille à l'intérieur et ne sors que quand il fait pas très beau.

Et tu fais comment quand des humains veulent que tu sortes quand il fait beau ?

Tu sais, on ne peut pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Et puis, pour mon boulot je ne suis pas payée pour sortir dehors. »

J'avais l'impression que je la contrariais, il fallait que j'arrête tout de suite. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle ait plus de haine pour moi qu'elle pouvait en avoir déjà.

« Tu as l'air de t'intégrer si bien ...

Et oui, je sais.

Tu as un petit ami ? »

La question que je n'osais pas poser. Je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait. J'empiétais sur sa vie privée, mais j'avais tellement envie de savoir si la partie était déjà perdue pour moi, si je me battais inutilement pour récupérer son cœur.

« Non, et il n'y a jamais eu personne.

A part moi ?

Je ne te compte pas réellement dedans. »

Sa parole me blessa, mais j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi elle ne me comptait pas dans ses petits amis

« Parce que je suis un vampire ?

Non, parce que tu t'es servi de moi ?

Hein ?

Oui, tu m'as utilisée comme un jouet.

Non, je ne t'ai jamais utilisée Bella. J'ai toujours pensé tout ce que je te disais, sauf quand je t'ai quittée ... je pensais que comme ça tu pourrais aller mieux, tu pourrais refaire ta vie et m'oublier.

J'ai failli mourir pleins de fois pendant ces 8 mois.

Tu étais humaine, tu aurais pu m'oublier ...

Mais je n'aimais que toi. »

Je l'avais blessée et je m'en voulais, mais elle m'aimait, elle m'aimait au point de vouloir mourir à cause de moi. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que ses sentiments avaient pu être si fort, je croyais que c'était juste moi qui l'aimait autant. Elle était tout mon monde et elle l'était toujours.

« Tu étais tout mon monde, et tu l'es toujours tu sais ?

Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ?

Mais c'est mieux que jamais.

Edward, j'ai tiré une croix sur toi.

Tu ne peux pas l'enlever ?

C'est plus compliqué que ça ...

Comment ça ?

Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer.

S'il te plait, j'essaierais de comprendre. »

Je la voyais réfléchir, hésiter à savoir si elle devait me parler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti et de ce qu'elle avait pu faire qui fasse que elle et moi ce n'était plus possible, sachant pertinemment que j'allais tout faire pour contrer ce qu'elle allait me dire. Et si elle m'annonçait qu'elle était mariée ? Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait se passer qui nous empêche d'être ensemble. Je ne voyais rien qui pouvait faire entrave à notre bonheur et qui soit justifiable.

« C'est moi ...

Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

J'ai développé de la haine contre vous toutes ces années ...

Tu ne m'aimes plus ...

C'est pas ça.

Alors quoi ? »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Je voulais savoir. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, certes, c'était plus agréable quand on était tout seul, et c'était sûrement ça qui faisait que j'avais été attiré par elle. Je n'entendais pas tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi, elle ne me disait que ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu sais, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées ...

Et ça t'es frustrant de ne pas savoir à quoi je pense en ce moment.

Tout à fait.

Tu me l'as sorti tellement de fois ce discours.

Et maintenant tu le connais par cœur.

Mais je continue de te frustrer, après tout, il faudrait bien que tu saches ce que c'est pour le commun des autres.

Mais toi avec les animaux ...

Pas toujours.

Et tu es tombée amoureuse de celui dont tu ne lisais pas les pensées ? »

J'entendis son rire. Il était si doux et mélodieux à mon oreille. J'étais heureux d'être celui qui l'avait fait rire.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi ... et je ne lis pas les pensées et ne voit rien quand j'ai trop faim ...

L'appel du ventre ?

Tout à fait. Son grognement est tellement fort ...

J'aimerais entendre ça ...

Tu l'as déjà entendu ... quand j'étais encore humaine.

C'est vrai.

Je sais, j'ai toujours raison.

Alors là ...

Quoi ? Tu veux dire le contraire ? Je te rappelle que je viens de récupérer mes pouvoirs.

Non, je n'ai rien à dire. »

Elle avait très habilement réussis à faire dévier la conversation, mais si elle croyait que j'allais la laisser comme ça, elle se mettait un doigt dans l'œil. Je n'en avais pas du tout fini avec elle et mon objectif de savoir pourquoi tout les deux ce n'est pas possible n'est pas parti. Je garde mon objectif toujours en tête, mais de la voir rire et plaisanter est tellement agréable que je ne préfère pas la couper dans ces moments là.

« Et donc, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous deux ce n'est pas possible.

Tu n'as pas changé, tu lâches pas le morceau.

J'ai quand même changé, selon mes frères et sœurs, je suis une vraie loque ...

Va falloir la percer alors.

Hein ?

Laisses tomber.

Mais alors dis-moi pourquoi nous deux ce n'est pas possible.

J'ai fait une promesse ...

À Jacob ?

Non.

À qui alors ?

Mmm

Bella. »

Je pouvais deviner qu'elle serait encore humaine qu'une légère teinte rouge serait apparue sur ses joues. Je regrettais de ne plus pouvoir la voir, mais je le pourrais qu'elle ne serait pas aujourd'hui devant moi, et je ne regrettais pas du tout qu'elle soit vivante. Elle avait l'air de préférer faire n'importe quoi que me dire la réponse, avait envie de se cacher sous la table. Elle, le vampire qui a réussit à battre Emmet et Jasper.

« Moi ?

Bella.

Je me le suis promis à moi-même, c'est vrai !

Et pourquoi ça ?

Pour ne plus souffrir ...

Je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir.

Mais j'ai fait la promesse.

Et tu peux pas l'effacer ?

Je l'ai fait sur mon lit de mort ... rha ... je l'enfreins déjà ... je devais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. »

Je rigolais. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue, mais elle me faisait quand même rire. J'avais mal de me dire qu'elle s'était faite cette promesse mais c'était ce que j'avais voulu qu'elle fasse. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ça n'aurait pas été juste.

« Et bien, comme tu l'enfreins déjà, ça ne fera rien si je t'embrasse.

- Je sais pas ... »

* * *

Chapitre 39 Edward : Bella ou Emmet ?

Je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je sentais leurs douceur, ça m'avait tellement manqué. Je pus sentir un sourire se former sur ses lèvres et elle s'écarta, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je la regardai d'un air assez suspect. Elle avait l'air contente d'elle, et mit une morceau de viande à sa bouche. Je regardais alors devant moi et vis qu'elle avait pris mon assiette.

« Tu es contente de toi parce que ?

Je t'ai piqué ton assiette.

Tu sais que je ne mange pas.

Oui mais quand même. »

Elle me faisait penser à Emmet et ses gamineries à ce moment précis. Je soupirais et la regardais. J'étais heureux, la première fois depuis que j'étais parti en lui disant que je ne l'aimais plus. Elle finissait son repas, enfin, plus l'engloutissait. Elle devait avoir vraiment faim. Elle demanda ensuite l'addition et je sortis mon porte-monnaie avant elle.

« Tu sais, je peux payer.

Moi aussi.

Mais tu n'as rien mangé.

Ah bon, ce n'est pas ce que dis mon assiette pourtant. »

Elle me regarda avec un regard noir. Je lui souris, je savais que je la provoquais, mais pas grave. Quand nous avions enquêté sur elle, nous avions remarqué que ses finances n'étaient pas réellement au niveau haut pour elle, contrairement à nous. Une fois l'addition payée, je sortis, accompagné de sa magnificence. J'avais été tellement absorbée par elle que je n'avais pas une fois écouté les pensées des autres, de peur de ne pas voir un mouvement qu'elle ferait ou de ne pas entendre une de ses paroles.

« Tu ignores toujours le regard des serveuses, elle était mignonne pourtant.

Ah bon ?

Ok, tu ne l'as pas vue, elle devait avoir 50 ans au moins.

Mmm ... très mature.

On peut le dire oui.

Mais je préfère les vampires qui mangent de la viande.

Y en a d'autres ? Faudrait que tu me les présentes ! »

Je riais devant son innocence, ou peut-être qu'elle faisait exprès.

« Tu la connais sûrement déjà, elle s'appelle Bella ... elle a été transformée par Victoria. En fait, je suis sorti avec elle.

Je vais être jalouse d'elle j'ai l'impression vu comment tu en parles. »

Elle éclata de rire. Pendant un petit moment, je doutais, je me demandais si elle se moquait de moi, si elle était amoureuse de moi. Je voulu prendre sa main, mais elle était plus loin devant moi. Elle avait dû accélérer sa cadence alors que je pensais.

« Je croyais que t'étais rapide pour un vampire.

Et que toi tu étais lente.

C'est pour dire ta lenteur alors, si tu es plus lent que moi ...

Dans tes rêves.

Je ne rêve plus depuis longtemps.

Et c'est bien dommage parce que je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penses.

Mouais, tant mieux pour moi quoi. Mais de toutes façons, tu n'es pas autorisé à venir chez moi.

Donc tu passeras ton temps chez moi ? »

Avec elle, je ne savais pas réellement sur quel pied danser. Elle se moquait de moi, je l'avais remarqué, mais je ne savais jamais à quel point. Je ne savais jamais ce qui était vrai. Elle était à ma hauteur maintenant, et après ma dernière réplique, elle me mit un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Hey !!

Même pas mal.

Moi non plus.

C'est normal, c'est toi qui a donné le coup.

Oui, mais avant, ça me faisait mal.

C'est de ta faute si tu me tapes.

Maintenant je pourrai le faire plus ...

Les femmes qui battent leur mari ... on aura tout vu.

On n'est pas marié. Et puis, je peux aller avec Emmet, je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait.

C'est bon, tu peux me taper.

Le pire c'est qu'il apprécierait vraiment ... »

Elle me regarda et éclata de rire. Elle avait raison, Emmet était du style à aimer se faire taper par sa copine, mais moi pas du style à laisser partir la femme de mes rêves avec un autre alors que je venais de le retrouver. Je n'avais pas insisté sur le sujet mariage. Je savais que je lui ferai ma demande un jour, mais c'était sûrement encore trop tôt. Elle se mit à courir à vitesse vampirique alors que nous venions d'entrer dans la foret. Je la rattrapais et cala ma cadence à la sienne.

« Tu veux que je ralentisse ? »

Je rigolai à sa question. J'étais le plus rapide de nous deux. Elle commença à ralentir en arrivant proche de la maison et se mit à sourire. Elle regardait les animaux dans les arbres, et je devinais qu'elle devait apprendre des choses sur nous. Je ne savais pas exactement comment ça se passait. Parce que déjà, de savoir que les animaux pensent était nouveau pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois alors ?

Toi avec une fille faisant des choses pas très catholiques. »

Je n'avais jamais de ma vie fait ce à quoi elle pensait avec une fille, et pourtant, j'ai 240 ans presque. Elle éclata de rire.

« C'était une blague non ? Parce que sinon, ils t'auraient menti tes oiseaux.

Juste pour la vue de ta tête. »

Alice qui devait nous avoir vu et entendu sortit sur le palier, et toute la famille la suivit, nous regardant. Bella, elle, regardait Emmet en souriant. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. N'avait-elle pas mentionné Emmet au hasard ? Lui pensait qu'il était content de retrouver Bella et qu'il allait pouvoir lui raconter toutes ses blagues, ça me faisait penser qu'il faudrait que j'essaie de la sauver de cette horreur. Elle fit un pas en s'avançant vers Emmet.

« Je suis d'accord avec Emmet. »

Tout le monde la regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant de quoi elle parlait, moi compris. À ce que je sache, elle ne lit pas dans les pensées des hommes, il est vrai que mon frère a une cervelle de moineau mais bon ...

« Pour ? »

J'avais osé poser la question que tout le monde avait en tête.

« Bah, Alice au pays des merveilles. »

Là, c'est bon, je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdu, mais les autres avaient l'air de comprendre. Emmet lui éclata de rire et Alice jetait un regard noir en direction de ma belle. Celle-ci la regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oh ... je crois que j'ai déjà vu cette tête ... c'est le moineau qu'il me l'a montrée. Mais je campe sur mes positions ...

Al – Je ne suis pas Alice au pays des merveilles !

B – Et si ... avec les petites robes avec des nœuds, tout toi. Emmet t'as trouvé un bon surnom, c'est mieux que le lutin avec ses collants verts. Le vert ne te va pas au teint. »

Emmet avait l'air fier de lui et s'approcha de ma belle pour lui tendre son poing. Elle tapa dedans et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Alice elle, regardait Bella avec de ces yeux.

« Fais attention, ils vont sortir de tes orbites. »

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella de cette façon. C'était elle qui faisait l'animation. Adrien qui était un peu en retrait, la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir. Il était heureux de la voir, souriante. Il espérait qu'elle serait plus aimable que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Mais j'étais sûr que ça allait bien se passer

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mode ? »

Là, c'était le comble, tout le monde éclata de rire. La raison pour laquelle elle avait ce regard était ça et non pas qu'elle était énervée que Bella lui donne ce surnom. Il n'y avait vraiment que Bella pour ne pas énerver Alice avec ces propos.

« Depuis que je suis conseillère en mode ?

C'est vrai ? On ira faire du shopping ensemble alors ! »

Emmet était explosé de rire derrière et ne croyait pas du tout au fait que Bella puisse être conseillère en mode.

« Nan mais c'était une blague ... je n'aime toujours pas le shopping, mais certaines de mes patronnes m'obligeaient à bien m'habiller ...

Al – Elles ont eu bien raison.

Em – Ma pauvre. On a déjà assez de Alice.

B – Totalement d'accord avec toi. »

Leurs petites joutes fraternelles faisaient plaisir à voir, même si j'en étais pas complice. Seuls Alice et Emmet avaient osé bouger, les autres étant restés immobiles, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Ne sachant pas ce qu'était cette Bella, parce qu'elle était vraiment, mais vraiment changée par rapport à ce que nous avions eu le droit comme aperçu la dernière fois.

« Qui a acquis le pouvoir de figer les autres ?

Em – Personne, mais ce serait classe comme pouvoir !

B – T'es sûr que personne ne l'a ? »

Un gros bruit se fit entendre et là, ils bougèrent tous et se regardèrent un peu effrayés.

« Ils ont enfin bougés.

Ja – C'était quoi ça ?

C – Je ne sais pas, mais ça a l'air gros.

B – Juste un ours ... »

Ils reportèrent à nouveau leur regard sur elle.

« Bah quoi ? Je voulais vous faire bouger et ça a marché.

C – C'est toi qui lui a fait faire ce bruit ?

B – Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, là il est en train de faire ses griffes ... et il court après un lapin. »

Elle m'étonnerait toujours. Je ne lui connaissais pas cet humour. Il est vrai que quand j'étais avec elle, nous étions dans notre bulle et j'avais toujours peur de la laisser seule avec les autres. Elle ne devait pas oser faire cet humour devant moi. Ce qui était bête, parce qu'elle avait un meilleur humour que Emmet ... enfin, quand on remarquait qu'elle faisait de l'humour. Parce qu'on la croyait vraiment, et c'était ça le pire. Elle n'avait plus cette couleur rouge qui s'insinuait sur ses joues et qui nous dévoilait la vérité.

« Pour la peine, je jouerai à la poupée avec toi !

B – Je ne crois pas non.

Al – Moi, crois que si. On ne se moque pas comme ça de Alice Cullen !

B – J'ai déjà une balade avec le petit de prévue.

Al – Le petit ?

B – Adrien quoi ! »

Le concerné fit un grand sourire, alors que Alice faisait la moue. Elle essayait d'apprivoiser Bella, mais celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire. Elle lui tenait tête. Personne n'avait jamais tenu tête à Alice, et celle-ci était très très contrariée. Je plaignais Jasper. Il allait en baver. Il allait peut-être même la laisser jouer à la poupée avec lui.

« Mais tu devrais plus te venger sur Emmet ... je suis sûre qu'il serait très mignon avec pleins de petites tresses. »

Tout le monde regarda Emmet puis Alice, Bella lui avait vraiment donné de mauvaises idées. Emmet allait souffrir.

« Non, tu ne touches pas à mon Emmet, il est très bien comme ça.

Al – T'inquiètes pas, tu le récupéreras dans pas longtemps.

R – Je me dévoue.

Al – Quoi ?

R – Tu pourras jouer à la poupée avec moi. »

Emmet avait l'air content et soulagé de ne pas passer entre les mains de Alice. Rosalie était contente que Alice ne s'attaque pas à Emmet, et puis, comme ça, elle aurait le droit à un maquillage et quelqu'un porterait attention à elle. Elle serait le centre de l'attention, parfaitement ce qu'elle aime.

« Au fait Bella, faudra qu'on se fasse un combat ... mais tu n'auras pas le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir.

B – Dans ce cas, tu n'auras pas le droit d'avoir bu de sang depuis un an.

Em – Nan mais ça c'est pas possible.

B – Alors que je ne me bats pas sans mon pouvoir non plus. On n'est pas à forces égales. Je n'ai pas le même régime que vous.

Es – D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu nous préviennes pour nous dire quand on pourra aller chasser et où.

B – D'accord.

Ed – Moi, je vais manger de la viande maintenant.

B – Depuis quand ?

Ed – Je l'ai dit, maintenant.

B – Tu crois que tu vas résister devant un puma ?

Ed – Oui.

B – Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire

Ed – Mais je veux le faire.

B – Comme tu veux. »

Elle ne me lança pas d'autre regard et j'étais un peu déçu. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, pouvoir sentir son odeur en mettant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Mais je ne pouvais pas y accéder, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me repoussait un peu, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit à côté pour le moment. Je comprenais qu'elle voulait peut-être pas montrer trop ses sentiments,que c'était difficile pour elle, mais je l'avais embrassée pour lui montrer l'amour que je lui porte, et en retour, je n'avais rien eu. Elle avait pris ce masque de fille joyeuse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je l'avais déjà vu joyeuse il est vrai, mais pas à ce point. Peut-être que mon sentiment était dû aussi au fait que quelques jours plus tôt elle m'avait royalement ignoré, détesté et tout ce que l'on voulait. Je ne savais pas quel changement avait bien pu se passer en elle.

Elle était maintenant à la hauteur de Adrien et le tenait par l'épaule. Il la regardait avec admiration et ses pensées allaient avec. Il était heureux de la retrouver, enfin. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

« Alors Adrien, racontes-moi tout ! Comment vont les amours ? »

Je lu dans sa tête qu'il était prêt à parler de la harceleuse du lycée, mais je le dissuadais du regard. Il fit un petit sourire, et sans se retourner, Bella reprit la parole.

« Edward, je suis déjà au courant, d'ailleurs, elle a planifié de venir te faire une petite surprise dans pas longtemps. Elle a déjà choisi la tenue : court et rose. »

Tout les vampires de cette maison se mirent à rire. Sauf moi bien sûr. Je détestais qu'on se moque de moi de cette manière, mais je savais qu'elle disait la vérité. Je savais que l'autre fille était capable de le faire. Je regardais toujours Bella, même si son regard ne se portait pas sur moi, après tout, elle me voyait sûrement grâce à l'esprit d'un animal.

« Alors il faudra que tu viennes à la fin des cours une fois pour lui montrer que je suis pris. »

Un petit sourire s'était formé sur mes lèvres, je n'attendais plus que sa réponse. Elle se retourna vers moi, d'une lenteur humaine. Et fit un grand sourire.

« Mais Edward ... il faut que tu apprennes à régler tes problèmes tout seul. Tu peux l'éconduire gentiment.

Ed – Ça n'a pas marché avec toi.

B – Oui mais tu étais amoureux de moi. Maintenant me viens une question, es-tu amoureux d'elle ?

Ed – C'est que tu serais jalouse ?

B – Je ne crois pas non. Je ne suis plus comme ça.

Ed – Peine de cœur ?

B – Non, des choses de grand Edward, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Elle me traitait de petit. Je la regardais sans parler, les autres riaient sous cape, ne voulant manquer aucun moment de l'échange qui se passait entre nous.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai 100 ans de plus que toi.

B – Ah bon ? Pourtant quand tu as été transformé, tu étais plus jeune que moi, et puis, faudrait-il que je te rappelle le calcul qu'il faut faire pour trouver l'âge mental d'un garçon ?

Ed – Je serai quand même plus vieux que toi ...

B – Mais pas une aussi grande expérience de la vie.

Ed – En es-tu sûre ?

B – Tu es toujours puceaux et tu n'as pas encore dépassé l'âge du lycée. »

Je la regardais et m'enfonçais dans mon siège. Elle aurait le dernier mot de toutes manières. Sûrement une vengeance personnelle pour elle comme j'avais toujours le dernier mot avant. J'avais une envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, mais je m'en retenais pour ne pas attirer les foudres de mon frère et de sa « maman ». Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement convenable. Nous nous étions embrassés qu'une seule fois pour l'instant. Elle en avait profité pour me piquer mon assiette. Je ne savais pas encore comment les choses allaient évoluer pour nous.

* * *

Chapitre 40 Jasper : De l'eau dans le gaz.

Un mois que certains membres de la famille avaient retrouvé le bonheur. Un mois que nous n'étions pas partis de chez mes parents et retournés chez nous. Nous avions décidé de rester, tout comme Emmet et Rosalie pour pouvoir profiter un peu de Bella. Nous étions tous heureux de la retrouver, et nous voulions rattraper le temps perdu. Parce que oui, la jeune fille qui nous avait agressés s'était révélée être différente. Même si elle n'avait jamais réellement voulu dire le pourquoi de sa réaction. C'était une question qui revenait souvent dans ma tête, mais j'espérais qu'elle nous en parlerait en temps voulu. Elle avait décidé de travailler en tant que infirmière à l'hôpital, et pour soi-disant ne pas qu'on se fasse remarquer était allée travailler plus loin. Je savais aussi que c'était pour nous permettre de chasser pendant ce temps là, et pour pouvoir profiter de la maison qu'elle avait achetée 20 ans plus tôt.

Nous étions en bas, en train de regarder la télé. Il était que 4 heures du matin. Adrien et Edward étaient à côté de nous. Bella, elle, était en train de travailler. Elle arriverait bientôt, et je savais que les deux à ma gauche étaient impatient. Celle qui se trouvait à ma droite aussi mais ce n'était pas la même sorte d'impatience. Elle avait juste envie de pouvoir utiliser Bella comme mannequin alors que celle-ci en arrivant aurait juste besoin de manger de la viande pour reprendre des forces, comme d'habitude. Je l'admirais, elle avait une telle maîtrise d'elle même. J'avais progressé depuis le temps il est vrai, mais elle, ça avait été immédiat. J'en étais un peu jaloux, je dois l'admettre, mais j'étais aussi content pour elle. Elle avait l'air d'être heureuse. Ma sœur et son mari n'étaient pas là. Peut-être sortis pour pouvoir donner libre court à leur imagination et fantasmes. Je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour en avoir encore vu le temps qu'ils passaient à faire la chose, de vrais obsédés.

Je sentis une personne en colère arriver, je regardais alors dans la direction de la porte, prêt à voir qui était cette personne. Alice aussi regardait dans cette direction et Edward avait suivi notre regard en entendant nos pensées. Rosalie ouvrit sans délicatesse la porte, à la limite de la casser, et, c'est sans un regard pour nous qu'elle monta à l'étage. Nous entendions un vacarme assez impressionnant, surtout pour nos oreilles de vampires très développées. Nous nous regardions tous avec étonnement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ma sœur était dans cet état. Je regardais Alice pour voir si elle avait une quelconque vision, mais rien ne venait en ce moment précis. J'essayais de lui envoyer des vagues de calmes, mais rien à faire, sa colère était trop grande. Carlisle et Esmé qui avaient entendus le bruit étaient descendus pour voir si on savait quelque chose et nous ne pûmes leur donner de réponse. Enfin, elle redescendit en bas et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, pour prendre une position immobile, attendant. Aucun mot sortit de sa bouche.

Je pus distinguer la démarche de Emmet quand il arrivait. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère contrairement à sa femme. Je pus sentir de l'étonnement. Nous n'étions pas sortis encore pour le moment, nous ne pouvions pas deviner en quelle mesure Rosalie avait foutu le bordel. Il ouvrit la porte assez délicatement comparé à la personne précédente à l'avoir ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi toutes mes affaires sont dehors ?

R – Il y a une valise qui va avec ... tu veux pas non plus que je la fasse pour toi ?

Em – On rentre à la maison ?

R – Non, toi tu pars, moi je reste !

Em – Pourquoi ?

R – Tu veux expliquer à tout le monde où tu étais ? Tu veux leur dire que tu étais dans un bar de strip-tease ?

Em – Mais ...

R – Tu peux partir maintenant !

Em – Mais Rosalie ...

R – Non, va retrouver tes danseuses ! »

Emmet ne savait pas quoi répondre face à ça. En même temps, je pouvais le comprendre. Je ne savais juste pas pourquoi il était allé dans ce bar alors qu'il avait Rosalie à la maison qui ferait n'importe quoi, et je suis sûre que c'était le genre de choses qu'elle devait adorer. Mais elle n'était pas du tout genre prêteuse. Elle considérait Emmet comme étant le sien, et de savoir ça était un peu comme la tromper. Emmet avait dû voir dans quelle colère était sa femme parce qu'il était parti dehors tout ranger pour faire sa valise, en bon petit chien. Rosalie était remontée dans sa chambre. Personne n'avait osé parler pendant cette dispute conjugale. Nous n'en avions jamais vue d'aussi grosse entre eux. En fait, ils ne se disputaient jamais ou c'était une excuse pour pouvoir mieux s'amuser au lit après.

Je pus entendre un minuscule murmure, c'était l'heure à laquelle rentrait Bella d'habitude, elle était sûrement en train d'aider Emmet et essayer de le réconforter. Ça allait sûrement être une tâche assez difficile, j'étais très bien placé pour connaître ses sentiments et savoir qu'il est un gros nounours. J'espère pour lui que tout va redevenir à la normale entre lui et Rosalie, même si, il est vrai, ça va être compliqué. La porte s'ouvre, cette fois-ci, très gracieusement. On peut voir une Bella, étincelante comme d'habitude ... ouh là, il ne faut pas que je confonde mes sentiments avec ceux des deux mecs en chaleur dans la salle. Donc ils sont sous le charme, enfin, ça devient une habitude parce que c'est la même chose à chaque fois qu'ils la voient. Et comme à son habitude, elle se dirige directement vers eux, fait un bisou sur le front de Adrien, et un sur le coin de la lèvre de Edward. Et oui, pas très démonstrative, sûrement parce qu'Adrien est là. Enfin, à ce que je sais, leur couple ... et bien on peut pas dire qu'ils aient appuyé sur la pédale d'accélération. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont passés au stade qui se trouve dans le lit où à d'autres endroits si on préfère.

« Emmet va dormir chez moi ce soir.

Ed – Tu veux que je vienne ?

Be – Non, c'est bon, ça va aller. »

Je pus ressentir la tristesse et la jalousie de Edward. Il n'était pas souvent convié à aller dormir chez elle et aurait aimé être à sa place. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que ce soit son frère qui y dorme, surtout qu'il y avait eu cette dispute avec Rosalie. Comme nous tous, il avait sûrement envie de l'aider, et là, il ne pouvait pas. Bella avait toujours ce côté à paraître un peu supérieure. Quand elle disait non, il ne fallait mieux pas tenter d'en dire plus. Elle était la seule à réussi à empêcher Alice de l'emmener faire du shopping et acheter des choses contre son gré. Ce qui était certes un peu marrant, mais surtout, il ne faudrait pas dire à Alice que j'ai dit ça.

Edward monte directement dans sa chambre, avec sa mine vexée. Il va sûrement se passer un CD en boucle pendant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure pour lui d'aller en cours. Et oui, lui et Adrien vont en cours. On avait réussi à y échapper nous. Nous passions la majorité de notre temps à la maison. Ça faisait des jaloux, mais on s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire, et puis, il faut l'avouer, on était contents de pouvoir narguer des deux petits frères. Bella ,elle, ne passait pas son temps avec nous. Elle avait décidé de travailler, ce qui n'était pas très utile étant donné qu'on avait pleins de sous, mais on savait très bien que c'était pour le besoin de contact avec les humains. Nous ne ressentions pas le même besoin qu'elle étant donné qu'on avait jamais vécu en permanence en présence d'humains comme elle. Le seul qui pouvait un peu la comprendre était Carlisle. Ils étaient tout les deux passionnés par leur travail et y passaient de nombreuses heures.

* * *

Chapitre 41 Bella : Adrien.

J'étais à la maison. Cette maison que je m'étais achetée. J'avais besoin de calme et de repos. J'étais aller ouvrir mes albums photos. J'avais devant moi celui de l'époque où j'étais chez la famille de Adrien. Adrien était devenu beaucoup pour moi depuis que j'avais découvert qu'il était vampire et que j'étais retournée dans la famille. Enfin, oui. Emmet se trouvait à l'étage. Je lui avais laissé une pièce, il s'était assis dans un coin et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Je me sentais coupable, et pourtant c'était de sa faute. J'essayais de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs avec Adrien pour ne plus penser à ces sentiments que je pouvais ressentir à l'attention de Emmet.

**FLASH-BACK**

Deux ans que j'étais dans cette famille. Il allait être l'heure pour moi de partir. J'avais déjà trouvé ma prochaine destination, je servirai la même excuse pour mon départ que les fois précédentes. C'était une sorte de routine qui s'installait, mais grâce aux enfants, elle était pas identique. Ils étaient chacun différents, ils n'aimaient pas les mêmes choses, réagissaient différemment. J'avais donc pris congé de cette famille pour aller dans une autre. J'étais encore tombée dans une famille où l'enfant n'était pas le centre de l'attention, et j'étais là pour débarrasser la mère de ce marmot qu'elle avait eu.

Mais cette fois-ci, il y eut quelques petites différences, enfin, grosse si on pouvait le dire aussi. Le bébé n'était même pas encore né, il arriverait dans une semaine. Sa chambre était prête, merci les décorateurs. J'étais chargée de faire les courses pour tout ce qui était vêtements et choses qui pouvaient manquer. La mère connaissait déjà le sexe du bébé. Enfin, c'était la bonne à tout faire qui m'avait tout dit. Elle avait été chargée de le faire par la maitresse de maison qui était partie faire une journée de beauté. Elle allait accoucher et elle prenait du temps pour faire ça mais pas pour faire du shopping pour son fils ? Toute personne normalement constituée serait allée dépenser pleins de sous dans des mignons vêtements. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'allais pouvoir faire du shopping pour ce bébé. Je savais très bien quel genre de vêtements ces femmes voulaient que leur enfant porte. Des choses que les grands couturiers ont fait. Une carte bleue était à ma disposition, comme toujours. Il y avait de ces choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

J'avais donc, en une semaine, tout préparé dans la chambre du bébé pour que ce soit le plus chaleureux possible, et que rien ne manque. Le père n'était même pas là quand le bébé était né. J'étais dans la salle où la mère avait donné naissance. J'avais coupé le cordon ombilical. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça. Dans les foyers précédents, c'était juste des femmes qui ne voulaient pas avoir à changer les couches et voulaient pouvoir sortir entre amies. Mais jamais, je n'avais eu de femme qui ne voulaient pas d'enfants. C'était sûrement pour faire bien devant les autres, pour ne pas finir seule, ou peut-être aussi pour garder leur mari. Mais là, je ne comprenais vraiment pas cette femme et son mari, ce couple était vraiment bizarre. La femme n'avait même pas voulu avoir le bébé contre elle. Elle avait plus l'air d'être soulagée que ce soit passé et de le haïr pour lui avoir fait prendre du poids et de lui avoir déformé sa silhouette de mannequin. Elle allait sûrement faire un régime et du sport. Le lendemain, elle était sortie, le bébé non, j'étais restée avec lui, à le changer et faire toutes ces choses qu'une maman devrait faire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir un enfant, mais je savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir. Et j'étais heureuse parce que c'était la première fois que je pouvais faire ça. Tout le monde en me voyant pensait que j'étais la mère du petit. Ça ne m'aurait pas déplu il est vrai. J'eus le droit à son premier sourire. Ce bébé était magnifique, un des plus beau que j'avais eu le droit de garder. Je l'avais ramené au bout du troisième jour dans la famille. J'étais seule quand j'étais arrivée. Seule la femme de ménage était là. Normal étant donné qu'elle vivait aussi ici. Elle avait la chambre voisine à la mienne.

Elle était donc venue voir la petite merveille et lui avait fait de grand sourire et s'était amusée avec sa main. Cet enfant serait encore élevé par le personnel de maison et c'était vraiment dommage pour lui. Ma peau froide ne le gênait pas. Je faisais attention à ce que la femme ne me touche pas par contre.

Et je m'en étais occupée. Je l'avais vu grandir, j'avais été là quand il avait fait ses premières dents. Mais jamais je n'ai vu les parents. À chaque fois c'était des mots. Jamais ils ne venaient s'occuper de l'enfant, sauf quand ils en avaient besoin, par exemple pour faire illusion devant les grands-parents, et j'étais priée de ne pas me trouver dans le coin pour ne pas qu'on découvre que madame ne s'occupait pas elle-même de son fils et pour ne pas que je fasse de gaffes. Je m'occupais toujours des vêtements. Le petit était un chou. J'étais la première à qui il avait dit maman. Il n'avait personne d'autre à qui le dire parce qu'il ne connaissait presque pas sa mère, pour lui, elle était comme une étrangère. Alors quoi de plus logique pour ce petit bébé d'appeler celle qui l'avait élevé maman. Il n'était pas du tout difficile, un petit bonhomme facile qui faisait tout ce qu'on voulait. Il ne pleurait pas et ne faisait pas de chagrin et colère pour rien, d'ailleurs, il n'en faisait presque jamais. Il était tout mignon.

Contrairement aux autres, au bout de deux ans, je n'avais pas voulu le laisser seul. J'avais envie de rester avec lui et d'aller jouer dans le jardin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit abandonné même si je savais que c'était ce que j'allais faire. Ça me fendait le cœur et c'était pour ça que je retardait le lus possible ce moment. Le pire avait sûrement été quand j'avais dû partir. J'avais trouvé une nounou pour lui, mais tout de même, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir. J'avais envie de rester pour lui, mais le fait que je ne change pas physiquement était trop voyant, les gens allaient sûrement commencer à se poser des questions, et puis, j'étais censée travailler pour ma mère, il fallait que « J'aille la retrouver pour l'aider ». Tissus de mensonge peut-être, mais jusqu'ici, ça avait pas mal marché. Je l'avais donc toujours utilisée. Et, heureusement pour moi, mes patronnes n'avaient jamais invité de mes anciennes patronnes à la maison, ce qui faisait que rien ne paraissait jamais suspect.

Pour mon départ, j'avais eu le droit donc, après avoir fait mes valises et être descendue pour laisser place à la nounou suivante, en descendant, de trouver le petit Adrien assis contre la porte, il me regardait avec le regard pleins de larmes. J'avais donc déposée mes valises et m'étais agenouillée par terre.

« Il faut que je parte Adrien.

Ad – Mais moi je ne veux pas.

Be – Je suis désolée Adrien. »

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais certainement fait, mais ma condition m'en empêchait. Tout ici allait me manquer, surtout Adrien, mais aussi mes repas avec la bonne à tout faire, nous étions devenues un peu amie, même si elle avait plus une relation de mère avec moi. Elle n'était pas là pour mon départ, elle m'avait déjà dit au revoir et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

« Je ne peux pas rester, tu sais que je l'aurais fait sinon.

Ad – Bah si tu veux pas, pars pas.

Be – Tu as une nouvelle nounou maintenant.

Ad – Mais je l'aime pas ! Je veux toi !

Be – Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas possible. »

Je l'avais pris dans mes bras alors qu'il se débattait et avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Je l'avais ensuite déposé plus loin pour pouvoir aller mettre mes affaires dehors. J'étais ensuite revenue pour le voir qui s'était levé et approché de la porte en pleurant, sûrement pour me voir partir.

« Tiens Adrien. »

Je lui avais donné une photo de nous deux, pour qu'il se rappelle de moi s'il n'allait pas bien. Je savais qu'à ce moment précis, il me détestait, mais je voulais tout de même lui donner un souvenir de moi.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

J'entendis des sanglots à l'étage. Je décidais de monter voir Emmet et de le consoler comme je le pourrai. J'essaierai de lui donner une partie de l'amour dont il avait besoin. Je ne pourrai lui en donner plus. Comme je n'étais pas capable avec Edward. Il est vrai, je serai sûrement plus capable avec lui.

* * *

Chapitre 42 Bella : Emmet ... je t'aime tu sais ?

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, j'allais le retrouver et m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je passa mon bras autour de son cou pour qu'il se rapproche de moi. Il me regarda. Je pouvais très bien voir que si des larmes avaient pu couler sur ses joues, elles l'auraient fait. Je lui embrassais la tempe pour lui montrer que j'étais là pour lui.

« Bella ... »

Je le regardais, son regard était pleins d'émotions. Ce n'était pas le Emmet joyeux qui me faisait rire. C'était le Emmet sentimental, le nounours.

« Tu peux lui dire la vérité ?

B – Non. »

J'essayais de rester tranquille et de ne pas m'énerver. Comment osait-il me demander de lui dire la vérité. Il essayait de me supplier à travers ses yeux mais ça ne marchera pas. On ne m'a pas comme ça. Bon nombre de petits ont essayés pour des friandises et jamais ça n'a marché.

« S'il te plait.

B – Je ne vais pas lui avouer mon secret. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle t'a surpris. »

Je le blessais peut-être par mes mots, mais il ne pouvait pas me demander ça. Il ne pouvait pas me demander de le dire à Rosalie. Edward le saurait par le même temps, et notre relation était encore précaire pour le moment. Je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher. Je ne voulais pas que Adrien me voit d'un mauvais œil. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

« Mais j'ai fait tout ça pour toi.

B – Et quelle va être la réaction de Adrien selon toi ? »

Emmet baissa le regard. Il comprenait maintenant que je ne pouvais rien dire. Il enserra ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Je me retrouvais maintenant sur ses genoux. Il me rapprocha de son torse avec une de ses mains et joua avec mes cheveux à l'aide de l'autre. Je déposai ma tête sur sa poitrine et regardait devant moi. Mes jambes étaient devant moi, immobiles, dans notre duo, seule sa main et mes cheveux bougeaient, à part ça, on aurait pu nous comparer à des statues. Je sentais qu'il voulait parler mais avait peur de briser le silence qui s'était installé. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, c'était un silence agréable. Un silence qui était fragile, nous le savions tout les deux. Et peut-être à cause de moi. Heureusement pour nous, ce silence pouvait être. Nous n'étions pas dans la maison des Cullen, cette maison sans cesse sous l'emprise d'activité.

« Je me demandais quelque chose ...

B – Quoi ?

Em – Tu te rappelles, quand tu es revenue la deuxième fois, pour nous attaquer ... tu as ressentis quoi ?

B – J'étais en colère.

Em – Contre moi ?

B – Oui. »

Je n'avais jamais parlé des sentiments que j'avais pu avoir à ce moment là. C'était la première fois, et c'était avec Emmet.

« Mais ce n'était pas que contre toi. J'étais en colère parce que tu avais réussi à me faire mal, tu m'avais fait vivre un de mes pires cauchemars. Et puis, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule, j'avais l'impression que vous m'aviez encore abandonné, et ça m'a encore plus donné envie de vous haïr. Je me suis rappelée de la promesse que je m'étais faite, et je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas du revenir vous voir, que de toutes manières, vous ne feriez que me faire du mal.

Em – Pourquoi es-tu venue nous attaquer ?

B – Je voulais vous faire payer, te faire payer. Ce n'était pas juste après tout que je sois la seule à souffrir.

Em – Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne souffriras plus, sinon, la personne aura affaire à moi. »

Je souris face à sa réflexion et déposa un baiser sur ses joues.

« J'ai le droit qu'à ça ?

Be – Mmm ... oui.

Em – J'aime pas les bisous sur la joue.

Be – Je sais.

Em – Bah alors ? »

Je lui tirais la langue, et nous rigolions alors. Il s'allongea sur le dos par terre et je me collais contre lui, une jambe par dessus lui et ma tête sur son buste. Puis, sans qu'il le voit, je fis un petit sourire et me mit à le chatouiller, mes jambes l'entouraient et étaient posé de chaque côté de lui pour plus de facilité. Je pouvais le voir rire et ça me faisait rire aussi. Il essayait de se dégager mais n'y arrivait pas. Il me prit par les hanches pour nous retourner et je me retrouvais sous lui.

« Je vais me venger ! »

Je lui fis un petit sourire interrogateur et il commença à me chatouiller, j'essayais de me concentrer pour ne pas rire, en vain, je n'y arrivais pas du tout.

« Attention, si tu continues, j'utilise mes pouvoirs ! »

Il me regarda et soupira. Enfin, il arrêta.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle ! »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop faible ... »

Je l'avais lancé au défit et je savais qu'il allait se prêter au jeu très facilement.

« D'accord, un bras de fer ! »

Et aussi vite qu'il l'avait dit, il s'était mis en position. Je m'étais mise face à lui et avait mise ma main dans la sienne. Je savais très bien qu'il était plus fort que moi. J'essaierai tout d'abord de gagner sans avoir à utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais si je voyais que j'étais trop mal en point, je lui ferai un peu de douleur pour pouvoir gagner.

« Celui qui perd fait quoi ?

Em – T'as des idées ?

Be – Un tour de la maison tout nu.

Em – Mmm ... d'accord ! Je sens que je vais aimer la vue.

Be – Que tu crois !

Em – Allez, c'est parti. »

On se défiait du regard, tout en essayant de faire bouger la main, enfin, pour lui, moi j'essayais de bloquer mon bras pour ne pas qu'il le fasse bouger. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire signifiant le fait qu'il savait qu'il allait gagner. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui le déconcentrait.

« Mmm ... au fait, ça te dirait, que je me mette en tenue ... »

Il releva sa tête, tout d'un coup intéressé, puis, reposa son attention sur nos mains.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

Be – Tu en es sûr ?

Em – Oui !

Be – Donc tu ne veux pas voir ce que je porte sous mes vêtements ? »

Je le sentais se tendre et j'en profitais pour faire descendre ma main pour gagner. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, j'étais à la moitié. Il remonta jusqu'à là-haut, et j'essayais de contrer sa force.

« Je les verrai tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas ... ah mais non, comme tu n'auras rien sur toi. »

Alors là, il croyait vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir gagner ? Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palet et me mis à lécher ma lèvre supérieure, mais rien à faire, il ne me regardait pas. Il était en train de gagner, sa main avait abaissée la mienne et avait fait la moitié du trajet pour gagner. Je lui envoyé un grand coup de douleur et j'en profitais pour pousser sa main et la faire toucher le sol. Il me regarda avec un regard noir de petit enfant.

« C'est pas juste, t'as triché !

Be – Ce n'était pas précisé que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Em – Mais c'est pas juste !

Be – Allez, déshabilles toi mon grand et fait le tour !

Em – Mais !

Be – Tu ne vas pas être mauvais joueur non plus ? Allez, plus vite ! »

Je lui riais au nez face à sa tête. Il se déshabilla enfin et se dépêcha de faire le tour pour revenir et s'habiller, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, il avait l'air fier de lui ...

* * *

Chapitre 43 Bella : Une bague, pour moi ?

Je n'y croyais pas, Emmet avait réussi à m'emmener dehors. Et voilà qu'on se retrouvait dans une rue commerçante, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il allait vouloir faire. Il avait glissé sa main dans la mienne. C'était une sensation tiède et forte, sa force n'était pas comparable face à la mienne, et maintenant que ma peau était à la même chaleur ou devrait-on plus dire froideur, je n'avais pas de frissons quand un vampire me touchait. Il m'embarqua jusque dans une bijouterie. Je le regardais plus qu'étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Em – On va t'acheter une bague.

Be – Et pourquoi ça ?

Em – Pour montrer au monde entier que tu n'es pas libre. »

Je rigolais à sa remarque tout en soupirant.

« Bon, laquelle tu préfères ?

Be – Tu es sérieux ?

Em – Bien sûr ! »

Je me mis alors à regarder toutes les bagues pour voir laquelle je préférais et je lui demanderai de m'acheter. Et oui, Emmet allait m'offrir une bague ... Mon regard se posa sur une bague assez simple : un anneau de couleur argent et une petite pierre de diamant. Elle ne détonnait pas du tout avec ma peau blanchâtre, en fait, c'était comme si elle se fondait avec ma peau.

« Celle-ci.

Em – D'accord ! »

Emmet alla directement payer, pour revenir ensuite vers moi et me la passer au doigt, il s'était mis un genou à terre et je m'étais dépêchée avec ma main gauche, de le faire se relever. Tout en se relevant, il arriva à la hauteur de ma tête et déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de prendre ma main et de la mettre devant sa tête.

« Mmmm ... elle est très belle surtout ! »

Je le regardais en souriant, et il me prit la main pour m'amener à l'extérieur de la boutique.

« Bon, maintenant, tu veux faire quoi ?

Em – Où est-ce que je suis meilleur que toi ?

B – Nul part !

Em -Pff ... t'es pas drôle !

B – C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est la vérité. »

Je lui tapota sur l'épaule. Nous étions déjà sortis du magasin et étions dans la rue.

« Et si on allait à Mac Do ?

Em – Tu te moques de moi là non ?

B – C'est vrai, la viande n'y est pas de très bonne qualité, c'est comme si elle avait été asséchée, sans sang.

Em – Pff ... ça te dit d'aller à la fête foraine ?

B – Ça fait déjà un mois qu'il n'y en a plus Emmet !

Em – Ah ouais ?

B – Faudrait te mettre à la page Mimi !

Em – Mimi ?

B – Mimi !

Em – c'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

B – Je trouve que tu viens de faire une très belle description de son propriétaire !

Em – Mais !

B – Rho Mimi !

Em – M'appelle plus comme ça !

B – Je te promets, je ne le ferai pas devant les autres.

Em – Merci.

B – Je ne voudrais pas casser ton image virile ... mais bon, on sait tous qui tu es.

Em – Ah oui ?

B - Oui »

Nous rigolâmes tout les deux et continuions d'avancer dans la rue.

« Bon, franchement, c'est l'heure d'aller manger pour moi là !

Em – Et où son altesse veut prendre son met ?

B – Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas du XIVe siècle moi !

Em – Mais pour les jeunes de maintenant, le XXIe, c'est un peu la même chose.

B – Merci de me faire sentir vieille !

Em – Je le suis encore plus darling, et tu as su garder toute la beauté de ta jeunesse.

B – C'est quoi ce vocabulaire encore ?

Em – Je sais pas, je trouve ça drôle !

B – Tu trouves drôle de parler comme ça ?

Em – Bah oui, avec le petit air hautain, et puis, c'est trop drôle comment ils peuvent dire des conneries en se croyant intelligent ... en plus ils le font sans rire, trop fort les mecs !

B – Mouais

Em – Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas ça drôle !

B – Tiens un resto !

Em – J'aime pas l'odeur de ta bouffe !

B – Et bien, tu me retrouves ici dans ½ heure, je te laisse aller faire les boutiques de sport, y en a plusieurs de l'autre côté de la rue.

Em – Ah ouais ! Trop cool ça ! »

Je soupirais en le voyant partir en direction du magasin de sport, il se retourna et m'envoya un baiser dans l'air. Ça me fit rire et je m'engageais dans le restaurant. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, je demandais une table pour une personne.

* * *

Chapitre 44 Bella : Emmet ... je t'aime tu sais ?

Nous nous étions retrouvés après que j'eus avalé mon repas. Il était dans le magasin de sport, comme je m'y attendais, avec pleins de vêtements à la main, il avait subit un lavage de cerveau par Alice ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible, mon Emmet n'était pas une copie de Alice. Ça n'allait pas le faire sinon. En tout cas, il n'avait pas à m'emmener faire du shopping, j'étais capable d'en faire seule, je n'avais pas besoin d'être assistée. En fait, je ne supporte pas, mais alors pas du tout, quand quelqu'un est avec moi pour faire du shopping, je préfère faire à mon rythme et prendre tout ce qui me plait. Chose impossible avec les Cullen pour plusieurs raisons : impossible de les tenir en place pendant les séances shopping, ils prennent la moitié du magasin pour l'essayer ; ils veulent te payer tout les vêtements que tu vas acheter, chose au passage que je ne supportais pas du tout, je ne suis pas une assistée quand même ! Je ne supportais pas être entretenue. Les femmes d'aujourd'hui ne se font pas entretenir, et il faut bien que l'argent de mon salaire serve à quelque chose, non ?

Là, nous nous trouvions tout les deux dans le canapé, j'étais couchée sur lui, il me servait de coussin en fait, même s'il était dur. Il avait passé une main par dessus moi, et elle retombait sur mon ventre. Il avait l'air de s'amuser à faire des petits ronds sur ma peau froide, espérant peut-être que ce qu'il essayait de faire comme chatouilles me ferait rire, mais ça n'avait aucun effet, c'était plutôt agréable en fait, donc je ne disais rien. Je continuais de regarder la télé. Je sentais qu'il était dans ses pensées, mais je ne réagissais pas. Je savais qu'il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer avec sa famille et que ça l'angoissait. J'avais beau être là et il savait que sa famille m'aimait bien, il savait tout comme moi que la raison première de cet amour était parce que j'étais la petite amie de Edward et qu'il m'aimait. Ils avaient attendu longtemps qu'il aime une femme, et c'était tombé sur moi. Ils étaient content de voir son bonheur, mais s'ils apprenaient tout, quelle serait leur réaction ? Comment réagirait-ils face à ces deux personnes qui sont que des pièces importées dans cette famille, nous n'étions là que parce que deux personnes de cette famille étaient tombées amoureuses de nous, sinon, nous n'aurions pas eu notre place.

Et là, je savais très bien qu'on risquait de perdre notre place dans cette famille, enfin, surtout moi. Il était apprécié lui contrairement à moi. Il est vrai qu'il vivait dans cette famille depuis longtemps. 1 siècle à leurs côtés ce n'était pas négligeable. Je savais aussi qu'il s'entendait bien avec Jasper. Mais moi, ce n'était pas la même chose. Je n'étais pas dans cette famille depuis longtemps vraiment. Je n'habitais pas avec eux, et quand j'étais dans les parages, ils devaient faire attention, c'était limite pire par rapport à quand j'étais humaine. Je n'attirais que des problèmes à cette famille, je ferai peut-être mieux de partir, d'aller autre part. Je regardai alors Emmet, quand il vit que je le regardais, il me sourit. Je me redressais un peu, de sorte à être assise sur ses genoux, et que ma tête repose sur son torse.

« Je devrais peut-être partir ...

Em – Dans ta chambre ?

Be – Pff .. nan, loin. Comme ça, vous pourrez chasser à votre guise. La situation est pire que quand j'étais humaine.

Em – Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas partir ?

Be – Et si je t'oblige ?

Em – Je te suivrais.

Be – J'en ai marre d'être une contrainte Em', je vois bien que je vous rend la vie difficile.

Em – Mais tu nous fais rire, on t'aime, et on ne s'imagine pas la vie sans toi. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser.

Be – Quand Edward aura trouvé une autre personne à aimer, je ne serai plus rien pour votre famille.

Em – Arrête ça, pour Rosalie tu es celle qu'elle peut envier, et d'ailleurs, ça fait du bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour la remettre à sa place, pour Alice, tu es sa meilleure amie, pour Esmé et Carlisle, leur fille, pour Jasper sa sœur, et dois-je préciser que tu as ton fils Adrien aussi ?

Be – Je ne mérite pas tout ça.

Em – Ma Bella, quand te rendras-tu compte que tu mérites tout ça ?

Be – Depuis quand tu es sérieux toi ?

Em – Depuis qu'une certaine personne dit qu'elle veut partir. »

Je me blottissais contre son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et me serra contre lui. Je pouvais ressentir toute l'intensité de son étreinte. Je n'avais pas envie d'en partir. J'avais envie de rester là pour toujours. Dans ses bras, forts. Parce que oui, Emmet était plus fort que Edward, plus musclé aussi. Je me sentais comme une petite fille dans ses bras. Je savais que je l'avais blessé, je passais alors un genou de l'autre côté de ses jambes, de sorte à me retrouver en face de lui, et mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Je lui fis un bisou sur le coin de la bouche.

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi alors ...

Em – Voilà une sage décision belle demoiselle. »

Je rigola au surnom qu'il venait de me donner et caressait ses cheveux, de sorte à les réarranger d'une autre manière. Je fis une crête et rigola. Il me regarda et fit une grimace, je rigolai encore plus. Je posa mon doigt sur sa bouche, et il fit semblant de vouloir le mordre. Je lui fis un petit regard suggestif, et il me rapprocha de lui à l'aide de ses mains qui étaient placées juste en-dessous de mes fesses.

* * *

Chapitre 45 Alice : Traîtresse.

Emmet était parti depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, nous ne voulions plus partir avec Jasper, nous voulions pouvoir consoler sa sœur, et aussi surveiller un peu Emmet, essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, et pourquoi pas les remettre ensemble. Mais je savais que ça allait être difficile, il faudrait tout d'abord que Emmet se rende compte que la femme qui est faite pour lui est Rosalie et non je ne sais pas quelle gourde. Parce que oui, c'est vrai l'accusation de Rosalie, et je le sais parce que je l'ai vu. J'ai vu Emmet faire une demande en mariage à cette fille, je les ai vu l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, elle est floue, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle existe, et que Emmet passe son temps avec elle. Et il est bien vrai que je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je déteste toutes ces visions où je les vois si proche. C'est juste insupportable, il a beau être mon frère, mais là je ne comprends pas, comment il a pu faire ça à Rosalie ? Je me mets à sa place et je me dis que je ne supporterai pas que Jasper me fasse quelque chose dans ce style, alors c'est pour ça que je suis de son côté.

Aujourd'hui, Bella devait venir, comme la majorité du temps quand elle ne travaille pas. Il est vrai que, depuis que Emmet est chez elle, elle passe beaucoup moins de temps ici, elle est souvent avec lui, enfin, lui étant avec une autre fille, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle fait pendant ce temps. Après tout, c'est sa vie et elle veut de l'indépendance. Bon, c'est vrai, je dois l'avouer, elle est ma meilleure amie et elle me manque. Mais depuis qu'elle est revenue, notre relation n'est plus la même qu'avant, c'est comme si on n'avait jamais été les meilleures amies du monde, que j'étais une amie comme les autres. On n'a pas fait une seule virée shopping ensemble, alors que apparemment, maintenant, elle aime bien le shopping. Je voulais juste pouvoir profiter de moments avec elle, j'en avais marre de jamais la voir et que ce soit mon frère le traître qui la voit tout le temps. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a jamais porté Rosalie dans son cœur, mais là, faut pas exagérer non plus ! Esmé est contente que Bella ait prise Emmet chez elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve seul, et comme ça, elle est là pour consoler Rosalie qui passe ses journées ici et qui ne va presque pas chasser. Elle est presque pire que Edward quand on a quitté Forks il y a 120 ans c'est pour dire. C'était une loque, et bien c'est ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle ne se maquille même plus ! C'est pour dire comment elle est pas bien. Elle s'en fiche de s'habiller ou pas avec de beaux vêtements, ce que je trouve personnellement une insulte aux grands et magnifiques créateurs, mais je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur vu ce qu'elle vit en ce moment. Mais ce qui fait que je me retrouve seule pour mes séances de shopping, enfin, j'arrive quand même à traîner les garçons, et ils deviennent mes poupées. D'habitude je leur achète leurs vêtements sans eux, mais là je le fais avec eux, et comme ça on peut prendre plus de choses comme ils peuvent porter. C'est pas ce qu'on croit, je suis capable de porter, mais ça paraitrait bizarre qu'une fille comme moi puisse porter autant de sac ... et puis, je n'ai pas assez de mains pour le faire non plus. Et c'est largement mieux de ne pas être seule pour ce genre d'activité.

Mais donc, voilà Bella qui arrive avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je ne sais pas d'où il lui vient, sûrement qu'elle est heureuse de revoir son amoureux, effectivement, Edward se lève immédiatement pour aller à sa rencontre, elle va dans ses bras et l'enlace, posant ses mains dans son dos. Mon regard se fixe sur ses mains. Elle a une bague autour. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait ça ? Et Edward ? Elle y pense un peu à Edward ... non, non, ce n'est pas possible, comment elle a osé faire ça ? Elle ne peut pas sortir avec Emmet, non, ce n'est pas possible, et pourtant, elle porte la bague, celle qu'il a donné à la fille qu'il demandait en mariage. J'espérais qu'elle soit humaine, ça aurait été plus facile pour les séparer, mais là, ça va être plus compliqué. Non mais, comment elle peut faire ça ? Et puis Emmet avec Bella, non non et non, je ne veux pas y croire, ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. Juste l'idée qu'ils soient en couple, était impensable pour moi. Ils sont frères et sœurs tout de même ! Mais en même temps, tout se mettait en place, le pourquoi elle lui avait dit si rapidement de venir chez elle, pourquoi elle était moins souvent ici. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su le voir, après tout, je suis la voyante de la famille. En fait, elle nous a bien roulés ! Et en plus de ça, elle croit qu'elle va pouvoir mener une double vie. Un frère nous a trahis pour aller avec elle, et en même temps, il trahit mon frère, mais moi je ne le trahirai pas, il saura la vérité, et je vais essayé de me débrouiller pour que ce soit elle qui le lui dise. Il sera obligé de la croire comme ça. Je sais très bien que moi, il me dira que je mens, que je me fais des allusions ou que je suis jalouse. Mais comment être jalouse d'elle ? Je sentais bien que tout n'était pas revenu comme avant, mais à ce point ? Elle ne pouvait pas être devenue ce genre de filles qu'elle ne supportait pas, elle avait fait un virage à 180° ou quoi ?

J'avais très bien vu aussi que entre Bella et Edward, ce n'était pas aussi beau que ça aurait pu l'être, ils n'avaient pas encore eu leur première fois, et ça me désolait pour lui qu'elle l'ait sûrement eu avec son frère. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, j'étais tout simplement choquée, je sentais que j'allais perdre mes moyens, non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à celle-là ? Je vis qu'elle embrassait mon frère, non mais, elle se croit toute permis ou quoi ? Je fais le calcul ... elle sort avec tout mes frères en fait, je suis horrifiée, je lui déboule dessus et l'écarte de Edward ... je récite l'alphabet dans ma tête pour ne pas qu'il sache à quoi je pense, c'est elle qui doit lui le dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Alice ?

Al – Demande à ta chère et tendre.

Ed – Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est écarté toute seule.

Be – Je vois de quoi elle veut parler ... De son frère Emmet qui lui manque c'est ça ? »

Et en plus elle s'amusait à se moquer de moi ? On ne se moque pas comme ça de Alice Cullen, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et on ne me prends pas pour une idiote comme ça ... non mais je rêve, elle croit qu'elle va pouvoir sortir avec mes frères et se ficher de ma gueule, et bah elle a rêvé, la guerre est officiellement ouverte entre elle et moi ! Je vais sauver l'honneur de ma famille, et pas grave si elle en est totalement éjectée, j'avais tant voulu qu'elle revienne, et bien voilà que ce n'était plus le cas, elle m'avait énormément déçu. Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire, et je la fixais dans les yeux. Je pu apercevoir à un moment un peu de peur s'y immiscer, et elle sortit son téléphone. Elle demanda à Emmet de venir ici, et il avait apparemment l'air surpris. Enfin, elle me regarda, et me fit une petite mimique, Adrien rigola en la voyant, son fils ... grrr .. mais les autres ne riaient pas, ils savaient très bien que quand j'étais comme ça, mieux valait ne pas rire. Quoi que, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça et contre elle, celle que je considérais jusqu'à maintenant comme ma sœur, mais elle nous avait trahis, c'était trop tard maintenant pour essayer de récupérer sa place dans mon cœur. J'avais envie de la tuer, mais je savais très bien que je serais à nu, sans pouvoir face à elle, alors qu'elle a les siens. En utilisant son pouvoir, elle peut tous nous battre, je ne la laisserai pas blesser ceux que j'aime, elle le fait déjà assez.

Esmé, Carlisle et Rosalie arrivèrent dans le salon, et bien, il y aura une réunion de famille alors, et toute la vérité sera dite en face de tout le monde. Je la regardais avec un sourire, mais elle avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, elle était dans ses pensées. Il ne manquait plus que Emmet. Il pénétra dans la maison, et avait l'air d'avoir un peu peur, surtout quand il vit le regard que lui lançait Rosalie.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Al – Dis leur Bella, dis leur que tu sors avec Emmet et qu'il t'a demandé en mariage. »

Et là, elle se mit à rire, Emmet aussi, les autres me regardaient avec un regard interrogatif, moi je les regardais se bidonner.

« Ce n'est pas la vérité ?

Em – Alice ... t'as pris quoi ce matin ? T'as bu le sang d'un animal qui avait pris une substance illicite ou quoi ?

Al – Je t'ai vu la demander en mariage.

Em – Tu veux dire lui offrir une bague ? Wép ça c'est vrai que je l'ai fait, elle est trop belle hein ! En plus elle lui va bien au teint.

Al – Tu sais qu'elle sort avec ton frère.

Em – Hey calmos !

Be – Tu sais Alice, ce que je fais avec Emmet et que tu as dû certainement voir dans tes visions, si tu vois ce dont je parle, je l'ai aussi fait avec Jasper ... et Carlisle aussi. »

Un petit sourire victorieux vint à elle alors que mon monde tombait. Elle avait osé coucher avec Jasper, et Carlisle ? Mon amoureux et mon père ? Je me mettais devant Jasper et lui assena une gifle, Emmet lui, se plia en deux de rire.

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Alice : Elle se moque de nous ?

Je n'y croyais pas, il avait osé, avec elle ! Et elle, comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu coucher avec mon mec ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se taper Carlisle aussi en plus. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Esmé, je croyais que au moins elle, elle l'aimait bien. Elle me dégoutait, faire ça avec notre propre père ? Non mais c'est juste impensable, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle me dégoutait. Tout le monde la regardait avec dégout tout comme moi, Esmé avait l'air perdue, ne savait pas comment réagir, et Rosalie, on voyait qu'elle avait envie de donner une bonne grosse gifle à Emmet, mais elle n'avait plus réellement le droit de le faire comme ils ne sont plus ensemble. Emmet se mit à rire, presque à se rouler par terre, elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Bah quoi ... elle ne parlait pas de parler ? Peut-être des paris ... ah ça nan, Carlisle aime pas parier !

Em – Je crois qu'elle pensait à autre chose !

B – Quoi ?

Em – Un truc que tu connais pas ...

B – Ah si je vois ! Désolé alors Jasper, je suis désolée, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait de ça ... »

Hein ? Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait ? Je savais très bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je vous ai vu !

Em – En pleine action ? T'es sûre que t'as pas imaginé ça en regardant du porno ?

Al – Je t'ai vu avec une fille ..

B – Emmet, je t'ai dit quoi ? Pas de fille, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Em – Nan mais ça va pas là les filles ! Elle doit nous avoir vu quand on se faisait des calins ...

B – Ah ouais peut-être ... »

J'eus une vision : Edward en train de tuer Emmet, il me regarda avec un petit sourire, je lui lançait un regard réprobateur, on n'allait rien faire tant qu'on ne saurait pas la réalité, mais j'étais prête à aller l'attaquer avec lui, elle se moquait de nous, et ouvertement, ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

« Bah c'est pas possible sinon, étant donné que je n'ai couché qu'avec une seule fille ... oh merde !

B – Moi qui croyait que tu étais le séducteur de ces dames ... tu étais puceau quand tu es devenu vampire !

Em – Chut ! Mais tais-toi !

B – Trop tard ... ça brise tout là quand même !

Em – Je veux bien te croire ...

B – Donc en fait, y a que Rosalie et Esmé qui ont été transformées en ayant déjà ...

Em – Et Edward et Adrien n'ont jamais ...

B – Adrien bouche toi les oreilles !

Ad – Si j'avais dû le faire, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps avec Emmet.

B – Emmet, tu n'as pas honte ?

Em – Non, et tu devrais penser à couper le cordon !

B – On verra quand il trouvera une vampire qui lui correspondra.

Em – Et pourquoi pas une humaine ?

B – Mais ... tu ne vas pas aller lui donner de mauvaises idées non plus ! Franchement, pour avoir été avec un vampire en étant humaine, c'est trop frustrant ... je sais pas si c'est parce que c'est Edward qui est très ... mais bon ! »

Emmet et Adrien rigolèrent, on n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir qu'elle avait embarqué Adrien dans son camp. Edward avait l'air d'être susceptible de s'embarquer aussi dans leur camp, tout comme mes parents. Ils avaient l'air de lui pardonner facilement le coup qu'elle venait de faire. Moi j'avais bien envie de savoir ce que Edward était très ... comme ça, peut-être que si elle le disait à voix haute, et bien, il se mettrait contre elle.

« Au fait Bella, tu m'avais pas promis quelque chose ?

Be – Maintenant ?

Em – Ça pourrait être pas mal comme y a Rosalie.

Be – Adrien, tes yeux sont noirs, vas chasser.

Ad – Mais ...

Be – Mais t'as tellement soif que tu vas prendre tout ton temps et que tu ne vas pas oublier d'aller bien loin ! Allez, régale-toi bien mon chéri. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait nous faire là ? Je ne voyais pas de son avenir, et Edward me regardait d'un air perdu.

« Je n'entends rien comment ça se fait ?

B – Je bloque tes pouvoirs, c'est ça ou faire plier de douleur Emmet pour ne pas qu'il pense à cette chose ...

C – Tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs ?

B – Ouais, je l'ai découvert il y a pas longtemps, enfin, j'en ai acquis deux récemment, mais ce n'est pas le sujet !

Em – Merci merci merci !!!

B – Ouais bah pas merci toi !

Em – Hey, mais c'est grâce à moi que tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs.

B – Mince, j'en ai pas un pour te faire taire, mais je suis sûre que si je te fais souffrir ...

Em – Je me tais !

B – C'est bien ! »

Je la regardais de plus en plus horrifiée, faîtes sortir cette personne du corps de ma meilleure amie ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Elle menace Emmet, et apparemment, elle a pleins de pouvoirs. Enfin, elle rejoindra sûrement la garde des Volturi pour mon plus grand bonheur à ce moment-ci. Edward me lance un regard réprobateur et je soupire. Quoi ? Elle n'est plus grand chose pour moi, elle ne veut même pas faire du shopping avec moi, et elle se moque de moi. On ne se moque pas de Alice Cullen, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Et bien, elle en tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air de l'être, et bientôt, elle va le savoir, et va sûrement regretter ce qu'elle m'a fait, oser jouer avec moi, non mais, elle a trop d'imagination la pauvre !

Déjà qu'elle m'a fait donner une gifle à l'homme que j'aime, et je vais devoir me faire pardonner, et je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Rha ça m'énerve, j'aimerais le prendre à part là, mais je ne peux pas à cause de ce maudit machin qui se prend pour une star, je comprends mieux Rosalie là ... grrr ... je serai seule dans la pièce que je lui sauterai dessus !

« C'est bon, vous êtes prêt à m'écouter ? »

Attendez, que voulait-elle dire par là ? C'est comme si ... comme si elle savait que nous étions en train d'envisager des choses, et pourquoi je n'avais pas de visions ... elle bloquait mon pouvoir à moi aussi, mais de quel droit elle me fait ça ? C'est comme me rendre aveugle, je vis avec mon pouvoir, je décide tout selon mes visions, sans lui, je ne suis rien, je ne sais même pas comment m'habiller et quoi acheter pour dire, j'ai besoin de lui.

« Notre cher Emmet ci-présent, non Emmet, tu n'as pas besoin de te désigner, je crois qu'ils connaissent déjà ta tête, et arrête de soupirer parce que je te casse tes blagues. Ta langue est moche, alors rentre là dans ta bouche ! Donc ce truc là ... pose moi à terre tout de suite Emmet ! Emmet !

Em – On dit quoi ?

Be – Que si tu le fais pas, tu vas souffrir ?

Em – Pff ... t'es pas drôle !

Be – Tu voulais pas par le plus grand hasard que ...

Em – Je te laisse continuer, nan mais tu ne l'as pas encore dit ?

Be – Bah bien sûr ... chut la petite fille alors ...

Em – M...

Be – Chut, c'est bien ! Je t'ai appris au moins une chose : te taire. Comme ça fait du bien ...

Em – Tu pourrais pas ...

Be – Chut ! Laisse moi apprécier le moment.

Em – T'es plus drôle !

Be – Pff ...

Em – Bon alors ?

Be – Alors, je dois leur parler de toutes les cochonneries qu'on a fait c'est ça ? »

Chapitre 47 Rosalie : Quelle petite ... Grr !!!

« Le contraire en fait ...

Be – Ah oui c'est vrai, donc je dois dire que tu n'es jamais allée dans un club de strip-tease c'est ça ?

Em – Je te demande juste de dire la vérité.

Be -Ok ... donc il est allé dans un club de strip-tease ! »

Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Ils se croient drôle tout les deux ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ils le sont pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais vu Emmet aussi pathétique de toute sa vie ! Et c'est peu dire, il l'est presque en permanence. Bon, ok, là je suis jalouse, parce que ce n'est pas elle qu'il devrait regarder, c'est moi, il ne m'aime plus ? J'ai bien fait de rompre, j'aurai été bien trop cruche de rester avec lui alors qu'il se moque de moi.

« Tu peux dire la raison maintenant ?

Be – Pas pour regarder des filles se déshabiller. »

Alors qu'elle prononce cette phrase, je peux sentir son regard sur moi. Le regard de Emmet. J'ose relever mes yeux et je vois ses yeux me déshabiller du regard, quel pervers. Il a toute cette envie de moi dans son regard, je peux y déceler aussi de l'amour, mais je ne peux pas y croire, par après tout ce qui s'était passé, je lui lançais alors un regard noir et préférait écouter tout ce que Bella avait à nous dire ... ça devait être très intéressant, surtout que je devais être la principale concernée. Le fait que Emmet la force à dire tout ça et insiste en permanence était un peu étrange, il était comme ça quand il y avait une blague à dire, mais là, ce n'était pas le même ton, c'était un ton sérieux. Je me laissais penser que c'était peut-être pour me récupérer, mais cette pensée partit bien vite, je ne devais pas penser comme ça ! J'étais sûre qu'ils allaient dire qu'ils voulaient être ensemble, ou je ne sais pas ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça, mais je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner comme ça. J'ai trop eu mal quand j'ai tout découvert. Je suis la plus belle, comment pouvait-il aller voir une moche ailleurs ?

« Mais encore ...

Be – Je sens que t'as envie de dire tout ça !

Em – Mais je te laisse le faire ...

Be – Parce que monsieur pensait que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger ... comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre toute seule.

Em – Je le faisais pour mon frère, pour pas que tu le trompes !

Be – Et t'as vu le résultat, c'est ta femme qui croit que tu la trompes ... quelle confiance je trouve !

Em – Moi je ne comprends pas plutôt comment Edward peut avoir confiance en toi ! Mais bon, tu vas leur dire ce que tu faisais là-bas !

Be – Mon boulot ? »

Emmet soupira. Si j'avais bien compris, il ne m'avait pas trompé, il avait fait ça pour Edward ... parce que apparemment c'était plus Bella qui était susceptible de le tromper. Lui qui avait une infinie confiance en elle devait tomber de haut. Je le voyais, il semblait perdu, se mettant la main dans les cheveux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, écoutant tout les mots ... Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas tout. Elle était infirmière, et voilà que Emmet disait qu'elle travaillait dans un bar ... de strip-tease qui plus est. On attendait qu'elle s'explique, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très prête à parler et il fallait que Emmet lui force la main.

« Em – Bella, dis la vérité et arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Be – Je suis danseuse, quelqu'un a un problème avec ça ?

Ed – Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

Be – Tu me vois te faire : Salut Edward, je suis danseuse dans un bar de strip-tease !! Tu es trop jaloux pour que je puisse te le dire sans prendre le risque que tu me dises d'arrêter.

Ed – Et bien maintenant je te demande d'arrêter.

Be – Et si je ne veux pas ?

Ed – Bella, s'il te plait, on veut bien te payer tout ce que tu veux, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler.

Be – Je danse pour mon plaisir.

Ed – Et bien, si tu veux on te met une scène de danse.

Be – Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est le tout que j'aime, l'ambiance.

Ed – Bella, s'il te plait, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que d'autres hommes te regardent mal.

Be – A ce que je sache, je suis un vampire et donc totalement capable de me défendre toute seule, ce n'est pas un humain qui me fait peur, et deuxièmement, à ce que je sache mon corps m'appartient toujours !

Em – Y a pas un troisièmement ?

Be – Troisièmement, si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter que je veuille mener cette vie, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.

Ed – Bella je t'aime.

Be – Justement si tu m'aimes ...

Ed – Parce que par amour, je dois accepter que d'autres hommes fassent ce que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ? Tu dis qu'on est ensemble, mais c'est à peine si tu m'autorises à te toucher ! On n'a pas couché une seule fois depuis qu'on est ensemble alors que ça fait plusieurs mois. J'attends par amour pour toi, je me dis que ce n'est pas grave si Emmet vient habiter chez toi, je ne dois pas être jaloux alors que tu ne m'as jamais proposé d'habiter chez toi ! Mais là, c'est un comble ... tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, je le vois bien, j'essaie et pourtant, ça ne fait rien. J'arrête. Je jette l'éponge. Nous deux c'est fini. Je ne veux plus souffrir en t'attendant alors que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer. »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ça sortir de la bouche de mon frère, tout le monde était sous le choc et personne n'osait bouger. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas dû dire ça de bonté de cœur. Il était fou amoureux d'elle depuis toujours, et elle était son monde. Et là, il la sortait de son monde. J'étais sûre que c'était pour voir si elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui, si elle allait réagir, pour la provoquer. Mais son égo devait être blessé, parce qu'il ne parlait jamais de sa vie sexuelle devant nous, et là, parler de cette absence devant Emmet, ce ne devait pas être facile. Je pouvais voir que mon frère se contenait mais souffrait, souffrance de mon autre frère sûrement.

Alors que la dispute se déroulait, une personne pas très discrète s'était faufilée derrière moi et je m'étais appuyée sur lui, signe que je le pardonnais, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout, il n'avait rien fait, et tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était pour Edward. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, et il déposa des bisous. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. Jasper me regarda offusqué, et avec un petit sourire, sourire que je lui rendis.

Sans que l'on se rendit compte, Bella avait disparu. Edward alla se taper la tête contre un mur et tomba à terre, la tête entre les mains, et s'il avait pu, il serait en train de pleurer. Personne n'osait aller lui parler. Ils étaient encore tous sous le choc, enfin, Emmet et moi étions dans notre bulle et profitions de nos retrouvailles. Je pouvais voir de l'énervement chez Alice, et ça me faisait rigoler de la voir dans un tel état. Emmet vit mon regard dirigé vers elle.

« Bah alors Alice, on t'a mis un bâton dans le cul ? »

Je soupirai en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase, et un petit sourire se forma sur mes lèvres en voyant l'expression de Alice.

* * *

Chapitre 48 Carlisle : Un appel.

Cela faisait à peu près dix ans que nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de Bella, et j'oscillais entre penser que c'était une bonne chose et que ça en était une mauvaise. En fait, elle me manquait, et je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à qui elle pouvait manquer, celui à qui elle manquait le plus était bien évidemment Adrien qui en voulait beaucoup a Edward pour avoir dit à Bella de partir. Mais je savais très bien que Edward souffrait aussi de cette situation, ça faisait plus d'un siècle qu'il était amoureux de cette fille, et il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir préféré laisser parler son égo, et de ne pas l'avoir gardée dans sa vie. Nous étions partis de Forks et étions maintenant dans une autre ville, où il ne faisait jamais beau, afin que notre vraie nature ne puisse être découverte.

Il est vrai que depuis ce qui s'était passé il y a 10 ans, notre famille avait subit quelques changements. Et heureusement pour Esmé et moi, toute la famille était restée réunie. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu réussir à garder un peu de bonne humeur avec nos deux solitaires tristes. Adrien n'avait toujours pas trouvé de fille à son goût, et il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas aller en cours, alors, pour lui faire plaisir, Esmé s'était débrouillée pour pouvoir lui faire des cours à la maison. Tout les autres avaient profité de l'occasion, et ils échangeaient les rôles de professeurs. Jasper faisant bien sûr l'histoire, ils me demandaient des fois aussi à l'occasion, Edward s'occupait de la littérature, et de la biologie, ou encore une fois, je le faisais aussi quand j'avais du temps de libre. Esmé s'occupait du reste. Pour le sport, Emmet essayait de s'improviser professeur, mais il n'avait pas trop de crédibilité surtout en face de Rosalie, ce qui faisait bien rigoler toute la petite troupe.

Mais quand Edward se mettait au piano, nous pouvions sentir tout son mal-être ce qui pouvait accroitre celui de Adrien, nous nous débrouillions alors le plus possible pour l'amener en foret et aller chasser pendant ces moments-là. Nous avions envie qu'il soit heureux, mais il ne nous appelait plus papa ni maman comme les autres le faisaient depuis qu'il savait que Bella était une vampire. Pour lui, elle était sa mère, et elle le sera toujours. Quoi qu'elle ait fait, il l'aime, et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer. Celui que je plaignais le plus était bien évidemment Jasper. Il pouvait ressentir les sentiments de tous. Et, avec nos deux solitaires, ce ne devait pas être chose facile. On pourrait dire que heureusement qu'à côté, il y a Emmet et Rosalie qui passent plus leur temps à penser à autre chose. Et oui, ce qui s'était passé avait plus l'air au jour d'aujourd'hui d'une petite blague dont ils riraient bien et avait dû à sa manière, mettre un peu de piment dans leur couple, même si, en même temps, ça avait brisé le couple de Edward, dont ils étaient désolés. On ne peut pas mettre toute la faute sur eux après tout, ça aurait sûrement fini comme ça de toutes manière quand on sait ce qui faisait Bella, c'était juste le fait que Emmet l'ait découvert qui a fait que tout le monde l'a su. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir éternellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de faire ça, mais je suis sûre que si elle avait envie de se faire plaisir ou autre chose, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle aurait pu utiliser. Elle aurait pu faire autre chose pour faire ce qu'elle aimait, sans faire mal aux personnes autour d'elle. Je lui en voulais pour ça, mais je m'en voulais aussi de ne pas avoir cherché plus que ça à être proche d'elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de la comprendre et de l'intégrer à la famille. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres qui venaient me voir quand ils avaient un problème, elle ne venait pas.

Bella avait l'air d'être ce genre de personne qui pensait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller par elle-même, mais nous ne sommes pas forcément apte à répondre à toutes nos questions internes. Elle se préoccupait plus du bonheur des autres, vu l'attitude qu'elle avait avec Adrien, et le rêve d'Esmé qu'elle avait exhaussé. Mais tout de même. C'était certainement la seule chose qu'elle avait fait pour son plaisir, et c'était ça qui l'avait fait partir de la famille. Les choses auraient sûrement pu se passer autrement. Mais je pense que c'est l'attitude attaquante de Bella qui a dû engendrer ces réactions chez les autres. J'en suis assez désolé pour elle à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, mais il est sûr que à ce moment là, j'étais un peu, même, beaucoup énervée contre elle. Tout le monde dans cette famille sait qu'il ne faut pas contrarier Alice, et elle avait atteint le summum de ce côté là je pense.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le téléphone. Je fus surpris qu'à l'autre bout du fil se trouve un des Volturi. Nous ne pouvions pas dire que nous soyons en très bon terme en ce moment. Je préférais donc commencer par parler cordialement. La discussion se passa en Italien. J'allais ensuite en parler à ma famille. Et oui, nous avions été chargés en quelque sorte d'une mission, et ce, parce que le problème se trouvait aux environs de Forks, et étant donné que nous connaissons les Quileute, il est sûrement préférable que nous soyons présent si des vampires autres viennent. Il y aura aussi des membres des Volturis qui seront là pour nous accompagner, et nous aider s'il y avait besoin. Je sentais que Emmet allait apprécier qu'il y ait un peu d'action, et j'espérais que ça allait changer un peu les idées des deux garçons.

Je savais que Alice devait déjà être au courant, et Edward aussi, grâce à leurs dons, mais j'espérais que Alice allait au moins me laisser placer un mot et ne pas tout raconter. Je l'entendais déjà sauter sur place et être excitée. Emmet, voulait savoir, Jasper lui était plus tranquille. Heureusement pour Emmet et Alice qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un de plus sérieux et moins infantile qu'eux pour compenser un peu, sinon, ce serait l'horreur à la maison. Edward pouffa de rire en entendant ma réflexion interne. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et allait me placer sur un siège. Pas qu'on ait besoin de nous asseoir, non, juste parce que je n'aime pas prendre les autres de haut. Et que, ce serait certainement plus facile pour tout leur expliquer, sans paraître sur la position du départ et prêt à l'attaque.

« J'ai eu un appel des Volturi.

Al – Ils veulent que …

C – Alice ! Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. »

Mon ton était sans appel, mais si je voulais finir ce que j'avais à dire sans qu'il n'y ait de débordement ou d'exagération comme je connaissais Alice.

« Je reprends, et cette fois-ci, j'espère que je ne me ferai pas interrompre. »

Je pu voir Alice commencer à bouder et incliner sa tête suite à ma remarque. Je faisais les remarques qu'un père pourrait avoir avec ses enfants, car je la considérais comme mon enfant.

« Comme je le disais, les Volturi ont besoin de notre aide.

Em – Va y avoir de la bagarre !!!!!!!!!! »

Emmet avait crié ça et était en train de commencer à sauter par tout. Nous n'avions pas assez de Alice pour ça ? Je le regardais méchamment pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de sauter et qu'il se rassoit pour que je termine, mais il ne me regardait pas et étant comme dans sa bulle, en train de sauter partout. Je soupirais pour moi-même.

« Emmet ! »

Il me regarda et comprit qu'il fallait qu'il s'assoie. Je regardais ensuite Alice et veillais à ce qu'elle soit bien assise et qu'elle n'ait pas fait comme Emmet. Les autres étaient silencieux attendant la suite.

« Je n'en peux plus ! Emmet, Alice ! Quand allez vous enfin comprendre que quand on est sérieux, il ne faut pas jouer aux gamins. Je vous rappelle que vous avez plus de 100 ans. C'est peut-être marrant des fois de s'amuser, mais il y a un temps pour tout. Et là, il faut être sérieux. Rester assis sur sa chaise, écouter, ne rien dire, et ne pas bouger, sauf si des humais sont dans les environs. De plus, Emmet, crier ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes pas tous seuls sur cette terre. J'espère que personne ne t'a entendu. »

Je passais la main sur mon front. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les gronder, mais des fois ils étaient vraiment exaspérant avec leur attitude enfantine qu'ils avaient constamment. C'était peut-être mignon chez un petit humain, mais un vampire de plus de 100 ans ? Ça en était plus pitoyable. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortable. Heureusement que les Volturi n'étaient pas encore arrivés, comment j'aurais fait s'ils avaient été là pendant la petite crise de bougeotte des deux là. Enfin, devrais-je plutôt dire leur excitation. Des fois, c'est bien d'être excité, mais là, c'était exaspérant.

* * *

**Tout ça mérité bien un petit commentaire non ? En plus, double avantage, vous me motivez pour écrire, et en plus, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je poste ici ...**


	30. Chapter 49 à moitié de 52

**Merci pour les commentaires et tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris, bonne lecture à tous ! La prochaine fois, je ferai un grand com' sur vos coms, promis !**

* * *

***} Chapitre 49 :**

**Emmet : Une bagarre !**

Carlisle avait dit que les Volturi avaient appelés, je suis sûr qu'il y aurait une bagarre. Moi, j'adore les bagarres ! Je sais que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on me compare à un gros grizzli. Et puis, on pouvait bien dire, les temps étaient calmes. J'espérais qu'il y aurait une bonne petite guerre et que je pourrais bien me défouler, admirer Rosalie quand elle tuerait. Mmm, ça me donnait déjà envie, qu'elle serait sexy … Carlisle avait pas l'air content devant mon enthousiasme mais bon... .C'est un gâche fête … pff. J'espérais tomber sur des adversaires à ma hauteur, et non pas des nouveaux nés ou autre chose du même genre, je ne voulais pas que de la facilité, même si ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement que ça qu'il y en ait parmi eux. Je voulais pouvoir avoir des adversaires digne de moi, sinon, à quoi est-ce que ça servirait de se battre ?

Enfin bon, j'attendais avec impatience que Carlisle nous dise contre qui on allait se battre, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il retardait le plus possible ce magnifique moment, en prétendant que c'était de ma faute ou celle de Alice. Tout ça c'était de la sienne, il fallait qu'il nous dise tout complètement. Pour une fois j'étais tout sage, comme quand Rosalie me disait qu'il fallait que je sois sage si je voulais pouvoir accéder à notre magnifique chambre à coucher ! Mais il m'énervait Carlisle à rien dire !!!

« Comme je disais, les Volturi ont appelés, il y aurait des vampires dans le coin qu'ils jugent incontrôlable. Ils voudraient qu'on s'occupe aussi de celui qui les a transformés, ils voudraient le juger.

R – Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils s'exposent ?

C – Ils ont peur qu'ils le fassent …

R – Pourquoi tant de suppositions autour d'eux ?

C – Ce ne sont pas des humains …

R – On l'avait compris, des vampires !

C – Non, ce que je veux dire, ce que ce ne sont pas des humains qui auraient été transformés, mais des animaux …

R – Mais nous finissons les animaux que nous tuons …

C – Le vampire qui fait ça le fait pour les transformer, et non pour boire leur sang. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup pour ce vampire, mais apparemment, il est dans le coin. Quelques gardes des Volturi vont nous rejoindre pour nous aider à les trouver.

Es – Quels animaux ont été transformés ?

C – Ils ne m'ont donné aucune information à ce propos.

Em – Qui a osé toucher à notre nourriture !?! »

Ouille, je venais de ressentir une tape contre le haut de ma tête. Je regardais Rosalie et la boudais. Je mettais mes bras contre mon torse et regardait par terre, tout en tapant des pieds.

« Vous acceptez de vous battre contre ces animaux ou pas alors ?

R – Oui.

Es – Oui.

Ed – Oui.

Al – Oui.

J – Oui.

Ad – Oui.

Em – On m'a toujours dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture !!!

C – Sauf que là tu ne pourras pas les considérer comme de la nourriture, parce que leur odeur ne sera même pas attrayante pour toi.

E – Quoi ? Il pourrait y avoir un bon gros grizzli que je ne trouve pas appétissant ? Non !!! Pas possible !!! Qui a osé faire ça à mes grizzli ? Leur sang est trop bon pour ne pas le boire en entier ! »

Je ne pouvais pas croire Carlisle. Un grizzli ne pouvait qu'être attrayant. Ce n'était pas possible de ne pas se lécher les babines en sentant la bonne odeur de leur sang … mmm juste un délice, on ne peut pas dire autre chose. Et puis, quand je les vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tapir à l'ombre, de les regarder se déhancher … ce déhanchement, il n'y a que ces animaux pour en avoir un comme ça. Bon, je suis d'accord, Rosalie a un beau déhanchement, mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil.

« Emmet, maries-toi avec ! »

Pff ! Maudit fichu liseur de pensée ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Moi au moins, j'ai une femme, et je n'ai pas dit à la femme que j'aime le plus au monde que je ne veux plus la voir. J'aime Rosalie, et j'aime aussi beaucoup, mais vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup les ours. Et puis, l'autre intrus qui vient voir dans ma tête, et bien, il n'est pas assez bien pour Bella s'il n'est pas capable de rester avec elle ou de la retenir.

« Merci Emmet, ça fait super plaisir, mais on attend ta réponse ! »

Je savais très bien que son ton était ironique, mais je m'en fichais, après tout, c'était de sa faute si ma meilleure amie était partie et qu'elle n'était plus là.

« Emmet … si t'as un ours vampire en face de toi, et bien au moins, tu pourras comparer ta force avec eux.

R – Tu vas enfin pouvoir te battre contre tes homologues !

Em – Mes quoi ? Mais je suis pas homo moi !!!!

R – Homologue … ceux qui sont comme toi …

Em – Ah d'accord.

C – Tu acceptes ou pas alors ?

Em – Bah oui, de toute façon, je suis obligé …

C – Tu sais que nous ne t'obligeons à rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Em – Mais faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour vous protéger face aux ours ! »

Je pu entendre les gars soupirer. Ils se croyaient plus fort que moi ?

« Oui. »

Et bien non, je suis désolé pour ton égo Edward, mais c'est moi le plus fort, c'est moi qui ait aussi le meilleur instinct ! La preuve, qui c'est qui ai découvert que Bella travaillait dans une boîte des streap ? Et bien moi !

« Emmet, s'il te plait, tu peux arrêter de penser à ce à quoi tu penses, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que je vais réussir à calmer Edward assez.

Em – C'est pas de ma faute si Bella est partie. C'est lui qui l'a virée !

Ed – Elle me trompait !

Em – Franchement, je me demande comment elle pouvait faire, elle était encore vierge.

Ed – Elle ne voulait pas que nous deux ça avance, mais elle voulait bien que des gros porcs la matent !

Em – Elle ne faisait pas ça pour se faire mater, elle faisait ça pour l'ambiance, tu sais très bien que humaine elle a toujours eu deux pieds gauches, et elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir danser, elle avait pris des cours de danse mais elle tombait tout le temps. Et au moins, avec ça, elle a pu danser, elle a pu faire ce qu'elle aimait. Mais non, toi, tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu aurais pu l'aider dans sa passion au lieu de l'enfoncer comme tu le fais d'habitude. Elle n'est pas à toi, tu ne peux pas contrôler tout ce qu'elle fait. Tu l'as toujours considérée comme une petite humaine fragile qui te contemplait et avec qui tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais, mais elle n'est pas une petite humaine fragile. Tu n'as jamais su l'aimer à sa juste valeur, tu n'as jamais appris à la connaître. Parce que pour toi, tous les humains sont pareils, tu penses tout savoir en lisant nos pensées, mais ses pensées t'étaient inaccessible, c'est la seule raison qui t'as poussée vers elle. Est-ce que si tu avais pu entendre ses pensées, tu serais allé vers elle ? Je ne crois pas non ! Alors arrêtes de nous faire ta morale et de te croire supérieur à nous parce que tu lis nos pensées ! Tu te crois meilleur que nous et pouvoir nous juger, mais tu n'es personne pour faire ça ! Elle est trop bien pour toi ! Elle est la seule de cette famille à avoir pensé à Esmé et avoir réalisé ses rêves ! Tout le temps que j'ai passé avec elle, elle ne se moquait pas de moi contrairement à vous ! C'est la personne dont je me suis senti le plus proche de toute ma vie ! Mais à cause de ton égoïsme, elle n'est plus là. Arrête de faire ton martyr ! »

* * *

***} Chapitre 50 :**

**Rosalie : Que se passe-t-il ?**

C'était la première fois que je voyais mon Emmet comme ça. Il était toujours blagueur, et jamais, nous ne l'avions vu péter une gueulante aussi grosse que celle la. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Sérieux et Emmet, ça n'allait pas ensemble. Il savait être très tendre, surtout quand on était que tous les deux, et c'était ce que j'aimais en lui. Il n'était pas un de ces mecs machos. Je savais qu'il pouvait prendre ma défense contre les autres, mais qu'il prenne la défense de Bella contre Edward était des plus étrange. Les évènements qui s'étaient passés avec elle nous avaient tous marqués, mais il devait être celui qui avait été le plus marqué, étant donné qu'il était le seul qui avait vécu avec elle, qui avait accédé à son jardin secret, et, il est vrai, qui avait pris soin d'elle. Ce qui pouvait paraître comique ou étrange quand on savait qu'il adorait chasser et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit à sa proximité. Je réalisais maintenant qu'il avait dû lui falloir beaucoup de retenue pour aller assez loin chasser. Ainsi que, pour aller la surveiller et veiller à ce qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche d'elle. Et s'il l'avait fait, même si je savais qu'il disait que c'était pour protéger notre condition, c'était parce qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal, humain ou vampire. Un humain pourrait lui faire du mal, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas comme tout les vampires, et que son alimentation n'est pas très riche en sang, enfin, pas suffisamment pour rassasier un vampire. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle faisait, pour, en étant en manque de sang, ne pas attaquer d'humains. Elle avait beau dire ne pas être attirée, tout le monde était attirée, elle devait juste prendre sur elle. Je me mettais à l'admirer. Elle était capable de choses qu'aucun de nous n'avait réussi, même Carlisle aurait du mal à passer à son régime.

« Le ciel vous est tombé sur ta tête Rosalie ?

R – Toi qui lis dans mes pensées, tu devrais comprendre que c'est une énorme erreur que tu as faite, et qu'au lieu d'essayer de te moquer de moi, tu devrais te repentir. À cause de toi, ton meilleur ami a perdu sa mère ! As-tu au moins une seconde pensé à lui ? On dit de moi que je suis égoïste, mais tu l'es encore plus, tu l'es tellement que tu ne peux pas vivre une relation correcte avec une autre personne. Assumes au moins pour une fois !

Ed – De quoi tu parles là ?

R – Laisses tomber, tu ne connais pas le mot relation ! »

Il m'énerve celui-la ! Il se pense le meilleur parce qu'il connait nos pensées, mais il n'est pas capable de comprendre ce que le mot amour veut dire. Ce mot que tous les autres connaissent.

« Je vais aller voir Emmet, le sans cœur a intérêt à ne pas nous rejoindre. »

J'avais dis ça avec un regard de mépris envers lui. Je sentais que Esmé et Carlisle avaient envie de dire quelque chose pour interrompre notre dispute, mais ils devaient avoir compris que je prenais la défense de Emmet, et que, contrairement à Emmet et Alice, je ne suis pas une petite capricieuse qu'on peut gronder telle une gamine.

Je sortais pour aller retrouver Emmet. Je courrais en suivant son odeur que je pourrai reconnaître en toutes circonstances, elle est imprimée en moi. C'est mon odeur préférée. Je ne sais pas si, sans lui, je pourrai vivre. Il était celui grâce à qui je pouvais vivre. Il pouvait paraître idiot, mais il ne l'était pas réellement. C'était sa manière à lui d'accepter sa condition, de ne pas se morfondre sur sa position. Sa manière d'avancer. Et c'était grâce à lui que j'avais pu me remettre de certains évènements qui s'étaient passés dans ma vie, c'était grâce à lui que j'étais aujourd'hui celle que j'étais et que j'avais pu retrouver un semblant de dignité que je m'évertuais à essayer de conserver. Il m'avait fait sentir belle, aimée, désirable, mais aussi forte. Il était doux et patient contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, et même s'il faisait le macho devant les autres, une fois qu'on était tout les deux, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

Emmet est le seul à pouvoir me comprendre. C'est aussi le seul à pouvoir me faire rire et oublier tout ce qui ne va pas. Peut-être que devant les autres, je suis obligée de lui dire de se calmer, mais c'est pour essayer que les autres arrêtent de le prendre pour un guignol. Mais franchement, qui resterait des siècles entiers avec un guignol. Non, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Emmet. Même si il passe son temps à avoir des pensées salaces, il n'est pas comme ça quand on est que tout les deux. Ça casse sûrement le mythe, mais il est celui que j'aime, et pour rien au monde, je ne l'échangerai. Sans lui, je suis sûre que je me serais débrouillée pour mourir. Une vie de vampire éternelle ne sert à rien si c'est pour toujours être malheureux.

Je courrais pour le rejoindre et le retrouvais assez facilement. Ce n'était pas très bien compliqué en fait, monsieur n'est pas très inventif, et je suis assez bien placée pour le savoir. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regardait en face de lui, le regard perdu, je sentais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que je venais d'arriver et que s'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré. Je posais ma main sur son dos, et le rapprochait de moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'accrochait à moi. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Il n'est pas du genre à vouloir s'étaler sur ses sentiments, même avec moi. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de connaître leur existence.

« Ils sont jaloux. Jaloux que tu sois le seul à avoir vu ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle faisait. Tu es son meilleur ami, Alice a toujours cru qu'elle serait sa meilleure amie et qu'elle n'était qu'à elle. Bella n'est pas le genre de fille à se faire pouponner. Elle n'a jamais supporté ça. Tu es celui qui l'a connait le mieux. Ils sont trop arrogant pour avouer la vérité.

Em – Elle me manque.

R – Je l'ai remarqué.

Em – On rigolait bien tout les deux.

R – Je l'ai vu, elle arrivait à te mener à la baguette, elle m'a bien fait rigoler d'ailleurs en te fermant le clapet … enfin, quand j'ai su qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous deux.

Em – Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi !

R – Moi aussi je t'aime.

Em – Tu penses qu'elle est où ?

R – Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre que tu lui manques. Elle ne reviendra jamais ici après comment elle a été traitée. Il faudra qu'ils la supplient pour qu'elle pense à le faire.

Em – Des fois je me dis que je préférerais être avec elle qu'avec eux. Ils passent leur temps à ruminer, à se moquer de moi et se croire meilleurs que tous les autres.

R – Entre monsieur je lis dans vos pensées, miss commandeuse et l'autre qui fait le compréhensif …

Em – Elle au moins, elle ne se moquait pas de moi, elle me traitait à égale.

R – Et t'évitait de paraître con. Enfin, vu comme elle le faisait, ça te le faisait paraître, mais c'était rigolo.

Em – Arrête p'tite tigresse.

R – Attention je griffe !

Em – Wow, tu sais que tu me donnes envie là ?

R – Et tu sais que tu vas être frustré ?

Em – Mais …

R – On était en grande discussion et on va la continuer. J'aime bien qu'on parle comme ça !

Em – Et après on pourra … ?

R - Je ne sais pas, et donc, tu disais que tu aimerais bien aller vivre là-bas. Tu me laisserais toute seule ici ?

Em – Non, c'est pour toi que je reste !

R - Je préfère ça !

Em – Alors maintenant ?

R – Faut rentrer … quel dommage einh !

Em – Je vais t'attraper !

R – Je ne crois pas non !

Je partais en rigolant avec Emmet à mes trousses. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de bonne discussion comme celle-ci et ça me faisait plaisir. C'était cet Emmet que j'aimais. J'aimais aussi le fait de n'avoir eu personne pour espionner notre vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser de noms … ils sont tellement reconnaissables ! Empêcheurs de passer une bonne vie !

* * *

***} Chapitre 51 **

**Alice : l'arrivée des Volturi**

Je ne comprenais plus très bien ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans ma famille, mais j'arrêtais de m'en soucier. Il fut une époque où j'aurais défendu Bella, mais elle m'avait trop fait souffrir. Je ne pouvais plus le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le faire comme j'aurais aimé le faire autrefois. Elle avait tout gâché. Il y a de ces choses que je n'avais pas pu accepter. Elle était allée trop loin. Il est vrai que j'acceptais sûrement plus facilement l'humour de Emmet, j'étais habituée, mais même lui n'allait pas aussi loin. Elle s'était ouvertement moquée de moi et de ma famille. Elle m'avait prise pour une conne, et le mot était léger. J'aurais eu une certaine retenue fut un temps à m'attaquer à des animaux en sachant son pouvoir et que ça pouvait l'affecter, mais maintenant, je m'en fichais, je voulais lui rendre la pareil. Je voulais la faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait pu me faire souffrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être la seule à souffrir considérant tout ce qu'elle avait fait à cette famille. Elle avait fait souffrir tout les membres de cette famille. Peut-être que Emmet l'appréciait encore, mais il devait être sous son influence. Il ne se rend pas encore compte de comment elle a changé, comment elle est différente par rapport à l'humaine qu'elle était. En devenant humaine, elle a totalement changé, et c'est quand on voit ce genre de transformations qu'on se dit que la théorie selon laquelle les vampires perdent leur âme est vraie. Elle n'est plus la Bella qu'on a aimé. Elle est froide, manipulatrice et fait tout par intérêt. Certains ont blâmés Rosalie sur ce comportement, mais elle n'a jamais été au point de cette garce. Elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ce genre de choses, et c'est pour ça que elle, je peux l'aimer. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous a engueulés. Je comprends qu'elle veuille être du côté d'Emmet, mais elle n'a toujours pas vu la vraie face de cette fille ? Elle n'a pas vu tout ce qu'elle nous avait fait et qu'elle ne méritait pas toute l'estime que nous avions pu avoir pour elle. Je sais qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir jugé au début et mal accueilli mais quand même ! De là à prendre sa défense et être de son côté ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle ! Elle lui avait tout de même pris son homme, et laissé souffrir en lui faisant croire qu'elle était avec lui. Elle aurait fait ça avec Jasper, elle ne serait plus vivante aujourd'hui ! Parole d'Alice !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait pour qu'il revienne un tant soit peu à la raison, même si il ne voulait pas parler à Edward, l'important était qu'il fasse bonne figure devant les Volturi qui allaient arriver dans … 3o secondes exactement.

« Ils arrivent !

C – Dans combien de temps ?

A – 25 secondes maintenant.

Es – Assis-toi bien, et ne fais pas trop l'imbécile Adrien ! »

Nous étions tous assis en train d'attendre. Je faisais un sourire à Edward pour le rassurer. J'étais de son côté, et je le serai toujours, même si ça voulait dire être dans le camp opposé à Rosalie et Emmet. Je me sentais bien plus proche de lui que des deux autres.

Comme ce que je prédisais, les envoyés des Volturi arrivèrent. Nous nous levâmes tous en même temps comme si nous étions qu'un seul homme.

C'est Carlisle qui prit la parole en premier. Il est le chef de famille, et contrairement à nous, il avait côtoyé cette famille, il savait qu'elles en étaient les règles et était celui qui était le plus sage et le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'ils allaient dire.

Ils allèrent dans son bureau, pendant qu'Esmé nous faisait des yeux noirs pour nous inciter à rester en place et à ne pas faire les idiots comme nous pouvions en avoir l'habitude, même si l'ambiance n'était pas du tout tel. C'était comme s'il y avait deux groupes opposés, dont un, comportant Rosalie et Emmet, l'autre le reste, même si Esmé se trouvait dans aucun des deux. Elle était trop aveuglée par sa gentillesse pour voir qui était vraiment cette grrr … Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle, sinon je sens que Jasper va éclater, j'envoie trop de mauvaises ondes pour lui. Il doit en avoir assez avec les autres. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et il prend ma main dans la sienne, tout en faisant de petit tours de doigts pour essayer de me calmer sans utiliser son pouvoir.

Je peux voir en face de vous Rosalie et Emmet qui sont proche l'un de l'autre, comme à leur habitude, mais, pour une fois, leur attitude n'est pas vulgaire. Que de changement en eux ! Je ne sais pas si c'est un pouvoir qu'elle avait ou autre chose, mais je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour leur retourner la tête en si peu de temps.

J'essayais de ne pas trop les regarder pour ne pas leur lancer des éclairs. Adrien avait l'air un peu à l'écart. Il est vrai que dans cette dispute, il ne devait pas savoir le camp de qui rejoindre, étant donné qu'il était son « fils ». Je ne supportais pas quand il disait qu'elle était sa mère. En quoi elle était sa mère ? Elle s'en était occupée 3 ans et l'avait abandonné. Ce n'était qu'un bébé à cette époque, et c'était son boulot. C'était peut-être la personne la plus proche d'être un semblant de mère quand il était vivant – Dois-je préciser que de plus, elle était un vampire … le comble – mais de là à ne pas avoir révisé son jugement par rapport à elle, tout de même !

Carlisle descendait enfin, et l'ambiance se détendait quelque peu. Nous n'étions plus seuls avec nos différents, même si ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Bella est une salope, fin de la discussion.

« Nous allons commencer à faire un repérage maintenant. La situation est urgente, et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent trop repérer, étant donné leur mode d'alimentation différent du notre. Nous allons tous rester ensemble. Nous ne savons pas encore s'ils sont dangereux ou pas. Et, si les pouvoirs que certains possèdent marcheront contre eux, étant donné qu'Alice est aveugle. »

Aveugle … je déteste quand on dit ça ! Je ne supporte pas quand on doute de mes pouvoirs ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette inflation de personne qui bloquent mes pouvoirs, mais ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler, je m'en rappelle assez toute seule !

« Nous terminerons par l'ancienne demeure de Bella, elle pourrait être d'un aide précieux, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait des problèmes vu les relations que certains ont avec elle. »

Certains ont avec elle … mais lui aussi ! A ce que je sache, il n'est pas tellement de son côté, il ne prend pas sa défense, et il était d'accord avec nous pour la virer de la maison lorsque nous l'avons fait.

Nous nous levions tous et partions pour explorer. Des petits groupes se formaient d'eux-mêmes. Les couples restaient entre eux. Edward était avec les parents. Adrien s'était mis avec Rosalie et Emmet. Je comprenais qu'il soit un peu de leur côté, mais tout de même ! Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa vraie nature ? Il ne s'était pas rendue compte que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui faire, c'était du mal ? Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à si bien les manipuler, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle est championne toutes catégories, pire que moi !

* * *

***} Chapitre 52 **

** Alice : Les animaux.**

Nous parcourions la forêt depuis un moment. Nous entendions quelques petits bruits inhabituels. Nous nous arrêtions tous en même temps. Un ours s'avançait vers nous, mais son sang ne nous attirait pas. Je n'entendais pas les bruits de son cœur et de son sang circuler dans son corps. C'était étrange. Comme s'il ne vivait pas … Comme si c'était … un vampire. Je regardais les autres qui avaient aussi l'air effrayé. Emmet était celui qui avait l'air le moins effrayé, il était plus fasciné. L'ours continuait d'avancer. Quelques petits piaillements, il s'arrêtait. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir d'om ce bruit veniat. Je pu voir qu'un oiseau était là. Il tournait tout d'abord puis alla se poser sur le dos de l'ours.

Emmet commençait à se rapprocher. L'ours grogna. Emmet se dépêcha de se reculer. Première fois que je voyais Emmet avoir peur d'un ours. L'oiseau s'élança dans les airs. C'était un oiseau-vampire. Je me demandais comment un vampire avait fait pour le transformer et quel but avait-il avec ce genre d'animaux. Créer une guerre contre les autres vampires ? Faire des expériences pour voir leurs capacités ? S'en servir contre les vampires sachant que ceux-ci peuvent être vu par tous, contrairement à nous ? Aucune idée. Nous nous étions tours regroupé, dos à dos, pour former un cercle et se préparer à l'éventualité qu'un autre animal arrive. L'oiseau formait d'étranges cercles autour de nous. Nous pûmes voir Emmet tomber sous la douleur. Nous nous regardons, ils ont des pouvoirs. Et quels pouvoirs.

Esmé s'avance. Aucun de nous réagis. Carlisle prend sa main, mais elle continue d'avancer, elle dégage sa main de celle de Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?

Elle était maintenant à plusieurs mètres de nous, et nous nous trouvions en ligne derrière elle à la regarder. Je jetais un regard à côté de moi, les gardes de Volturi commençaient à se parler à voix basse. Je regardais Esmé à nouveau. Je savais très bien ce que pensaient les gardes, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas être cette personne qui transformait les animaux, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je la connaissais trop, et elle respectait trop les êtres. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne répondait pas aux accusations que se faisaient de plus en plus forte. J'avais envie de crier qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça et d'arrêter.

L'oiseau se posa enfin. Sur son épaule. Je le regardais ahuris. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne pouvait pas être elle ! Elle avança le bras, l'oiseau se posa sur sa main qui était élevé puis s'envola. Si je pouvais pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Je rageais intérieurement. Comment tout ça avait pu se passer ? Comment avions nous fait pour ne rien voir ?

* * *

**  
**

**La suite la prochaine fois ... je sais, je suis un monstre de couper en pleins milieu d'un chapitre ! xD Mais, si vous voulez la suite, bouton vert ... vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**


	31. Chapitre 52 à 55

Pour les prochains chapitres publiés, préférez vous que je poste les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écris ou alors en avoir plusieurs d'un coup ? Sachant que si je poste au fur et à mesure, ça sera sûrement plus rapide comme j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire.

Landyane : désolée de couper en pleins chapitres, mais des fois je fais avec ce que j'ai écris ...

sissi72-friend : merci

PrincessCoco05 : Tu n'as pas vu la suite, peut-être changeras-tu d'avis.

* * *

_L'oiseau se posa enfin. Sur son épaule. Je le regardais ahuris. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne pouvait pas être elle ! Elle avança le bras, l'oiseau se posa sur sa main qui était élevé puis s'envola. Si je pouvais pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Je rageais intérieurement. Comment tout ça avait pu se passer ? Comment avions nous fait pour ne rien voir ?_

Un bruit de feuilles se fait entendre. Un autre animal arrive. Un autre vampire. Nous nous reculions tous instinctivement, mais Esmé reste en place. Elle ne bouge plus, elle est dos à nous, et nous pouvons voir quelques légers mouvements venant d'elle apparaître, mais nous ne voyons pas sa face. Dans ces moments là, le fait que je n'ai aucune prédiction m'agace.

C'est un loup. Il ressemble aux loups garou, mais ce n'en est pas un. Il n'a pas cette odeur horrible. La situation est un peu ironique considérant le fait qu'il en existe qui soient nos ennemis, vampires, ou normaux. Je sens des mains me presser des deux côtés. La tension est à son comble, et l'inquiétude est bien présente.

L'ours montre ses crocs. Nous faisons tous un bond en arrière. Pour l'instant, aucun n'avait eu de geste qu'on pourrait considérer comme une attaque envers nous. Nous ne nous sommes jamais battus contre des animaux. D'habitude c'est notre nourriture et non autre chose. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, enfin, surtout ceux comme Emmet c'est s'amuser avec la nourriture mais nous avons toujours été les plus fort, nous savions que nous allions vaincre que là, nous ne le savons pas. Est-ce qu'ils se sont déjà battus ? Est-ce que quelqu'un leur a appris à se battre ? Et surtout, combien d'autres peuvent se cacher. Pour l'instant, nous sommes à trois. Un ours, un oiseau, et un loup.

L'ours s'avance. Nos mains se serrent. Nos jambes commencent à se fléchir au cas où on aura besoin de se défendre. Je me lance à regarder Esmé pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle est toujours dans la même position. Je la vois mettre sa main en avant, l'ours se recule et arrête de grogner. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis la seule à avoir vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Esmé, Edward n'a pas l'air d'avoir été attiré par mes pensées. Les entend –il ? Esmé remet sa main contre elle. Les deux animaux croisent leurs regards et partent en courant. Un mouvement nous parvient d'Esmé. Elle se retourne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ? »

Tout le monde s'était mis en ligne maintenant, en face d'elle.

« C'était bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression de voir quelque chose …

Un des Volturi – Les animaux que vous avez créé madame ?

Esmé – Non, pas du tout ! De quoi vous parlez ?

UDV – Vous allez nous faire croire que vous n'avez pas vu les animaux et que vous n'avez pas senti l'oiseau qui s'est posé sur votre épaule ?

Esmé – Un oiseau s'est posé sur mon épaule ?

Al – Oui. Et tu as mis la main en avant à un moment.

Esmé – Mais, c'était … il y avait …

Ca – Rien. Je pense que tu as été victime d'hallucination. Un des animaux doit avoir ce pouvoir. Je pense qu'il faudrait aller rendre visite à Bella. Emmet, je pense que tu es volontaire. Elle pourra peut-être nous aider avec son pouvoir. Nous, on va rentrer. Tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure Emmet, et ne reste pas trop longtemps non plus, sinon on part à ta recherche. »

**Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas fait attention : la petite mouche qui était venue se poser pas très loin d'eux.**

* * *

*} Chapitre 53 :

Emmet : Bella, me voilà !

Comme me l'avait demandé Carlisle, j'allais chez Bella. Je n'y étais jamais retourné encore. En y arrivant, certains souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Tous nos délires. Ils étaient nombreux, et ça faisait du bien de se rappeler de tout ce qu'on avait pu faire ensemble. Elle me manquait. Je rentrais chez elle après avoir fermé la porte. Elle disait être fière de m'avoir appris à frapper avant d'entrer. Mais, faut-il préciser que si je ne frappais pas, je me retrouvais à terre souffrant le martyr. On va dire que ses menaces étaient sûrement les pires que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et les seules qui me faisaient peur, même Rosalie n'arrivait pas à m'arrêter. Je suis trop fort pour elle, ou c'est qu'elle se lasse très vite. Enfin, je connais une chose dont je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne se lassera jamais.

J'avançais dans la maisonnette. C'était assez bizarre comment on pouvait avoir l'impression à la fois que c'était une maison abandonnée et aussi qu'elle est habitée. J'avançais un peu et arrivait devant la table ou mademoiselle avait l'habitude de manger sa viande. J'aimais bien me moquer d'elle en disant ça. Bon, il est vrai que je dois être un peu maso parce que quand Bella est de mauvaise humeur, mieux vaut ne pas jouer à ça ! Une lettre était posée, mon nom était écrit dessus. Elle l'avait écris avec application en essayant de ne pas faire de pâté. Il est vrai que, niveau écriture j'étais peut-être meilleur qu'elle. L'époque dans laquelle j'étais née m'y avait un peu obligé étant donné qu'on nous apprenait une écriture un peu calligraphiée et qu'il fallait le faire avec beaucoup de soin avec nos plumes.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à ouvrir la lettre, j'avais hâte de découvrir son contenu.

« Emmet, »

Wow, mon nom ! Ca fait trop classe ça d'avoir son nom en tout début d'une lettre, vachement sérieux, il est vrai que je n'en étais pas habitué. A y réfléchir, c'était peut-être la première fois que je recevais une lettre à mon nom depuis des siècles. Je ris à ma petite expression qui était vraie pour moi et que certains humains prenaient plaisir à employer, mais eux, vivre des siècles ? Je ne crois pas non, je n'ai jamais vu ça, et puis, faudrait pas qu'ils nous fassent de la concurrence non plus !

« Je suis partie, et oui, sans toi. Je t'avais promis de ne pas partir sans toi, mais je l'ai fait. Cette lettre est ici pour toi si tu veux me rejoindre. »

J'avais oublié cette promesse qu'elle m'avait faite. Enfin, que je lui avais fait faire quand on était encore ensemble chez elle, pour dire que ma cervelle était assez sélective.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été des plus gentilles avec toi, mais j'ose espérer que tu passeras me voir. Tu ne seras pas obligé de rester, ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre, ce que je peux te promettre c'est que je ne reviendrai pas à Forks pour voir les Cullen. »

Elle ne reviendra pas, et bien c'est moi qui irais. Belli-Bello, attention, Emmet arrive ! J'étais tout de suite ravi à l'idée d'y aller. Surtout qu'en fait, j'avais déjà à moitié prévu d'y aller et je pense que même si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire des animaux vampires, et bien, j'y serai allé quand même avec ma Rosalie, prendre l'air ailleurs, et même si nous aimions être tout seuls dans notre nid, un peu de compagnie est toujours bien, surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire que c'est la compagnie de Bella qui est la plus énervante. Elle sait elle, être effacée, et ses pouvoirs, même s'ils peuvent lui faire voir des choses compromettantes, ne peuvent pas lui faire entendre nos pensées, ce qui est vraiment un gros soulagement. On ne s'habitue jamais vraiment à être dans une famille de liseurs de pensées, voyants et empathes. Que de tares tout de même ! Ils ne pourraient pas calmer des fois leurs pouvoirs. Le plus horrible étant sûrement quand Alice veut qu'on mette telle tenue parce que ça ira mieux dans sa vision, ou parce qu'elle trouve que ça va mieux avec la situation, ça c'est vraiment horrible, elle ne peut pas nous laisser notre tranquillité, et arrêter de nous utiliser quand elle veut regarder un porno. Moi ma Rosalie, je l'aime tout le temps, et ce n'est pas pour dire, mais elle est très douée pour s'habiller, elle n'a pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour me donner envie d'elle.

« Ta petite Bella … je ne m'essaierai pas à dire quelque chose d'autre si cette lettre tombe dans des mains étrangères, ou, que des idées dans ta tête germent. »

Mais, mais … moi j'avais envie d'avoir des idées qui germent dans ma tête ! Mais pourquoi elle prévoie tout … on dirait Alice quand elle fait ça ! Au moins, cette attitude est parce qu'elle me connait bien et nous pas parce qu'elle a vu ma réaction, enfin, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vu ma réaction, ni qui aurait pu la lire étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas qui allait lire la lettre. Je l'adore cette fille.

Je plie la lettre et la met dans ma poche, mon regard fait à nouveau le tour de la pièce, je me rappelle de quelques bons moments avec Bella quelques secondes, mais, à mon grand malheur je dois me dépêcher de retourner à la villa sinon ils vont venir ici armés jusqu'au cou, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'en veuille parce qu'ils auront détruits sa maison pour rien.

Je fermais bien sa porte. Puis, en bon vampire, je fis un petit jogging rapide pour rentrer à la villa et rejoindre les autres, et surtout ma Rosalie.

Une fois arrivé à la villa, j'ouvrais la porte. Ils étaient tous dans le séjour, l'air grave, et, Esmé était à la fenêtre, sûrement repensant à ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. En me voyant, Rosalie me rejoint, et je la pris dans mes bras. Ils étaient en train de discuter et se demandaient si les animaux étaient ou non des illusions, comme ce qu'il s'était passé pour Esmé, mais ils étaient sûrs que non. Il y avait des marques dans le sol, et puis, il était assez dur de faire des illusions assez grandes, et plusieurs sur des personnes différentes. Toutes leurs petites conversations m'énervaient depuis que je savais que j'allais revoir ma petite Bella.

« Bella n'est pas chez elle, je vais aller la rejoindre là où elle est en ce moment. »

J'avais lancé ça comme ça, pour voir s'ils réagiraient ou autre, mais non. Je haussais des épaules, et montait là-haut avec Rosalie récupérer nos valises. Elle ne s'en fait pas de grosses et n'en prend qu'une, ça sera plus pratique. On va les mettre dans ma voiture en passant par dehors. Mieux vaut l'utiliser parce qu'on ne sait pas où habite Bella et si c'est facilement accessible ou pas. C'est une voiture qui tient aussi plus facilement à la route pour les longs trajets. Nous retournons à la villa par notre fenêtre et retournons dans le salon. Ils sont tous en grands débats, dans leurs conversations. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Je prends la main de Rosalie et la regarde. D'un coup d'œil, nous décidons d'y aller. Une fois dehors, nous nous dépêchons de monter dans la voiture, il ne faudrait pas qu'on reste encore trop longtemps ici non plus. Ils ne se sont même pas aperçus de notre départ.

Quand on voit qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent même pas qu'on part, il n'y a aucun regret à avoir. Je fais démarrer le moteur de la voiture pour quitter l'allée, Rosalie pendant ce temps là allume le GPS pour qu'on puisse entrer les coordonnées de là où est Bella. Elle a mis dans la petite lettre en bas une sorte de code qu'on s'était fait entre nous, je suis le seul à pouvoir comprendre comme ça, et si quelqu'un avait lu la lettre alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait pas pu la retrouver. Elle est intelligente la petite, même moi, avec notre code, j'aurais mis la bonne adresse, bon, je sais, je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple mais bon …

Rosalie me demande les coordonnées, je les lui donne et elle les rentre dans l'engin. Une fois fait et que la voiture se soit entrainée sur l'autoroute, je met ma main droite sur la jambe de Rosalie, je n'en aurait pas besoin pour les changements de vitesse. Elle met ses mains par-dessus et s'amuse avec. Je la regarde en souriant et fait une petite mine choquée.

« Et après, on ose dire que c'est moi le gamin ? »

Elle rigole à ma réflexion et me tape la main.

« Même pas mal !

R – Oh mais ce n'était pas le but. »

Elle commence à faire des ronds sur ma main et à la caresser. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage et s'élargi de plus en plus. Je retourne ma main, elle se met à faire la même chose de l'autre côté, tout en suivant les lignes de ma main. Elle apporte sa main à hauteur de sa bouche et se met à faire de légers bisous dessus.

« Attention je conduis !

R – Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

E – Parce que je risque de lâcher le volant pour faire autre chose, et ça serait bizarre qu'on survive tous les deux sans égratignures à un accident.

R – Je ne vois toujours pas …

E – Il y a une fille qui s'amuse à me chauffer.

R – Je vais être jalouse …

E – J'aime quand tu es jalouse !

R – Ma réaction ou ce qu'il s'est passé ?

E – Ta réaction … il ne se passe jamais rien, tu sais qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu avec une autre fille.

R – Wow, l'homme d'une femme, Emmet Cullen, vraiment ?

E – Mais quelle femme ! »

Elle sourit à ma réflexion. Ma petite tigresse aime les mots doux, même si je n'en suis pas très capable, mais elle aime les compliments que je peux lui servir. Et, il est vrai, j'aime bien lui en faire, elle les mérite. Elle n'est pas un objet sexuel après tout, comme avait pu croire un certain monsieur, qui, je le jure, s'il était encore vivant, il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre en me voyant. Mais je crois que ma belle s'est occupée de lui, et elle a totalement raison, quand on t'a fait du mal sans raison, il faut se venger.

Bella m'a peut-être fait du mal, mais elle avait des raisons, et je l'ai excusée. J'ai compris pourquoi elle avait eu ses réactions, et elle m'a pardonné de tout le mal que j'avais pu lui faire aussi.

La route allait être longue, heureusement que je n'étais pas seul. Je ne respectais pas les limitations de vitesse, comme à mon habitude, je me serais trop ennuyé sinon. Je pouvais voir le temps estimé qu'il nous restait diminuer plus vite que la normale, étant donné que j'étais plus rapide que les réglementations de vitesse.

* * *

*} Chapitre 54 :

Emmet : Chaud devant !

Nous étions enfin arrivés devant chez Bella. Je regardais sa maison et pouvais voir que ce n'était pas si grand que ça. C'était tout elle ça, s'acheter un petit truc. Elle est fan des petites maisons. Ce n'était pas comme les habitudes « Cullen » que nous avions pu avoir qui était les grandes villas bien ouvertes et blanches. C'était du Bella et il est vrai faisait plus commun dans les gouts des mortels. Elle pouvait sûrement mieux se mêler à la foule ainsi, et c'était beaucoup moins cher. Elle devait avoir réussi à économiser assez pour avoir cette nouvelle maison. Je sais qu'elle voulait en avoir un peu partout pour pouvoir avoir des endroits où s'établir, et c'était déjà un bon début pour elle que d'avoir deux maisons. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas comme pour nous où tout l'argent gagné servait aux vêtements et aux logements, il fallait tenir en compte la nourriture pour elle aussi. Elle mangeait beaucoup de viande, et j'avais pu remarquer que ça lui revenait assez cher, ce n'était pas comme nos petits animaux sauvages que nous récupérions dans la nourriture et qui sont gratuits. On ne nous a jamais demandé de l'argent pour pouvoir boire de leur sang.

Rosalie sortait tout comme moi de la voiture, et nous essayions de prendre l'attitude la plus humaine, même si nous pouvions sentir l'odeur de Bella, et que nous ne sentions pas d'humain, nous ne pouvions pas savoir ce qu'il se cachait. Nous n'avions pas de « super dons » et comme ça, ça ferait plaisir à ma petite Bella, et puis, une raison de moins pour se moquer de moi … quoi que …

Je frappais à la porte, tenant Rosalie par la main. J'entendis un léger bruit, et la porte s'ouvrit. Bella était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se mit à applaudir. Et voilà, elle avait tout de même réussi à trouver une technique pour se moquer de moi.

« Bonjour Rosalie, je vois que tu as bien dressé le bébé.

R – En fait, je crois que ça, je te le dois, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est la première fois que je vois ce miracle.

B – Et bien, signe qu'il grandit peut-être ? »

J'hallucine où elles parlent de moi comme si je suis un bébé et comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Je vous rappelle que je suis là et que vous n'avez pas encore eu besoin de me changer les couches …

B – Heureusement … tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! »

Je n'y avais pas pensé à celle la, il est vrai que notre qualité de vampires nous donnait un certain avantage. Pas d'envies pressantes mal placées, pas de pipi dans le pantalon quand on stresse, pas d'odeurs nauséabondes lorsque l'on sort des toilettes, et un autre gros avantage, les vampirettes ne peuvent pas donner l'excuser pour partir d'aller aux toilettes.

« J'y avais jamais pensé, mais en fait, c'est assez cool de ne pas avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes …

B – Merci de ce commentaire Emmet …

Em – Tu te rends compte, comment tu fais quand t'as une envie pressante si tu es en train de chasser ou alors, si t'as un rendez-vous avec une superbe nana.

B – Enfin pour nous, c'est un mec.

R – J'espère que tu penses à moi quand tu dis ça Emmet …

Em – Ouais enfin bon, si t'as une envie et là, tu vas aux chiottes et quand tu ressors, ça pue vachement et que tout le monde te regarde et que même toi tu pues ?

B – Bah la fille ne veut plus de toi.

R – Ça me donne de super idées pour éloigner les filles de mon Emmet ça …

Em – Einh ?

R – Oui, une petite odeur qui repousse bien …

Em – Hé mais nan, je fais comme moi si je pue ? Et puis, je suis sûr que je t'attirerai beaucoup moins dans ce cas …

R – Mais je t'aimerais toujours …

Em – Même si je pue la merde ?

R – Il est vrai que …

Em – Ah ! Tu l'as dans le cul hein !

B – Emmet, c'est quoi cette expression ?

Em – Une expression de jeunes …

B – Je le sais, mais ça se dit pas, et en plus, tu es un vieux, alors tu pourrais parler un peu plus quand tu es avec nous comme une personne de ta qualité. C'est à dire un vampire de plusieurs siècles.

Em – Mais ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux …

B – Mais t'es vieux ! »

Je faisais la moue pendant que les deux filles m'ignoraient. Elles faisaient comme si j'étais pas là, pourtant on m'a toujours dit qu'on me remarque,mais là, non … y a bien qu'elles pour ne pas me remarquer … mais ça me donne des idées tiens ça, je vais me débrouiller pour qu'elles me remarquent … et oui, on m'a souvent accusé de faire le pitre. Enfin, petite précision, ce sont les profs qui disaient ça, ce n'est pas du tout un mot de mon vocabulaire, pas fou quand même ! Moi parler de cette manière ? Le comble oui ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je parlais à mon cerveau ? Ah oui, alors il faut que je me débrouille pour qu'elles fassent attention à moi.

1ère action, et oui, c'est une mission … je n'ai pas la tenue de James Bond, mais pas grave, on dira qu'on fera sans ! Alors, que je réfléchisse, qu'est-ce que je pourrais essayer ? Tirer la langue ? … Pas de réaction. Faire une grimace ? … Pas de réaction. Elles sont chiantes ces filles. Bon allez, j'essaie de faire des coucous … Toujours rien, elles sont prises dans leur discussion, et elles ne me voient pas faire pleins de choses pour qu'elles me remarquent après. Je sais que ce sont des pitreries, mais chut, faut pas le dire j'ai dit ! Rho non mais ! Pourquoi je m'embête moi-même ! Foutu cerveau !

2ème action … j'ai déjà eu du mal à en trouver une première et ça n'a même pas marché, alors je ne parle même pas de la deuxième, faut que je tape plus fort … qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Tiens, j'ai une idée, ah nan, elle est trop bien celle-la, je suis trop fier de moi, comment je peux avoir de ces super idées des fois moi, ça ne devrait même pas être permis. Je suis trop fier de moi ! Je m'en suis carrément mis à sauter sur place … mais je ne suis pas un lutin moi ! Cerveaux et muscle de Emmet, écoutez-moi, je vous prie de vous arrêter ! Ah enfin, la force surpuissante de mon être a arrêté cet élan de … je sais pas quoi. Bon alors, mise en application de la super idée, prêt ? 1 … 2 … 3 pan ! Partez !

Je me mis alors à enlever mes vêtements, comme si j'allais prendre ma douche, sauf que je n'étais pas vraiment dans la salle de bain, enfin, à moins que je confondes les salles, mais à dernière nouvelle, j'étais encore dans l'entrée de Bella. Je relève la tête pour voir la réaction des filles, mais elles... elles … elles sont parties .. mais c'est pas juste ça ! Mais j'avais trouvé une super idée pour qu'elles me remarquent, et elles sont parties sans prévenir, c'est pas juste ! Je vais bouder ! … Enfin, ça sert pas forcément à grand chose, parce qu'elles ne vont même pas remarquer que je vais bouder … Pas grave, mon idée était tellement bonne qu'il faut qu'elles la voient. Je vais les trouver …

J'écoute et je les entend parler dans la salle juste à côté, je me dirige alors vers la salle et les regarde. Elles parlent. Je suis content qu'elles s'entendent bien mais quand même, de là à m'ignorer ? Ça se fait pas ça quand même ! C'est pas gentil du tout moi je trouve ! Elles ne me remarquent même pas alors que je suis dans le salon tout nu. Je me met alors à faire une petite danse. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont aimer ça !

« Emmet, il y a du monde ! »

Einh ? Où ça il y a du monde ? Je me dépêche de retourner mettre mes vêtements, non, il n'y avait personne, je l'aurait remarqué quand même ! Je ne me suis pas mis tout nu devant pleins de monde non ? Encore devant Bella, ça va, elle m'a déjà vu nu et Rosalie a l'habitude, mais je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire quand même !

Je reviens dans la salle, j'aurais pu être rouge que je l'aurais été. Mais le fait que je n'ai jamais été rouge, enfin, depuis que je suis vampire de peut pas changer. Je reviens dans la salle et l'examine, il n'y a personne et les deux filles sont en train de rigoler.

« Vous êtes rien que des pas gentilles! »

Je croise mes bras contre ma poitrine et fait une petite moue.

« Tu sais Emmet, ce que tu es en train de faire attendri sûrement quand c'est un petit qui le fait, mais quand c'est quelqu'un de ton gabarit, ça fait plus rire qu'autre chose !

Em – Raciste de taille !

B – Tu sais que ça n'existe pas trop ça Emmet ? Si tu as bu le sang d'un clown, il ne devait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout être drôle !

Em – Mais euh …

B – Chut … voilà. Tu auras le droit de parler avec nous lorsque tu sauras tenir une conversation intelligente.

Em – Mais je sais faire ça !

B – T'arrive même pas à parler intelligemment avec ton cerveau, alors je doute fort que tu y arrives ! »

Mais mais … j'arrive pas à parler intelligemment dans mon cerveau ? Quoi, elle a demandé au liseur de pensées ? Mais on ne peut même pas parler tranquillement à son cerveau …

« Emmet, arrête de réfléchir … et puis ton cerveau ne te comprendrait pas si tu parlais intelligemment ! »

Il ne me comprendrait pas si je lui parlais intelligemment ! Bien sûr que si ! ''Cerveau, dit à mon corps de mouver vers la gauche.'' Et voilà, je me déplace vers la gauche, trop fort einh ! Héhé, ouais, je sais, c'est mon cerveau le plus fort !

« Que ton cerveau connaisse le verbe mouvoir n'est pas preuve d'une supposée intelligence. »

Einh ? Comment elle a pu deviner que j'ai dit ça à mon cerveau ?

« Ferme ta bouche Emmet. »

Ca c'était Rosalie. Elle me regarde en rigolant. Je ferme ma bouche comme elle me l'a dit et continuer de les regarder avec béatitude.

« Comment tu as fait ?

B – Fais quoi ?

Em – Lire dans mon cerveau … t'as un nouveau pouvoir ?

B – Non, tu es juste trop prévisible.

Em – Pfff …. »

Je m'assoies par terre pour la peine, et regarde mes jambes. Je commence à m'amuser avec, c'est rigolo de voir les mouvements du pantalon quand on bouge les jambes.

« Tu sais Emmet, j'ai gardé des enfants, et la période ''wow, mes jambes bougent, c'est marrant !'' est terminée avant 2 ans souvent.

Em – C'est mon pantalon que je regardais bouger ! Nah, t'as pas trouvé ! »

J'étais fier de moi sur ce coup là, elle n'avait pas trouvé ce que je faisais, je l'avais battu pour une fois.

* * *

*} Chapitre 55 :

Emmet : Annonce

Elles m'embêtaient vraiment à parler dans mon dos et faire comme si je n'étais pas là. En plus, elles se moquaient de moi. Ok, j'avais l'habitude et j'étais plutôt heureux qu'elles se parlent et qu'elles s'entendent bien parce que ça m'avait fait un peu peur parce qu'à ce que je sache, c'était la première fois que je les voyais se parler, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas franchement amies. Enfin, ça datait plus de la période où Bella était encore humaine. Maintenant, elles ont un point commun : aucune des deux n'a choisi d'être vampire et peut-être que le fait que Bella n'ait pas été transformée sur sa propre volonté faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la détester pour vouloir être vampire, ou même pour être humaine.

Bon, il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être sérieux, parce que là, ça devient vraiment grave. Je me tape sur la tête et les deux filles me regardent tout en fronçant des sourcils.

« Bah quoi ?

R – Rien du tout.

Em – Je remettais mon cerveau en place !

B – Bonne nouvelle, tu vas enfin pouvoir l'utiliser !

Em – Mais …

B – C'est mal partit ! »

Les deux filles rigolèrent, encore sur mon dos. Je faisais une petite moue et les regardait sérieusement tout en me levant.

« Ce n'est pas du tout gentil de vous moquer de moi les filles !

B – Désolée …

Em – Au fait, on n'est pas venue ici par pure courtoisie …

B – Tu me fais peur là … Qui plus est, tu es sérieux …

Em – C'est à propos des animaux …

B – Il y a une épidémie et vous ne pouvez plus boire leur sang ? Ils ont tous fuis ?

Em – Rien de tout ça … certains ont été transformés en vampires …

B – Des animaux en vampires ?

Em – Oui, on ne sait pas qui a fait ça, mais on s'est dit que tu pourrais peut-être nous aider.

B – Tu sais combien ont été transformés ?

R – On en a vu 3, on ne sait pas s'il y en a d'autres, mais sûrement.

B – Ce nombre là … ce ne peut pas être l'erreur d'un vampire qui a mal fini son repas.

R – Il est vrai que cette hypothèse est venue au début, mais elle a vite été enlevée.

Em – Il y autre chose qui nous préoccupe un peu.

B – Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Em – On pense qu'ils ont des pouvoirs …

B - Qui ça, les animaux ?

Em – Oui.

B – Quoi comme pouvoir ?

Em – Celui de créer des illusions, et peut-être même de parler entre eux dans leur tête …

B – Un peu comme les loups-garous ensemble ?

Em – Voilà.

B – Et comment avez vous su ?

Em – Ils ont utilisé leur pouvoir sur Esmé.

B - Ce serait un peu un mélange entre les loups-garous et les vampires. Ils peuvent communiquer entre eux à travers leurs pensées, mais aussi, ils peuvent avoir des pouvoirs, tout le monde n'a pas forcément cette chance, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment une chance et que ce soit plus une contrainte souvent.

R – Ca doit être cool quand même !

B – Pour en avoir, je peux te dire que des fois, tu aimerais ne pas en avoir. Après, ils font partie de toi … tant que le pouvoir ne peut pas se retourner contre toi et seulement être une force, il te sera bénéfique, et tu pourras être content de l'avoir.

Em – Enfin bon, on n'est pas là pour parler des pouvoirs … en fait, on voulait savoir …

B – Si je pouvais venir voir ces animaux et essayer de trouver qui leur a fait ça ?

Em – Tu pourrais ?

B – Je lis dans leurs pensées Emmet, ce ne sont pas que des paroles dans les pensées, surtout pour les animaux, ce peut être des images.

Em – Et tu peux voir leurs fantasmes comme ça ?

B – Je ne répondrai même pas à cette question, je ferai comme si elle n'a pas été posée.

R – On n'est pas obligé d'y aller aujourd'hui tu sais, on peut partir demain …

B – Il faut que je me fasse des réserves de viande, les magasins sont fermés à cette heure, donc il faudra y aller demain. Si vous avez besoin de chasser, il faut que vous alliez assez loin à cause de mes pouvoirs.

R – C'est bon, on a pris nos précautions avant de venir.

B – D'accord, si vous voulez vous pouvez regarder la télé. Je reviens demain matin avec les provisions, j'ai des choses à faire cette nuit.

Em – Des streap-teases ?

B – Non, je ne fais pas ça comme boulot en ce moment. Enfin bon, quand je reviendrai, on pourra y aller. Je prendrai ma voiture par contre.

Em – D'accord ! »

Bella partit nous laissant seuls, Rosalie et moi. Elle avait un grand sourire, et je pouvais voir qu'elle était contente d'avoir pu parler avec Bella et d'avoir pu autant faire sa connaissance. Il est vrai qu'elle s'en était toujours un peu voulue étant donné les relations qu'elle avait avec elle quand elle était humaine, et qu'elle voyait à quel point elle manquait à tout le monde. Elle était donc passée de la haine à de l'amitié pour Bella … une bonne chose … comme ça ma minute intelligente peut se terminer … enfin, je commençais à croire que j'avais un problème là, que j'étais devenu fou ou que j'avais bu du sang d'animal intello … je vois pas pourquoi ils existeraient pas alors qu'il y en a bien en humain. N'empêche, un animal boutonneux et à lunette ça doit trop être marrant, franchement, juste imaginer une biche avec des boutons me donne envie de me rouler par terre.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

Em – A ton avis, les biches intello, elles ont des boutons et des lunettes ?

R – Et elles mettent des soutifs aussi, t'avais pas remarqué ?

Em – Mais ... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Rosalie était en train de m'embrasser, je ne répondais pas tout de suite à ce baiser, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je pris dans mes mains ses bras et la recula quelque peu.

« Tu viens de te moquer de moi ?

R – Pas du tout mon amour ! »

Elle avait un petit sourire en coin qui signifiait tout autre chose. Je la regardais boudeur, fit une petite moue, et m'assis par terre. Je croisais mes jambes en tailleur et m'amusais à taper dessus.

« Ok, t'es reparti pour l'âge 2 ans … tu veux un petit pot ? »

Je l'ignorais et continuais ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je l'entendis soupirer puis partir je ne sais où. J'entendis l'eau de la douche, elle devait faire ça pour m'attirer, mais il ne fallait pas que j'y aille, il fallait que je continue de bouder, pense à taper sur tes jambes, pense à taper sur tes jambes … Je fermais mes yeux et essayaient de ne penser qu'à ça sans me laisser déstabiliser par les mouvements ou bruits extérieurs. Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, j'entendais le son de la douche changer, selon la quantité de son corps qui était dessous ou non. Je décidais alors d'aller jouer, ainsi le bruit de mon jeu vidéo masquerai celui de la douche. Enfin, je l'espérais. Mais oui, quelques bons bruits de bagarres, de coups de feu et autre seraient suffisants. Elle ne m'aura pas comme ça, foie de Emmet Cullen !

* * *

**A vous maintenant de découvrir qui a transformé les animaux ...**

**Bonnes vacances. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster à nouveau, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**


	32. Chapitre 56, Edward, vatelle revenir ?

**Bonjour et voilà une suite, constituée d'un seul chapitre, je sais, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas tout donner d'un coup, je vais essayer de faire une suite pour bientôt.**

Voici mes réponses aux commentaires de la dernière suite :

_caro30_ : peut-être que certains indices glissés dans cette suite vont t'aider ... pour moi, la ou les personne(s) qui est/sont responsable(s) est/sont évidente(s), mais après, c'est normal parce quej e sais qui c'est, mais si on réfléchit à certains trucs tout parait clair comme de l'eau de roche !

_oliveronica cullen masen_ : de rien !

_Lily Bella Rose Cullen_ : Merci, pour moi de changer des autres fictions, c'est un compliment, mon but étant que ça ne ressemble pas du tout aux autres fictions, je ne veux pas avoir fait une fiction comme les autres, parce que je trouve que même pour moi ce n'est pas intéressant, ça ne fait pas marcher l'imagination, et ce que je veux c'est faire du suspens, donc que ce soit frustrant est assez bien le but étant que même si on a toutes les cartes en main, on ne découvre pas qui est responsable.

_love-vampire888_ : même si tu n'as pas encore commenté la dernière suite parce que tu n'y es pas encore arrivée, je vais te répondre ici : Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires, et Bella se nourrit de steak ... enfin, ce qui lui donne l'énergie c'est le sang qui est à l'intérieur, c'est pour ça qu'elle les prend saignant au resto ... mais comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de sang à l'intérieur, elle est obligée de se faire 3 repas par jour contrairement aux Cullen qui peuvent aller boire du sang une fois tous les 3-4 jours. Sinon, tu as trouvé un très bon indice pour la quête de qui a transformé les animaux, je n'en dis pas plus xD. Ses yeux sont verts ... si tu veux, je pourrais t'indiquer un lien pour voir une image que j'avais faite d'elle avec cette couleur d'yeux.

* * *

***} Chapitre 56 :**

**Edward : Va-t-elle revenir ?**

Elle allait venir. Elle devait venir. En tous cas, elle l'avait promis à Emmet. J'étais partagé. Partagé entre l'envie de la revoir, et celle de ne pas la revoir. Partagé entre la haine et l'amour que je pouvais ressentir pour elle. En fait, c'est plus de l'amour que je ressens pour elle, mais je ne sais pas quel est ce sentiment qui la pousse à s'éloigner de moi. Je pourrais tout lui pardonner, si elle me le demandait. Mais elle ne me le demandait pas. Elle ne me le demandait pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie que je la pardonne, ou, pour je ne sais quelle autre raison. Comment faire pour que la femme qu'on aime nous revienne. Comment faire pour que celle avec qui on veut partager notre vie veuille aussi partager notre vie. N'existait-il pas un guide pour ça ? J'étais âgé de plusieurs siècles, et pourtant … et pourtant, je ne savais pas encore comment faire pour la garder à moi.

Elle avait changé pendant toutes ces années, elle s'était endurcie. Elle n'était plus la faible Bella que j'avais pu connaître. Elle ne tombait plus ni ne glissait sur le sol en permanence. Elle était indépendante, et c'était peut-être ça qui me faisait le plus mal, qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de moi, parce que j'avais un besoin constant d'elle, je ne peux vivre sans elle, elle est comme ma drogue. Il ne s'est pas passé un moment dans ma vie à partir du moment que je la connaissais, sans que je ne pense à elle, mais ce ne devait pas être le cas pour elle, elle avait dû m'oublier, depuis longtemps. Et c'était peut-être ça le pire. Je m'en voulais tous les jours de ne pas être resté, de ne pas l'avoir emmenée avec nous, de ne pas l'avoir transformée moi-même, et peut-être que, ainsi, elle aurait pu m'aimer, on aurait pu être ensemble, éventuellement.

Ce qui m'avait fait le plus mal, c'était être le seul avec tous ces couples, mais maintenant que je ne l'étais plus, c'était comme un soulagement, il était la seule chose qui me rappelait vraiment Bella, et, par le fait qu'elle ait passé du temps à l'élever, me rappelait sa douceur. C'était dans ces moment-ci que je me disais qu'elle aurait dû avoir le droit de vivre une vie d'humaine et avoir des enfants, à elle, et non s'occuper de ceux d'autres personnes. C'était pour ça que je l'avais quittée à la base, non pas pour qu'elle perde son âme en devenant un vampire.

Des oiseaux se mirent à chanter à l'extérieur … ce simple fait me rappelait celle que j'aimais, le fait qu'elle puisse communiquer avec eux, et que, peut-être, cette reine des animaux arriverait et que ce chant d'oiseaux était pour elle, peut-être qu'ils chantaient sur son chemin. Je pensais à elle un peu comme une blanche-neige des comtes de fées. Elle était ma princesse et j'espérais un jour être son prince, j'espérais qu'elle me laisse être son prince. Qu'elle me laisse entrer dans sa vie et qu'elle ne me laisse pas sur le pas de la porte.

En parlant de porte, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, je redressais ma tête immédiatement alors que j'étais avachi sur le sofa. Elle était là. Plus belle que jamais. Ce n'était pas le même type de beauté que Rosalie, ce n'était pas celui d'une miss, mais celui d'une fille insaisissable. Cette personne qu'on remarque tout de suite et, dont on a peur de s'approcher. Mon regard de pouvait pas la quitter. J'observais tous ses gestes, en faisant attention au moindre de ses mouvements, pour les graver dans ma mémoire, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle allait repartir, et je voulais garder le plus possible d'elle.

C'est Carlisle qui se leva en premier, je ne faisais que la suivre du regard, sans me lever.

« Bonjour Bella, merci d'avoir fait le déplacement.

B – Ce n'est pas pour vous que je l'ai fait. »

Un gros silence s'abattit sur l'ensemble de la maisonnée. Je continuais de la regarder, silencieusement.

« Si je suis venue, c'est pour eux. Ils ne méritent pas l'acharnement que vous vous apprêtes à leur porter. Même si ce sont des animaux et que vous ne parlez pas leur langue, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont incontrôlables. Et, malgré ce que l'on peut penser, ils ont des souvenirs, ils savent très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Nous nous regardions tous, espérant qu'elle pourrait ainsi nous dévoiler qui les avaient transformés. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui pourrait être le coupable, de quel vampire pouvant roder aux environs avait pu faire ça et la raison qui aurait pu le pousser à le faire.

« Donc tu sais qui a transformé ces animaux.

B – Effectivement Carlisle.

C – Peux-tu nous dire son nom ?

B – Pour cela, je préfère attendre un peu. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que personne, à l'extérieur de cette maison, ne la fait. »

Nous nous regardions tous, à tour de rôle, s'interrogeant. N'était présent que notre famille, ainsi que Bella. Aucun des Volturi n'étaient là, et à cette annonce, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cela me soulageais. Nous étions en quelque sorte un clan à part, et nous préférions régler nos problèmes entre nous. Le problème était plutôt que je faisais confiance en toute la famille, et je ne vois pas pourquoi un des membres de la famille aurait voulu faire ça. Mais si quelqu'un avait fait ça, c'était devenu hors de contrôle pour lui, et il aurait sûrement eu honte de le dévoiler.

Je pouvais entendre tout le monde réfléchir dans sa tête à qui ça aurait pu être. Quand tout à coup, un nom me vint. L'ours s'était énervé contre lui. Or, il n'aurait pas pu avoir cette rancune sans bonne raison. C'était donc ça, Emmet était le coupable. Je pouvais entendre dans les pensées des autres que c'était plus Esmé qui, pour eux, pouvait être responsable étant donné qu'elle s'était avancée. Alice doutait de son innocence. Emmet, lui, était en train de penser à quel animal pourrait être son prochain festin. Il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir qui avait pu faire ça parmi nous.

« Emmet !

Em – Quoi ?

Ed – C'est toi qui a fait ça ! »

Pour accompagner ma parole, je me levais et m'approchais de lui, Bella se mit en travers de mon chemin.

« Va te rasseoir. »

Elle attendit que je me rassoies ainsi qu'un petit lapse de temps avant de reprendre la parole.

« Après avoir dit que la réponse était entre ces murs, vos regards se sont dirigés vers deux personnes, Emmet et Esmé. Votre mère et votre frère, quelle belle confiance. Il est vrai que vous avez un peu raison, étant donné qu'il faut chercher dans votre famille. C'est vrai, ils ont un rapport avec ces animaux, enfin, plus précisément un seul de ces animaux. L'ours. Alors qu'il était encore tout jeune, il a rencontré Esmé, par mon biais. Il était alors, à ce moment, avec son frère. Et c'est là que j'en viens à mon deuxième point, Emmet. Je ne pense pas que tu te rappelles de son frère, mais tu l'as tué. Devant ses yeux. Tu as aspiré son sang, et c'est une image qui reste dans sa mémoire, c'est une image qui est gravée en lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a réagit si violemment en te voyant.

Es – Mais, c'était il y a longtemps.

B – Effectivement, sa transformation a eu lieu il y a longtemps. »

Je ne pouvais entendre les pensées des autres suite à ces paroles, elle avait bloqué mes paroles pendant qu'elle paraît, comme elle avait dû bloquer les pouvoir des autres.

« Vous savez, vous vous seriez bien observé les uns les autres, vous auriez vu qu'un émotion a été différente pour l'un d'entre vous. »

Après cette annonce, nous nous regardions mutuellement, encore une fois.

« Rosalie. »

Après qu'elle ait prononcé le nom de notre sœur, nous nous mîmes tous à la regarder. Alors, c'était elle ?

* * *

**J'organise sur mon forum http : / fanfic-art . 1fr1 . net (enlever les espaces) un concours sur l'été et un projet : une suite tous les jours, qui consiste en fait à ce que les auteurs postent tous les jours, et en retour ils aient un commentaire minimum tous les jours. N'hésitez pas à venir participer ! Nous sommes très ouverts quand au rating des fics et les séries sur lesquelles elles sont, même si vous ne voulez pas participer au projet ! Au moins 335 fics déjà disponibles en lecture sur le forum. **


	33. Dernier chapitre Première partie

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je vais répondre ici à tous les derniers commentaires sur ma fanfiction, mais aussi vous donner la première partie du dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vais essayer de publier la fin de ce chapitre la semaine prochaine. Faîtes vos paris sur qui est responsable. Pour les plus impatients, les réponses sont sur mon forum comme il y a été publié entièrement.

**Edwalla Swallen :** Merci beaucoup, et désolée, mais c'est presque la fin ... des petits bonus seront certainement publiés, mais pas tout de suite. Bonne lecture pour cette suite.

**Megann :** Et bien la voilà cette suite xD ... Merci.

**Siruishoshi :** Merci beaucoup ... mais c'est presque la fin, alors enjoy !

**Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** Je pense que ce chapitre sera assez intéressante même si toutes les révélations se feront plus tard.

**Corny59 :** La voilà.

**Caro30 : **Pourquoi Rosalie serait la responsable ? xD ... Il ne faut pas aller trop vite en besogne ...

**Bellardtwillight :** Merci.

**Bella Lily Rose Cullen :** Et bien j'espère que tu vas mieux comprendre avec cette suite, même si je pense qu'il faut la dernière partie du dernier chapitre pour tout comprendre, il comprend toutes les révélations.

Pour ceux qui voudraient me revoir pour une fanfiction sur Twilight, je ne sais pas si ce sera fait, il faudrait que je trouve une nouvelle idée, et étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et qu'il y a déjà beaucoup d'idées qui ont été exploitées, je ne pense pas que ce sera fait avant un an, si ça se fait. Mais vous pouvez toujours me retrouver dans une fanfiction sur Les frères Scott, d'autres sur Veronica Mars, qui pour une fiction s'associe à NCIS. Elles sont toutes disponibles sur mon forum, peut-être qu'elles seront publiées ici aussi un jour. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie, et j'espère que la fin de cette fiction vous plaira. Elle aura quand même duré un sacré moment, et aura comporté trois parties ... Et je pense n'aura pas fait rire que moi avec Emmet.

* * *

*} Chapitre 57 :

Edward : Elle ?

Alors que tout le monde la regardait, elle regardait Bella, surprise, comme si ce n'était pas elle la coupable. Comme si elle n'était pas responsable de tout ce qui se passait. Cette fille narcissique même pas capable d'avouer ce qu'elle a fait, elle a vraiment besoin de faire tout ce qui est possible pour que de l'attention lui soit portée. Mais aller aussi loin ? Je n'avais même pas pensé qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de tel. Emmet n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Il n'a vraiment rien compris à sa petite amie.

« Quoi ?

B – Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand ton venin paralyse les animaux ?

R – Ce que je ressens ?

B – Oui, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne leur faisiez pas entrer de votre venin dans leurs corps lorsque vous leur prenez tout leur sang !

R – Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fais attention à ça. »

Un petit silence se passa dans la salle, personne n'osait parler et nous attendions tous de savoir ce qu'elle allait ensuite dire, après tout, elle est la seule personne qui sait qui est à l'origine de ces animaux vampires. L'angoisse de savoir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir nous dire était là aussi, nous ne savions pas comment elle allait réagir, sûrement en nous insultant. Après tout, la personne qu'elle estimait le plus dans cette famille n'était pas là, il était parti pour quelques jours, c'était déjà prévu depuis un moment, et il n'était en aucun responsable de la situations de toutes manières. Bella avait gardé le silence, et elle nous observait un à un, comme si elle voulait faire sortir quelque chose de notre tête, ou peut-être, que le responsable se désigne.

« Ce n'est pas Rosalie. Vous avez vraiment pensé qu'elle pouvait faire ça ? J'ai l'impression que les membres de cette famille se connaissent moins bien qu'ils ne le pensent. Cette grande famille que vous voulez faire paraître si unie, elle a apparemment beaucoup de défauts parce que vous ne vous aimez même pas entre vous ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez pouvoir rester tous ensemble ? Cela fait déjà un moment que la famille est divisée, j'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez pu penser à propos de Rosalie, et ce n'est pas très joli si je peux le dire. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle le ferait pour obtenir de l'attention ? Ce n'est pas celle qui passe le plus de temps dans la foret pour chasser pourtant ... »

Un petit sourire victorieux s'afficha sur Emmet, tout le monde le fixa. Il était le seul parmi cette famille à aimer vraiment jouer avec ses proies, il était aussi celui qui buvait le plus de sang, même si nous avions eu le droit à une explication de sa relation avec l'ours, il pouvait être tout de même celui à l'origine de sa transformation, après tout, c'est sa nourriture préférée.

« Non, ce n'est pas Emmet. »

Tout le monde retournait à l'observation des autres, tout en passant son regard par Bella, pour essayer de l'implorer d'aller plus rapidement, de nous dévoiler qui était responsable, qui pouvait bien avoir transformé les animaux, pour que l'on soit fixé assez rapidement.

« Il reste qui ? Carlisle, Edward, Alice et Jasper. Alors, à votre avis ? Est-ce celui qui vous a tous transformé et qui a su garder le contrôle et ne pas terminer la tâche, après tout, il est habitué à tout cela. Après tout, vous êtes là aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas le résultat de son succès ? Peut-être qu'il a voulu tester sa résistance avec le sang animal. L'homme qui est posé en apparence aurait-il soif de pouvoir, ou alors, que peut-il bien préparer ? Est-ce pour le regret de se nourrir de pauvre bestioles innocentes ? Ou bien alors, est-ce Edward, celui qui lit dans les pensées des autres … à moins qu'un autre n'ait réussi à lui cacher quelque chose. Une raison qui le ferait faire ça ? Il a été amoureux d'une personne communiquant avec les animaux … Il a toujours eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, peut-être qu'il s'entrainait pour pouvoir transformer la prochaine humaine qu'il aura choisi comme étant celle qui devrait l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? À moins qu'il s'ennuie ici et qu'il veuille trouver quelqu'un pour faire de la compagnie, ne lui a-t-on pas appris que c'était mal de jouer avec la nourriture ? »

Une pause se fit, et je me dis dans ma tête « et toujours amoureux, de la même ... », je regardais mes doigts que je tripotais, tous les arguments qu'elle donnait était extrêmement bons.

« Mais il y a aussi le couple, Alice et Jasper … deux personnes avec un pouvoir. Deux personnes qui pourraient voir ou sentir si vous aviez fait quelque chose de mal … deux personnes qui savent cacher leurs pensées. Alice, qui veut toujours que les choses soient faites à sa manière et pouvoir tout contrôler. Rien ne doit pas passer par elle, elle se considère comme une princesse dans ce monde, tout le monde doit céder à ses caprices incessants, doit accepter sa dictature, et Jasper, qui fait tout ce qu'elle lui demande, qui arrive à manipuler les autres, peut-être aurait-il voulu voir s'il pouvait contrôler les animaux ? Il a fait des guerres, il a été manipulé, peut-être qu'il a voulu faire ses propres expériences pour montrer aux autres qu'il n'est pas le petit toutou à Alice, qu'il sait faire autre chose ! »


	34. The end

**Bonjour, et voici la dernière partie du dernier épisode ... Et oui, je viens de me rappeler que je ne l'avais pas publiée, je suis vraiment désolée ! Certaines m'ont demandées si je pensais faire une suite, et la réponse est je pense finale : non. En effet, je ne voudrais pas tomber dans le nianiantisme, et je ne vois pas de manières de continuer cette fic de manière pertinente à moins de ne conserver qu'un seul personnage, mais alors, ce serait totalement différent. S'il y a des propositions ou des personnes qui souhaitent faire une suite, je suis d'accord, j'accepte aussi de donner mon avis, ou de faire quelques petites modifications pour qu'elle soit écrite un peu de la même manière que cette fiction, si tel est le cas, je mettrai un lien vers la fiction à la suite de ma fiction. Alors, bon courage si vous vous y mettez, et pour les autres, j'espère que cette fin va vous plaire, même si certaines se doutent peut-être de la fin, enfin, à ce que j'ai lu ... non. Alors, bonne lecture, merci d'avoir lu ma fic, et peut-être que vous me retrouverez avec une nouvelle fiction, dans un genre différent ... Bonne continuation à toutes et merci d'avoir lu ma fiction !**

* * *

Elle désignait carrément Alice et Jasper, nous les regardions tous. Jasper avait l'air de ne rien comprendre, alors que Alice avait baissé la tête et avait l'air agitée.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un a des confidences à faire ... »

Alice alterna son regard entre ses mains et nous, puis prit la parole.

« C'était moi. Je suis désolée. Je voulais voir comment on pouvait les transformer, j'ai seulement transformé la biche, je vous le jure. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait, je ne voulait pas. S'il vous plait, croyez moi, je n'ai fait que la biche, je m'en occuperai, je vous inquiétez pas ! Dîtes-moi que vous ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plait ! »

Tout le monde la regarda, choqués. Elle serait en train de pleurer si elle pouvait. Elle essayait de nous implorer le pardon avec le regard qu'elle nous faisait en permanence pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais là, il ne marchait pas. Elle avait osé transformé des animaux. Elle était carrément devenue dingue, ce n'est pas une chose avec laquelle on peut jouer;

« Mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas fais tous les autres animaux !  
B – Je crois qu'on a compris maintenant Alice, tu n'as transformé que cette pauvre biche. Et c'est la vérité, tu n'as pas transformé les autres.  
C – Qui a transformé les autres alors ? Tu nous a dis que la personne était dans la salle.  
B – Les autres ? Vous voulez dire l'autre. Et oui, la personne est bien dans la pièce. Alors, qui reste-t-il ? Vous voulez mettre des paris ?  
C – A quoi joues-tu Bella ? Tu ne pourrais pas nous le dire simplement au lieu d'en faire tout un drame.  
B – L'ours a été transformé il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années. Vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué, signe qu'il ne fait aucun mal aux autres et qu'il n'est pas si incontrôlable que ce soit. Il était blessé, et c'était mon seul ami. C'est moi qui l'ait transformé. Il prenait soin de moi quand j'étais dans mes épisodes de transe, je n'étais plus seule dans ces moments là, il y avait quelqu'un pour me protéger, il me déplaçait s'il le fallait.  
C – Ça explique l'histoire de l'ours, mais ça n'explique pas pour les autres animaux.  
B – Il n'y en avait pas, c'est un de mes pouvoirs. L'ours a du mal à se contrôler face à Emmet, et c'était mieux pour lui, pour le défendre s'il n'était pas le seul animal, vous l'auriez tué sinon, alors que plusieurs animaux, ça fait peur, vous voudrez chercher l'origine, là où il va … »

Tout le monde la regardait, scotché devant ces révélations. Elle sortit de la maison, nous pûmes voir à travers la fenêtre l'ours arriver, elle s'assit sur son dos, les deux jambes retombant du même côté. Elle caressait son dos alors qu'il avançait majestueusement. Nous nous regardâmes tous, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Alice. Après quelques instants, alors qu'aucun n'avait parlé, l'ambiance de la salle était lourde, Emmet et Rosalie se levèrent, ils nous regardèrent un petit instant et partirent.

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains, cette famille était bel et bien brisée. Il y a pleins de choses que nous pouvons louper, surtout quand on vit tous ensemble, des secrets … qui quand ils éclatent au grand jour, ont des répercussions énorme.

« Je suis désolée » Murmura Alice.

_Fin._


End file.
